Kim Potential
by regertz
Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Dramatically evil music…

The new Lair of Dr. Drakken…Recently escaped from prison…

"Really like what you've done with the place…Not…" Shego's sardonic coo.

Hmmn…Both looked round…Drakken sighing at the bare walls, Shego shaking head and frowning.

Not the same old place…Gone the gloomy stone walls, the dank, damp floors…The various bottomless pits of lava, goo, and God knew what else scattered round.

Not to mention it's rather cramped…Being in fact a rented bungalow…An equipment-crammed, such as could be salvaged from the government warehouse where the components from the old place had been taken or newly stolen, rented bungalow.

"Sorry if you don't find it to your liking…Perhaps if you'd defeated Kim Possible last time and kept me out of prison we'd still have our spacious old castle lair…They don't come cheap you know." Drakken, glaring.

"Uh-huh…So what, 'stick with me, baby and in a few months I'll have stolen or blackmailed enough to buy another imported European castle with moat and dungeon'?" she frowned at him.

Nice way to greet me after nearly a year of prison…And not like you cared enough to visit me while I was in the slammer until you picked me up. He glared back.

Not to mention…"Baby?" Since when I have ever addressed you in such a derogatory, even sexist manner? Geesh…I may be an employer of the evil persuasion but I've never been that kind of evil employer…Heck, I wasn't the one who wanted me to stop calling you "Ms. Go".

"What? Mad cause I didn't risk my neck getting you out sooner?" she eyed him… "Oh, poor scar-faced blue lil' poopsie."

Oh, I've missed you so…She did not say.

"You might have written me." he noted. "Nearly a year, not even a card on my birthday…" pout.

What? She stared…Blinking.

You didn't get my card?

"I couldn't write you letters…You know that…Kimberly the Possible Pain in the Neck could have found out where I was in hiding." somewhat anxious tone…

Hmmn…Ummn… "And by the way…" hasty return to glare… "Thanks for writing me…From prison where your mail was sure to be monitored…With my name and address on the envelope."

I treasure every line…Save in my keepsake box, she did not say.

"I only used the PO Box and come on…" he shrugged. "What was the point of being secretive…Who else did I have to write to? Theyd''ve known even if I'll addressed it to Mrs. Drakken."

She Drakken…faint sigh…

"By the way, Mom is very well…And a bit miffed you never came to see her while waiting for me to escape."

"I'm your Evil partner." frown… "There's nothing in the contract that says I have to visit your mother while you're in prison."

"What 'contract'?"

When did we ever need a 'contract'? Geesh, you make it sound so formal, girl… On my first night back, too. Involuntary sigh…

"I was speaking figuratively."

He wanted me to see his mom? Does that mean…?

"Well, did you save the main computer files at least?"

"Of course…They're on the laptop's hard drive. Over there…" she pointed to a desk in the living room.

"Laptop…" he sighed. "Just a year ago I had a whole castle lair full of supercomputers."

"Wasn't my Evil Scheme that went down like lead when Steamboat Kim crashed our old place." Shego noted. "Don't blame me."

"I wasn't blaming…I was complaining." he noted, taking seat, turning on power. "There's a difference."

He doesn't blame me? Oh, Drew…Concealed beam.

"Well, I must see what's left…Hmmn…" he eyed the laptop screen. "A bit slow, isn't it?"

"It's a laptop, not HAL from 2001."

"Fine. First order of Evil business…We buy or steal a new supercomputer."

I would have got you one, she thought...Sigh…If as it so happens I hadn't spent nearly every dishonest cent I've saved on your legal case. Risking exposure at my hideaway contacting lawyers.

"Fine by me…" she noted.

"Ah, there we are…Looks ok. Shego, I'm sorry if I'm not being very good company. It's been a very trying time, this time, in prison."

"Oh, that's ok…I mean, I don't care." She hastily noted. "How…Trying?" slightly anxious.

"The other villains were unusually stupid…And rather mean. I think it was deliberate on the part of the prison authorities. I think they put me with non-genius villains just to mock…"

Slam of fist on the desk, green plasma ball hitting the wall nearest and going on through…

"Who mocked you?!"

Uh…

"I mean so I can get in touch with them and we can mock you together. Plus of course we have an Emperor of Evil image to maintain in public." She hurriedly insisted.

"Oh, it doesn't matter now. Besides I've hired some of them as my new henchthugs. You can mock me with them."

"Oh…Great…"

Cut to shot of Shego tormenting and torturing various quivering henchthugs. "Make fun of my bel…my employer, will ya?!"

"Yes. It's what you do I suppose." Sigh…

"Yeah. Mock is my middle name… She Mock Go...That's me."

"Really? You know, you have the same initials as Sarah Michelle Gellar?"

"That's me…Buffy on my off hours. You've unmasked me, Doc, way ta go." Sneer.

Wonder if he likes Buffy? Blonde and all….But he's told me he likes brunette.

Hmmn…Drakken pondered.

That would be interesting. Evil villainess by day, world-saving vampire slayer by night…

Burning the candle at both ends, though, wouldn't it be?

Anyway, lets not be ridiculous. There are no such things as vampires or ipso facto, vampire slayers.

Unless…We just haven't seen them yet outside of TV and movies.

Now, Lipsky…Lets not get silly here…We are a man of science, however evil.

"Enough…" he put up a hand. "Lets see…Yes, the files seem intact, thank evilness. Good job, Shego."

"Thanks."

He's always sweet about thanking or good-jobbing me. Not a lot of evil masterminds go to the trouble…Even with their seconds-in-command or partners. But Drewsie always…

I really would have sprung you as soon as I'd exhausted the legal possibilities. I thought It'd be best to get you out via the legal system's gaping loopholes. Clean slate, fresh start, easier to get security clearance to slip into fortified secret governmental labs and bases, better credit score.

"Ok, yes, now I can begin…"

Gotta love that never say die or give up the plot to rule the world attitude…She thought. I mean I may never stop teasing him about it but…

"…Let Operation Review commence!"

"Operation 'Review'?" Shego stared…

"I've decided to be more methodical in my plans of world conquest." Drakken nodded. "And that requires first of all that I must review my past attempts. After all, there are no failures in Science…Only lessons learned."

Hmmn…Actually…

"Though on this system, it may take a little time…" he eyed the slowly uploading files.

"What about dinner while I wait for these files to come up? I haven't been near a kitchen except for potato peeling in months." He noted. "I'm itchin' to put my cooking skills back to use. Unless you want to order out?"

"Nah…" she shook head. Slight inward beam. "You better let me help you…"

"What? Since when have you cooked?"

Cut to shot of Shego terrorizing master class chef hired for private lessons… "I said I need to know how to cook a decent meal in six lessons!" plasma bolts flying…

Middleton High…

Hallway corner between class sessions…Kim Possible in blouse and slacks, on communicator…

"So that's all you've got? Drakken escaped his maximum security confinement cell by putting in a phony telephone call?"

"Well…" Wade on screen, pausing… "The call did claim his mom was sick. They brought him out to talk to her 'doctors' later that day. Naturally they were synthodroids."

Hmmphf…Sigh… "Well, he's out then…Naturally. Any idea of what he might be up to?"

"Nothing so far. He's probably laying low, rebuilding his criminal organization, and making plans…But as yet none of his usual glaring signs of activity…Massive power drains to one location, huge shipments of expensive scientific and technical equipment, vast transfers of wealth electronically."

"What about Shego? Any word on her?"

"She's managed to lay low all this year. Not a sign and unfortunately I can't trace her funds via the Billionaires' Club. They have even better encryption than I do. Probably since they can afford to hire a hundred super-geniuses for every one of me."

"I sure you could still out genius any one of them, Wade." Kim smiled at the screen. "But we need to try and get a lock on whatever Drakken's next scheme may be. Keep on it, will ya?"

"Absolutely, Kimberly." Wade nodded. "Hey, Monique." Beam on screen, Kim looking behind her to see her friend Monique, tall and lovely, eyeing the screen.

"Guys…I'm trying to keep a low profile here." Kim looked at screen, then Monique.

"No problem, Kimmy." Monique nodded. "But you'd best keep to Wadecomming in secure rooms, not out here. I mean no one is gonna believe you speak to lil' Wade here cause he's your so…You know?"

"I could pass for a friend…Gee." Wade, downcast.

"Sure you could…" Kim, reassuringly. "Any way, gotta get to class. Keep me up on the sitch, Wade. Bye."

"The little supergenius is touchy." Monique noted. "But you know I didn't mean to hurt his feelings?"

"I know…But he's not very used to dealing with people, Mo. And I want him to feel he's my friend as well as my tech guy."

"Sorry. I'll be nice to him next time to make up. We'd better get along." They headed off, Kim shoving communicator in her gym bag. "So what's the world threatening item today?"

"Drakken…Escaped…But nothing so far as to plans or threats."

"That blue freak never knows when to quit. When's he ever gonna get it that he can't beat you and go make cupcakes or something else he's good at?"

"Dad says he's got major self-worth issues." Kim sighed. "Well, we'll hear from him soon enough, may as well enjoy the quiet for now."

Loud blare from down the hall…Ron Stoppable approaching…Baring, to the girls'…And everyone else in the hallway's horror…

"Is that?..." Monique stared…

"Uh-huh…" Kim, shaking head…

"Hello, girl of the friendly persuasion…And girlfriend/superheroine partner…" beam. "Behold, my latest accomplishment. For I, Ron Stoppable, am now master of…"

"A tuba? Ron…" Kim sighed. "When you said you might try a musical instrument this semester, I thought you had settled on a harmonica…Which, admittedly, was annoying enough."

"Too many drooling issues…" Ron shook his head. "But, with my beloved tuba…No problems there…There's plenty of collection space inside."

Eehew…Kim, Monique….

"Hmmn…You know using that touch of tarragon was a brilliant idea, Shego." Drakken nodded happily, seated again at laptop. "That was the best chicken…Heck, the best meal I've had in a very long year."

Aww….You…She repressed a grin. Hmmn…. "Uh…Maybe we should go for a little walk, digest a bit, before you settle back down to it?" she suggested.

"Perhaps later…Too much chance of my being spotted outside right now. Besides, no time like the present to begin laying my…Hmmn…" he eyed the screen.

"Something…?" she asked, a bit eagerly.

Kinda wish he'd not get all caught up his first night back…He gets so focused and won't even talk to me.

"There seems to be a definite…" he continued to eye the screen.

"Yes?" Geesh at least finish your sentences…We were talking here… she sighed. Always the way…I end up just waiting while he spends hours and days…

Though I do always get the big rant.,, Our special time…

"Doc?...Wanna let me in on what's up sos I can shoot it down?" sarcastic tone.

My job to help weed out the silliest stuff, after all…

"…pattern…" he resumed suddenly. "Yes, we clearly do best when we work with Kimberly, not against her."

"Well, duh…" Shego, frowning. "If you mean when we've had to form a temporary alliance to fight off other villains or to save our necks, sure…Always helps to have three plus henchthugs on the team."

Kimberly? She blinked…What is that? Some kind of newfound respect?

"And our greatest near-success…"

"I.e, failure…" Shego cut in…

"Yes, well, we came very close…Was when I cloned Kim Possible."

"Uhhhnn…" Shego, sighing. "We gotta do this again? No cloning, doc…I done told you and told you. I can go to my lawyer, you know…It's notarized."

"Not you, Shego…" Drakken sighed. "I said 'when I cloned Kim Possible'…"

"Yeahhh…And all the Kim clones dissolved in seconds when hit with soda…Plus they were kinda more Commodore Puddles rather than Kim…Berly." Innocent smile to his frown.

Geesh, I was just showing the girl a little respect. What's she gotta be like that for, especially after we just had such a nice cook and dinner. I almost thought she was glad to have me home.

"That was a synthoclone…I'm talking the real thing…A human Kim clone…Soda-proof. Well, soda-resistant…There's nothing I can do about how sticky soda can be."

"A human Kimmy clone? Nice. Do you remember what our henchthugs said that day when you made the first clone in a flash of actual thought? 'We can't beat one Kim Possible, how we gonna handle an army of Kims?'"…Another innocent smile.

Just trying to save you from an obvious disaster, Drew…

"Not an army…Yet…Just one…One perfect Kim Possible clone…Bent to our way…" leer.

"You mean?..."

"Yes…An evil Kim Possible…All her goodness turned on itself…Making her, pure Evil…"

"Hmmn…Hello…?" Shego frowned… "An Evil human Kim clone? Isn't she gonna wanna run the show here? Aren't we gonna end up either dead, in prison, or worse, workin' for her?"

"I've considered that…Don't worry…Our Evil Kim will be a team player."

Well, team meaning me and her…Then everyone else…

Oh, I'm getting a really bad vibe about this one…Sigh.

Though is it, God, another miserable sure to fail scheme? Or, hmmn…Drakken and evil Kim and me? Somehow threesomes never work out in Evil.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part II…

Middleton University Science Building Five…Genetics Department…

"So?" Shego eyed Drakken…He carefully dressed in businessman's suit…Makeup applied to give him what he'd hoped would be normal skin color but leaving him somewhat orange in appearance. Shego in executive power suit…Though a bit annoyed at the pink and red Drakken had insisted on. Both carefully sunglassed to further conceal themselves from detection.

"For our perfect Kim…We first need a genetic sequencer…And Middleton U has the newest, most advanced model."

"And we learned that, how?" frown…

"DNAmy of course…She told me about it in prison. She likes to keep up with the latest research. What?"

"Nothing…Not a thing…"

DNamy…Grrr….

Sigh…In prison…The whole year…Together…

Oh…Choke.

"Is something wrong, Shego?"

"No, not at all…" quick hidden eye wipe…. "So chubby girl and you were an item again?"

"Not really. You know she's in love with that idiot half-monkey man. We just discussed Science a bit on 'Meet Your Fellow Inmates Day'. Everyone else there being abysmally stupid."

"I see…." Slight beam… "Just using her for your nefarious purposes…"

He paused…

"Well…You don't have to put it that way. I like Amy, she's a nice girl with a wonderfully warm personality, if a bit flighty at times. And what's that with the weight crack…Shego? We may be Evil, but I think we're better than that." He frowned.

"That reminds me, we should let her know if we succeed…I'm sure she'd be interested to hear."

"Well…" glare… "Sorry I never killed Monty for you. I'll try to remember to put it at the top of my agenda." She stalked off for the main entrance.

What the frack is eating her? He stared.

No…He grinned, quickly trying to repress, fearing the makeup would fleck off….

She couldn't be…

No…

Hee…Oh…That would be so cute. After all this time…

Oh, she's just jealous that I might replace her as a sidekick…That's all…

She couldn't…She wouldn't…

Would be nice, though…Mom actually likes her when she's toning down the sarcasm.

"Are you coming, Doctor or no?" call from the door.

The reconnaissance to check out the sequencer having gone well… Dr. "Drewsky" and his assistant Dr. "Goshe" having been allowed a complete tour of the facility…The henchthugs had been sent in that night.

Shego a bit miffed not to be in charge of the operation but Drakken pointing out that Possible and co would be looking for a "Shego" connection in such a case had ordered her to stay…Either for once the new henchthugs would earn their keep or they'd fail but leave no clues leading Kim back to them, none of the new boys being former employees.

Plus he'd rather cleverly put them in monkey suits…

He's learning, she had to admit…With fond beam when his gaze was elsewhere…Focusing via newly acquired…Her carefully masked legit purchase using funds acquired by the thugs via bank robbery…Supercomputer…On the next phase of Kim II (Evil)…

"The attitudinator?...Not again…" sigh…Shego taking seat. Gonna be one of those nights…

"Just the technology… You know the original was destroyed…After all, it was the second most successful weapon Evil's ever used…"

"On me…" Shego frowned…

"It's crucial to ensuring our twin Kim turns to Evil. Ha, hah…." Drakken cackled.

Plus turns to me…He did not say.

Middleton University…Next morning.

"So a group of large monkeys…Your guards in the security booth were sure of that?...Broke in and stole this genetic sequencer last night?" Kim in battle suit, Ron looking round at all the neat gadgets, beside her.

"We have photos…" the Director, a tall, thin, grey-haired man in lab coat nodded… "The creatures or whatever they really were locked the guards in the control room but didn't know or didn't care to stop the cameras from recording them."

"And they took nothing else?" Kim eyed the photos of large monkeys handed to her.

"Just a couple of Diet Cokes from the vending machine in the hall. Though I have my suspicions that that was one of the guards." The Director frowned.

"Ok, monkeys…We have the villain…" Ron nodded.

"Not necessarily, Ron." Kim frowned…Peering round. "I'm not sure what Monkeyfist would want with a genetic sequencer."

"Teamed up with DNamy, natch…" Ron pointed out. Beaming… "I'm hot today, eh Ruf…" he slapped a high five with the molerat who emerged from his pocket pouch.

"Wade checked…DNamy is still safe in prison. And Monkey fist hasn't shown any indication of being in this area." Kim frowned.

"So Monty got his advice from Amy and is keeping to his lair, somewhere else…Typical. Say, maybe he's gotten tired of being the Fist and wants to be fully human again." Ron suggested.

"That's not such a bad thought, Ron…" Wade now on screen in Kim's open hand nodded. "But as I told Kim, there's no clear connection yet except the monkey robbers."

"That's always been a pretty clear indication…" Ron, frowning. "What, are you thinking Drakken dressed his men up as monkey men to fool…"

He eyed where Kim was holding a piece of torn monkey suit…

"Another good call, Ron…" she noted kindly. "Wade, Monkeyfist might hook with DNamy but he'd never use anything but monkeys in his work. Someone wanted us to think Monkeyfist was behind this."

"Wow. If that's true, prison has certainly improved Drakken." Ron noted.

"Abilitywise I mean, not as to the good stuff…"


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part III…

Night…

A dark and dank street in a slimy, sleazy corner of Middleton…Where only the lowest of the low hobnob…Or do business…

Yep…Just about the kind of place I'd expect to be taken on our third day back together…Shego frowned at the trash-strewn street.

"What a mess…" Drakken, echoing aloud her thought. "I mean we may all be of the criminal persuasion here but nothing says we can't keep the streets clean. Boys?" he pointed. Several of their accompanying henchthugs setting to work picking up trash.

"Hey…" an old man sleeping by trash bag grabbed at his bag being taken.

"Oh…Sorry…Boys, give the gentleman back his heap of personal items. Really sorry." Drakken noted.

Shego rolling eyes… "So how much longer are we gonna…" Screeching sound as a rather nondescript, battered van turned the corner.

"Till now…" Drakken beamed.

"Hey, Doc…" the happy, oily voice of Jack Hench from the open rear doors of the van. "If it isn't my favorite customer...Hey, how was prison this time?"

"Oh, not so bad, Jack. How've you been?"

"Good, good…Some slowdown in the trade due to that lil' minx of a superhero, the Possible girl…But keeping together."

"Are we gonna spend the whole night out here?" Shego glared.

I mean, there's a nice moon…And the park's just a mile away. Besides, this isn't a good neighborhood.

"Looks like someone needs another attitude adjustment, eh doc…" Hench chuckled.

Hmmn…He quieted at Shego's vicious glare…And firing up of plasma.

"Shego…" Drakken put up a hand.

"Sorry, kiddo. No offense intended." Hench noted, hastily. "So Doc, the printouts and blueprints of that highly classified and banned research leading to that amazing device, known as the Attitudinator…" he presented the sheaf of plans with a flourish.

"Jack, you always come through…Thanks." Drakken beamed.

"Er…Shego…Pay the man."

Grrr…

"Now, the park…Or I call my bank and stop the check…" she noted as a beaming Hench waved and closed doors, the van departing.

"Fine…But what exactly's in the park that you're so anxious to see?" Drakken eyed her, puzzled.

Uh… "Old enemy…I've been just waiting to catch them by the light of a full moon." she noted, hastily.

"Someone I know?"

"You might say that…" she looked away. "Come on…" she took his arm. "Boys, keep a sharp eye out at least we get out of this neighborhood, willya?" she addressed the thugs…Who seemed a bit nervous as they peered round.

"You know…You think with Kim Possible dealing with all the really big stuff the Middleton cops could at least patrol this part of town a little better." she noted to Drakken.

"It's strange…Three days and no further movement on whoever…Drakken, Monkeyfist, or whoever's part." Ron noted to Kim as they sat at the Possible kitchen table. "I have to say I'm a bit disappointed in our foe's rather slow moves. Though I suppose if it is Drakken one could be impressed by his new found patience."

"It's always possible the sequencer was stolen simply to sell for a huge profit." Wade on Kim's communicator's screen noted.

"Which might indicate that Senor Senior is involved…" Ron suggested… Rufus nodding from his pocket.

"He generally prefers evil transactions ending in cash."

"That's possible…And he is clever enough to use the monkey suit disguise." Kim nodded. "But I still have a feeling Drakken's at work here."

"I'd like to tangle with Senior again. He's the only one of your foes who's ever polite to me." Ron noted.

"He does have good manners." Kim nodded. " A pity Junior isn't quite up to acquiring them from him."

"He wasn't too bad last time we met. He did ask after your mom and dad." Ron pointed out.

"Well, in any case…" Wade cut in… "So far no word of a super sequencer appearing on any of the criminal marketing sites or discussed on the criminal message boards. Including no posted rants that so-and-so has the 'ultimate suquencer', that sort of thing."

"You know I always wonder why they can' shut those criminal sites and boards down." Ron spoke up.

Kim and Wade eyeing him…

"What?"

"Ron, that would be curtailing freedom of speech on the Internet." Kim noted. "You took civics class, not to mention History…"

"It would be wrong, man." Wade nodded.

Meanwhile, back at the lair…Such as it was…

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hah-hah…Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha…Ah…" choke up, cough, cough…

"Don't over due it…You haven't been able to rant in a year." Shego noted, concern in her voice. "Some water, here." she called to a henchthug.

"Thanks…Just caught up in the moment." Drakken gulped the water down. "But Shego, it's all going so well…We have the sequencer…We have the attitudinator technology…"

And it was a beautiful moon tonight in the park…She sighed…

"Oh…Yes, sorry you didn't find that old enemy in the park tonight." He eyed her, misinterpreting her sigh.

Several of the more intelligent henchthugs repressing giggles…

Enemy, right…

"Yeah…A real shame. But it was a nice walk, wasn't it?" she asked, a bit hesistant.

"Oh, yes. Beautiful evening. But I'm just sorry, things going so nicely for me that you didn't achieve your desire tonight."

Oh…Wouldn't say that…she thought.

"Who is the fellow, anyway? Perhaps we could test Evil Kim on him?" Drakken suggested.

Uh… "Oh, no…No…It's personnal. I'll deal with the little skunk myself, one of these days." Shego, insistent.

"Say maybe we could do the park again some other night…To see if he finally gets up the courage to face me again?"

"Sure…Though things may be a little busy. We're nearing the final stages. We just need a Bioreactor to grow our clone in…A few reagents for the growth process…And a sample of Kim Possible's DNA."

"You didn't keep a sample from the last clonefest?"

"Actually I did but they all got mixed up in our running around for other plots later on…I really want to make sure we have a nice pure DNA sample this time. I do want it to be as perfect as possible you know."

"Right. So, Bioreactor…Can we order that or?..."

"We need the world's newest and most powerful…For growing mammalian cells. We'll have to acquire that in our usual way…."

"Naturally…"

"The reagents I've already ordered online in separate batches to avoid suspicion."

"And Kimmy's DNA? Which I would gather is the key ingredient?"

"Not a problem, I think…She's a teenager and always running about shedding DNA. All we'll really need is an agent to infiltrate her home life, perhaps her school…Since so many different persons show up there. You know, perhaps a new fellow student…Or, say…A teacher. You know, in fact, what would really be neat is if we had someone who'd been there before…"

"Right." Frown.

"Well, you do having teaching experience…Ms. Go."


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part IV…

7am…

A car, parking about two blocks from Middleton High on a secluded side street.

"Look…" Shego in glasses, hair bunned and dyed to light brown, in conservative skirt and suit. "This isn't gonna work. Possible will be on to me in a second. Couldn't I just do the Bioreactor heist and one of the henchthugs or maybe a synthodroid handle this?"

"Nonsense…" Drakken, again in business suit and slightly better but still rather orangish facial makeup… "You'll never be recognized like this, Mrs. Lepinsky."

Clever variation on my real name, eh? He beamed for the tenth time.

"Besides the henchthugs couldn't teach a rock to roll down a hill and Possible and her team have too much experience with our synthodroids to risk it. You'll be fine. Just pretend you're still adjusted to good and a happy teacher."

Arggh…

"Be honest…You liked being a teacher for a week. Stimulating all those bright young minds."

"I couldn't help myself."

"You got a degree…You must like it, Mrs. Lepinsky."

Narrow stare…I bet he knows I like him calling me that, she thought.

"Please, Shego…We're so close this time…I can taste it. Just like that wonderful chicken we made the other night."

Hmmn…

"Are you saying we're doing this one as…Partners?" she eyed him.

"If that'll get it done, certainly."

Ok, I'll take it. God, I'm such a…

"Oh, don't forget the…Uh…"

Yeah…She breathed…

The wedding ring…She took the case from his hand. Putting it on.

Oh, geesh…It looks so…

"Have a wonderful day, Mrs. L…See you when you get home." he had gotten out. Closing door carefully…Waving.

He coulda kissed me goodbye, she thought…Driving off…

Middleton High…Hallway…

"Oh, Possible." Arrogant voice in hall…

"Yeah, Bonnie…" Kim returned without looking. Ron beside her, sighing.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I've decided on a bunch of new routines. Try and get them down pat before practice on Thursday. That is if you want a place with us for the semifinals." Sneer, plop of a sheaf of papers into Kim's arms. Bonnie continuing on down the hall.

"Lovely." Kim sighed to Ron who gave sympathetic pat.

"You know she only gave you these because she knows only you can do them." he noted.

"Ron…" she beamed. "You're sweet." Kissing him. "But we still have no leads on whoever took that sequencer."

Well… "Mrs. Lepinsky" told herself…Eyeing her foes… No time like the present to check out a role-playing disguise.

Partners…She beamed inwardly… He actually agreed we were…

"Pardon me? Kids?" she asked, polite tone. Broad smile.

"I'm looking for classroom 102C?"

"That's ours." Ron eyed her.

Hmmn…She seems nice.

"Are you the new substitute, ma'am?" Kim asked.

"Mrs. Lepinsky…Yes." Shego nodded, beaming smile. "And you are in my class?"

"Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable…" Kim nodded…Ron giving slight bow.

"That's great. Well, shall we?"

He didn't say how much DNA to take…Maybe I could cut her hands or head off?

"Ah…There it is, boys." Drakken called over his radio transmitter, pulling up to the left curb and parking his car. The van behind him bearing a troop of henchthugs and several recently reconstituted synthodroids in security guard uniforms parking as well. "The Millenium Bioresearch Corporation, home of the world's most advanced bioreactor…My bioreactor…The drones should attack in just a mo…You know what to do?"

"Got it doc…" The synthodroid driver in guard's uniform replied over the radio…

Sound of jet-propelled drones…About one dozen swooping in low, just over the security fence of the corporation…Alarms blaring, guards running out as the drones began dropping small bombs and firing lasers randomly…

"Go!...Go!..." Drakken called over his transmitter. The van instantly turning from drab brown to bright white with security markings…Racing to the gate where guards were anxiously calling via radio and phone for instructions.

"Better let us right in, guys. We're the special team." The driver noted to the confused guards, showing faked id.

Drakken, watching from his car, chortling as the van was hurriedly waved through…

"We're in…Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hah…Ah, oh…" cough, cough… "Shego's right…I need to get back in rant form."

Inside the driver and synthodroids had taken the forms of the gate guards and were admitted as them into the corporate buildings…Leading in the henchthugs in uniform as "extra security personnel" as the drones continued their attack.

Hmmn…I hope Shego likes the prop ring we got. She said she did but she might have been just saying that to please me, Drakken thought.

Bleeping from Kim's bag…

Ummn…She caught Mrs. Lepinsky's stare…

"Kimberly? Is that a cell phone? You know we don't carry cell phones into class."

"She has a special permission slip, Mrs. Lepinsky." Ron volunteered.

"Just a minute, Ronald. Is that so, Kimberly?"

"Yes ma'am…Just an emergency thing." Kim pulled out note.

"Bring it up here, please." Shego commanded. Kim rising from her seat.

"It is probably urgent, Mrs. Lepinsky." she noted. Shego carefully examining the note.

"Ok…" she nodded. Pointing to the door. "But check with me before you go anywhere if it is serious. I hope it's not a health thing at home?"

"No, I don't think so, ma'am." Kim shook her head.

"Not another save-the-world, blah, blah, blah thing…" Bonnie sneered.

"Bonnie?" Shego eyed her sternly.

"Sorry, ma'am." grimace.

"Go ahead, Kimberly." Shego smiled at her.

That should have delayed things just enough…Since she'll no doubt want to come back and request the sidekick's assist as well.

"Lets continue with our discussion of the role of women in American politics before the suffrage was secured." She beamed. "Ronald, any thoughts?"

"Wade?" Kim eyed the communicator.

"Something big at Millenium Bioresearch, Kim...Looks like a full-scale attack." Wade noted.

"Right. I'm on my way. After I get permission…New teacher." She explained.

"Oh? Nice?"

"She seems to be…Let me speak to her and I'll be on it."

She headed to the door, knocking and entering.

"Everything ok, Kimberly?" Shego smiled at her.

"Very good point, Ronald. You can sit down." She nodded at Ron.

"Uh…A little problem ma'am…I have to exercise my special leave permission."

"Oh? Nothing too serious…?" Shego pasted a concerned look.

"Metza-metza, ma'am."

"Well, let me have one last look at that permission slip. So I'm sure about this."

Kim hastily bringing the note up again.

"Right…" Shego looked it over. "Ok, that's seems fine. But Kim, please check in with the principal on your way out, would you? Just so he's aware of this? It being my first day and all I don't want to get off on the wrong foot with something like this."

"Yes ma'am…Oh, and can I use the Ron special permission leave as well?"

"Ronald, too?" Shego frowned. "Is that really necessary? He was making such a fine contribution just now."

Actually, he really was…It's kinda nice to meet a guy kid who cares so much about the history of women's rights.

"I really would appreciate, ma'am. It is in the note. Right here." Kim pointed.

"Well…All right. But please come and see me when you get back so I can fill you both in. And don't forget to see the principal, both of you."

"Yes, ma'am." Kim nodded. "Come on, Ron. Thank you, Mrs Lepinsky."

"No problem, Kimberly." Warm smile. "I just hope everything's ok." Pat…

Hmmn…I could swear I've encountered that smile before…Kim thought.

Maybe Miss Simmons in third grade? She was very nice, too. Ron rising out of chair to join her at the door.

One sample of DNA…In the bag…Shego thought. Well, on the flesh-colored absorbing glove…

"Ok, lets resume, class. Can anyone add to what Ronald told us about Susan B. Anthony?"

Gee. Hope I can finish the day. This is getting to be kinda fun.

Millenium Bioresearch, Inc…Main research facility…

"And this bioreactor is used for…What?" Kim asked the security chief leading her and Ron through the building.

"Growing mammalian cells, primarily. For use in artificial organs, skin repair, that sort of thing. It was the cutting edge in biotechnology."

"I see…Wade?" she turned to the activated communicator. "Sequencer, bioreactor? Do we see a pattern developing here?"

"No doubt about it Kim." Wade nodded on screen. "Someone is trying to create something, mammalian…Possibly human…"

"Giant monkeys?" Ron suggested.

"Well, the other guys were wearing monkey suits." he noted.

"You say you thought at first it was an inside job?" Kim addressed the security chief, a tall, grim-looking, well-built man.

"We thought so…But it seems someone knew our personnel and hired lookalikes. Impersonated our security staff during the confusion the drones caused. Slipped in and stole the bioreactor, driving right out the front gate while the attack was still in progress."

"Were any drones captured intact?" Wade asked on screen.

"They all self-destructed before we could take any intact." The chief shook his head.

Hmmn…

"Synthodroids could have impersonated the security staff." Kim eyed Wade's image.

"That would have been the easiest way…" he nodded.

"Could we trace their energy patterns?" Kim asked. "Maybe you could track them back to their lair?"

"I've been making a sweep…I don't find any patterns like Drakken's droids."

"Of course they could've self-destructed as well." Kim noted.

"Not impossible. Gotta give Drakken some credit on this one, if it is him." Wade, pensive. "He's usually a lot sloppier about things like this."

"If the droids self-destructed, who took the bioreactor?" Ron asked.

"Drakken or whoever must have included human henchguys as well…He usually does." Kim noted.

"Then…He likely had the droids done in before they got very far, right?" Ron pointed out. "And if so, given their tendency to decompose down to gelatinous goo…"

"Can't hurt to look…" Kim nodded.

"Look no more…" Ron, triumphantly…Pointing to a pool of green glop.

"Drakken…" Kim frowned. "I knew it."

"She has a sixth…And seventh, I'll bet…Sense about these things." Ron noted to the security chief.

"So…How was our day?" Drakken, pleased tone.

"It was nice. The kids were good kids. We had a nice time." Shego nodded.

He asked…Without my even having to push or be sarcastic about it…She beamed when he turned away.

"How did the heist go?" she hastily asked.

Wouldn't want him to think I don't…Oops…I'm not supposed to care…Hmmn…

God, put on a wedding ring…Oh…She eyed the ring…Mrs. Lipin…er Lepinsky… And teach for a day and…We're asking how the day went?

"101 percent." He beamed…

"Oh, that's so…" she beamed, blinking…

Uh… "Terrific…So we're one step closer to disaster…" she adopted trademark sarcastic tone.

Pulling at ring…

Perhaps without as much effort as she might have made…

"Dratted thing is stuck. Well, I'll take care of it later. I might need to go back, anyway."

"Oh, there's no need for now. We have what we needed." Drakken smiled.

Oh…

Uh…

"Great."

"Yes, thanks, Shego…The DNA sample was perfect. We are…At last…Ready…Walter?"

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hah, hah!..." henchthug Walter chortled in deep, Darth Vaderish tones.

"I'm still having a little trouble getting back in form…" Drakken explained to Shego's puzzled stare. "So we held auditions and I have to say, we made a real find in Walter here." he beamed.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hah, hah!" Walter repeated, proudly.

"Not bad…You're better when in form." Shego, nonchalantly.

"Why, Shego…" Drakken, a bit beyond mere pleased… " That is the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Eh…" she shrugged. "I had a good day."

And I meant every word…She did not say.

"Now…We commence Operation Kim II (Evil)!"

"Walter?" he eyed Walter.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hah, hah!"

"Isn't he great?" Drakken beamed. "Oh, you get the Kim II (Evil) bit, right?"

"Yeah…Kim to Evil…Very clever." Shego nodded.

Twirling ring on finger…

What a great day this was, she eyed his happy face.

Even if we fall flat on our faces as usual…It was a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part V…

Middleton High…Four days later

"Well, guys…" Shego sighed…A tear welling.

Good God, it's real. She blinked desperately.

"It's been a joy working with you all. But, such is the life of a sub…" she paused. "I want you all to know how much I've enjoyed this week."

Dear God, I really have…

"And thanks for being so supportive and attentive. I hope you did learn a few things this week, I know I did."

"Really wish you weren't going, Mrs. L." Ron noted.

"Thanks, Ron." she beamed. "And thanks for the fruit basket and the card. All of you."

And thanks Drew, for letting me stay even if it was a little risky under the aegis of being a way to keep an eye on Possible and her sidelugs till Kimmy II is ready to be born.

Slight twist of ring…

"I hope we get to meet Mr. Lepinsky sometime, Mrs Lepinsky." Kim had come to shake hands. "He must be quite a guy."

You don't know the half of it, you sweet kid.

Uh…Lets grip…Archfoe here. Even if she is a wonderful student and a joy to teach.

Hmmn…Kim, a bit puzzled. Almost could swear I've felt that grip before.

Mrs. Lewis in fourth grade, second semester English?

"Gentlemen…Ladies…" Drakken, beaming, eyed the seated group of henchthugs crowded into the basement of the bungalow lair…A returned Shego back in her battle suit, seated in front. Pulling glove over ring finger…Still can't get the dratted thing off.

"This is an auspicious occasion…Not merely a victory for Evil…But one for Civilization…If one considers a civilization ruled by me to be the ultimate achievement, that is…"

But no need to get the super grease from lab stores, thanks…She noted to Walter, the henchthug seated next to her who'd suggested it.

"And now…Right here, on this stage of a bioreactor platform…" Drakken continued…Making dramatic pause.

"Come on, come on…" A peeved voice from behind the curtain covering the bioreactor. "I'm getting bored here."

"Sorry…Kimberly Potential, ladies and gentlemen!" he drew the curtain to reveal a frowning Kim in standard Kim dress.

Thank God I remembered to remind him to let one of the droids dress her…Shego sighed.

"Yeah…Hi." Potential nodded curtly. "Can we eat now? I'm starved."

"Kim Possible?!..." a nervous henchthug gasped.

"Now, now…" Drakken put up a hand. Potential frowning at the nervous henchthug, then glancing away, clearly bored…Polishing nails on her blouse.

"I know many of you weren't in on the full project but I'm sure rumors leaked out…This is our own Kimmy Potential, perfect human clone of Kim Possible."

Pin drop heard…

"So if she's perfect, why isn't she killing us?" Shego called.

Hey, someone has to do it…She shrugged at the frowning Drakken.

"Pardon me…Perfect Evil clone of Kim Possible." Drakken corrected.

"She should still wanna kill us…Even more so…" Shego noted.

Drakken, frowning deeper. But slight smile at end.

Thanks, She…You're really selling it.

No problem, Drew…Her smile back. It's what I do.

"True enough except…Kimberly?"

"Yeah." Bored tone.

"You do have all Kim Possible's memories, right?"

"Lucky me…Yeah."

"But you are dedicated to Evil, right?"

"It's a turnon…" she shrugged.

"And who's your number one guy?"

Shego frowning a bit…

I know he wanted to be sure he could control her…But couldn't he have gone for 'real Dad'?

Beam from Potential… "You know you are, Drewsie." She sprang to his side, embracing…

Uh…

Grrr…Shego rising in seat…

"That's fine, Kimberly…Please…" Drakken a bit nervous…

Wouldn't want the minions to get the wrong idea about me. It was the only way to be certain she'd heed my commands.

"Whatever, babe…" she resumed bored tone, standing by him.

"And you will help me destroy your original, Kim Possible? And conquer the world afterwards?"

"Sure, why not…" she shrugged. "I will get something out of it, right?"

"My eternal thanks…" he beamed.

She beamed a look of total adoration… "Oh, Drewsie…"

Oh, crap…Shego rolled eyes.

My heart is breaking…Drew…What have you done?

"Any chance you could throw a little bling in with that?" Potential asked.

"Well…" Drakken hesitated.

"Just askin'…You know I'd grab everything I want you don't rule out anyhow…Sweetheart." She patted his hand. Glancing over the seats…Eyes narrowing as they locked on target…Shego's in return…

Oh, you enemy…Think you're worthy of my Drewsie? Both in single thought…

Loser…And I have the memories to prove it from original Kimmy the goody-goody idiot…

Homewrecker…And I have the ring…Even if it was a prop…

"So, junior members…" Potential eyed the group, focusing on Shego… "Listen up while my Drewsie gives us his plan for using me to destroy that airhead twin of mine."

The one person I hate even more than…Narrow look to Shego…

Well, plasma girl's a good human shield for Drewsie till I finish off KP and her idiot band.

"Dr. Drakken?" she nodded, politely…

"Thanks, Kimberly…Folks…Before I begin, lets have a round of applause for all of us…We all deserve it. You all deserve it. A marvelous job!"

Potential leading vigorous clapping…

"Especially our chief underling…" Potential noted, saccharine smile… "Ms. Shego…Nice job there, kid." Innocent tone.

Shego, blinking…My God, she's better than me at this…

Grrr…

"Are we paying her anything, Drewsie?" Potential asked a somewhat embarrassed Drakken… "We oughta double it."

GRRRRRR…

"Ooohh yeahh yeah

I'm no basic average girl

And I'm here to steal the world

You can't stop me

Cause I'm Kim Po-ten-tial

There is nothin I can't do

When my Drewsie calls

Just know that I am on my way

It doesn't matter where or

When if Drew's in trouble

Ya just call my name

Kim Potential

Call me, beep me if ya

Wanna reach me

If ya wanna die that's the way

I just ignore you until I hear

My Drewsie's ring

Doesn't matter if it's day or night

If Drew wants me it's alright

Whenever you need me baby

Call me, beep me if Drew

Wants to reach me

Message clear, I am here

(Let me warn you)

I'm never gonna leave you alone

(I am on my way)

You should always fear me

When it gets stuck you better flee

Cause I will help Drew find his way

(Help you find your way, yeah right)

It doesn't matter where or

when there's trouble

You'll hear my name

Call me, beep me if ya

wanna reach me

When ya wanna die that's the way

I just ignore you until I hear

my Drewsie's ring

Doesn't matter if it's day or night

Everything's gonna be alright

Whenever you need me baby

Call me, beep me if Drew

wants reach me

But don't call me, beep me if you

wanna reach me

Cause if you wanna die that's the way…

Doesn't matter where

Doesn't matter when

I will be there for Drew til the very end

Danger or trouble

I'll make it double

You know that you always can call

Kim Potential

Yeaahh yeaah…Right, sucker…

Call me, beep me if Drew

Wants to reach me

When ya wanna die that's the way

I just can't wait until I hear

my Drewsie ring

Doesn't matter if it's day or night

Everything is gonna be alright

Whenever Drew needs me,

whenever you need me baby"

"Who do you want destroyed, sweetie?"


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part VI…

The happy minions dispersed, energized as never before, the three…

Two…Shego insisted inwardly. He's just keeping the toy happy till we don't need her…Leaders consulted.

"Well, what did you ladies think of my plot?" Drakken, somewhat anxiously.

"Putting a lot in the two day old's hands aren't we?" Shego frowned.

'I'll leave specifics to Kimberly'…Since when has he ever let a minion…And a mere creation, no less… do the plotting?

"I thought it was terrific, babe…" Potential beamed coyly. "Just…" slight, winsome pause…

Oh, brother…Shego glared.

Though, I must admit…The kid is good.

"This 'lure her into a trap and take her captive' bit? Personally…I favor the quick method. Gun, maybe a laser to avoid a lot of splatter." Kim Potential, languidly.

"You mean as in kill her?" Drakken stared.

"Well, yeah, Drew. That has been your goal all these years, right?" she brushed back red hair, breathing on and briefly polishing nails of her right, then left hands against her chest. "Followed by world conquest, natch. With mucho bling for your Kimmy." warm smile...

"Uh…Yes…I suppose so…" Drakken nodded slowly…Shego rolling eyes. "But frankly I never really thought much about the killing part. I mean like that…I was always sort of hoping she'd just either get caught in an explosion of one of my lairs or maybe just get fed up and quit the business after I'd finally defeated her. I'm not really a fan of extreme violence."

"Yeah…Well, news for you, my blue sweetness. Ain't gonna happen, I can tell you from solid knowledge of the girl." tap of head on side. "So how's about I just settle the business once and for all."

"Just like that…Right between the eyes?" Shego eyed her.

"Pretty much, uh-huh. What's the matter, underling? Don't like to see a take-charge type settle the affair once and for all?"

"Yes, but Kimberly…Who would I gloat over?" Drakken shook his head. "I mean sure, there's the world's conquered populations but I mean I can do that any day. Besides I'm not sure of the consequences of killing her outright…"

"Consequences, smonsequences…" Kim Potential shrugged, giving Drakken a seductive smile at the end… "Now, come on Drewsie…You know you want her out and me in."

"…To you, I mean." Drakken finished.

"Say what?" Kim Potential stared. "Are you sayin'…I could get hurt if we kill her?"

"I've seen a lot of sci-fi movies where they killed the original and the clones croak…Immediately. But small price to pay for getting Kim Possible, I'd say." Shego grinned.

"Shego…Not helping here." Drakken frowned. "I'm just not sure…I've never worked with human clones before."

"Lets break cloney's arms and see if that makes the real Kim go 'Ow!'" Shego suggested.

"Again?…Do I have to talk to you about this, Shego?" Drakken glared.

"Ok, we don't kill her…Until we're sure it won't cost me a split end." Kim Potential, firmly. "I guess we'll just have to settle for capture for now."

"Ah, capture…What a neat concept. And how often have we employed it? And how many times succeeded? Is this the big win your little cloning project's going to bring us…Drewsie?" Shego sneered.

"You didn't have me before, bit player." Kim Potential sneered back. "But you make a point…We'll need to have a proper way to hold her. Drew, honey, you must have something…Neural paralyzer, freeze-dryer…Something that'll put her on ice without killing me?"

"Hey! Are you gonna keep letting her call you Drew, Drew?!" Shego raged.

"Full partners are on a first name basis, underling." Kim Potential, sarcastically.

"Ladies, please?! We stand on the brink of triumph…Could we try not to blow it by the clichéd fighting amongst ourselves?" Drakken sighed. "I'd really prefer not to return to prison after yet another humiliating defeat without some points to show for it. Kimberly, I think I have an idea…There is a liquid-freezing system that's been tested on mice for space flight purposes and for rescue work at the North and South Poles. It's supposed to preserve the organism perfectly. Hmmn…You know that might be the neatest thing of all…We could take over and every now and then thaw her out…Under competent and complete guard, of course…And gloat for an hour or two, say once every decade."

"You knew about something like this and didn't use it before?" Shego frowned.

"I didn't read about it until prison…You know it was not bad for my scientific knowledge to be forced to sit and actually read a few journals for a year. Anyway, we'll need a few things…Freezing tank, specially formulated bio-freezing solution, primary freezer unit…" he counted off on his fingers.

"Sounds wonderful, Drew. Until we see if we can kill her without the same to me." Kim Potential noted firmly. "'Cause I go with the permanent solution."

"Uh-huh. My, she is a bit vicious, isn't she?" Drakken hissed to Shego.

"Just be glad you instilled total devotion, sweetie-pie…Or you might be havin' lots bigger worries than original me." Kim Potential noted, grim stare….Followed by coy smile. "But I wuv you too much, my little Blewsie Drewsie to ever do that." smacking cheek kiss.

Drakken giving Shego embarrassed 'Whatcha gonna do?' look.

Though not you, honey…So watch your back…Grim, brief glance to Shego…Matched.

"All right then, I'll set up a test and we try it out. Now, Kimberly, are you sure you can come up with a plan that will lure original Kim into our icy clutches?"

"All ready got it set, Drewsie."she beamed. "You'll love it. Exploitation of memories and knowledge city…The little cheerleader won't know what slammed into her…"

Shego rolling eyes. Yeah, perfect clone…With all the typical villainess loser arrogance. We are so toast, I'd say.

But not before I get one Ms. Potential out of my hair and my 'Blewsie-Druwsie"'s existence.

"Hey, wait up!" she called, suddenly noticing Kim Potential had led Drakken off, chattering on about her scheme. Kim pausing, turning back…

"Drewsie? Gotta that list of freezing stuff? Take care of the pesky details, minion Shego, would you? There's a lamb…Come on, sweetie." She led Drakken off, Shego holding the list Kim had just thrust in her hands.

GRRRRRRGRRRRRRRRGRRRRRR…. "Walter!" she howled. Walter hurrying up to her, holding a celebratory tankard of ale.

"Ma'am?"

"Deal with this, minion!" she thrust the list in his hand.

While I deal with that red-haired little…

Wait, did they just close the basement door? And leave me behind like some…?

"Anything else Ms. Shego?…Ms.?" henchthug Walter startled as a weeping Shego threw herself in his arms.

"Oh…Walter, what am I gonna do? I've lost him!" she sobbed.

Uh…There, there…He patted. "Gotta admit the doc really succeeded this time. That kid is pure Evil."

"Yeah, he really did, didn't he?" Shego, beaming through tears.

"Oh…" she moaned, resuming sobs…Pausing…

"It goes without saying I'll kill you viciously if word of this gets round the henchthugs?" she noted.

"Sure, ma'am…There, there…" he patted.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part VII…

Basement of Drakken bungalow lair…

"Well, lets see…Hmmn…" Drakken eyed the results of his series of tests of the new freezing system. Shego at his side taking notes, clipboard in hand. Glasses perched.

Hey…It's a way to stay in contact…Fortunately her Kimness being far too precious…Read "lazy"… to engage in actual grunge work.

"Frozen park squirrel…Stable…"

"Check…" Shego noted as they viewed a panicky-looking but utterly solid squirrel in freezing solution through the freezer chamber window.

"Frozen six year old boy with kite…Stable…"

"Check…You know we oughta get the kid home before his parents get back and call the cops."

"Fine…Put him on the list to test thaw."

"Frozen henchthugs…Barclay, Theodore, Sally…Stable. Lets keep them on ice another day and see how they do. But so far, so good."

"Check."

"Bored, so bored…" Kim Potential sighed from her chair, watching…

"Hello. We need to know if this works, Kimmy." Shego glared. "Before we risk our lives on your lil' scheme."

"Yeah, yeah…Drewsie? When are we gonna kick the dust of this dump off my delicate hands and move to something a little more…Me…?" Potential urged. "This sort of place is what I…Well, dull twin…Grew up in. I'm talking nightmare of ennui."

"You have to admit her vocabulary isn't bad for an American teenager." Drakken noted to Shego.

"Grammar's awful." Shego frowned. "Hello, Kimmy…We just cleaned out our funds putting you together."

"So? Lets go knock over a few banks, heist a few Rembrandts…" Kim Potential shrugged. "What's the big?"

Hmmn…Drakken pondered. "We could use a little increase in the cash flow. The freezer components we stole but the reagents do have to be purchased steadily…And they are costing a bundle."

"Freezer components that I acquired…" Shego noted…Pushing glasses back, pen in clipboard.

"Yeah, whatever." Potential polished nails on chest, blowing…My, my cloned nails do glow so…

"Drewsie? We could take that big place on Mountain View Drive…Lots better setting for me and more room for your stuff and our underlings like Ms. Four-Eyes." she eyed Shego.

"Kimberly…" Drakken sighed. "I've asked not to call Shego an underling…She's a very essential partner in our little family."

"Right. Partner." As in two…Shego did not add aloud. Her grim look at Potential however leaving words unnecessary.

Oh, Drew…She thought. Knew you'd stick up for me one day.

"Mountain View Drive…Oh, yes…" Drakken nodded. "I love that place…I'd been considering it for a lair in my more flush days but isn't it owned by some multimillionaire?"

"A pic of an innocent teen being led astray…I photoshopped it, here have a gander." Potential offered a photo print… "Mailed to him with threat to mail it to his wife…I think he'd sell at a very reasonable price."

Hmmn…This doesn't look photoshopped…Shego stared. And she was "out to stretch her new legs" the other night…

"Whoa. That's a bit risqué." Drakken stared. "Kimberly, you did just photoshop this?"

"Sweetie…" grin… "Ask me no questions…And I'll still lie through my pearly whites…Unless you really, really wanna know. Cause I do have to comply, I luvs you so much…" beam.

"Geesh. Well, all I can say is…If this creep did take a shot like that with you…" Drakken fumed. Shego staring…

"He deserves to lose his mansion…Absolutely, Drewsie." Archly coy pose.

"Kimberly…No more of this sort of thing." He frowned. "At least not unless I ask you to in order to blackmail some slimy official or steal something…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Kimberly…" stern look. "That is an order."

"Right…Ok…" she sighed, slight sulk. "Just doing my bit to get us the proper setting for a world conqueror, babe…" renewed coy look. "And it didn't go past that…I just screamed 'No, please!' so the servants would see us and he backed off."

"What a creep." Shego shook her head. "You're barely sixteen, in terms of your original."

"Well…I did say I was eighteen…" grin… "But the responsibility on him if I understand the law."

"Kimberly?!" Drakken glared.

"Hey, I got it…No more leading them on without my Drewsie's stamp…" she put up a hand.

"Now as to cash…I'm thinking we could knock over the banks and the art museum in the state capitol." Potential noted. "Just far enough away to slow the cops down tracing us…Yet no long, boring flight or drive somewhere."

"Well…I do think we should teach this fellow a lesson." Drakken noted. "And the henchthugs would appreciate a paycheck every now and then."

"And I am majorly short on bling…" Potential noted.

"Very well…"

"Of course…I shouldn't risk being seen. We don't want Kimmy Original to learn of your big surprise till the moment when I take her down." Potential urged. "I'll just give the orders and wait in the van, ok?…Shego, you wanna gather the other minions, honey? I'll be getting dressed to steal…" she sauntered off.

"Shego…" Drakken, gently. As Shego raised arms… "We need her."

"Not that badly…"

"Please…Just be a little patient with her. She has exceeded our expectations you know. I really think we have a chance at last."

Grrr…

"For me, please?"

Sigh…Retraction of plasma…

"Well…We wanted Evil…We got Evil." Shego noted.

"I am concerned about this behavior of hers…" Drakken, concerned look. "She may have avoided anything serious this time but I don't think she's old enough to fully realize the consequences. Shego, could you…Speak to her?"

"Me?" stare. "You want me to tell lil' Kimmy the facts of life?"

"I just don't know how to talk to a young woman about this sort of thing…And she could be hurt, Evil as she maybe be. There are some very nasty people out there, you know that. Please?"

GRRRR…Sigh.

Wait…She eyed Drakken in horror…Are you casting me as?...He nodding at her horrified stare.

"Shego, for her, given her change in attitude relative to original Kim, we are the true parental figures, even if she is a bit 'attached' to me."

"Yeah…And our lil Electra complex wants you for herself and Mommie dearest, me, dead."

"All the more reason to deal with the problem by establishing a bond before it compounds…" Drakken noted calmly, spreading hands.

Of course, if he does view us as the parents…She repressed a beam.

Yeah, Mrs. Lip…Insky rules! With an iron hand, regards darling daughter…


	8. Chapter 8

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part VIII…

"Talk to me, Wade…" Kim eyed her communicator…Moving to let her twin brothers race past her to the breakfast table.

"Kim? Breakfast comes first." Dr. Mrs. Possible eyed her.

"Right away, Mom…Just let me hear Wade's report. It really is urgento."

"Nothing on the DNA front…" Wade on screen began... "But there were a series of robberies in the state capitol last night. Two major banks, an art museum, a large jewelry store."

"Kinda routine, isn't that?" Kim eyed the screen.

"Except that there were traces of plasma bursts at one of the banks and the same sized van…Though colored differently…Were spotted there and at the art museum on hidden camera." The screen showed shots of the van in two colors, parked, then a section of bank vault, blasted through.

"Shego…" Kim sighed.

"Yep. I tested the remains of the plasma, it's trademark Shego mix." Wade nodded.

"So, it is Drakken…And we can assume he's seeking funds to expand…Whatever it is he's up to?"

"Looks like it. But I'd guess he's hitting the capitol to distract from Middleton. All the biotech robberies were there and I'd say they were the key ones."

"Can the banks trace the stolen money, the museum the art work?"

"Hard to say…Drakken's always good at unloading stolen merchandise, gotta hand it to him." Wade noted. "Still if he's just gearing up, it probably means we have a little time before he unleashes…Whatever…"

"Hmmn…Yeah…Well, I gotta get to breakfast and then school…Thanks, Wade." She shut off.

"Yes…Indeed…" Drakken eyed Potential by his side at viewscreen in the new mansion lair…Several henchthugs passing behind with crates, rather happily engaged in the move from the old place…They having tapped into the transmission using her knowledge of the frequency and encoding. "Thanks, Wade. For letting us know exactly where you stand in uncovering us. Which is practically…Nowhere!"

Het-hmn? Potential eyed him with frown.

Get used to it, kiddo. Shego, seated on Drakken's other side, grinned.

"Oh, yes…And thank you, Kimberly for that very useful technical information…" Drakken patted her head to a beaming, almost innocently devoted, smile.

"Thanks, Doc…" she nodded.

Would never have thought Possible would retain that kind of tech stuff….Shego thought, shrugging. Still…

"Well, I'm going to see how the thawing of our henchthugs is going…And check on the disposal of the stolen museum art pieces…And see that the kitchen is in good shape." Drakken began… "Why don't you two have a little…"

Hated archfoe time? Both ladies thought, eyeing each other.

Still…Shego sighed inwardly…

I get it. I'm Mom. If I can make the impression.

And at least she's not calling him "Drewsie" all the time now…

"…Chat?" Drakken lamely finished, eyeing Shego for help as Kim Potential frowned.

"Can't I go see the henchsicles thawed? I didn't get to see the little kid yesterday." she assumed a pout.

"Shego can have a chat with herself…" she suggested, slight sneer.

"Kimberly…" Drakken frowned. "I said, it's time for you to have a little chat with Shego. So what are we going to do?"

"Chat…." Sulk. "Will you bring something back from the stash from the museum? One of those Chinese jade necklaces? The green goes with my hair and eyes so nice."

"Those are priceless historical artifacts, Kim." Drakken protested. "We may profiteer from them but we've no right to risk damaging them."

"We only got them 'cause I suggested it…One lousy necklace, geesh…" deeper sulk.

"Well…Maybe she could have just one…" Shego, suggestively. Eyeing Drakken who, after a moment, returned her wink.

Nothing like a mom with an eye for the correct bribe…

"And a bracelet to go with it?" eager tone.

"Kimberly..." Drakken, sternly.

"Your father is concerned…" Shego began…Her chair now turned to face a Kim showing extreme ennui, rolling eyes…Though perking a bit at the "father"…

God, what am I saying?

"That densely stiff scientist guy, Dr. Possible? What about him?" Potential looked around. "Is he causing Drew trouble? Cause I can get right to him and he'll never know… 'Oh, Daddy'…Pow!" she feigned a winsome smile then a brutal uppercut.

Boy, she is vicious…Shego stared.

"I mean your actual father…Dr. Drakken. "

"Drewsie?...No, he's my…Well…"

"I know it's confusing for you, Kimberly…But he is your father, technically…I mean from the aspect of working you out technically…And he's concerned about how you're dealing with…Well, being born the other day and all that."

"You're just jealous…" Potential fumed. "You think Drewsie likes you? Ha! Who's he been chasing all these years, even when I…That lousy Kim, I mean…Kicked his ass…Cheatin' of course 'cause she had all that help. If he'd had decent help…" sneer.

Why you little…

Ok, child professional here…Important assignment…Troubled, if evil, child needing Ms. Go's help…Calm, professional.

"I know you love Dr. Drakken, Kimberly…And that's a good Evil feeling."

"I look better in that outfit. I remember how he said I did when he used the compliance chip on us."

"Yes and he's very sorry he went that way on that scheme…It was disrespectful of us. He won't do that again. Now, he wanted me to speak to you…"

"Too bad…" sneer. "On you it looked good. And we could use a good maid round this place."

"Dr. Drakken wants you to chat, Kim. So?" stern eye…

Thank goodness for that imbedded devotion to "Drewsie" she noted as Potential frowned…

"I'm chattin'…Chat away, plasma freak. He's gonna chose me in the end…I'm gonna bring him Kim Possible and the world. What've you got? Plasma goo…" sneer.

"And a wedding ring, you little…!" Shego pulled her glove off.

Potential staring…Shocked…

Hmmn…Shego grinned…

As my child development advisor used to say…Sometimes a little shock helps…

Or at least it does major harm. A win for me in either case.

"No…No!..." Potential hopped up out of chair.

"Guys…I smell catfight…" one of the henchthugs hauling a crate hissed. The group halting…

"He couldn't have…He wouldn't have…!"

"Call me Mom, honey." Shego, benign smile…


	9. Chapter 9

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part IX…

"Dad!..." scream…

Drakken, engaged in monitoring the thawing of henchthug Barclay after two days' freezing, blinked at the unfamiliar word…He and the henchthugs with him staring down the ornate mansion hallway to the source of the sound.

They do say the reason the guy who owned this place sold out so cheap is that it's haunted…Henchthug Walter to his mate…That thing about our Kim blackmailing him being a blind.

Drakken stumbling as a red-haired whirlwind grabbed him…

A depressingly familiar red whirlwind…

Oh, is it all over? Already? Oh, I knew this was going too well to be true…

"Dad!...You didn't?...Tell me you didn't?!"

Uh… "Kimberly?"

Dad?...The henchthugs eyed each other.

I thought she was cloned…One hissed.

"Honey…" a beaming Shego had swooped in after Kim Potential. "I was just showing our Kimberly my ring…"

Broad grin…

"What?" Drakken stared…Utterly lost.

Come on, "Dad"…Shego eyed him. You wanted me to forge a bond.

"Dad! You didn't?!" Kim Potential repeated, horrified. "She's not…"

Dad? Drakken stared…

Honey? He blinked at Shego…

"Kimberly's making excellent progress in readjusting her relationships now." Shego nodded, beaming.

"Oh?"

Well…Dad does sound a lot better than "Bluesie-Drewsie"…The boys were getting a little uncomfortable with that, I know.

"What was that about the ring? You mean the pro…"

"The beautiful ring you bought me, darling." Shego, winning smile…Waving ungloved ring finger.

She kept it? Oh, that's so…He beamed.

Hmmn…Oh…I get it…

"Dad? Shego's not…?" Potential, nervously.

"Well, Kimberly…" Drakken paused. "We have been together a good, long time as you should remember from your original."

That we have…Shego sighed. Beaming at his fond look.

Oh, this may be to get the kid back on the right track to keep her with the program but there's something real here…

"She can't be…No…"

"As much as Drewsie is your dad, sweetie…" Shego nodded.

"No!" Potential cried…Covering head with hands… "No, no, no!"

"Kimberly!" Drakken, firmly. "Your mother is talking to you." Solemn look.

Aw…Drew…You got it. It's great how we always connect, with time…Shego beamed.

"No, no! " kicking feet, flailing arms…

"Kimberly. Stop that and mind Shego." He said, sternly. "Right now."

Sigh… "Yes, Dad." She took hands off head. "But does she have to be…" Gulp… "Mom? Couldn't she be…Stepmom…Evil Stepmom?"

I could live with that…Shego thought.

Hmmn…Drakken pondered.

Somehow, I sense an evasion here…One that could unravel my whole scheme at some critical moment...As always.

On the other hand, Lord…Who needs to spend the whole night dealing with a frantic three day old, 16 year old?

"Fine, if your…Stepmother agrees. But you'll mind her?"

"Oh, I'll mind her…" Kim Potential nodded.

"I get that, missy." Drakken frowned. "You know I mean obey her, Kimberly."

Very sharp, Drew…Shego grinned. You really are "Dad" material.

"Yeah…Yeah…"

"I know now we've got the relationship worked out Kimberly and I will get along just fine, Drew." Shego smiled.

"You got wedding photos…License?" Potential asked suddenly, shrewd look.

"If I say Shego is your stepmom…" Drakken eyed her sternly.

Shego, delighted smile. My goodness, who'd have thought it seeing him stumbling into defeat after defeat at her original's hands?

"Yes, Dad." Potential nodded, sighing. "But could I see a wedding photo?"

"Later." He nodded. "Now, you should get off to bed…It's been a long third day for you what with the early morning robberies and all."

"Ok." Nod… "Those idiots did get my Marie Antoinette bedroom set ready, right?" she eyed the henchthugs with frown, they all still looking puzzled…And not a little downcast….

No one invited us to the wedding…We didn't even get a slice of cake.

"Is Kimmy's new bedroom ready?" Drakken asked. One henchthug giving thumb's up.

"Good. There you are, Kim. Pleasantly evil dreams of our coming victory."

"Kim?" Shego eyed her.

"Yeah?" narrow look…

Shego opening arms…

"Give stepmummy a good night hug…"

And a Kiss of Death, each thought.

After all…Daddy Drew never said, don't kill Evil Stepmom first chance you get, Potential noted to herself…Giving quick peck.

Though…That hug does feel kinda…

Eehew…

"Nice job, 'Mrs. Drakken'." Drakken noted with smile as Kim Potential headed off to her bedroom.

"You weren't so bad yourself, 'father'." Shego smiled. "How'd you know she'd be transferring her feelings to the parental level?"

"Got some advice from my mom's child therapist while you were out on the heists. I was getting worried about that fixation on me as a surrogate boyfriend/whatever. She told me this was the next logical step and should be encouraged…Speaking of which, regards therapy…Did you speak to her about…You know?" slightly embarrassed tone.

"Drew? A bit quick…Lets get the parental relationship down. There's plenty of time for the birds and the bees and we'll keep an eye on her regards males." Shego noted.

Mrs. Drakken…Gee…That sounds kinda nice.

"Evil Stepmom…Hmmn…" Drakken shook his head…

"She being hardwired genetically for Evil, I don't think we could do much better." Shego noted. "And I'm actually more the Evil Stepmom than the Cuddly Mom…Anyway, at least it establishes me as an authority figure with a relationship to you. That should keep her in line when we're in the field."

"Perhaps…" Drakken, hesitant… "But don't forget, however imbedded is her devotion to me, she is pure Evil and probably hates your guts even more as a rival now, Stepmom."

"The Electra complex is still active, sure…I won't let my guard down, don't worry."

He's worried? Oh…

"Well, at least now she should accept training from you without too much complaint." he noted.

"Well, at least without outright refusal…" he shrugged to her Uh-huh stare.

You didn't have brothers and sisters for reference, did you?

"Well, I'd better finish the thawing…Say, 'Mrs. D.'?...Very fond of that ring, aren't we?" he eyed her, grinning.

"It'll do…For a cheap rock." she shrugged. Fond gleam, quickly suppressed.

You think we should offer to finish thawing Barclay and leave them alone? Walter hissed to his fellows…

Still think it's lousy we didn't get invited to the wedding…One hissed back.

"Oh…Uh…We ought to do that wedding photo." Drakken noted, as casually as possible. "Kimmy will be expecting it."

"Yeah, I guess we'd better." Shego, shrugging. "Gotta keep our superweapon happy."

Oh…Where did I put my mom's lace?


	10. Chapter 10

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part X…

"Kim?...Come in, Kim…This is Ron…" Ron hissed into his communicator.

"Yeah, Ron…" Kim's face on screen. "What's the sitch?"

"Pedaling patrol on Stevens Road… No sign of nondescript vans or Shego."

"Ok…Nothing at my end either. It's getting late, we better call it a night."

"Roger, roger…" Ron nodded. "I'll hook up with you…Kim?" he eyed the staticy screen…

"Hello, Kim?"

"Ron?" Kim's face reappeared.

"Kim? What happened?"

"Some interference or something. Where are you now?"

"Still on Stevens, maybe by Falls Creek…Yep." He eyed the creek to his right.

"Great. I'm heading for the corner of Mountain View and Windsor. I might have got something."

"Really? All that way from downtown?"

"A tip…Meet me in fifteen, ok?"

"Ok."

"Fifteen to Mountain View and Windsor?" he eyed Rufus, poking his head out of pocket… "She's a speedster, you bet." He began pedaling.

"Ron?" Kim eyed her staticy screen.

Hmmn…

Can't reach Wade either…Something interfering.

Well, he knows I'm heading for the house…

Maybe Dad can have a look at this thing…She frowned at the communicator…

"Ron?" low call…

"Kim?" he led bike to her.

"All black?" he stared at her outfit. "Isn't that dangerous on these roads?"

"I'm sticking to the sidewalks. See anything?" she smiled. Brushing hair back.

"Nothing…How's about that lead?"

"Fellow thought he saw a couple of big guys in a van matching the one the police reported in the state capitol burglaries early this morning." she explained. "I just wanted to check it out but I don't see a thing."

"Maybe I can have a scoot up the hill there…" Ron pointed.

"Well…If you wouldn't mind a quick look…But be careful and don't get into anything." She noted. "Just come back if you see anything. I'll be waiting."

The heck I will…She thought, leering.

My little field test is going just dandy…

"Right. Be back in a mo."

"Can't wait…Sugarpie…" she frowned as he headed up the hill.

God, what a buffoon. I mean, cute enough in a geeky way but…

Well, time to really hit the hay. Field test one a success.

Dad may be annoyed that I skipped, but he'll be pleased to know I was able to fool KP1's number one at close range, Potential nodded to herself…Looking up the hill to where Ron was still slowly making his way up.

After all, I'm a Drakken, spiritually…We like to show initiative in our Evil…Take charge types, that's us.

And of course my scummy goody Possible side…Yuck, yuck…Equally inclined to the initiative thing…

Oughta be surreal when Buffoon tries to get back in touch with me if he can reach Kim 1 tonight, she grinned. If I know him…And I do…He'll get it all so confused they'll be sure he dreamed it. And there won't be time for KP1 to puzzle it out before I make my move tomorrow.

Hmmn…Dark out here…She looked round, apprehensively…

I best be gettin' home. Is buffoon still plodding up the road? She peered through the dark to see Ron passing a streetlight on the hill road...You bet.

Night, night, good ole dependable Ronnie, she waved. Pity no time for a lil' romance with my so.

Eehew…Frown.

Well, if I can handle him, I can handle anyone…She noted, happily, heading back to a side road connecting to Mountain View Road near the new mansion lair.

Hmmn…Really dark here. Wish I'd brought a flashlight. Nervous glance round.

Quiet too…

Her Drakken-crafted copy of the Kimmunicator buzzed. Hmmn, better not.

Can only be Kimmy, Wade, or Buffoon unless Dad or Stepbitch's caught on to my lil' escapade. But hey, just testing out the equipment for the big day.

Now…Where's that way to the house front? Gosh , trying to find my way in the dark here is like…Nothing I've ever participated in…

I mean…I am only three days old.

Geesh! She jumped at the sound behind her. What the…?!

Ok, just a stick crackin'. Not a monster. Good…Fine. Just head back to my ok 18th century authentic Marie Antoinette furnishing-equipped bedroom and…

Wait…Something has to step on a stick to make it crack…Oh.

Oh….Oh…

Daddy…?

Evil Stepmommie…?

Kimmy scared…

She gulped, looking behind her. Turning back.

"You wanna tell me what you're doing out here?" Shego asked, sternly.

"Ahhh!"

Great…Shego eyed the collapsed Kim Potential on the ground.

She's faint capable.


	11. Chapter 11

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XI…

Drakken mansion lair…

7am…

Sudden blare of music outside Potential's bedroom… "Ta, ta, ta,ta, ta…!"

"Aheeee!" scream… "Daddy!?"

"Wake up, sleepy-head!" Drakken cheerily calling through door, eager, equally cheery henchthugs armed with various instruments at his side.

"Dad? What the…?" a bleary-eyed Kim in elegant pyjamas purloined in the last heist the day before from the Indian pashas' collection put her annoyed, weary head out the door…Cautiously…

"How's our lil' Kimmy Potential?!..." Drakken, eagerly. "You know today's our big day!"

Urrggh… "What time is it?"

"Good grief…" a weary Shego in robe came down the hall… "I thought Possible had found us. What the frack, frackin' time is it?"

"Seven…Bright and early…" Drakken beamed. "Cause the early clone catches and frozenly entombs the archfoe original. And we have a special breakfast all prepared…"

"Oh, God…" Shego sighed.

Tell me about it, evil step…Kim sighed. "Dad, why do we have to be up now?"

"Well…Kimmy…" Drakken eyed her. "It is a school day. After all, once we get Kim Possible on ice, you'll be taking her place."

"I will?" "She will?" Potential, Shego in unison…

"Naturally…" he eyed the two…The henchthugs with whom he'd been discussing future plans over the cooking, nodding. Naturally.

"We'll want to know what her comrades and other super heroes she keeps in touch with are doing…Plus of course we want to steadily drag the Possible rep into the toilet…You know that…Daddy explained that to you."

"Well, yeah…" Potential shrugged. "I get I use my twin status to smear the little goody-good's rep and do the like, turn to evil thing after we Kimsicle her, blackening her name forever…But why do I have to go to school? Especially today?"

"And why did I have to be woke up at 7 am by a bunch of idiots?" Shego added.

"Kim, we can't rush this...You have to take her place and destroy her name systemically…Slowly…To make it real as…Possible…" Drakken, beaming at the pun as Potential and Shego frowned…

I love him…Both sighed inwardly…But why does he have to do puns like that?

"Plus you need a high school diploma if you're going to college and you certainly are going to college."

Point there, Shego noted, wearily. She is going to college. "Where are your slippers? Barclay, get Kim her slippers."she turned to the still somewhat chilly Barclay.

"But I'm gonna be Queen…er, Princess of Earth, right? You promised, Dad." Potential frowned. "Why can't we just award me honorary degrees from every university on Earth once we take over?"

Thanks, Barc…She took the proffered slippers, putting them on.

"Kimberly…One has to earn an proper education…" Drakken, shaking head.

"Your dad's right there." Shego nodded.

"And you'll want a chance to find out what kind of career you want to go into…" he continued. "Naturally, I hope you'll consider Science…"

"Or teaching…" Shego, quickly…

"Hello…Queen…Er, Princess…" hasty glance at Shego. "…Of the World…And supervillainness…What do I need a 'career' for?" frown.

"For the pleasure of learning, in part…New experiences…And the satisfaction of knowing you're doing work you like as well as the administrative stuff ruling with us you have to do. Believe me, Kimberly, while I did have some rough spots in college, my university days were some of the best of my life…They made me what I am today."

"Yeah, yeah…" sigh.

"Gotta go with your dad on this, Kimmy." Shego nodded, yawning… "Though not crazy about the seven am nonsense…College was a great experience for me, too. I'd never been away from my brothers before, doing something all my own…"

"Eh…" Potential frowned.

"Trust me, you'll relish it once you get there."

"I can go in Middleton, right? Middleton U?" she eyed them. "Cause I won't wanna be far from home…" pout.

"Well…If you like…" Drakken, hesistant. "But there are a lot of good schools outside Middleton. And it's sort of a Drakken tradition that we go to Harvard for undergraduate…Any way we can…"

"But we can discuss that later…" Shego cut in. "Since we're up, lets go do breakfast."

"Fine…Let me change…" Potential sighed.

"I expect you at the table in fifteen, Kimberly." Drakken insisted. "The boys and I've got quite a breakfast ready."

Henchthugs nodding proudly...Quite a breakfast.

"Yeah, sure…Whatever you say, dad. Right along..." closing door.

"I'll right there…Let me make sure she gets up." Shego noted to him.

"She's a little clingy, isn't she?" Drakken shook his head. "I mean, Middleton's not a bad school but…"

"She's only four days old…It's natural. Plenty of time for deciding schools yet…Did you get the photo framed?"

"Walter did it this morning. It looks very nice. I wonder if I should send Mom a copy?"

"We weren't really married, Drew."

Yet…She thought.

"Yeah, but word will get out…Lord knows the boys won't keep quiet even under threat of torture. And if Mom hears…She'll be hurt enough we didn't invite her, but I could claim we did a quick ceremony and planned the big one for later when we rule…er, have more time."

Later…She blinked…

This mean?

Uh…

"Well, I'll decide later…I'd better go check the crepes, I don't want them to get dried out."

"Yeah…" she stared after him…

Potential opening door… "Dad gone?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for not ratting me out about last night."

"He'd just worry. But don't do it again. You coulda got hurt or slipped up and blown the scheme." frown...

"Just wanted to see if I could pull it off…Did you get the Kimmunicator back ok?"

"He never noticed it. You're lucky his knock-off worked properly. You put him and the rest of us at risk as well, you know." Shego eyed the clone's face in the door crack sternly.

"I know…I wasn't thinkin'. I'm only four days old."

And don't care about you, anyhow…Though I do feel bad about endangering Daddy…And maybe, Walter. Who does that James Earl Jones cackle so well…Potential thought.

"Sorry." Daddywise…

"We won't say anything about it. C'mon and get down to breakfast, I know your dad's been workin' on this one for hours. Plus he probably has a load of useless orders to give about today. Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure you're up for today? I could get you another day's delay…If you need to practice Kimmy skills?"

"What?"

Questioning my abilities, you…Frown…Oh, I am so gonna enjoy letting you have it when you least expect it…And a day Dad's not too fond of you…

"I just mean…Last night…You weren't exactly in fightin' form, there."

"I wasn't use to being out at night. I didn't know how dark it could get." Slight shiver…

Really dark…And scary…

"And you surprised me…"

And never will again…Bitch…Concealed dark look…

Though the carrying home and tuckin' me in was nice…(step)mommie…

"Well, we should practice a bit after breakfast…You're infiltrating this afternoon, I still don't get why your dad felt we had to get up so early."

"Dad's an eager beaver…" shrug…

"I guess. Any way we can use the gym room and see if you're up to speed."

Hmmn…Gleam… 'Oh, Daddy…Stepmommie fall down, go… Crunch, ARRGGH, Gassssssppp,! Look at funny floppy head stepmommie. Dad, Stepmom won't rant at me?…She's awfully still? Oh, poor Daddy! Kimmy will take care of you. There, there.'

Alone…Always…Like Daddy's best girl should…With no interference…

Eh…Nah, he'd guess it wasn't a training accident…Sides, I might need a lil' workout…And her support today if I'm not up to full speed and things go wrong before we put twin sis in cold storage.


	12. Chapter 12

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XII…

Report: Surveillance Drone #23

Target: Kimberly Ann Possible

Location: Possible home kitchen table

Time: 7:22 am

"There she is…" Drakken eyed the huge screen from the gigantic dining room table where he, Shego, Kim Potential, and all henchthugs not on guard duty were enjoying the rather excellent breakfast he and the boys had prepared. "Isn't that a great picture? The new drone cameras are really giving the widescreen image in crystal clarity."

" Way to go dad…" Potential grinned. "Hee…I can see right up the twin brats' runny nostrils. God, look at that dump? Talk about loser parents…Is that a place for a world-saving heroine to live?" sneer…

"Well…" Drakken, hesitant. "It is nice her parents don't let the world-saving thing go to her head in her personnel life. I must admit I've always liked that about them…Level-headed people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Potential stared, blinking.

"Dad?...Are you sayin' I'm greedy? Spoiled? Me?" she pouted, rattling priceless jade bracelet on her wrist.

"Oh, Kimberly, in you it works…You being on the Evil side, greedy and spoiled is your nature." he noted fondly.

"You like her better than me?!" she blinked, tearing… "He likes her better than me?!" she turned to Shego.

Well…

"I didn't emphasize my Evil side…You did!" face twisting.

"Now, Kimberly…" Drakken tried… "You know I love your Evil nature. I wouldn't have gone to the trouble of selecting for it if I didn't."

"Oh, I wish I'd never been cloned!" kicking…The henchthug next to her at table…

No way was she gonna ruin her newly stolen $20,000 Gucci shoes by kicking the table.

Ending in sobs…Head buried in hands.

Though Shego, with frown, caught the peeking out to see if "daddy" was properly disturbed.

Our lil' drama queen of Evil…

Henchthugs eyeing each other nervously…

Do we withdraw discreetly or offer the support of the greater family circle?

"Oh…Now…No, no, sweetheart…Not at all…" Drakken shook his head. "Kim Possible is my arch foe…I'm required to respect her, in certain ways, and it's nice that I can. It's the reason I created you from her. Though she can be rather full of herself at times when confronting me." Frown at Kim on screen.

"As if she respects you…Hah…" Potential glared, looking up.

Got that memory trace right, kid, Shego smiled quietly. "Kimberly…That's no way to talk to Daddy."

"I was expressin' my resentment of her attitude, EstepM. Daddy, you know I didn't mean to sneer at you?…You're the only person on Earth I don't sneer at." She gave winsome look to Drakken.

"I know that, sweetheart…I imbedded that into you." Drakken nodded fondly.

"Of course, she actually does like you kinda." Potential noted casually. "God, look at what her mother's wearing…What a loser."

"She does?" Drakken, Shego in unison, staring.

"Likes? How…Likes…?" Shego, grimly.

"Oh…She gets a kick out of the way Dad keeps tryin'…And the stuff he comes up with…She loved the thing with the synthoclones, actually." Potential shrugged. "And boy did she howl over EStepmommie and the compliance chip. Like, duh…'Oh, yes, Dr. Drakken'…" Grin.

"Did she?" Shego, glaring... "Well, you…She…Was pretty vapid herself that time."

"Dad? Can I lie to you? I mean if you order me not to…" Potential spread hands. "Walter, can you pass the maple syrup? Thanks. Say, would you do the Evil cackle again?"

"Boss?" Walter eyed Drakken…

"Oh, sure." Drakken nodded. "I think this morning calls for it."

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hah!"

"Gee, that's great. Just like James Earl Jones." Potential beamed. "But Dad's is better when he's in form, right?" she turned to Shego.

"Yeah…" Shego nodded curtly, still a bit grim...Eyeing Drakken.

That damned compliance chip again…

"My girls…" Drakken beamed. "Oh…" he eyed the screen as Kim Possible rose, kissing Mrs. Dr. Possible and frowning at the twin brothers still gobbling their breakfast. "…there she goes. I hope she did finish breakfast…It's the most important meal of the day. And her last, assuming she skips lunch again, for some time to come. Walter?"

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hah, hah!"

"Dude, you belong in the movies…Voice acting at least." Potential grinned at the shyly pleased Walter.

"Well, so much for the Kim Show...Nice job with breakfast and drone manuevering, guys. We have a little practice in the gym to do before zero hour this afternoon." Shego noted, rising.

"Not that I need it…" Potential, hastily.

"Shall I come and watch?" Drakken suggested.

Uh…Potential, slight gulp…

"In a bit…" Shego, quickly. "You and your cooking school should keep an eye on Kimmy I for now. In case her gaggle of support louts comes up with something on us…"

"Right." he nodded.

"Yeah. Gotta kick me some EStepmommie butt, guys." Potential had risen.

"Plate, Kimberly?" Shego eyed her.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Have a nice time, Kimberly. Go easy on her…Please?" Drakken hissed as Shego passed his chair.

"Is that an order, Dr. Drakken?" pasted phony smile.

"I said I was sorry about that one…You tormented me for days over it…She…What more can I do?" he whispered, sheepishly.

"Wait…" Potential eyed the departing Kim on screen as the drone camera followed her, shifting to a shot outside the Possible's dump of a home.

"Am I gonna hafta wear that?" she pointed at Kim.


	13. Chapter 13

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XIII…

"Ok, now…Take your position. Kimberly?!"

"Yeah?" Whoa! A sulky Potential blowing on nails jumped as a plasma bolt slammed into the gym weight rack just behind her…Instantly leaving nothing but two melted metal stumps on the floor support and two hundred pound dumbbell weights crashed to each side.

"I said…" Shego said quietly…Yet firmly enough to earn a slight dousing of the bored pose Potential had tried to resume… "Take your position and we'll start. Thank you."

Potential nervously moving to the spot on the gym floor Shego had indicated. But attempting to resume pose, brushing hair back languidly.

"Hey!" she jumped as a plasma bolt struck the floor between her legs. "No fair, EStepM…You didn't say we were starting…"

"Hello? We're Evil. We don't give warnings to our foes, Kimberly." Shego shook her head. "Now take up…What?"

"You're trying to kill me…You hate me!" Potential had run inbetween two of the henchthugs…Walter and Barclay…Assigned to help set up the gym for the practice. "Don't let her kill me! Daddy wouldn't like it! Kill her!"

"Kimberly…" Shego sighed…

Knew she was afraid of my bolts…At that bank heist she jumped a mile when I had to burn the vault door open.

"Guys! Who's Dad's new superweapon to destroy Kim Possible?! Don't let her hurt me!"

Yeah...Some superweapon...Shego frowned.

"Kimberly…Come out…I'm not going to kill you. Yet."

Though God knows…

And I know you still hope to do me in…First chance you get.

"You're lyin'…I remember from my goodsie twin…You lie!"

Hey…

"I never lied to Kim Possible." Frown. "When did she think I lied?"

"Uh…I dunno…But you lie." Potential insisted. "She lies, guys. Kill her!"

Yeah, right…Like these two could…Shego grinned at the two nervous henchthugs.

"Kim, you're scaring Walter and Barclay cause they're thinking I might get mad and kill them. I want you to settle down, come out, take a good position, and let me see how much you've retained from your original."

"No…This is stupid. I'm Kim Possible's clone. I don't need any training from some loser foe I beat every other day and twice on Sundays."

"You never beat me twice on a Sunday." Shego frowned.

"Eh…" Potential shrugged.

"Kimberly…Your dad wanted you to train. You heard him at breakfast."

Ohhhh…

"Fine. But you can't touch…JESUS!" she shrieked as the latest bolt came within two inches of her face.

"So the Possibles are Christian? I didn't know that." Shego asked, politely…With leer.

"Don't move, Walter. Please?" Potential, now back hidden between Walter and Barclay.

"Yeah, don't, Walter…This takes careful aim and I wouldn't want to deprive us of your magnificent villainous cackle …" Shego beamed.

"I'm gonna tell Daddy you're scarin' me! Dad! Dadddddyyyy!"

"Soundproofing in the walls, kiddo. By the way, thanks for helping us find such a first-rate layer with such a well-equipped gym. Now look, Kimmy…" sigh.

"If I wanted to kill you, would I hesitate to blast Walter and Barclay outta the way? Well, Barclay at least?"

"Well…" Potential considered… "No…I guess…"

"And isn't it in my best interests to help you defeat Possible and secure our final victory? Knowing I could always kill you later….?"

"Yeeeaah…I guess…" Potential nodded, slowly.

"Good then…Shall we?"

Potential eyed the henchthugs covering her. Walter offering a kindly nod…Go on, Kimmy.

"Ok…But if you try and plasma me in the back…"

"Just keep your eyes and ears open…Access those Possible battle moves…And you shouldn't have to fret about that."

"Why do I have to do this?" she came out carefully from behind Walter. "After we cickle Possible, I take her place and begin my slow descent to First floor, corruption, next stop, Evil…What's the need for all this fighting? It's gonna ruin my hair."

"You're gonna have to fight me a little while you're still supposedly somewhat 'good'…We'll need to make it convincing. Plus who knows if any other murderous…And clueless…Foes might turn up while you're consolidating our grip of terror and Evil…"

"Huh?" Potential perked up. "Other…What…Foes?"

"M-u-r-d-e-r-o-u-s…As in, they want a piece of Kimmy sugar pie."

Heh, heh, heh…Aww, Mo…Stepmom…Evil Stepmom…Chuckle…

Foom!...

"Hey!"

"That's to remind you to keep on your toes…Nicely dodged, by the way. Now, hold still…"

"Why?" puzzled.

"So I can blast you, idiot! Kimberly, wake up and remember you're in a fight to the death with your arch foe!"

Middleton High, 8:15…

"So…You're sure it was deliberate." Kim eyed her communicator screen, Wade on screen nodding.

"Oh, yeah. There's no way to jam our frequency unless you deliberately aim for it…And know what it is. Someone figured it out or somehow got it and was jamming us every now and then last night. Maybe even monitoring our conversations as well…Though they'd need to break my encryption and no one could do that without my codes."

"But you've changed the frequency, right?"

"And put in a new encryption, just in case…We should be good.."

"Drakken's really improving these days…If it is him."

"Kim?" Ron's voice… "Why'd you stand me up last night? I couldn't reach you. Hey, Wade…'cuse me, tuba coming through…" he dodged several students, maneuvering his tuba rather deftly.

"What? Ron, I didn't stand you up…I went home after my sweep just like I said. Wade says our signals were being jammed last night." She frowned.

"But you told me to go check up the hill on Mountain View…And that you'd wait…Why didn't you wait?" mournful blow on tuba…

"I didn't…What do you mean, check up Mountain View…When did I tell you to go up Mountain View? Wait. Did I call you and tell you that?"

"No…You distinctly told me, in person…You say you'd had a tip from some guy who'd seen the van involved in the robberies in the capitol. At least one of the same shape…With big guys driving it…Of which there was no sign, I might add." Another mournful blow on tuba…Rufus emerging from pocket pouch with sad look.

Oh…Sad music…

"I never told you that…" Kim frowned.

"Are you sure you saw Kim in person?" Wade asked from Kim's screen.

"Absolutely…And I have the sore legs from pedaling all the way up Mountain View to prove it."

"Well, then…Someone was impersonating Kim, obviously." Wade noted.

"One of Drakken's synthoclones?" Kim looked at Wade's face on screen.

"Or he has some new way of disguising his people…"

"You mean that was Shego, maybe?" Ron asked.

"Or even Drakken…" Wade noted. "Of course, it could even have been Camille Leon...But it doesn't really sound like her style to grab DNA sequencers and such. Unless she's working with Drakken or someone else."

"Hey, Possible!"

Sigh…Kim, Ron turning…Wade from screen, peering…

"Yeah, Bonnie?"

"How are those routines coming? We only have a few days to the semis, you know."

"Yeah...I'm on it."

"Priorities, Possible…You have responsibilities to me and all the little people round here…Like this creepy little idiot…" Bonnie pointed to Ron.

"Thanks." Ron noted.

"We deserve that trophy, Possible. And it's your job to make it happen. Shape up…Or ship off."

"Out." Ron corrected.

Bonnie staring…Eyeing him, then Kim. "Did this geek just tell me to get out?"

"No…Bonnie…" Kim sighed. "He was just correcting you. It's 'ship out', not off."

"Oh. Well…Mind your own geeky business, loser." Bonnie frowned at Ron, heading off, nose in air.

"Nice of her to acknowledge my existence…" he noted.

"A red-letter day in your relationship." Wade agreed. "Now, as to what's up…I'm trying to see if the theft of that high-tech freezer unit from the military the other night ties in with the biotech thefts and if there have been any other similar thefts…So far, no. But…"

"I like the 'buts'…" Ron nodded. "Lets see more…Get it? See more buts?"

"Hee, hee…" Rufus chuckled.

"Yeah. Wade?" Kim eyed him.

"There have been some purchases of reagents related to the freezer unit very recently…And some reagents that could be related to the bioreactor unit."

"By…?"

"Persons unknown, on the Net. But delivery was made to various warehouses in Middleton."

"Ok…Where?"

"All over Middleton, I'm afraid. Whoever's been buying supplies, they were careful to disperse their purchases."

"But you do have some addresses for us to check?" Kim urged.

"I do."

"Great. Lets have the list, we'll try and check the closest this afternoon."

"Here you go…" Printout began…

"Can we get a closer look?" Drakken looked over to the henchthug, Sally, manning the drone controls for surveillance drone #36. "Try zooming in?"

The image on the huge dining room screen closed in on Kim and Ron and the tuba.

"Hmmn…What is the buffoon up to now? Tuba?" Drakken eyed the tuba. "That's an interesting choice…Difficult instrument to master. I wonder if he's any good. Stanley?" he turned to the henchthug to his right. "Are you sure the frequency on the Kimmunicator's been changed?"

"Afraid so, boss." Nod.

"Well, to be expected. That little fellow Wade is the only one of them really on the ball scientifically. Can anyone read lips?" Drakken called out, looking at the henchthugs busily cleaning up the breakfast meal. "Anyone? Stanley, didn't we have a deaf person? I know we made an effort to recruit among the disabled last hiring…What about that nice fellow, Richard?"

"Blind, boss. He's working in the lab."

"Oh, right. How insensitive of me to forget…Glad I checked…I'd hate to have him be called up here and think he was our token disabled person or something. Thank you, Stan."

"No problem, Doc. Say, I think George has a deaf sister. He might lip read. He's cleaning down below."

"Great. Lets get him up here. And keep scanning for the new frequency…We can't be too far off, even with the change, thanks to our Kimberly. "

"Check, boss." Stanley nodded.

"They're looking at a list…Can we go closer? Good…Ah…Yes. Very good, Wade. A list of the warehouses we've had deliveries to. Excellent." Beam. "Just as I expected…Very methodical. And predictable." He looked round.

"Walter's in the gym, boss." Stanley, anticipating his request.

"Oh…Well…I suppose I should try to exercise it a little…Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, hah!"

"Great, boss." Stanley nodded…Several henchthugs passing by raising thumbs in agreement.

"You'll be back in form in no time."

"You're flinching again, Kimberly!" Shego frowned… "Don't flinch!"

"I can't help it! Those things burn! I remember!" Potential glared.

God…Shego sighed. Afraid of the dark, afraid of my bolts…This is our superweapon?

"Kimberly. You've fought me many times."

"And kicked your ass…" Potential sneered.

"Then act like it! Come on, get it in gear, Kim Possible II!" she raced at the girl who tried a cool pose and suddenly panicked, fleeing to the rear of the room. Shego pulling up short.

Great.

"Ok…" Shego sighed. "Lets take five. Come here, honey."

"I'm doing my best…" Potential, looking a bit teary. "I'm only five days old."

"Ok. Don't worry. We'll get it. Just remember who you are cloned from…And how many supervillains you've defeated."

"I only beat Dad cause of my friends…Lots of times." Potential insisted, loyally. "She cheated."

"And you have it in you to cheat even better." Shego noted, encouragingly. "You want Daddy and Stepmommie to be proud of you, right?"

"Well…I want Daddy to be proud of me." Potential nodded. "You, eh? Who cares."

"Right." Slightly disappointed sigh.

Well, it's the way she is…The way we agreed to make her.

Still…Would be nice if…

Well, lets focus…

"Well, Daddy will never be proud of a little coward who's afraid of a little plasma burn…" Shego insisted. "He won't love a Kimmy who can't put it on the line for him…And you sure can't…"

"What?!"

"I think I better call him and tell him he's failed again…No fault of his own but just a lousy cloning job…"

"What?! You green crap-throwin' freak!" Potential, furious…Rushing at her…

"Good, good! Let your hate flow!" Shego nodded.

Hmmn…I better…Whoa! She went sprawling at Potential's slam…

Grrrrrr….Ahhha…Potential hurled herself at Shego again…Dodging plasma bolt…

"That's it! Good Evil girl! That's my Kim Possible, Evil."

"Potential! Kim Potential Drakken!" Potential cried. "And you don't hafta remember that name cause I'm gonna burn it into your butt, Shego!"

"Watch the language, Kimberly…Kim never talks like that…But that's it. Use your hate and your desire to please your dad to overcome your fear. Just as Kim Possible uses her goodness and her sense of duty…To overcome…" Shego paused.

Hmmn…?

Kim? Afraid? Of me? All this time…Kim Possible has been secretly afraid of me?

"Kimberly?"

Grrrrrrrhhhhhh…Potential charged again as Drakken entered the gym, staring.

Wham! Shego going flying back toward the wall…

"Hey, dad!" Potential waved. "Look at me creamin' EStepM…I…"

Whoa! She slammed back into the opposite wall under Shego's vicious blow.

"Don't get cocky!" Shego, standing before her stunned form.

"You ok, honey?" she eyed her…

"You broke my nail!…" Potential glared.

"Everything all right, girls?" Drakken came forward…


	14. Chapter 14

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XIV…

"So…You're sure about this, Kimberly?" Drakken eyed her as he, Potential…Now reluctantly dressed in the same loser outfit her original wore…God is that going to change quick…Shego, and several henchthugs in red, including a concerned Walter and Barclay…

Kinda of nervous for our Kimmy…Getting' kinda attached to the kid, ya know?

…stood by the third warehouse on Wade's list…Which reports via surveillance drone #55 had confirmed was the original Kim's, accompanied by Ron Stoppable, current destination during lunch break, it being only four blocks from the high school.

"Trust me, dad." Confident tone. "Let me keep Ronny busy as dear ole 'Kimmy the luving girlfriend' for a few and you and the minions'll have no trouble gettin' the drop on Original. I'll lose him and then we can rope her in alone. I know this'll work, Dad. I know her, the little cheerleader." Sneer.

"And you're sure you're up to this? I mean, if you need more training time…You're only five days ago, after all? We could wait."

"She's ready, Drew." Shego, firm nod, smile to Potential.

Returned beam from Potential…Aw, Mo…EStepM archfoe…Whom I'll kill soon as circumstances allow and I'm sure Dad won't mind too much…

"Well…If you two are absolutely sure…" he hesitated. "I don't want to rush this…"

"Dad…If we wait, the little chubby tech geek is gonna find us at home…And I for one like our new home." Potential noted. "I want to keep you safe and see my worst enemy…Our family's foe…Brought low and trod in the dust…Her rep in tatters, all convinced she's gone Shego low…"

Thanks…Shego frowned. I do prefer to consider it a lifestyle choice, and rather a display of feminine independence.

And natch, she's leaving the real fighting to me…

"Ask Shego if she's up to it…She's the one who'll be holding Possible off while you flee…Eh, EStepM?"

"I'm up to it."

"Sure…Fleeing from me is what you do." Sneer. "Just make sure Daddy isn't at risk and that you flee Kimmy into our trap and it's copacetic."

Shego blinking…

"Daddy taught me that word." Potential beamed at Drakken who smiled fondly. My lil' Kimmy…

"All right. I suppose the sooner, the better." Drakken nodded. "But please be careful, Kim…Daddy wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt."

Yeah, right…The great Ron Stoppable and his whatever that thing is, are such a Team Threat, Shego sighed.

"No problemo, Daddyo…" Potential gave a thumb's up.

"Kimberly…What did I stress?" Shego, frowning…

"Don't…Get…Cocky…Right." Shrug.

"That's good advice, Kimberly." Drakken noted. Walter and Barclay nodding…Very good advice.

"Ok, Dad." Nod.

"Oh, and remember to get the buffoon to give you the new Kimmunicator frequency asap…And don't try to use your copy until he does and you've reset yours."

"Yep…Dad?" troubled look.

"Did you think I've go without a hug?" Drakken, shaking head, offering embrace. "You be careful…Have a nice time with Ronald…And meet us as appointed, even if you have to bludgeon him unconscious and blow your cover. You can always claim you were a synthoclone when you take Possible's place later."

"Right, Dad."

Shego, a bit downcast beside Drakken.

"Kim…No hug for Stepmom?" Drakken eyed her frown. "Now, Kimberly. You know you want to…"

"Fine…"

Aw…Drew…Shego, shy beam…

Potential grimly offering arms…

"Good luck…Remember to play it sweet with Stoppable…No sneering, no whining…And behave yourself, he's a nice boy." Stern look as Shego pulled back. "Don't screw this, Kimberly. And be careful."

"Yeah, yeah." Annoyed look away…

Peek back…As the others began leaving.

"Bye…" slight quaver. Wave….

Shego eyeing Drakken…Rushing to Potential.

"I know you can do this…You're as much Possible as Possible, only Eviler." Hasty cheek kiss, hurried run back to join Drakken.

Potential staring…

Uh…

"What?" Shego frowning at Drakken, Walter, Barclay's mutual smiles…


	15. Chapter 15

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XV…

Alleyway of Middleton Industrial Shippers' freight warehouse…12:15 pm…

Thursday…

Ok…Potential peered at the drone receiver in her hand. Drone #55 currently following Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable as they made their way from Middleton High to the warehouse, now two blocks from them. Drone #47 in position over the warehouse, showing on the split screen, no indication that any support forces had been called in. A point a rather anxious Drakken had just called in to her about, suddenly fearful that on this day of all days, Possible might just possibly have chosen to go the safe route and get backup.

Nope…Good ole Kim Possible, single-handedly but for tuba boy and rat…Right, mollleeerat, lets remember that…Chargin' in, unstoppable, no need for any back-up. Geesh…Doesn't her dad even monitor us on these things?

My dad has two drones monitoring me and a van full of henchthugs in support, standing by…Fond beam.

Ah…Right…She does think of that sometimes. At least when things aren't go so well…Or Dad P is like "Oh, you battled another mad genius and his fleet of nuclear-powered kill drones? Very nice…Hafta get off to work now, Kim." What is up with that? He's more worried about me…Us…Dating. What, embarrassing the Possible name by hookin' up with someone "unPossible"?

Gotta remember that to use to help bring her down during any confrontations…Or if we go with that thawing out every decade…

And mo…EstepM'd probably come stumblin' in, just to keep him happy. Cause that's her job.

Gee…She almost seemed like she…

Well Ms. Dr. Possible did help us out that time…They do that. Eh…

"Kimberly?" Drakken's voice.

"Yo, Pop…What's shakin' in the warehouse?"

See…My dad checks in on me, all the time. How'd'ya like that, Possible?

Yeah…I know you would. Cause I'm you, just Evily better...Sneer.

"We're all set. Are you ready?"

"Just waitin' my chance to hook up with my best beau. 'Heya Ron'." Happy smile.

"Very good, honey. But don't over do it. I see Possible's now on the street in front of the warehouse, moving to the main door."

"Sure, Dad. Yeah, I see it." She eyed the screen, where Kim and Ron could be seen on the lower half approaching the warehouse, passing her alley.

"I better sign off…Loveyadaddy. Kisses, blew on your blue. Hee. Over and out…"

"Kisses, sweetie. Please be careful. Your mother sends kisses too." Shego's anxious face crowding in, quick wave. The screen went back to showing both drone images.

She misses that with the stiff. He always treats her like she's too old for that kind of stuff. Heck, I mean at least once in a…

My what? Blink…

"Ok, iets go in and see if we can find anyone to show us around." Kim suggested. "We'll see if any orders related to the stolen equipment are still waiting to be picked up or if there's anything anyone remembers about the guys who did the picking up."

"Right, Kim." Ron nodded.

Hmmn…Locked. She looked for a doorbell, pressing the small one she finally found.

Nothing.

"Nobody here, ya think?" Ron eyed the door.

"I guess…" Kim sighed. "Well, we'd better split up and circle round to see if there are any open doors or any one's around. I'll have Wade try calling the place's office."

Drakken, monitoring via drone #47…Sound at maximum, nodding to Shego who shrugged.

Ok, she knows her original…

Beam as Drakken turned away.

Our girl…Right on the money, Possiblewise…

The drone image showing the two separating, Drakken focused Drone #55 on Ron, and the split screen indicated #47 was centered on Potential.

Kim was now moving to the opposite side of the warehouse while Ron was nearly back to the alleyway where Potentlal waited, shoving the drone receiver into her pocket.

"Ron…" hiss. Wave… "Hey, Ron…Quick, over here! Shhhh…" finger to lips.

"Kim?"

"I found a way in on the other side. Can I borrow your communicator a mo? Lost mine cutting through the warehouse. Thanks."

Hmmn…She eyed the static-filled screen. "Jammed again." Shake of head.

"Did you see anything in there?"

"No. It's almost empty…"

True enough…Potential thought. Since we bought it and cleaned it out except for one or two lil' additions the boys brought in.

"…And there's nobody in there I could see."

Ok, not exactly a lie…I wasn't in there.

My, he does have a cutie face, she beamed at him.

I mean I may despise him as being a dim Kim-following buffoon but I've got the same taste guywise as Twinie.

And he did make such a neat villain…Dad and EstepM were very impressed with his short career. Beam at Ron peering down the alley behind her. Too bad Daddy built the new attitudinator technology into the cloning education and programming system instead of building a new portable one. I don't think people can survive in the cloning chamber once they're no longer just a clump of growing cells.

Say, maybe I could… "Turn"…Him. Without tech help. I mean, lots of guys follow their girlfriends to…The Dark Side, right?

"Kim?" he looked at her smiling face… "Are we going in? We'll have to get back to school soon."

"Nah…" shrug. "I think we can write this one off and head on back. I saw enough to see there's nothing here."

Again, not a full, outright lie as I didn't go in and see the freezer unit and the concealed henchthugs. Anyway, time for us to vamoose and leave my mirror image to her destiny…

"Come on…" she beamed, offering an arm. He staring at it a mo… "Ron?"

"You seem awfully happy…" he noted…

"It's a beautiful day, no one's getting hurt in the immediate vicinity, and I'm with my fella." Warm smile… "What more excuse do I need? Come on…Show a little romance, boyfriend." She urged.

"Sorry…Sure…" he took her on his arm and they headed off…She casually shutting off the communicator when he had looked away after noting the new frequency setting on its display.

"Say…?" he sniffed, puzzled. "Are you using perfume?"

"It's Mom's…" sheepish smile. "Don't laugh. She thought I should learn how to apply it. You know me, never bothering with things like that. Gotta get use to it though someday I guess…You know, for formal occasions and all…?"

Yeah…Somehow I doubt Ms. Dr. P uses $2000 an ounce Fleur de Diamond.

But it's nice he noticed… "Thanks for noticing…I was wondering when you would…" wink, shy smile. "It's not too strong is it? I put a little more on in the warehouse."

"No, it's just a trace…Nice."

"You're sweet, Ron." Beam…Squeeze of arm. Hafta see if we can keep that in the personal relationship while I lure you into the abyssimal sink that is Evil.

"Well, school's awaitin'…Think we have time to grab lunch when we get back?"

Lord, lets hope not…After Daddy's gourmet fare, I don't think I could hold down whatever swill they're dishin' out today.

Now, brace for the rat…He'll be poppin' out of somewhere on Ron's pants anytime now. Hey, Rufus…Hey, Rufus…Hey, Rufus…Yeah…No need to jump…Just a nice friendly little…Hairless…Erggh…

"Ruf!...We're headin'... Uh? Kim? You ok?" He stared as she suddenly parted with her excellent breakfast. Rufus, emerged…Concerned look.

"Sorry…Just…Bwwwwwhh…Something I saw…" she groaned. "Hey, uh, Ru…Bwwwwwwwwwhhhh…."


	16. Chapter 16

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XVI…

Hmmn…Kim frowned at her jammed Kimmunicator as she stood by an unlocked side door at the warehouse. Either Drakken's blocking everything or he's found Wade's new frequency.

"Ron!...Hey, Ron?!" she called, looking up toward the front of the large building.

Hmmn…He must be on the other side…Or he's found his own way in.

Well, may as well…She opened the door, peering. Ah, light switch…Nah…She flicked back and forth…No go.

But at least no Shego either waiting in behind the door. She went in, cautiously.

"Hello?! Anyone here?! Sorry to come in like this, I don't mean to trepass."

Always a polite kid…Henchthug Barclay noted to himself in his hidden corner. And even if our Kimmy is pure Evil, she's acquired a bit of that.

"Hello?!"

Ok, no one here…Just a quick look see…She made her way in, entering the main warehouse. All dark.

Hmmn. Not that I'm afraid of the dark or anything…Just…

Hmmn…

Ah…She caught sight of a light down by the far wall of the warehouse.

"Hey! Hello?! Ron?! Is that…?" she moved toward the light.

"Hey!" she cried as the office door behind her shut tight without any sign of manipulation.

Metal shutters slamming down over the already locked main door, the closed and shuttered few windows, and apparently several other possible escape routes.

"All right, Drakken!" she cried… "Come on out, I know you're in here!"

The light at the far end turned a bloody red. A tall, black shadow of a figure showed behind on the wall…

"Kim…Possible…" a deep voice… "At last you have come…"

"James Earl Jones?" she stared.

"No…But thank you. Kim…Possible. At last you meet your destiny."

"Drakken? Are you using a voice modifier?"

"No…But again, thank you for the complement. It is now time for you to face your final battle."

"Are you something Dr. Drakken just whipped up…?"

"Interesting, but no. Come forward and all will be revealed."

"I don't think so, Dr. D…" she shook head. "You know as well as I do how these things play out. Why don't you and Shego come out and maybe, if no monsters been released this time you might be able to return the stuff and get a reduced sentence."

"All will be revealed…All…Will…Be…Revealed…"

"Is that a tape recorder or DVD player?" she stepped cautiously forward, eyeing the huge shadow.

"No."

"You know I have to get back to class soon. Couldn't you do your usual thing and give me the plot in a quick rant?"

"All will be revealed. Come." The shadow raised a beckoning arm…

"Sorry if I'm spoiling a big buildup but I got get moving…" she charged suddenly for the figure.

Hmmn…Looks like it's not much of a Darth Vader, she eyed the little figure…A light specially trained on it creating the huge shadow.

"I don't wanna hurt you!" she called. "Just tell me…"

The figure disappeared into the wall somehow…

She came up short, staring.

Ok…Either this thing can walk through walls or…

Yep…She eyed the projector and speaker now before her. A little messin' with the Possible. Nice.

"Ok…I get it…Where are you?"

"Hey, Kimmy!" Shego happily called from an open door in the wall…Hidden except when light from the opposite room shone out. "Nice to see ya!"

God…She almost sounds sincere…

"Shego?! Where's Drakken?" But Shego had vanished as had the open door.

"All will be…" the James Earl Jones' voice (of henchthug Walter) resumed…

"Yeah, yeah…I get that. So this way to the latest trap?" she asked the air. "You could at least light the way, Dr. Drakken. I could fall over something in here."

A small but strong light…Over the door…

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Walter's James Earl Jones'…

"If that's you, Dr. D…Very nice James Earl Jones…" Kim noted.

"Ok, go through the door or not, Alice?" she asked herself.

"Do you think our Kimmy would go on through?" Shego asked Walter as they watched. "I bet she would...Though I hope she'd spend a little more time checking things out. Excuse me."

She stepped forward to a post near the open door…On which a spotlight shone…

"Kim Possible…You are alone…There is no escape for you now." Walter's deep intoning as Kim emerged from the door into the spotlight and the door slammed shut behind her.

"Ok, Darth Drakken…" she sighed. "Very funny but can we cut to the rant about the plot? I told you I should be getting back. I have history class."

"Your history…Is at an end. You must now join the Dark, Blue Side or be destroyed."

"That really is good but what? You're asking me to join you?" Kim stared.

"You will join…There is no alternative." Walter intoned.

"That's for the video…" Drakken noted to Barclay. "It should help to convince folks that we got her on the path to Evil when our Kimmy starts taking her rep down."

Barclay nodding…

Impressive…

"Come on, doc." Kim shook her head. "This is all very cool and I'm impressed by the new image you're trying to project but you know how this has to go."

"I dunno, Kim…" Shego stepped to the edge of the light. "I'd at least consider Drew's offer."

"Finally…We get down to it." Kim sighed. "Shego, what is Dr. Drakken up to?"

And when did you get on a first name basis with him?

"That would be telling…" grin…

"Ok…Well, lets do it the hard way…" She charged at Shego who dropped back.

What is going on? No rant, no speech outlying the Big Plan, and Shego not even coming at me?

"Shego?" she called…Stopping as the spotlight went out, plunging the room into total darkness.

Hmmn…Need a light.

Not that I'm afraid of the dark or…Ah, the Kimmunicator…

"You know I never knew you were afraid of the dark, Kimberly." Shego's voice, softly.

Ah, there…Kim shined the weak light of the Kimmunicator's still staticy screen out…Moving carefully.

"Now you will embrace the Dark, Blue Side…" the James Earl Jones voice picked up again.

"Ok, getting to be a bore…Dr. Drakken, can't you just give me the plot and lets do the duke it out with Shego?"

"Right over here, Kim." pleasant coo…

She moved toward the voice, trying to peer ahead.

A trap, of course…But…

If only I had Ron here…To poke about for me.

"We've eliminated the Ron Factor from this equation, Kim." Shego, echoing her thoughts. "I think you're gonna find things a little together this time, honey."

"I can handle…" Kim began…

Whoa…She staggered, blinded by the sudden glare of harsh floodlighting. Shego before her, in sunglasses and battle suit.

"Let there be light, Kimmy." Grin.

Kim charging her way. Shego falling back deftly.

She was now in the center of the second half of the warehouse. Peering and blinking, she saw Shego and a few henchthugs at one end and raced for them…To find the floor beneath her opening up.

"Wellcome to your destiny, Kimberly Ann Possible. All that is good in you now perishes and the Evil remains."

Kim struggling to keep her footing, clambering up, seeing at the bottom of the now inclining floor …A bubbling circle.

"Oh…"

She raced up desperately, trying to grab at the top of the floor now forming a steep cliff. Just part of the remaining floor beyond still flat.

"Kimberly." Drakken, now beside Shego. "I hope you appreciate the effort I went to on this one."

"What did you do with that equipment?" she cried, hanging on to the top of the floor. "What's this one all about, Drakken?"

"Actually…It's all about you, sweetheart." Shego noted.

"Have a look, Kimberly." Drakken offered…As above them a drone projected an image on the wall.

Arghh…Kim struggled to climb onto the flat floor. Staring in horror.

"Ron? Ron?!" she cried, seeing Ron…With…

"What? Not another synthoclone…" she frowned.

"Wait…"

"Yes…Put it together, girl." Drakken nodded. "Sequencer, bioreactor…And a few other things including that old attitudinator technology. I went back over the old files and realized, the best way to beat you, dear…Is to have you join me of your own more or less free will. Well, the free will of your darkest side."

"Ron?!" she cried at the image on the wall. "That's not me…!"

"Oh, but it is you…Kim…Possible." Walter cut in again. "Your…Potential…Self."

"All the darkest parts…With some of your teen perkiness, etc." Drakken nodded. "I finally have a daughter after my own heart."

"What?"

"Fraid so, Kimmy." Shego beamed. "But I really think we make surprisingly excellent parents."

Grrr…Kim braced for a charge…But Shego, Drakken, the henchthugs…Vanished…

What the…?

"Holograms, sweetie." Shego's projected voice. "A shame your little friend wasn't around…He probably would have caught the twinkling you were too busy to see."

Lights went out again…As did the image above her. Total darkness.

Gotta get out, gotta get out…Careful, careful…

The rest of the floor in the second section gave way forming a giant funnel…She plunged into the darkness, landing on the inclined slope further down, just above the bubbling circle at bottom…

Gotta get out, up…Whoa! She felt some kind of icy fluid running under her feet from somewhere above.

Cold, cold…Can't…She tried to keep her footing, too slippery…

"NO!"

"Farewell, Kim Possible…Long live Kimberly Potential Drakken!" Walter's voice. "Ah, ha, ha…"

"Walter…Please." Shego urged… "We've won, the kid's scared enough." She eyed Drakken as they and the henchthugs in the first section of the warehouse watched Kim struggle, falling into the huge tank on drone camera. "What if it were our Kimmy?" He stared, nodded. Yes.

"Enough, Walt. Fine job."

"We got her, boss." Barclay noted, checking instruments. "She's in the tank and life signs are showin' status: Frozen."

"We won?" Drakken blinked. "We actually won?"

"I guess." Shego nodded, a bit subdued. Henchthugs likewise…

"Somehow I always thought I'd find this a bit more pleasant." Drakken sighed. "But all I could think of, seeing her staring at me, just then, was…My poor brave little frightened…"

Yeah…Shego sighed, patting him.

"Still, there can only be one, right?" he eyed her.


	17. Chapter 17

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XVII…

So…This is my high school. Kim Potential stared at the building before her, a few fellow students entering the front door.

Yep, same ole dump I remember.

"Kim?" Ron eyed her. "Are you feeling better? Maybe you should go to the nurse?"

"Huh? Oh, no…I'm ok."

Or, am I? Lets see…Thursday, Thursday…History, Study Hall, French, and God, cheerleading practice.

Yeah, makin' a fool of myself jumpin' around leading a bunch of self-important princess types to praise a bunch of dunderheads playin' a stupid game I've never liked…

Hmmn…Well, Dad did say to be as Kimmy as Possible…Hee, good one, dad…Today and for the first few. And dear ole Kimmy wouldn't cut class unless she were really heaving her guts out for a legit reason.

"I'll be fine…But it's sweet of you to be worried, Ron." she beamed.

"Kim?" he jumped a bit, startled by her sudden hug and kiss.

"That's for being so sweet I could eat you up…"

And spit your good side out…

Though lets remember bucko…You're mine. And Evil takes commitment seriously.

That's why Evil marriages are so long-lasting…When we commit, it's a total union, a complete partnership of harmonious views forged over desperate encounters with our foes…Like Dad and Mo…EStepM.

"We'd better hurry if we're gonna make class…I have to get my tuba," he noted.

Tuba? Oh, right, Dad mentioned that…

Take an interest…A good girlfriend does that…

Besides, Dad encourages an interest in music. He was a little startled that Kimmy's parents never exposed her to much classical.

But then, we of the Evil side do tend toward the classical…That dramatic touch, so appropriate to a battle, or the Speech…

"How's that goin', tubawise? Are you getting it?"

"Not bad…Not bad…" he nodded, rather pleased at her sincere interest. "I'm starting to get a good sound out of her. I was able to get most of 'Home on the Range' last class."

"Well, you'll hafta do me a concert sometime soon." she smiled.

"Sure…But you don't hafta say you like it, you know. "

"I'll be honest, Ron…" sincere smile.

Ehhhh…We'll see.

"I'm actually gonna try to get into a little more music myself. I think I'd like to broaden my musical horizons beyond pop."

Pop…Please…We Drakken/Lipskys have a little more taste than that, even if I can't help liking most of what Kimmy likes. I mean, God, the kid had never even heard Toccata and Fugue in D Minor outside a horror movie till Daddy played it the other night at the new lair…And it's a classic…So delightfully evil and beautifully chilling on the organ.

"Really? That's nice, Kim. Good for you." Ron beamed. "I think everybody should try to sample a little music outside their comfort zone."

"Maybe sometime we could do a concert? Middleton Symphony has student rush seats," she noted.

"Sure…" he nodded eagerly. "Well, I gotta run. Do you want to get together before or after cheerleading to decide which warehouse we hit next? I could try and check one on my own while you're at practice. Oh, and what about finding the Kimmunicator, and the interference?"

"Lets deal later…I'll see you before cheerleading. Ron?" she pouted.

"Huh?"

"No hug? No kiss?"

Uh…

"Come on, show me I got a boyfriend…" she smiled. "You're sweet to take it slow, but I shouldn't always hafta take the initiative."

Uh… "Well…" He eyed her as she inclined a cheek his way, opening arms.

He nervously pecked cheek, gave quick hug.

"That's my boy," she beamed.

MY BOY. Lets remember that.

"Have a good one!" she called, hurrying off.

Wow. Ron blinked. Rufus, emerging, eyed him.

"She is really having a good day, Ruf…" he noted. Smiling.

"She's ok in there?" Shego eyed Drakken as he consulted with Barclay at the freezer tank control and monitoring panels.

"Oh, yeah. Perfectly stable. We'll be pulling her cylinder out for transport to the lair in just a mo…Barclay?" he indicated the public address system, taking microphone.

"People…Friends…Colleagues…Let me have your attention a mo? My heartiest congratulations on a job well done! Phase one, acquisition of materials went perfectly…Phase two, well, we all know how much we love our new Kimmy…" Pause as clapping and cries "Eh, Kimmy!" were heard. "Phase three, capture of our original foe, now a triumphant success!" More respectful applause, though not much of the hooting one might expect.

"Though, lets show our old foe a little respect…A moment of silence, please."

All silent, heads bowed. Shego a bit down, though pleased.

Nice, Drew…A touch of real class.

"Thanks, guys. I'm sure even in her frozen state, Kimberly appreciated it. Now, onto phase four, the slow descent of Kim Possible to Evil! And to a partnership with us, her worst foe."

Applause…

I meant Evilwise, worst…Did that come off as, worst in terms of competence? he hissed to Shego, setting down the microphone.

"Greatest might be more appropriate, next time." she noted.

"You can have a looksee before removal now, doc." Barclay had come over.

"Yeah, let me see." Shego turned toward the tank. "She's ok, right?"

"Oh…Fine…" Barclay, a bit hesitant. Er, boss…He eyed Drakken, slight sideways glance.

"Barclay?" Drakken, aside. As Shego stepped to the tank's closed viewport.

"Don't let her look right now." Barclay sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Drakken stared at the hulking, somber henchthug. "Barclay? She really is ok, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but…Boss…It's not a good idea…I had a look by internal camera." Sigh.

"Shego?...She, a mo…" Drakken hurriedly turned.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should check on Kimmy. Drone #46 should be in position over the school. And she may have her communicator reset to the right frequency by now. We'll get Possible ready for transport."

"Ok…But I do wanna see that she's alright." Shego insisted.

"Of course…Soon as we haul her transport cylinder out."

"This way, ma'am…" Barclay gently urged, leading…

Hmmn…Shrug…She stepped back and went off with Barclay.

Ok…Drakken hissed to the remaining henchthugs at the controls… "Open her up and lets see…Oh…" he blanched…

"OH!..." a suspicious Shego had slipped back, eluding Barclay…Running to the open tank window…

"Drew!" she shrieked…Staring at the frozen figure…

Kim Possible, a desperate, wide-eyed, terrified, appealing expression…Frozen hands clasped in mute appeal for mercy.

"She's alright…She's fine…Oh, She…I didn't mean for her to be so frightened. I thought she'd freeze instantaneously."

Shego touching the open window…Closing eyes… "Oh…Kim…I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"It'll be fine…She, we couldn't leave her roaming about with our Kim. There can't be two Kim Possibles free, without a confrontation, you know. And this way, our Kim is safe. Cause it would have been a fight to the finish, you know that."

Shego, trembling…

Oh…This will not go well…And it's not going to be a fun, silly little ending with maybe a little prison for us this time. Oh, we have really gone over the edge this time…

And it won't be we who suffer directly…Somehow, I know it…

He put a hand on her shoulder…She calmed, nodding…He signaling for the window to be closed.

"You know…I'm thinking…It really isn't much of a triumph to gloat only every decade," he noted. "Maybe we could thaw her once a year…Have our Kim over to watch her and let them hang out a bit, under guard. That way we could be sure she's fine."

"Yeah…" nod.

"In fact…I'm thinking, once we finish the conquest of Earth…And everyone's turned against her…There's no reason we couldn't bring her out. Maybe do a little electroshock induced amnesia? By then Possible and his wife will have been convinced Kim has rejected them for us and Evil and they'll either be in one of our labor camps or have migrated to the Moon to escape our despotic rule. We could tell her she's Kimmy twin sis, Sim or something. Maybe even re-educate her to the ranks of Evil with her sis, avoiding the whole confrontation thing." He noted, encouragingly.

"Kimmy would like a sister, I'm sure of it." Shego nodded.

"Well, she has one. But even if Kim Original can't be turned…If she thinks she's our other daughter, we can get her into some profession where she'll never suspect she's a superheroine and try to oppose us."

"Teaching, maybe…?" Shego suggested, hopefully.

"I think she'd like that. As soon as we get our Kim well established on the 'Kim goes Evil' path, I'll put all the boys on the amnesia study. And I'm sure the girls will get on that way, even if they take different career paths."

"Ok…" nod… "Oh…Poor thing…" she sighed at the now closed tank.

"She's absolutely fine, I promise you, She…Dear." Drakken patted her hands.


	18. Chapter 18

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XVIII…

History class…Middleton High…

The class stared…

Miss Benson stared…

"So, like I say…" Kim noted. "While George Washington has his guys freezing their kaboddies off and losing battle after battle, Benedict Arnold tries to cut a deal that ends the war and gets us a few new rights under Brit law and amnesty for anyone smart enough to take the deal. Plus we'd've had the protection of the Royal Navy, the best on Earth back then, hello…Talking firepower…And if you like a fairer policy toward the Native Americans 'cause the Crown didn't want the colonies settling on Indian lands…And the slave trade was winding down and slavery ended in the Brit Empire in 1833. I say…Say what you will about him being a bad guy…The package deal he would've got wasn't that bad all around."

"Hmmn…Well…" Miss Benson, carefully. "Interesting points, Kimberly."

"Just saying…The supposed 'bad guy' isn't always the worst way to go in History. Now if ya take Napoleon…"

One of Daddy's favorite dudes…She beamed.

The bell rang. Rats…I was really starting to make a case for the other team, here.

Dad would be so pleased. Drakken-Lipskys…We know our bad boys' History.

"Perhaps tomorrow…" Miss Benton urged. "But thanks for your participation, Kim. Class dismissed."

"Going for class nerdlinger, Possible?" Bonnie teased as she passed. "Don't forget practice…I wanna see if you got those routines down, so don't hand us some 'Oh, I gotta go and save the world' stuff."

She eyed Potential's slight, benevolent smile.

Oh, yeah…I am so gonna like sliding down the path of Evil to where I can carve you into separate packages, girlfriend.

"What's with you, Possible? Brain freeze up?" Bonnie sneered.

Hmmn…Actually, by now…I'd say. Potential eyed the room clock.

"Just thinking about something nice…See you at practice, Bunnie."

Bonnie frowning but letting it slide.

Couldn't be…Possible being sarcastic? She doesn't have the equipment.

"Hey, Kim…" Monique had reached her as Bonnie sauntered off.

"'Bunnie'?..." she hissed. "You burn today, girl." Grin. "In class participation, too. Though I don't know if I quite go with your review of those guys. That Ben Arnold was a pretty rough guy in his time…And Genghis Khan"…I've heard a load of bad about that one."

"Just tryin' to be a little more objective…Offer a new perspective."

"You did that…Aren't you going to Study Hall?" Monique paused as Kim took a turn into the wrong hallway.

"In a bit. I've got to check in with Wade and see what's up. Catch up with ya later." Smile

And when I do, from now on it'll be "yes, ma'am?", loser. She waved as Monique headed off.

But that's cause we don't tolerate equals among the non-Drakken servile population…Not meaning anything racial, natch. Dad's totally opposed to all forms of discrimination. Everyone will bow to us, equally…Sneering leer.

Now…She pulled out Ron's communicator, moving down hallway. Lessee, new frequency…Hmmn?

"Kim?" Wade's face on screen.

"Hey, Wade…What's the sitch?"

"This is Ron's communicator, isn't it?"

"Lost mine in the warehouse we searched at lunch…I'm going back for it later. What's with the flipping frequencies, Wade?" she eyed the changing readings.

"I figured I'd better randomize the frequencies since Drakken seems to be locking on to them somehow." he explained.

"Great idea." she nodded.

Dad woulda done that right away, geek boy.

"So…You called, Wade?"

"Yeah…I managed to get a line on some of the reagents Drakken or whoever ordered. Definitely intended for mammalian cells."

"Hmmn…Maybe he's growing a wooly mammoth? Didn't I read something about them finding DNA samples in China? Maybe he figures a herd of them could make him ruler of the world?"

"I dunno…Wooly mammoths?" Wade shook his on screen head.

Right, belittle the female's opinion. And you guys call yourselves the "good guys". Dad would never belittle my opinion. Not his lil' Kimmy…

"Anything else?" As in, I bet not…Loser.

"So far nothing as to anyone selling the stolen museum pieces. There was a delivery of some chemicals to that warehouse near your school that could have been associated with the freezer unit taken from that military facility. But you didn't see anything there today?"

"Not a thing…Except Ron. " she shook her head. "Place was empty."

Not exactly a lie…I never went in. And it was empty last time I saw it.

"Ok…Are you going to try the others later?"

"After practice…I'll let you know if we find anything."

Which we won't…There being nothing in them.

"Right. See ya, Kim. Good luck."

"Right back at ya, Wade." she smiled. The image winking out.

Guy really needs to get out more. Walk off some of that kiddie chub.

Hmmn…Alternating frequencies…Gotta pass that on to Dad. Though, if I try to get through now, the little geek might lock on. Well, there's always the more primitive technology…She pulled out a cell phone.

"KImmy? Drew? I think it's Kim." Shego's voice…

"Hey, She…Put Daddy on, will ya?"

Nice to hear her voice…I'm already a little homesick. God, that's right…I gotta stay at the dump tonight.

"Kimberly?" Drakken's voice.

"Yo, pop!" eagerly. "Sorry to go the Stone Age route but that geek Wade's flippin' frequencies around and I was afraid to use the communicator. So? How'd it go? You're not in a van on the way to prison?" anxious tone.

"No, no…We won, sweetheart. Kim Possible is frozen solid. We're hoisting her out as I speak. Have a look."

"Wait a mo…Lemme get the video feed on this dinosaur." she fiddled with the keypad.

"I can't believe it." Drakken shook his head, tapping on the frozen cylinder of fluid around the equally frozen Kim Possible. Holding phone for Potential to view.

Though careful avoiding a clear view of Kim Possible's terrified face and clasped hands. Bit unnerving even for those of us hardened in years of Evil…Terrible for our Kimmy to see. She might have nightmares.

"Believe it, baby." Kim Potential leered at the screen. "Daddy, we done bagged one Kimmy Not Possibily…Ha, ha…"

"Shego? Isn't it wonderful?" Drakken turned to her.

"Yeah." Coolly. "The tops. Shall we wait for her to cut herself out or surrender right now?"

Oh…I know this is gonna end in tears. Mine and Drew's. I feel it.

"With that kind of emotional support I can see why you've been losing them all." Kim Potential frowned at the screen. "But you guys are ok, right? You do got her secure, Dad? She can't cut her way out or anything?"

"We've got her, honey. Don't worry. She's not going to be bothering you." Drakken, reassuring tone.

"Well…Don't take any chances, pop. Make sure you keep her on ice." Kim Potential told the phone. "EStepM? Make sure Dad doesn't take any chances with that twin of mine."

"No way, sweetie." Shego's voice.

"Ok…I gotta get to Study Hall before I buy myself some after-school detention."

"Right…Ok, boys…Pull her out and lower away!" Drakken called to the henchthugs who stood by controls. A cable attached to a round-top hook imbedded in the frozen fluid now lifted the cylinder of frozen fluid and swung it over a metal cylinder just a bit larger.

"One Kimsicle, to go!" Kim Potential called, merrily. "Bombs away, boys!"

The cylinder descended into the metal one and after settling down on the floor of the tank was released from the cable. The cable being raised, the roof of the tank sealed shut. "Very good, boys! Now fill 'er up." Drakken called. The tank filled immediately with freezing solution.

"And that…Is that." Kim Potential nodded, grinning. "Ok, Dad…Really gotta go. Great job, you guys! See ya later, love ya!" she started to close the phone.

Oops…Didn't mean to include all in that. Oh, well…What the hay.

"Daddy?"

"Kimberly?" Drakken eyed his phone.

"Do I really gotta stay at the…Eehew…Original's place tonight? Couldn't I say I got tied up all night at the warehouses? I miss you."

"Oh, Kimberly…We miss you too." Shego called.

Absolutely…The henchthugs noted.

"I think you'll have to, sweetheart." Drakken told the phone. "The Possibles might worry…But we'll check in as we can."

"O…K…" sigh. "Bye." She closed phone.

Might is right as to worrying…Those stiffs the Possibles never even call me…Us…When we're away on a mission.

"She's homesick." Drakken eyed Shego. "Poor thing."

Hmmn…Potential eyed the gym door. "Go Middleton!...To the Semifinals!" poster taped on it.

Right…Sigh…Time to join the few, the vapid, the cheerleaders.

Go, Middleton.

Rah.

Right. She pushed the door.

"Possible?" Bonnie with the other girls eyed her. "You're not in uniform and you're two minutes late."

"Really sorry, Bunnie." Potential put on winsomely innocent look. "I'm afraid I'll have to go. There is something up this afternoon. Really sorry, guys. But I'll be there for the semis, don't worry."

"Priorities, Possible!" an outraged Bonnie fumed. Partially at the snickers over "Bunnie"…But nah, can't be intentional… "This is about your school…Your team."

"I'm sorry, Bun…I really gotta go. Can't tell ya how bad I feel having to cut like this…" sigh.

Not…Heh.

"She'll make it up, Bunnie…Bonnie…" Monique cut in. "It's ok, Kim. We understand."

"You better have those routines, down, Possible!" Bonnie, annoyed. "Or we'll be rethinking our captaincy."

Yeah, yeah…Right. "Sorry, guys. See you at the semis." she went back out the door.

Well, wasn't that a special practice…Not?

First step on the road to Evil Kim…Accomplished…

I'd rather be in something sensible anyway…Say like, the Science Club?

Hmmn…She eyed the poster on the wall next to her…

Elections for Student President.

Hmmn? Not bad. Yeah, there's an afterschool activity that makes sense, confers a little real world responsibility. Yeah… Kim Possible for Student…Dictator.

Dad would be so proud.

"Kim?" Ron, carrying tuba. "Aren't you supposed to be in practice?"

"Eh, I blew it off…More important things to do with my time." she shrugged.

"Did Wade come up with something?"

"Hmmn? Uh, yeah. He wants us to check the other warehouses, soon as we can. So…I figured that was more important. World saving beats cheerleading, right?"

"I guess…But aren't the semifinals coming up?"

"Ronnie…" smile. "If the day ever comes I can't win the semifinals while saving the world without time for practice, call me Kim Lack Possibilities."

"Well…I guess you know best on this priorities stuff." he nodded.

"That's my boy." she beamed.

"Say, Student Elections…" he eyed the poster she was staring at when he'd seen her. "Are you by any chance…?"

"You never know…Might be time I exercised my executive abilities."

"But…" he paused. "You're a superheroine. Superheroes never get mixed up in politics."

"That's in comic books, Ron." she frowned. "I rather think our class could use some guidance…And order…"

"But…Everyone knows the elections are always won by one of our three political students…" he noted…

"Anna Eleanor Roosevelt Kennedy…" he pointed to a poster of a young Eleanor Roosevelt, smiling with slightly bucked teeth.

"John Kennedy Junior Roosevelt…" he nodded at the beaming poster of a young John F. Kennedy, smiling broadly.

"Or…Dwight D Eisenhower Nixon Taft." nod to poster of a frowning young Richard Nixon.

"Though he's always lost…"

"Maybe it's time for new blood." she noted.

Or to spill the blood of these losers…She eyed the posters.

"How would you ever have the time?" he shook his head… Rufus emerging, shaking head likewise.

OH…Bwwhr…She desperately held it in. Fortunately having lost nearly all of it earlier, she managed.

I can deal…Just gotta get used to the little…It. Possible did…So can I…She avoided looking at Rufus.

Hmmn…Point there, boyfriend. Might be hard to tyrannize our class, besmirch my original's rep, conquer the world, maybe deal with a last foe or two…Say like Dad's competition…Grrr…Professor D., You are so dead…And keep my boyfriend in line.

Hmmn…You know…There's nothing like politics to corrupt even the purest of nice guys. Especially with a vicious, scheming Evil partner running the show behind him.

"Well, you could be right, Ron." she noted. "But, maybe it's time you put a step forward…A hat in the ring…You've got that certain something they call Charisma. And a passion for reform…And order."

"I do?" he stared.

He do? Rufus stared.

"Oh, yeah…And with a little help and advice from your honey, namely me…" she beamed.

Oh…Can't…She eyed the molerat, currently shaking its head…Oh, yuck…

No, can't see it…Rufus sighed.

Bwwwwhhh…

"Kim? I really think you better see the nurse about that." Ron shook his head. A concerned Rufus nodding in agreement.


	19. Chapter 19

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XIX…

Drakken's mansion lair…

The said Toccata and Fugue in D Minor filling the air with its deliciously chilling notes…On massive organ in center of far wall of gigantic hall…

Drakken and Shego at bottom, happily playing side-by-side as the henchthugs watch, appreciatively.

You know, that's a hard piece for two, Walter noted to Barclay. But they pull it off.

To left of organ, the freezer system with metal cylinders containing first, Kim Possible, then test subject henchthug Sydney to her left. Who, as Drakken had explained to a puzzled Shego, had volunteered to be kept frozen as long as possible to test the system while his paycheck was deposited in the bank…Partially to let compound interest work its magic and leave him, should there be sufficient time, a billionaire…Partially to see, should the system and he endure long enough, if the world would go all Star Trekie over time.

And after all…Drakken had noted…No reason once we've ground all opposition to our despotic global rule under our iron heels, we can't try to make the world and the universe a nice place to live for our little girl.

Crashing finale…Applause…

"Thanks, folks…" Drakken beamed.

"See, I told you you could master the organ with a little practice." he noted to Shego.

"Yeah, whatever…" shrug…

God, we're so great together…At parenting, at music…She beamed as he went over to the tanks.

Ok, Evil world-conquest, generally not so good.

But looks like all we needed to be perfect there was to have our little girl...Though…I still can't quite drive this gnawing fear thing out of my mind.

Hmmn...

"Drew?" she looked over.

That gets sweeter every time she calls him that, Walter noted to Sally.

Yeah…Sally, sighing.

You could stop calling me, Ms. Prescott, Vader-boy, she eyed him sidelong.

"Yes?" Drakken, from the freezer instrument panel. "Everything's fine. Alls normal. Don't get all ominious again. "

"Great, great. I was just wondering if we could check on Kimmy?"

Hmmn? He stared at the control panel.

But I just…

Oh…Right…Our Kimmy…First night away from home...

"You know she spent the whole evening with Ronald…" Shego eyed him. "And Drone #36 over the Possible house hasn't picked her up yet, while Drones #11-32 have failed to locate her anywhere in town."

"Shego…" Drakken sighed. "She called before they went out and said they'd be going through the warehouses. The drones can't follow them, not without the buffoon boy catching sight of them. Don't worry, our Kimberly is a very level-headed Evil girl pretending to be a noble superheroine. And whatever else the sidekick is, as you yourself said, he's a nice boy."

"Uhnnn…I just wish she'd check in…It's 9pm and…"

"It's that late? She ought to have had plenty of time to pretend to search the dummy warehouses and find no trace of us." Drakken, nervously. "Perhaps we'll better go and have a looksee."

"Lets go. But…" Shego paused. "Of course we don't want to let her think we don't trust her. We don't wanna just go crashing through a roof and all."

"No? Uh, no, certainly…We'll be very discreet. She and her, I'm sure, merely platonic (or else, grim look) sidekick will never know we were there." Ok, alls well here, he nodded to Barclay… "Maintain stable sleep mode." He returned to stand by Shego at the organ.

"Platonic? Drew, they've been dating. I mean…Original has been. And so Kimmy has her memories."

"Oh…Really? The buffoon and Kim Possible?"

"For some time now…I told you that."

"Hmmn…Guess I was so busy I didn't catch it. She? Just…How nice is this 'nice boy', pray tell?"

"You've been fighting him for years and you don't know?"

"He shows up, makes some stupid remarks, stumbles into throwing a switch or dropping something that blows my nearly perfect plan and he and Kim go home…He kindly refraining from referring to the 'and kicks your green butt' part…I've never really had a conversation with him outside business sos I could form a real opinion of his character." Drakken frowned. "You know, maybe letting her go off with him tonight wasn't such a good idea at that. She is very young…And did you ever get round to…That conversation? The one we discussed?"

"I tole you…It was too soon…I just gave her a general bit about going slow with boys."

"I think you're evading it." he eyed her suspiciously. "When did your mother?"

Shego?...He blanched at the sudden tears…

Oh…

"Shego? Did I say something wrong?"

"No…It's just. Mom and I never had that particular conversation. There wasn't time."

"Shego?" he hesitated, anxious. "Shego?...Did your mother…?"

"She and Dad, that damned multicolored comet that gave my brothers and me our powers…" Shego, downcast.

"Shock wave…" she explained. "It totaled our old place…And Mummy and Daddy."

Oh…Drakken, startled…

"Oh, Shego. I never knew. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Drakken, shaking head.

"Long time ago." Shrug. " The boys sure got over it quick…" frowning glare. "Two weeks after the funeral they were all…'Whoa, lets go be superheroes and kick some supervillain butt'. Not a thought to Mom and Dad." Sad look down.

"Oh, sweetheart." Drakken patted her. "I wish you'd told me before about this. It would have explained so much."

Sob...

"There, there...There, there..." he patted. She suddenly hugging him. "She...My poor, poor She..."

"Lets retire to the henchquarters..." Sally hissed to Walter. "I think they need some private time. We can get the dinner dishes later. Tell the guys..."

"Hello, Kim…Were you on a mission after school?"

"Yeah…Hi…Ummn…" Potential eyed the waiting, smiling face. "Mom. Yeah, Ron and I had to check a few places. Nothing much."

"Well, I wish you'd call next time and let us know. Supper's in the refrigerator, just heat it in the microwave."

The microwave? Excuse me?

God, Dad would never let me eat microwave. It kills the flavor and does a number on nutrients.

Geesh…

"Thanks, I'm not really hungry right now. Later, maybe…"

Gotta get the guys to bring me something edible…I bet Dad cooked up something great tonight.

"Hey!" "Hey!" shouts from the living room. "Gimme the remote!" "Get lost!" "MOOMMMM!"

Ah, yes…My delightful twin brothers. How nice to be home with them again, back in the bosom of my genetic family. God…

"Boys!" Ms. Dr. Possible called.

Geesh…Show the brats a little discipline, Dr. P. They run around like little animals.

My mo…Evil stepmom…Would never tolerate that kind of behavior. Though I always know she…

Eh…

"I'm going up to my room, Mom!" she called.

"All right, Kim…"

"Hey, Kim…" Dr. Possible gave a brief wave as she passed his open study door.

"Hey…Dad…" she called.

Geesh. Like lets show our daughter how much we care, stiff.

My dad's as busy and preoccupied as you…Heck, more so since he runs an Evil empire as well as doing research…But he always has time for me.

"Hey, Kim!" the twins were out of the living room and charging at her. "Aren't you gonna watch TV?"

"Later…I got some things to do."

"But we wanna hear what happened today…Did ya find the sequencer?" "Is it really cool as it sounds?" "Did Drakken clone a dinosaur?" "Huh, Kim…Huh, huh..Huh?!"

"I said, later…" she frowned. "I'm busy. I'll see ya later."

"Kimmmm…" whine…

"LATER! STUPID DWEEBS!" harsh glare, raised arm…They backing away.

"Kim?" Ms. Dr. Possible was staring at her. "Kimberly?"

"Uh…" she blinked at the startled face…Then the boys, equally startled and rather frightened.

"Kim…? What are you doing?! Boys, go back to the living room."

"Sorry…I've had a long day." Potential, sheepishly. "Sorry, guys." Winsome smile.

"Kim?" Ms. Dr. P had come up to her, taking her hand. "What's the matter, honey? Was there a problem today at school?"

"Sorry…No, no problem at school. Well, maybe…Just a little thing with Bonnie."

"And nothing went wrong tonight? Kim?"

"No…It was fine."

"Boys…" Ms. Dr. P, not even turning round to eye the boys hanging by the living room door. "I said, go and watch TV."

Not bad…Potential eyed the sheepishly retreating twins. But my mo…EstepM…Would have them hoppin'.

Though with no question about her carin'…But she has a degree in child development.

"Kim…Obviously something's troubling you. Was there something with Ron, tonight?"

Oh, yeah…We really made out and I think…Oh, Mommie…

No, not yet…Go slow, Dad said. And I wanna be able to work on Ron a little to drag him down the dark road to Evil with me, if I can.

"I'm just worried about what's up here with Drakken's plans, Mom." she offered. "He's really got some kind of dark scheme going this time and I'm afraid…I may not be able to deal this time."

You bet she couldn't…Game over, Kimcickle.

"Oh, honey." sigh…Pulling her in for hug.

Mmmn…

Not as nice as dad's, though…Or mo…EStepM's….

"You've never lost before…Don't worry."

Always a first time, sweetie…Potential thought, slight sneer.

"Ok?" Ms. Dr. Potential released her.

"Yeah…Thanks, Mom." she nodded.

Now, how's about lettin' me go and call my real family…

"Kim? Tell the boys it's ok and you were just a little upset."

Grrr…Ok? I'd like to stew them in oil, the bratty lil'…

"Sure…" pasted smile. Nod.

"Boys?!" Ms. Dr. Possible called. "Kim wants to tell you something…"

"Hey." Potential eyed the reluctantly approaching twins eyeing her cautiously as she gave a sheepish smile from the stairs. "Sorry. I had a bad day. I'll come watch TV and tell you about what happened in a little while, ok?"

They eyed each other…Still a bit uncertain.

That was real anger in her look. Not ole mad sis losin' it…

Still…

"Boys…Kim's sorry. And you were pestering her. Now, what do you say?"

"Sorry…" "Sorry…"

"It's copacetic, guys." she nodded. "Thanks, Mom." she hugged a relieved Ms. Dr. Possible and continued up.

Well, at least now they have a little inkling of the new order round here…

And a good first step on my way down…


	20. Chapter 20

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XX…

Dramatic Bondian action music for the entry of high tech equipment…

Drones swooping in…Laser sighting reading being taken. Various human and synthodroid henchthugs in in red tights swinging in through the darkness to take up positions in trees, behind fences, one raising head from garbage dumpster…

And on read out image…

Imaging Target: Kimberly II (Potential Drakken)

Drakken beaming at the readout…The new id added at Shego's smiling suggestion.

Location: Possible home, Middleton.

Threat Level: None (to us)

Status: Active ally (our little Kimmy)

Action: Protective surveillance. Scan for any potential threats.

"Drop drone #41 two inches, camera angle 25 degrees." Drakken told the control unit. The image shifting. "Magnify. Magnify. There, hold."

"Everything ok?" Shego, looking at image...Placing hand on his arm.

"There she is…" he tapped the screen.

"She ought to be in bed and asleep. She's had a long day." Shego frowned at the image... Kim Potential at her counterpart's vanity table, pulling out cell phone.

"Ah, there she is…" Drakken pulled his cell phone out. "Kimberly?"

"Hey, Kim…!" Shego hissed.

"Daddy? EstepM?"

"We're here, sweetie." Shego beamed.

Literally…

Though no need for her to know that…Wouldn't want to undermine her confidence.

"Is everything all right, Kimberly?" Drakken asked. "Did you infiltrate the Possible home without problems?"

"Copacetic, dad. They bought me lock, stock, and goody-goody."

"Excellent." Pause. "And…Uh…How did it go with…?"

"Ronald.." Shego hissed.

Right… "…Ronald? Did you have a nice time?"

"It was nice. He's funny. Can't say I care for his taste in pets…Urgh. And that goes for Kimmy as well as me…Though honestly, I don't know how she managed to put up with the little hairless thing. I get sick just thinking about him."

"He was…Nice?" Shego, a bit anxious.

"Ron? Oh, sure. He's a peach. Say, Dad…I got an idea at school. I'm thinking of getting him to run for student president. With me insuring the win and as power behind the throne."

"Really?" Drakken stared.

"Yeah…It's a great way to drag him down. You know, get the taste of power in his mouth."

That better be all that kid gets there….Shego, grimly.

"And I can let it be known I'm leading him on…Like Lady Macbeth in the play we read the other night after dinner?"

"Was that 'Macbeth' or the Chekov play, Shego? We did both this week for our play reading." Drakken turned to her.

"I'd say Shakespeare."

"Yes. Very good, sweetheart. But no one has any suspicions?" Drakken returned to the phone.

"Well school went fine. Ronnie, no problems. Mom and Pop the Stiffs Possible accepted me. I did blow up at my brothers, the dweeb twins when they got on my nerves…Mom Original got a bit freaked…But I made it up and I think it actually works as a starting point for the turn to…Is Walter around?"

"…the Dark Side." Walter intoned from his spot by Drakken. Shego grinning at him.

"Ay, Walt! Nice to hear your silky Evil voice again!" happy tone.

"How are you, Kimmy? We miss you." Walter called.

"A-Ok! Got 'em eating out of my Evil hands. So, uh Dad?"

"Honey?"

"Any chance you could send someone over with some grub? Ms. Dr. Mom Original here is trying to foist leftover ala microwave on me. Did you guys have something nice tonight?"

"Eehew." Drakken frowned. "Well, we had turkey and a very nice casserole of potatoes and truffles with raw veggies… I'll try, sweetheart."

"Don't let her eat too late." Shego noted. "It's not good for her."

"We'll have one of the droids go back right now. #531?" he addressed a waiting droid in red. "Return home and fetch Ms. Drakken some of the leftovers from tonight's dinner. Make it snappy."

"No…Wine." Shego, firmly. "Bring her some juice."

"Aww…" faint sigh on phone.

"Right, ma'am." #531 nodded and headed off.

"So? Aren't you guys home?" Potential had caught the order.

"Uh…No…" Drakken, carefully. "We're taking a little after dinner stroll."

"Like in my yard, Dad?" light tone. "I can see the laser sighting on the drones and two of the guys in our trees." Chuckle.

God, what a daddy…Beam.

"Just keeping a little surveillance, darling." Shego, hurriedly. "We just wanted to be sure the first night goes ok."

"Not that we have any doubts of you, Kimberly." Drakken added, equally hastily.

"It's ok, Dad. I'm glad you guys showed. But I think I got go patch things up for now with the dweebs. Don't wanna rush my descent into Evil, ya know? Oh and we got the semifinals in cheering tomorrow. I think I'll use it as my first big step Blueward. Be kinda glad to have an excuse to drop it, anyhow."

"Tell her we'll try and be there…" Shego hissed.

"That's fine, honey." he agreed. "We'll try and come to see if we can disguise ourselves…Well…You have a nice time with your brothers. We'll just hang for a bit until we're sure everything's ok and your dinner's here. Would you leave your window open? #531 will bring it in while you're downstairs."

"Sure…Thanks, Dad. Love ya."

"You too, sweetheart." Shego chiming in with Drakken.

"Don't take any chances tomorrow, ya know? I know you'll be there in spirit-like." Potential, anxiously. "Bye."

"Well…That's a relief." She sighed to Drakken. He nodding…

One always worries that first night they're away from home.

"I tole you the kid was a nice boy." she noted.

Fathers…She rolled her eyes at his sheepish look. Well…He shrugged. Won't apologize for caring about my little girl.

"Student President…Very clever." he mused, nodding.

"Chip off the ole scheming block…" Shego grinned.

Next afternoon…

Middleton High Stadium…The semifinals…

"I'm not your basic, average girl…I ain't here to save the world.." Potential hummed to herself, waving pompoms as the Middleton cheerleader squad awaited their call.

"Possible. I hope you got those routines down." Bonnie had come over, frowning. "You know we're counting on you, stupid as that is."

"No sweat, sistah…" Potential smiled…Arching pose.

Arrghh… Bonnie stomped off.

Well, at least she does always come through.

But what's with the attitude? Though, if she were such a thing as a friend of mine, I could possibly regard it as rather in…Were she not of the dweeb race.

"Kim?" Monique had followed over. "You are sure you're ready? I don't wanna put anything on you, like that snooty nosed Bonnie but…We really are countin' on you, sister."

"Copa…Cetic, girl." Potential waved.

"Hey, fellas…" she grinned at the passing football team…Marching by to provide support. She waved at several. "Make sure you guys show at my victory party." she called, gaily.

"Just projectin' a lil' confidence, bestie." she smiled at Monique's worried look.

This looks like hubris, Kimmy. Not always so good.

"Psst…Walter?" Drakken in suit…Orange makeup applied…Hat pulled too low for him to see, but using drone camera in hat to watch the field below. Better view this way, anyhow…He'd noted to Shego, beside him in dress, blonde wig…Large, somewhat 19th century hat, likewise pulled low.

Yeah, actually…She noted, eyeing her screen.

"Here, boss." Walter hissed back. He rather ordinary in appearance out of his henchsuit and in casual street clothes. A tall, thin thirties-ish type, a bit balding, with glasses and thin mustache. Sally, likewise in street clothes, a blouse and skirt, beside him. She a bit tall and thin herself, with dark hair, a bit angular but fairly ordinary in appearance. Synthodroids #531, 629, 5, and 114 on either side of them.

"Is everyone in position?"

"Barc and Syd are in the other bleachers…Droids 110, 9, 556, and 234 are with them. No problems so far."

"Excellent."

"I see her…" Shego pulled at his arm, pointing.

"Oh, yes…There she is, with the others. That's our girl." he waved, rising up. "Kimmy!"

"Careful." Shego hissed… "Don't attract attention. I'm sure she knows we're here."

"Right." he sat down, hastily. "Eh, just cheering on that famous little Kim Possible, world-saving cheerleading heroine!" he noted to several others in the bleachers about them.

"Eh, she's overrated…" One father of an opposing team member sneered. "She shouldn't even be here, it's not fair for them to…"

"What?!" Shego, furious. Eyeing him. Plasma bolt at the ready…

"Sweetheart…" Drakken, carefully…

"We've a daughter on the team…They're good friends. My wife gets a bit overeager about it." he explained hurriedly.

"You bet I do…So back off, pal." Shego, glaring. The receiving father nervously sitting back in his seat.

"Who's being careful now?" Drakken hissed.

"Sorry. Anyway good save, Drew." She patted him.

Did that lady turn green? The threatened father turned to his wife. "You shouldn't get so worked up…" she frowned.

"And now…Middleton's finest!" the loudspeaker blared.

"Ya! Go, Kim!" Ron called from his seat, waving.

The cheerleaders running out onto the field…Potential making up the rear…Moving rather casually…Languidly.

Bored…So bored… Her expression.

"Come on, Possible!" Bonnie urged, glaring.

"Yeah, yeah." languid wave…

Whoa. Monique stared.

Grrrrr…Bonnie frowned.

Huh? The rest of the squad blinked…As Potential began hopping round, shaking poms, arching body. Gyrating round, running to and up the goalposts…

Wow…Ron stared. That's new.

"Possible!" Bonnie howled.

Potential leaping and somersaulting repeatedly to suddenly land on the pyramid of cheerleaders and hopping off before they became unstable.

"What the heck is she…?" one Middleton parent near Shego muttered…

"Showing 'em how it's done." Shego, nodding to Drakken…Who nodded.

"Goooooo….Middleton!." Potential cried…Leaping again…Her cheerleading outfit dissolving to reveal her battle suit. She fired several bolts of energy into the air.

"Possible!" Bonnie shrieked…As Potential landed, bowing to the cheering crowd.

Gee…Ron pondered. How'd she manage to show her midriff with the suit on?

"That our girl!..." Shego cried, hopping up… "I mean…Our girls!" she cheered.

Drakken, standing with her, scanning the crowd as she hugged him. Hmmn?

Didn't Possible or his wife come? What the heck's the matter with them?

"Yeah…Call me or beep me…" Potential sang, waving to the cheering Middleton section of the crowd, hoisting the trophy cup…

"I'll be there!"

Right…

Several of the squad eyeing each other even as they raised victory fists.

The non-Middleton section of the crowd frowning, silent.

"Boy, Ruf…" Ron noted to Rufus. "I don't think the visiting teams' parents really appreciated Kim's using her non-cheerleading skills here.

Nuh-uh…Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Possible." Bonnie eyed her in the locker room. Coldly.

"As I tole you, Bun…No sweat. You're welcome." Potential beamed.

"You didn't follow the routines. Not even our standard ones…What was that hoppin' around out there?"

"We won, didn't we?" Potential shrugged. "I decided I didn't care for your loser moves and did what I always do…" rubbing nails against chest. "Pulled it out for you." She blew on her nails.

Hmmn…

Well…Gotta admire that attitude. Very much improvement. But, a challenge here, I'd say.

"Kim…It was a little…Much." Monique, carefully. "I mean, you didn't even let us participate."

"Sweetie…We won. Thanks to me. Who cares about the rest." Potential smiled.

"Some of the other kids' parents say you cheated, Kim." one of the other girls, Amelia, frowned. "What was that with that rocket suit thing?"

"I used a few props…Big deal." Airy wave.

"Well…Next time you pull that kind of stuff…" Bonnie began.

"Oh…Yeah…As to that…" Potential frowned… "I've been thinking…I've got other things I'd like to try…A lot of world-saving to do…A boyfriend to train…College to prep for. I kinda think…I've done all I can with you guys. Time for me to move on."

"Kim?" Monique stared.

"I'm not sayin' it wasn't fun carrying you guys to the championships…" Potential shrugged.

Carrying…? Various squad members glared…

"But it's starting to bore and it's time for a change…I'm thinking maybe…Science Club?"

"Science…Club?" Monique stared.

"Absolutely…" Bonnie sneered. "Just where you belong. If you'd hand over that trophy, we won't keep you from your entry to dweebsville."

"Uh-uh, sweetie." Potential pulled the cup away. "I won this one, as you say, all by my lonesome…And I'm keepin' her…All by my lonesome."

"Kim?" Monique, shocked.

"I'm tired of doing all the work and sharing the glory with you guys." Potential shook her head. "This time I'm taking what I earned. See ya in the losers circle next competition, Bunnie. Guys…" she smiled. Sauntering off and out the locker door, clutching trophy cup.

Gee, this is gonna look so good on Daddy's organ mantel back home…

All the squad open-mouthed…

"She…Meant…That…" Bonnie stared.

My…What is this strange mix of hatred and awe and gee, there goes my new hero…I'm feelin'…?


	21. Chapter 21

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXI…

"So…Lets review…" beam…

"Operation…Review…A complete success to date…"

"To date…" Shego, sarcastic tone…

Hey, gotta keep in practice…At Drakken's frown…

Besides…I know he likes it…Keeps him on his Evil toes…

"Kim Possible successfully cloned to generate…Our Kimmy…Kimberly…Potential…Drakken…"

Large image of Potential projected on lair hall wall…Blowing on nails, languidly beaming smile…

Sigh, pleased looks among the seated henchthugs, human…Our Kimmy…

Synthodroids present…Eh, not that impressed…Being there, creation of that…A clone's a clone, human or no. Besides, can a human clone dissolve biodegradably in seconds?...I think not…

Oh, I can't even pretend to be sarcastic on this one…Shego sighed…Our lil' Kimmy…

"Kim Possible captured, in part thanks to Kimberly Potential Drakken's complete and intimate knowledge of her counterpart…!"

No need to show that slide, Barclay…Drakken hissed…

Bit disturbing…The guys get the point…

Still kinda nervous on that one…Shego glanced at the sealed freezer tank at the far wall next to Drakken's beloved organ… But she is ok…Though I won't rest easy till we have her out and electroshocked into joining our little family…

"And now…The final destruction of Kim Possible, suuuuper heroine…By turning her to Evil, in fact to our ally…The ultimate irony, the supreme triumph!" dramatic wave, wringing of hands in triumph…

Slide of Potential in cheerleader outfit, hoisting the new won trophy as she led her somewhat reluctant squad around the stadium…

Applause from the henchthugs…Yay, Kimmy!...

Hubris, Drew…Hubris…Shego sighed...

"Of course, it'll be our Kimmy masquerading…" Drakken noted… "But she is Kim Possible's darker side…All those pesky, nasty bits held buried by the good in her…Unleashed at last to…!"

"Call from Kimmy!..." Shego, excitedly at the insistent buzzing from Drakken's pocket…

"Oh, sorry…"

"Drew, answer it!…You can finish the presentation rant later…"

"Kimberly?..." Drakken had pulled phone, slight frown to Shego…

"Dad?!...Did you guys see me at the semifinals?!...I saw some of the droids in the crowd…" eager tone…

"We did, dear…We did…"

"You were wonderful, Kimmy!..." Shego called…

"Yes, indeed…" Drakken agreed… "We all were so proud, Kimberly…"

"Best of all I po'd everyone on the squad and then quit flat…" Potential, happily… "Get this, dad…I even walked off with the trophy cup at the end…" chuckle… "You shoulda seen their faces…Jaws on the floor…Even my ole pal Monique thinks I've gotten full of myself…"

Oh…Drakken eyed Shego who gave worried look…

"Well…That's fine, Kimberly…But we don't want you to lose all your friends…I mean not right away until you can buy or enslave more…"

"Eh…No problem…I got Ron…And Monique's still talkin' to me…In fact she's anxious to 'save' me from myself, I think…So Dad?...I thought if it's ok…I could come by tonight?…Bring over the trophy…Have dinner…Hang with you guys, discuss the next phase of your plan…I'll just tell the Possible stiffs I've got world-savin' to do…That always gets them out of my hair…"

"Really?..." Drakken frowned at the phone.

"I know…I can't figure these 'good' parents either…Letting me run around without a single surveillance drone on my tail or anything…So…?"

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…Shego, anxiously pulling at Drakken's arm…Human henchthugs likewise eager…

Victory party for our lil' Kimmy…Yeah…

"Well…Perhaps a quick visit…" Drakken told the phone… "But we don't want to blow your cover, sweetheart…"

"No way, pop…I've been away whole nights on mission things before…"

"We can't wait to see you, sweetie!..." Shego called…

"All right…But be careful Kimberly…" Drakken sighed… "Abort at once if the Possibles should become even slightly suspicious…"

"Not to worry, Dad…See ya soon…Love ya…Give my best to the guys…Bye…"

"Kimberly?...Shego is here too, you know…"

"Oh…" Shego shrugged… "That's ok…I…"

"Sure…Yeah…See ya, EStepM…" the call ended…

"See…I told you something was there…" Drakken smiled… "She may be grunting but I sense real feeling behind that…" wise nod…

"Eh…Maybe…" Shego shrugged…

You really think so…? Beam…

"Well, we can discuss it with Ms. Kenderson at 1…"

"Your old child therapist?...You're seeing her again?..." smile… "What, that ole bed wetting problem surfacing again?...Your mom was telling me how many sessions it took you to get over that…I think she meant it as a plug in your favor…" grin…

"You know I mean about Kimberly…" sour frown… "And she wants to see you, too…"

"Me?..."

"You're the mother figure in this relationship…And I've expressed my concerns about Kimmy's Electra complex…"

"Lovely…You know your mother still has lunch with her every Friday to talk about you…"

"Shego…Ms. Kenderson would never violate patient confidentiality…I've even told her about my criminal career…To make it easier for her understand my motivations…And she's never spilled to Mom…"

Oh?...Grin… "So you have still been seeing her professionally…Don't you think you ought to consider advancing to an adult therapist, Drewsie?..."

"I'm consulting her about our daughter and her little problem regarding a fixation on me and a desire to kill you to eliminate you as rival for my affections, much as she's coming to see you as her mother…" frown… "You might show a little concern…"

"Fine…" shrug…

Rival?...Affections?...She looked away, nervous smile…

"Well, I don't want to waste your time if you're too busy to care…" arms folded… "I'll deal myself…"

"Oh, don't be like that…You know I'd do anything to help Kimmy…" she frowned…

"I wonder sometimes…" huffy stance…

"Hey!..." Glare… "I've been there, every day, for her…And you know I have some intimacy issues…It's hard for me to show love…I have a fear of rejection and loss…"

"Lord, I know that…" eye roll…

Grrrrrr…

Sob… "That's a mean thing to say after I tole you about my parents…" she broke down…

"She…" sigh… "I'm sorry…I just want us to fully share the parenting experience…And you're not at all slow to show love…You just have your own way of doing it…I know that…" pat… "Now, please…You will be there for the appointment?...We both really think it's important…Kimberly is at a crucial stage, dealing with a lot of different issues very quickly in her short cloned life…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Hmmn… "Say…This lady does know we're not…Really…?"

"Well, actually…" sheepish look… "As to that…"

Middleton High…9am…

"You've very quiet…" Potential eyed Ron as they walked in the hallway… "You upset about something?…You haven't even said how you like my new look…"

Kim Possible, all black Gothic but for the red hair…Even to black nails…Heavily mascaraed eyes…

"Is that a real tattoo?..." he stared at the skull on her arm…

"Please…" she shrugged… "It's a press on…Mom would freak…"

And as for my real dad…

Besides, those things are dangerous, hepatitis-wise…

"Well that's a relief…Hmmn…Black on Black…Very fine for night camouflage…Or Halloween…"

"Funny man…So?..."

"You quit cheerleading squad…Just like that…?" frown, shake of head…

"I won the semis…I ended on a high note…What?...I can't want to move on to something more suited to my future?...A new challenge?…Tuba man?..."

"Yeah, but you were the captain…Kim, you can't just walk on your friends like that…And the way you won the semis…There's…Talk…"

"Talk?..." she put on a concerned look… "Really?..."

Excellent…Inward beam…

"What talk?..." frown…

"That it wasn't fair what you did to win…To the other teams, I mean…"

"Losers always say things like that, Ron…" airy wave of hand… "I use props and extra help all the time in my world-saving…Does anyone say 'Gee, that sure was unfair to Dr. Drakken, Kim…The poor guy'…?"

You bet your booties they don't…No…It's fine then…

"Well…But that's world-saving, Kim…"

"It's winning, Ronnie…It's what I do…But we have other things to worry about…" she lead him down the hall…

A couple of scattered students offering a clap or thumbs up…Several more eyeing her coolly…Not a few eyeing her outfit, puzzled, with distaste, or in some Goth cases, more thumbs up…

We accept her, we accept her…One of us, one of us…

"You mean Drakken and the thefts?..." Ron asked…"And the fact he still hasn't made a ranting appearance?..."

"Yeah…I guess…And there's that student election thing…"

"I gotta tell you I think a snapshot poll would not show things are favorable for your candidacy right now…"

"For you, you idiot…" she frowned… "I told you I think you should run…"

"Me?...Ron Stoppable, class geek?...And I don't even know what the issues are…In detail…I just always vote for Anna Eleanor…She's always so sincere…"

Sudden halt…Turn…

Real anger in her look…Anna Eleanor?...

"What, you like her?...You like her better than me?...Ron?!...That tall, bucktoothed…"

"What?...No…Kim…I'm just sayin' I throw my support her way…She always seems to be on the right side of issues…And don't be mean, she's nice…"

"Oh?..." narrow stare…He backing away a bit… "'Nice'?...Just how is Anna Eleanor…'Nice'?..."

Uh…

"She's just…A nice person…Really…Uh…Seems to care…"

"I care…" dark look…Sudden change to sobbing… "I care…Don't you think I care?..." weeping…

"Kim?...Kim, of course I think you care…And I care…Kim?...You're running your mascara…"

Aww…Rufus poked his head up and out of a pocket…

Errgh… "Excuse me, gotta fix…" she ran for the nearest girls' room, just making it…

Bwwwwwwwhhh…

Oh, that little hairless freak has gotta go…Soon…She sighed, looking at streaked face in the mirror…

Hmmn…Well the tears work but there is a cost in this outfit…

Buzz…She sighed, pulling Ron's communicator out… "What's the sitch, Wadeo…?"

Uh…Wade stared… "Nice, uh…Look…"

"Tryin' somethin' new to intimidate the foes…" she eyed the face on screen…

And a few ole friends…

"Anything new…?"

Or is lonely chubby boy trying to get a peek at her Kimness?...It wouldn't surprise me…She rubbed her black nails against her black top…

"Well, nothing specific on Drakken…There have been another two big museum robberies, closer to Middleton…More priceless artifacts snatched…"

"Really?..."

Really…Dad never mentioned a change of venues…I wonder if someone's copycatting us…

Grrr…No one copycats a Drakken…

"Any details?...Names, photos, home addresses?…Lets have it, tech support…"

"Nothing so far except what might have been the getaway van was caught by a traffic light camera…"

"So…On screen, Spock…C'mon…"

Hmmn…She eyed the large van…Nope, not one of ours unless Dad's been shopping…

Someone's takin' advantage of my dad's Evil spadework?...Oh, that's so not gonna stand…

Unless, of course, the said "someone" packs a hefty load of firepower…In which case, it might stand till I can call in back-up…

Not that I need EStepM's help…

Though, hey…Just six days old….

Besides, what more convenient setting for that "Oooh, Stepmommie fall down, go Crunch, gasp, oooohhhh, etc, etc…" scene.

And I'm already in black for the funeral…

Oh, Dad…There, there…Pat, pat...

"Can you get me an id on that plate?..." she asked Wade…

"I'm trying to enhance it…Give me a little while and I'll see what I can come up with…In the meantime, here's a couple of potential targets near by…You might wanna stake them out…"

"Great, thanks, Wadey…You're so sweet…Kisses…" she kissed the screen to his startled look…Tearing printout…

That oughta get Ronnie a lil' hot and bothered when chubs leaks it out…

Nothing like getting 'em riled to keep 'em in line…

"So, ok?..." Drakken eyed Shego…

Uh-uh…Shrug…

"Barclay?..." he turned to the henchthug… "All is ready?..."

Thumbs up, Barclay…

"Good…We can proceed to the next phase…Yes…" Drakken, a bit hesitant…

The next…Phase?...Charming, Shego frowned…

"Walter?..."

"Here, boss…" Walter in standard red henchthug…Bearing book…

"Are you sure about this?..." Shego looked at Drakken…

"Of course…The license is valid, if illegally created by computer hacking…And Walter's just received his ordination on line…This will hold up in any court, Shego…"

"And you look beautiful…" he smiled at her in her mother's lace…

Aw, Drew…

"Dearly Beloved…" Walter intoned…


	22. Chapter 22

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXII…

A somewhat nervous Drakken in suit…Tugging at collar with finger…

Damn this orange makeup…He looked for something or place to wipe…

"So…Drew…" lean back in chair… "How have you been?...Anything troubling you personally you'd like to get out of the way?..."

"Oh, fine…Mrs K…" nod… "Things are very good…Schemes going exceptionally well…No issues just now with me…"

"I saw your mother last Friday…She was doing well but said you'd been on sabbatical this year?..." somewhat grim adjustment of eyeglasses…

Sabbatical?...Shego, in elegant green suit, light green hat, blinked, repressing urge to chuckle…Eyeing Mrs Kenderson, a large, sixtyish woman with large dyed red hair in beaded suit.

"You did say I could speak freely in front of your wife…?"

Oh, God…Shego, reeling a bit…That's…

Me…?

"Oh, yes. Sheila's fully aware of my past, Mrs. K…I've told you we've worked together a very long time…And thanks, as always for not mentioning the, uh…more troubling side of my career to Mom…"

And gee…No one's called me "Sheila" since Mom and Dad bit the big multicolored one…

"That's fine…I deal with government agents all the time…Same issues as to keeping their covers…But, I think I can guess what 'sabbatical' means in your sort of career path…"

"Well…" he looked at Shego awkwardly…

"I think we came here to discuss Kimberly…" she cut in, hastily…

"We're getting to that, sweetheart…I just want to be sure any issues that might impact on the situation are being considered… So are you're sure there are no personal issues, Drew?...After all, fatherhood, marriage…All in one week?...Those are big life events…"

"And I've won a major triumph over my greatest foe at last…Big career breakthrough…" he noted… "I suppose I do have a little anxiety…And prison was a little difficult to bear…"

"Perfectly normal, sweetheart…And you, Sheila?..." Shego blinking… "This must a little overwhelming for you?...New husband, instant teenaged daughter with, as Drew tells me, serious issues toward you?...Tell me, you've worked for Drew as his chief of operations and acquisitions for years?..."

Hmmn…

Why, Drew?...You gave me a title talking to her about me?...And not a shabby one…

"…Was there a long term relationship between you?...Or are you uncomfortable answering that?..."

"Ummn…Our relationship was…Long term…But, kinda…Complicated?..."

"And when did it turn romantic?...I do assume it did turn romantic from what Drew tells me and you didn't marry simply for the sake of the child?..."

"Well…" Shego paused… Quick glance at Drakken…Ummn…

"As far as I'm concerned…" cough…Uh… "Well…"

Drakken looking a hair…Bluer…

"I've loved him since the first day when he interviewed me…" sigh…Nervous glance…"Though I kept everything professional until the last couple of years when we sorta…Moved toward each other…And now…Of course…"

Quick beam Drakkenward…Ok, you, you can be smug now…Smile…

"Well, that's good…I don't need to ask Drew since he's spoken of his regard and affection for his Ms. Go for years…"

He did…?

"But I am concerned that your relationship only reached its current state after the 'birth' of your cloned teenaged daughter…" stern look… "That's not always the best foundation for a lasting relationship…"

"Well…That uh…Speeded things…" Shego nodded, nervous… "But I'm sure we'd've eventually gotten together…"

"It was fated…All according to Kismet…" Drew agreed, eagerly…

Kismet being a supercomputer I built seven years ago who did once predict Shego and I, if we didn't get killed or kill each other, would one day be "an item…"

"All right…And would you say you two have and are finding yourselves compatible?...Easy with each other?..."

"Oh…Yes…Very easy…" both, nodding…

"Well now I know you're lying…" frown… "You've been married how long, Drew?"

Uh…Well…

"And you're already 'easy with each other'…Uh-huh…"

"Well…" Shego, urgently…Glance to Drew… "We've worked together a long time…"

"Sweetie…" Mrs. K eyed her, frowning look… "I don't care how long you've worked together, marriage is not the same thing and no one, unless he and she are dead and stiff, are 'easy with each other' in the first few couple of years of a marriage…"

"We do understand each other…"Shego insisted… "Right, honey?..."

"What?..." Drakken asked…

"I said we understand each other, idiot…Uh…"

"Shego…"

"Well, you bicker like an old married couple…That's a good sign…"

We do, do we?...repressed grin on Shego's part…Always have…

"But this kid…Kimberly…Her whole purpose was to help you in your work, is that right, Drew?..."

"It…Was…A big part of it…" he admitted, sheepishly…

"But we love Kimberly…" Shego added, hastily…Nervously… "That's why we're here…"

"Obviously…" Mrs, Kenderson nodded…

Obviously…Shego beamed to Drew…

"But she was 'engineered' for your work, wasn't she?...An inclination to her original's darker nature…An ingrained devotion to her 'father', namely you, Drew?..."

"Uh…Yeeesss…"

"I could bring up the ethical issues here but seeing as that's not likely to be a major concern in your case, at least legally…"

"Drew and I are concerned about the ethics here…" Shego insisted… "I mean as they affect our girl personally…We just don't accept Society's views on all things…"

"Nice evasion…But I heard from Drew you had a degree in Child Development so you must know there's no way this sort of thing can help but have an effect on the child…"

"She's a very loving girl…Not just to me, she loves our whole extended family of henchthugs and…"

"Does she love you, Sheila?..." Mrs K. cut in… "Does she consider you her mother?...Drew, you've told me specifically there were issuses here…"

"Well, naturally…I'm sort of a rival…For Drew's affections…I get that…We get that…" Shego noted… "And she doesn't have that ingrained devotion to me, except in that she knows Drew wants her to obey me…And I was her original's regular battle foe…But I think, over the last few days…The first I mean…Of her life…She's come to bond with me quite a bit…Far more than her original's mother…I think Drew can back me up here…"

"Oh, definitely.."

"Drew, you mentioned an Electra complex at work first time we talked on this?...Do you agree with your wife?...Have you seen bonding?..."

"Oh, certainly…They've become very close…I think Kimberly does see She…Sheila…As her mother…Though she prefers to call her her Evil Stepmother…"

"Apt…Battling the conflicting emotions and drives…"

"She likes to call me EStepM actually…I take it as affectionate…" Shego, smiling…

"And yet she has a powerful motivation to get you out of the picture…Perhaps several powerful motivations…"

"Doesn't any daughter?..." Shego, shrugging with wan smile…

"In her case, this could be very dangerous…If she's growing to love you in some way as a mother, coupled with the natural desire for maternal affection…And yet has an inclination to violence and a strong jealousy of her father…Drew…I don't think you two spent much time thinking out the consequences of what you were doing here…"

Shego, anxious look to Drew… "It's true we leapt before we looked, but Mrs. Kenderson…We love Kimberly…We just want to see her happy…"

"So…You would say your motivations have changed?…" shrewd look of appraisal…Renewed leaning back…

"Well?..." she eyed them…

"I…Suppose…" Drew began…

"And Kimberly…Nice name, by the way…Is important to you both…Her happiness as well as her physical survival…?"

"Yes!..." Both, unison…

"I have to tell you then…Both are likely to be in extreme jeopardy…" sigh… "Can't you two see the inevitable strain you've built in here?...She loves and needs a mother she's set up mentally to want kill…Sheila?...You claim to be a Child Development Specialist?...What do you see happening here?...What's your prognosis?..."

"I…"

"Either, inevitably…She will kill you and blame herself forever…Or…"

"No…" Shego stood up…"

"What other option have you left her?...What can she do, faced with this?..." Mrs. K, coolly staring…

"She…?" Drakken stared…

"She won't…I won't let her…" Shego shook her head… "She has distractions, a very nice boyfriend…And she's busy helping Drew conquer the world…"

"It may postpone the inevitable…" Mrs. K nodded…

"I won't let her…" Shego insisted… "I'll…" she looked nervously at Drew…

"She…What…?"

"I'm sorry for you both…I like you, Drew…" Mrs. K smiled faintly at him… "I truly do, despite hating the path you chose, in spite of my efforts to help you…I am glad you kept something good in you…Enough to love Sheila here and your daughter…But there's a price to pay…And now…"

"I won't let it come to that…" Shego rose…. "Thanks for your help…Drew?..."

"But…" he rose, awkwardly…

"I'm so sorry for you both…" Mrs. K repeated… "But no one can help you and that poor girl but you yourselves…And it's probably too late for that…"

"We'll take care of her…Thank you…" Sheila nodded… "Drew?..."

Oh…God…She sees it too…

But I won't let it happen…I won't let it…

I'll…Lose…First…

Drakken lair…

Henchthugs looking a bit nonplused and some rather disturbed at the sight…

"So whatdaya think, Pop…? Dark, Melancholy, and Evil enough…?" Potential posed in her Goth outfit, hands raised in melancholic gesture, black nails shown…

"Wonderful, dear…Wonderfully Evil and…" Drakken struggled…Staring at the vision before him…

"Goth…" Shego hissed…

"Barbarians who took Rome?" he hissed back…

"Just…Say…Goth…"

"…And Goth…" he nodded to Potential's beaming face.

"Knew you'd appreciate, Dad…" hug…

"You should get some dinner, Kim…" Shego urged… "Walter?..." she turned to the henchthug… "Help Kim get some of that roast Drew made? You know you can't stay too long, sweetie…We don't want to arouse suspicions..."

Mmmphf…Shrug… "The Stiffibles would never think lil' Kimmy was lyin' about being out all night world-savin'…"

"Even so, honey…" Drakken urged… "Best not to take chances, you know…."

"Ok…" she shrugged…Following Walter to the kitchens…

I hate that look…What is she wearing?...Drakken hissed to Shego as Potential went through the great hall doors… "And did you see what she'd done to her nails?..."

"Let her be…"

"Does it have something to do with what Mrs. K was talking about?...I didn't quite get all of it but…"

"It's about being 16 going on 17…Let it go, Drew…Least of our worries…"

"So, is that the Kimcicle…?" Potential pointed to the tank as she and Walter passed the first of the sealed metal cylinders in which the two remaining frozen specimens were frozenly entombed…Careful look…

"Next one over…" Walter pointed…


	23. Chapter 23

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXIII…

"And your friend Wade was sure the modus operandi was that similar?" Drakken starred at Potential, now seated at table with himself and Shego in the mansion lair's great hall, happily wolfing down what she described as "real food at last".

Was a rather nice salmon and risotto…Drakken had noted. Just that right touch of…

"Yeah…That's what chubs the techie said…" Potential nodded. "So these jobs weren't us, Dad? EStepM, you sure you weren't pulling a few side robberies for the nest egg when Dad dumps you?"

"Kimberly…" Drakken frowned.

"Nah…" Shego smiled. "She's gotta point, Drew…It might have been possible, way back when…But no, Kimberly, it wasn't me and I don't think any of the fellas would have tried it or been capable, sadly." Glance round the table.

Sly smile to Drakken as Potential eyed their wedding portrait on the magnificent carved sideboard on which the dinner warming pans stood…Catching Potential's momentary smile.

She's glad to be part of a real family…Even if part of her is bitterly, murderously jealous…And we gotta a backdated, if perhaps illegit license to back that portrait up as of today…

A day I won't forget even if the ceremony lasted five minutes and was performed ala Darth Vader by Rev. Walt…Glance at Drakken nervously eyeing Potential as she continued her stare for a moment.

Yeah, it was for our Kim…But…I woulda done it just for you, Drew, she beamed.

"Walt could've…He'd be up to it. But he wouldn't go against Dad…or me, right Walt?" Potential fixed henchthug Walter with an innocent look that turned grim quickly…

"Uh…No, ma'am."

"See…It must have been someone copying your style, Pop." Potential turned to a pondering Drakken…

Hmmn…

"Yes, Kimberly…I think you might be right. Someone followed the state capitol robberies and decided to take advantage of the situation and do a few on his or her own." He nodded. "While imitation may be the highest form of flattery, I must say it shows an appalling lack of breeding among my fellow criminals."

"Can't let that stand, Dad. Nobody copycats our family and adds a few potential years to your prison term." Potential, grimly. "Besides…" she noted. "It would be a good way for me to do a lil' 'goodie Kim bring this evildoer to justice' without risking you or the guys. Keep Wade and Ron convinced I must be the one and only…"

"Not bad, Kimberly…Ummm…Wait…You…?" Drakken blanched a little suddenly at Potential's beam…Thanks, Pop.

Nice going, idiot…Husband…Shego glared at the suddenly realizing Drakken…

My little Kimberly…Facing who knows what or who the evildoer as Kim Possible? He blinked.

You know, somehow I pictured this cloning plan as considerably less mentally and emotionally stressful…

"Ummn…Perhaps we should leave this one to the proper authorities, just this once…" he suggested, carefully. "I mean, probably just some petty burglar or something. Not worth your time, sweetheart." Casual wave.

Especially some husky petty burglar armed with gun or knife…

God, what is wrong with that fellow Possible to let his daughter traipse off facing people like that every night?

"Dad…" Potential frowned. Eyeing Shego angrily…This disturbing lack of faith is your fault, somehow…

"I can handle this…I've been practicing and I got all Kimmy's battle memories."

Shego, careful stare over Potential's head to Drakken…We need a new strategy, Dad…

"Perhaps it would be a good idea, Drew…Kimberly's gotta get in some villain whomping before her turn to complete Evil for it to be believable. This might be just the right start." Shego, hastily.

What? She…?

"Exactly." Potential nodded. "Just leave it to me, dad. I'll get Wade and the goods on this clown, and whoever he or she is, we'll have him nice and neat in a police van before you know it. And maybe this time Kim Possible will decide to keep a few more trophies, eh?" she smilingly waved her jade bracelet on her wrist. "Mom Dr. Possible was askin' me about this one last night. I said the state art museum gave it to me as a reward for tryin' to help them recover the stolen goods. I think she kinda wondered about it, though she's still got too much faith in her lil' Kimmy to think I've taken to scoopin' up some bling for myself."

"But…Soon enough, she won't be able to deny it…Her lil' angel has developed a taste for keepin' what don't belong to her." she smiled, then frowned. "Though, geesh…Little enough for all I done done for this town and the world, right? They oughta be throwin' stuff my way…Ungrateful jerks." Shake of head…

"Their lack of gratitude will be punished, Kimberly…When our Evil reign begins we'll make it clear to them all that you turned Evil in part due to their poor show of proper appreciation, trust me." Drakken nodded judiciously.

"Now as to this effort to locate the thief acting in our name…" he sighed. "I'll go along with you both, but only if we can assist and stand by, just in case."

"Dad…I don't say I wouldn't appreciate some intel help…But I have done this before." Potential frowned.

"But you're still very young yet, Kimberly…I'm not saying I doubt your abilities," he put up a hand, "But the memories may not translate all that efficiently into action for a bit." he pleaded. "I just want us to be around if you need help. I promise we won't interfere if all's going well."

"You tell him I wasn't up to the job?" Potential glared at Shego.

"I said…Just as you heard when we last trained…That you were coming along fine and I haven't said anything to the contrary." Shego shook her head. "And I think you'll do just fine, though what could having a little back-up hurt?"

If it's competent back-up, namely me, that is.

"After all, this as much to protect your father's plans as you, right…?"

Hmmn…

"It would be bad for Operation 'Review' if another enemy is on the scene waiting to capitalize on our successes, Kimberly." Drakken chimed in.

She perked her head up…

"You mean like…Professor Dementor…That two-bit impersonation of a mad scientist?"

"I couldn't have described him better myself…And possibly…He does like to copy me." Drakken pondered.

"Well…If it's to protect the master plan…But only if I really need the help, huh?" she noted, wistfully.

"Absolutely…" he agreed.

"I'm sure we'll just be there to witness another Kim Possible easy win." Shego beamed.

"In the meantime, we'll look into it as well, sweetheart." Drakken noted. "We might be able to dig out some information via our sources in the super-criminal and criminal underworld."

And buy or plasma blast him/her off before you risk a hair on your precious cloned head…He eyed Shego.

"Ok then…" Potential nodded. "I'll see what Wade can come up with as to the next likely target and we'll see who's been tryin' to steal the Drakken family thunder."

Our lil' girl…Drakken beamed to Shego.

Kim Possible welded to the unscrupulousness of a Drakken…I pity the fool who's behind these copycats if she gets her hands on him.

"Well…" slight downcast air… "I guess I'd better be heading back to the stiffs and their brats." Potential sighed, rising.

"Everything is all right at the Possibles'?" Shego, a bit anxiously.

"Oh, yeah…" wave of hand. "The stiffs have bought me as lil' Kimmy and the brats…Well, I think I've made it clear to them they either accept me as dear Kim their occasionally annoyed with them sis or they keep their little suspicions to themselves and their sweet mouths, shut. Nah, really…" she smiled at Drakken's nervous look.

Those two have screwed me before…Be just like if they should've caught on…

"…I played it 'sweet older sis sorry for losing it' last night and they were eatin' out of my Evil hands. Don't fret, Pop…I know not to get overconfident with them."

"Good…Just be careful around them." He nodded.

"And have a good time…Enjoy yourself, Kimberly. High school's a precious time in your life." Shego insisted.

"Just wish I could stay home with you, Dad." Potential sighed. "But sooner I flush KP's rep, sooner I can 'ally' myself with you, right?" wan smile.

"Absolutely…" Drakken nodded.

"And remember…We're always just a phone call or drone scan away, Kimberly." Shego noted.

"So…" Drakken…Glance to Shego as they sat. Last of the dishes washed, henchthugs off to their various bedrooms.

"Kimberly looked well, didn't she? She missed us but I'd say she's coping well."

"Uh-huh." Shego.

"We've got to learn who this copycat is…Before she tries to deal with him or her. I doubt Dementor would bother with such crimes unless he had some ulterior motive…"

"Yeah…The fellas are on it. We'll get on it...Tomorrow." Frown.

"Shego?"

"Drew?" blinking stare, head cocked, resting on hand…

"Anything wrong?"

"Yeah…" sarcastic tone.

"Well, what?..."

"It's my wedding night, you idiot!" Grim tone.

"Oh…"

"Oh…Yeah."

"Well…Ummn…Sorry…It's just been such a busy day."

"Fine. Come on…" she got up, extending hand…

"What?..." he stared as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Just shut up and do what I tell you." She pulled him along. Staring back at him as he paused.

Well?

"I love you too, Sheila." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah…"


	24. Chapter 24

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXIV…

"Kim?!" call from kitchen.

"Kimberly! You're going to be late!"

"What the frack?!"

"Kimberly Ann!" Dr. Ms. Possible, stern call. "Get up and get dressed! Now!"

The twins, currently at the kitchen table eating cereal eyed each other…

"Kimberly? Are you…?"

" #$#! I'm up already!"

"Kimberly?!"

"Yeah, yeah…Sorry…" vague call.

Door bell buzzing …

"Ronald?" Dr. Ms. Possible stared at a somewhat nervous Ron on doorstep. "What are you doing here? You know Dr. Possible and I don't like Kim being involved in any of her 'extracurricular activities' before school."

"Uh…Kim called me, Mrs P." he explained, sheepishly. "She said it was important."

"Is that Ron?!" call. "Hey, Ronnie!"

"Come in, Ronald. Just a moment. Kimberly?!" Dr. Ms. Possible stepped to the stairs, grim look. "I need to speak to you…I'm coming up!" she looked back at a nervous Ron.

"Go have some juice with the boys, Ronald. I'll need to speak to Kim for a moment."

"Right…I do think it was important, Mrs. P."

"Uh-huh…Just a minute, Ronald." Dr. Ms. Possible went up the stairs.

"Hey…" Ron waved to the twins…Each eyeing him coolly…

"Sorry to interrupt breakfast…"

Should we torment him or just a little mild humiliation?...The twins eyed each other.

"Kim?" Dr. Ms. Possible had reached and stood at the entrance to Kim's room…Despite newly posted warning signs "Kim's Room…Keep the Heck Out!" "This Means You!"

"Hey!" Potential had come to the door, stepping into the hall and shutting door with a slam… "Can't you read?!" she glared.

"Yes, I can…And the mortgage documents still say your father and I are the owners of this place. What is going on with you, Kim?" hard stare. "And why is Ronald here at this hour?"

"He loves me…" Potential beamed, archly. "You probably can't understand that."

"Kim…You're trying my patience. He says you sent for him."

"And he came like a lapdog…" grin, then frown at Dr. Ms. Possible's stare. "Fine…I got some info from Wade we should check out immediately and I called my sidekick to provide my distraction. If you object, I can go get myself killed alone."

"Kim…We have a solemn rule. No heroics before or during breakfast at home. I don't want you starting the day battling some foe before you're ready."

"Please…All I need is to grab my stuff and I'm…"

"You'll go save the world when I say you can, Kimberly." Dr. Ms. Possible, firmly.

"Oh?" glare… "You suddenly such an expert? You expect me to believe you have crystal insight into when the world needs me?"

"Kimberly… " Dr. Ms. Possible was exceptionally grim now.

The twins, in the kitchen, listening to what could be heard, in considerable unease…

Ron, more so…

Geesh, Kim…

And…Lapdog?

Lapdog…The twins eyed each other, grinning…

"Kimberly." Dr. Ms. Possible said to her, quietly. But in a tone that brook no denial.

"First, you're going to apologize for speaking so rudely to me. Then, you're going to carefully and fully explain why you had to summon Ronald here before you're allowed to. Then, I'll decide what's to be done this morning. Now, shut the door and sit down."

At the sound of the door closing, Ron eyed the twins, they him…

"Maybe I should be…"

"Leaving…Good idea…" the twins nodded in unison.

Mmmnn….Pout…

Unyielding return stare…

Hmmn…Ok, shrug…Not bad, Potential noted…

"Ok, fine…I have important information from Wade on some robberies and Ron and I have to go see if there's anything to it."

"At 7:30am on a school day?"

"Eh…" Airy wave… "I think we'll have to blow school off this morning. I'll go in the afternoon."

Uh-boy…Ron sighed to Rufus.

"I can't hear it all, but I hear enough, Ruf…Kim's either got something new from Wade that's so devastating her mind is blown to gobbly little bits and this behavior is the result…Or, she's terrified of some new fellow facing her and wants to hide it under a mask of bravado."

"Right, option one is more likely…She's not that good an actress."

"Kim, what is wrong?" Dr. Ms. Possible sat on the bed, Potential grimly sitting next to her.

"I tole you…I have important things to do. World-saving level…Hello…"

"Right now the only important thing you have to do is to sit and talk to me. Kim, I'm worried about you…You've been getting upset so easily and you're so moody these last days. And quitting the cheerleading squad? Is there something going on I should know about? Do you need to talk to me?"

Hmmn…Potential considered…Such neat "Possibilities" for Potential Kim to freak dear ole Mom Possible…

Oh, Mom…Ron and I…Last night we…Oh…I think…Oh, Mom…I think I'm pregnant…

Oh, Mom…I was exposed to (name deadly substance) and I'm going to die…

Oh, blow it, Mom. I'm a world-saving heroine and what are you, loser? Brain slicer/dicer, big one…

Or, the safe route… Oh, Mom…Tears…Incoherent mumblings of teen angst.

Yeah, option four…For now…Dad would prefer I take the safe route.

"Oh, Mom…" sob…Grabbing hug…

"Kim?" gentle stroke of hair… "Can't you tell me what's wrong?"

Hmmn…This is kind of nice…

And I have so much wrong to tell…

There really being a good deal of teen angst involved here…

I love my dad…I mean, you know…Love him.

I hate but kinda…My real…My Estep M…

No…No, I don't love her…I want her dead. Quick. But, oh…She involuntarily put hands to her head.

Sobbing becoming real…

Dad, why did you make me like this? Why couldn't I just be some sort of synthoclone without feelings?

Why do I have to love…Anyone…?

And now there's Ron…Who'll probably hate me when he figures out his lil' Kim has crossed over.

And even these stiffs…She sighed inwardly as Dr. Ms. Possible hugged her, stroking hair.

"Kim, Kim…It's ok…"

But I don't care…I'm strong…I'm Evil…I don't need anyone…Except Daddy…

Who'll hate me too when I…

'Cause however I do it…However carefully I stage her "disappearance"…He'll know.

And he loves her…

And I…I…

But there's no other way…It's her…Or…Me…No other alternative.

It's the way I am.

Mommie!...Mommie! Help me, save me!

"Mom!" she gasped, aloud…

"Oh, Kim…" Dr. Ms. Possible sighed. "You know you can tell me anything."

The Hell I can, lady…Potential sighed. Looking up at her.

You're pretty but…My real mother has such beautiful black hair…

Pasting wan smile, nodding…

"Thanks, Mom."

Still, just for a minute…It was…Nice.

Almost as if my real Mom were holding me…

"I'll be ok." She smiled at Dr. Ms. Possible. "Just bear with me? I'm kinda going through things these days?"

"We've been there, honey…Your dad and me. You can always talk to us."

That's sweet…But somehow…I don't think so…Potential maintained her wan smile.

"Is it ok if Ron and I do a little investigating on this stuff this morning? It really is a big deal, Wade says."

"Well…If it's that important…You can let the principal know and take the morning." nod. "But you'll need to get any notes you miss and your homework."

"Sure. I'll just get dressed and get rollin'. Thanks, Mom." Pat.

It really was nice…For a mo…Sucker.

A grim Shego led (dragged) Drakken along in the same seedy neighborhood of Middleton where they'd received the Attitudinator technology from Jack Hench. Several nervous henchthugs following, doing their best to look properly "henchthuggish".

Lord, even early in the am this neighborhood scares the bewillys out of me, Walter sighed.

"C'mon, c'mon…" Shego insisted.

"But…" Drakken protested… "Are you sure we couldn't get more info on the robberies by doing some clever Net searching?"

I'd be up for that…Henchthug Sally nudged Walther.

"We can't beat or threaten…Properly, with visual images…Anyone with info on the robberies…Over the Net." Shego noted. "This is just common sense…Go direct to the potential sources."

Grim looks from rather tough-looking types in various corners as they walked…The henchthugs clustered together for support.

"Nobody go off on their own without orders." Walter hissed. "And keep a close eye on our stuff…"

"Hey! You, there! Yeah, you!" Shego yelled at one elusive fellow dodging back behind a fence. "I saw you following us, come out here! Guys?!" she waved in the henchthugs.

"Carefully, Sally. We don't know what these guys may have on them." Walter hissed as the henchthugs hurried, cautiously, after the fugitive.

"He must be one of our copycat's boys!" Shego noted to Drakken. "I'll get him, stay here!" she raced over…

"Drew…I told you to stay!" she frowned at Drakken who'd hurried along with her.

"Don't be ridiculous." He frowned.

Arrgghhh…She hurried along…

Great…Gotta keep one eye on my honey on top of duking it out with whomever.

That's so sweet…Inward beam. But I will have to knock you unconscious if things get hairy…

"There he is!" Sally pointed. Shego racing in, plasma at the ready.

"Stop right there, pal! Or I'll fry you to deep crisp, crackly!" she cried.

The figure halting…A tall, dour-looking fellow in somewhat shabby street clothes.

"I ain't doin' nothing…What you want with me?" he frowned as Shego and Walter reached him, Drakken and the others just behind.

"We want to know who you're workin' for…Wait?" Shego eyed him. "Do I know you?"

Drakken sighing… "You ought to…He's an old friend of yours…And nearly stole your powers a few years ago."

"Aviarius?" she blinked…Grinning… "Really taken a fall on that Evil corporate ladder, haven't we?"

"I'm out of that racket, Team Go junior member, female. Just an honest citizen walking down the street." He glared. "Unhand me before I call the police."

"In this neighborhood? Good luck." Shego grinned. "So, since you were never the type to befoul your nest or hands with the dirty work, you've clearly fallen to supporting cast. Well, who is it? Who's your boss?"

"You got me all wrong, Go girl…"

"Shego." She frowned. "And you know my name. Though it's She Go-Drakken now."

Grin to Drew…Neat, huh…Go-Drakken?!

"Congratulations…Another compliance chip, Drakken?" sneer.

"Yeah." Shego beamed. "And when you don't answer Dr. Drakken's questions, it forces me to cheerily vaporize you. So…?" she fired up as he stared. Uh-oh….Been on the receiving end of that before…

"Look, I tole you people…I'm strictly flying straight and narrow now." Aviarius insisted.

"Like The Penguin on the old 'Batman' show." Shego, drily. "Come on, birdman of Go City."

"Go City. Team Go. I always hated how your rich family dominated our town. First with money and connections, then superpowers." He glared.

"Team Go saved that miserable city a zillion times…For free, thanks to my idiot brothers." She noted, sourly. "As for our family history…We built that town."

"And kept it in your hands. I tried to make it as free as my avian friends…" Aviarius ranted, waving and spreading arms.

"And now…Here you are, bottom of the Evil food chain. A miserable junior nobody thug…No offense, guys." Shego eyed the henchthugs.

"What? I happen to be essential to…!"

"Uh-huh?"

"I'm sayin' nothing more!" Aviarius looked away, grim.

"It's Dementor." Drakken nodded thoughtful.

"I never said that!" Aviarius frowned.

"So much for sayin' nothing…" Shego smiled. "Good one, honey." She patted Drakken.

"Eh…Only Dementor would keep tabs on us…DNAmy wouldn't care, Monkeyfist is too arrogant. Walter, would you search our friend? I'm sure you'll find a communicator employing Dementor's style on him."

"Whoa!" Shego and the others fell back as Aviarius suddenly leapt up, revealing concealed wings…And a small jet pack…On his back…Soaring up before any of them could grab him…

"Hah, ha!" Aviarius chortled, hovering. "Not quite so degraded as you assumed, Go girl! Drakken! You'll soon find yourself at our mercy, as will your little Kim Possible, whatever you've done to her with the Attitudinator technology! Fairwell, till we…Hey!" he dodged Shego's rapid firing of plasma bolts.

He hastily jetted off…The henchthugs, Drakken, Shego staring after him…

"Dementor knows about Kimmy?" Shego eyed Drakken.

"He must have been watching us for some time. I think he thinks though I simply adjusted her to Evil." Drew noted, nodding.

"Should we try and chase after him in the van, Doc?" Sally asked.

"No need." Drakken shrugged.

Shego eyeing his smile…Drew? She gave him a sidelong glance.

"Homing device…Had Walt slap it on him when he started searching. I figured he'd have some kind of getaway system."

You…She beamed…. "And well done, Walter." Walter giving sheepish beam.

"We'd better get to following him…From a distance."

"And warn Kimberly…" Shego insisted. "Dementor will surely come after her soon."

"Probably try to wean her away from me…Believing she's merely gone Evil." Drakken nodded. "We could use that."

"No using our girl for bait!" Shego insisted.

"Only to lure him in while we're there." he noted. "We don't want him catching her alone without us."

Point there…The henchthugs, and after a reluctant moment, Shego…Nodded.

"He's sure to move quickly now. I'd guess we'll want to be close by her." Drakken suggested. "It might be best to head for her school and set up surveillance there while I send the drones and synthodroids to track Aviarius."

"Yeah…Boy… I can't believe Dementor's that hard up for help…That birdman is bats." Shego grinned.

"Kim?"

She put up a hand…Don't…Do not talk to me…

"Kim, your mom…" Ron began…

"I don't wanna hear it, Ron." She fumed. "Lets just go…"

"Ok." He sighed.

Nothing like stirring up a little teen/mom conflict to pave that way to Evil…

"Who does she think she is anyhow…?" glare…Stamp of foot. "She's nobody, that's who! I'm the world-saving heroine."

"Kim, she's your mother…She's concerned about you."

"Oh?" halt, intense stare…

Uh…

"So why isn't she here? Where's the bodyguard for lil' Kimmy who's so precious to her? She doesn't mind if I go fight some nutcase and get killed but not followin' some dumb rule of hers…That's beyond the pale."

"I'm sure she minds, Kim….And she just likes you to have a good start to the day."

"Yeah, take her side…Nice boyfriend you are." she frowned at him.

"Kim, I gotta say…I think she's…"

"Don't…Say…It…" dark look. Hands on hips. "If you love me and want to go on being my so, don't speak another word in that lady's favor."

"Kim?..."

"Niict…Don't…" she waged a finger. "And…Say something nice…About me…Quick." Hard stare.

"You look good…" he noted.

"I didn't have time to put on my new look. What are you sayin'? You don't like my Goth look?"

"No, I didn't say that…"

"Darned good for you, you didn't…"

Sigh… "I just meant…You look beautiful and you looked beautiful yesterday."

"Ok…Apology accepted." Sudden smile. "Now come on…" she pulled him…

"Kim?" he looked around…Sighing… "We're not going to school? You promised…"

"It's for her own good…The principal might say no and besides, we can be done and at school before he ever catches on. As for Mom…Better a little white lie than dead, right?"

"Kim…"

"Who knows how high stakes might be here, Ronny…" high-minded stare. "As a superheroine, I'm sometimes called upon to use my best judgment…Superior to ordinary mortal moms…"

"She's gonna be so pissed when she finds out…"

We can but hope. Though she is hard to tick off…

"Who says she's gonna find out, Ron?" grin…Followed by grim glare… "Unless someone plans to betray the woman they claim to love and tell her. Do you know anyone like that, Ronald?"

"Kim…I'd never 'betray' you."

"I know you wouldn't." warm smile…Pat… "That's why you the one for me, Ron Stoppable. The one and only…The numero uno…"

"Kim?..."

"Ron…" intense kiss…Backing him up against the nearest wall…Rufus barely hopping out in time to escape crushing against said wall…

"Kim…Wait…"

Hey…Rufus, annoyed look…

Bwwwwhhh… Potential turned and released this morning's good breakfast…

"Kim? Are you still sick?" Ron stared…

Ah, an explanation at last…She's ill…Probably Drakken-poisoned…

"Yeah…Sick of seeing that little hairless…" Bwwwwwwwhhhhhhh…She bent over the low curbside wall on her side.

"Rufus? Ruf is making you ill? Kim?"

"Look…" she gasped… "I'm sorry. I luv the little pink…Eehew…too…But there are limits, Ron. And I've done my best to conceal what I feel…Literally…In the pit of my stomach every time we have him along. Today my tummy just can't conceal the truth, Ron. "

"I can't believe it…Rufus, making you ill? This never happened before…"

"I never let you see it before, boyfriend. My sweet love." She gave winsome smile…Blinking eyes, slight tearing… "I knew I couldn't force you to choose between us…But…"

"Choose?…Between you?..." Ron gulped…

"Ron. I know how much lil' Rufus means to you…" she sighed. "I've done all I could to cover my…Disquiet…Over Rufus…Usually we're too busy for it to get to me."

Not entirely untrue, really…

"Rufus?...Choose…?"

Well…At least it's sinkin' in…She thought.

"If we could just…Temporarily?...Have him stay at home or something?"

"Something " involving selling him to a government lab, releasing him next time we go to the Amazon rain forest , or dropping him off in the Antarctic…Or, maybe over water from a great height? She thought.

"At least until I'm over…Whatever illness I've got that…Combined with recent stress and constant exposure to him…Is making him so much harder to take these days. Then, later, we can discuss it."

As in…Maybe a nice cat?...Or a bird? The kind that eat molerats, like say, a falcon?

They're cool. A really suitable pet for the new Kimberly.


	25. Chapter 25

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXV…

Capitol City…The state capitol...

State Archives and Arts Building…

A nervous Ron glancing round the entrance as they entered, Potential having decided they should, for now, enter as ordinary tourists…Well…Hardly 'ordinary', smile to Ron…But…

Definitely not gonna make it back for second class…

"Ok…" Potential looked over the printout she'd received from Wade, frowning…

Cute…

Also, where's my complimentary "you could never be ordinary, Kim…", boyfriend?

"What is it?" Ron stared.

"Seems our thief is getting big for his…Or her…Britches…"

Hmmn?...He peered at the printout.

"The Moldavian Crown Jewels…How'd we miss that they were going on display this week?" Potential sighed.

"Well, did we?" Ron, a bit puzzled. "They haven't been grabbed yet…I mean Wade nailed it and he is our go-to guy for this sort of thing."

She eyed him…Sourly…

"Yeah…Sure…" airy wave of hand… "Great job…"

"Kim?"

I'm looking at you like…I coulda hada crack at crown jewel bling, bucko...she thought.

Geesh, if we'd just had one more free week…

Still, nothing says I can't somehow "lose" a choice bit or two in the fighting with our villainous foe…

And later on, let it be seen that dear Kimmy has developed an unmistakable case of sticky fingers…

Hey, the First and Only Lady of Middleton High's future school president for life needs proper accoutrements.

"So you think Drakken…?" Ron began…

"Hmmn?...I wish…I mean…Then we could finally catch him and decipher his evil scheme…" Potential hastily corrected… "No, this seems more like a robbery-robbery, not robbery to help finance cloning or whatever biological thing he's up to…"

"Couldn't he just need more cash for his plans?"

Pout…What, now you're doubtin' my incisive deductive abilities?...Ron?...

"I don't think so…My spidey sense tells me this is the work of a copycat, probably following news of the first crimes…You know how the criminal world holds Dr. Drakken in awed reverence."

Or better, soon…

"They do?" Ron blinked.

And 'spidey sense'?

Not that I object to my girl possibly picking up a little of my taste in comics…But…

"Kim?..." She paused in her glancing around the foyer of the building…

"Is anything wrong?"

"My sidekick is dragging his ass and my boyfriend is slow about responding to my overtures and not exactly giving me his total support, apart from that typical sit, not that I know of…Why?" she eyed him.

"KP…You were kinda hard on your mom this morning…And…"

"Teenaged super heroine with lots on her mind and…Pulsating…With hormones…" she shrugged. "I'll make it up to Mummy later…'And'?..."

"You just seem a little out of sorts these days…And that cheerleading thing…"

"I'm growing up Ronald…I can't be a cheerleader forever. What about you? Tuba-boy? " hard stare… "You sayin' Ron the Man can make changes and try new challenges but lil' Woman Kimmy must remain the same little girl always…?"

Uh…

"I thought better of you, Ronald…" high-minded, solemn look. "This hurts me, Ron. Deeply…" blink…Tear run…

Ok, a bit much but gotta test out the emotives…And I know what works with my guy.

"Kim, you know I don't mean to hurt you." he tried. "I'm only concerned…"

"Hold that thought!" she noted hastily…As several guards came running to the foyer, alarms sounding… "I think we're up!"

"Are you still tracking him?" Shego, in flight suit and oxygen mask, asked, scanning the controls of her plane…

"Hmmn-hmn…" Drakken, likewise in flight suit and mask, behind her. "He's still making for Capitol City…And still at 3000 feet."

"Ok, he can't keep this speed up much longer, that pack can't contain that much fuel. " She noted. "He's sure to be setting down soon."

"He's descending now…I'd say he's landing…Probably rendezvousing with his people before they make their move. "

"Another robbery in the capitol?"

"I think Dementor knows Kimberly is on his trail." Worried tone… "Shego, I think she may be walking into a trap."

"She can handle that red-tighted doofus." Calm tone. Airy wave. "Have a little confidence in our girl, Drew."

Besides…God willing… That little doofus will be in pieces momentarily…Grim stare at approaching ground…

"Certainly. Uh, sweetheart, aren't we diving a bit steeply for a safe landing?"

"Just let the boys know to be ready to move in!"

"Right…Uh, darling? Rate of descent is a little beyond the structural capability of this craft…" he tried…Eyeing the shaking sides of the jet….

"We'll be fine…" grim tone…Sound of groaning hull under stress… "Has he landed?"

"He's down…Whoa!..." gasp as they suddenly pulled up…Gently setting down…

"See? No problem…" Shego shrugged… "Drew? Drew, you all right back there?"

"Just…A…Little G force induced blackout…" Drakken choked out, hands to helmet… "Uh…I think we lost a wing there…"

"Just part of the left…Easy fix…" Shego shrugged. "Aviarius?"

"About one hundred yards away, in the woods..On foot I'd say."

"And headed for extinction, our little flightless doofus…" grimly… "Come on. Drew?!" she stared as he collapsed to the ground.

"Right…With…You…Dearest…" he groaned, struggling to sit up…

"Just as I expected…Hello, Prof Crazy…" Potential, grim smile at the masked Dementor.

Hah…He's just jealous cause my dad's truly a blue freak and he has to wear a mask.

You know…I bet anything under that mask he's that little weapons of mass destruction maker, Cyrus Bortel. I know goodsie always suspected it, much as she tried not to believe the sweet little white-haired death merchant was a closet bad guy.

"Kim Possible…" Dementor beamed… "How I hoped you'd drop by."

"Copying Dr. Drakken…Again…?" she eyed him…Glancing at the three goon in tights at his side.

No prob here…

"He must be pleased to haft such a fan…" Dementor, coolly.

"Well, Cyrus…We hafta admire real genius, you know…" she replied calmly.

"Kim?" Ron stared. "When did the Professor tell us his first name?"

"I don't know what your oddly behaving friend ist talking about…" Dementor, hastily. "Perhaps the love programming or evil motivation my dear old colleague hast implanted in her brain ist affecting her perceptions of reality."

"Love what?" Ron, staring… "Kim?"

"Don't bother yourself about it, Ronnie. The professor likes to have his jokes…" she frowned.

"As does dear old Drew, obviously…" Dementor beamed. "I must say, a fine job…One would have to know you fairly well to sense your distortion. Tell me, what exactly did he use on you, young lady? And is it 'Oh, Drew' or 'Yes, Master'? My boys and I haf a little wager going…"

"You're outta your masked head, Dementor…" Ron glared. "Kim's just going through a phase…We've been hunting Drakken down and just took time out to clean up the Dementor mess."

Grin…"Nothing more amusing than the clueless sickkick/boyfriend last to admit the obvious…Kimberly? Shall ve be honest mit each other? I'm frankly quite impressed by Drakken's effort on this one."

"I'll tell him when we catch up with him…" sour look. "Fraid you've got it wrong, Cy….I call nobody, 'Master'…"

"Ah…So, it's love then…" grin… "Such a wonderful and easily manipulated emotion…Tell me, did he incorporate emoticon technology with the attitudinator stuff he got from gudt old Jack?"

"Attitudinator?" Ron, a bit worried now…

"He's just messin' with your mind, Ronnie…" Potential shrugged. "Very funny, Cyrus…Now suppose we take a ride down to prison in the police van and we can show the world the true face of kindly Cyrus Bortel."

"Dr. Bortel?" Ron starred.

"Come on, Cyrus…" she eyed him, ignoring Ron's anxiety…Nice old Dr. Bortel?...Professor Dementor?...

True, he always did seem to be working on stuff that wasn't exactly…Nice…But…

"…fess up and lets see if a quick surrender gets you time off for good behavior."

"You must catch me first, Drakken-girl!" Dementor cried. "Boys?!"

The goons advancing, Dementor raced back…

"You take care of these idiots, will ya, Ron?" Potential, hurrying after…

Uh…?


	26. Chapter 26

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXVI…

Main Gallery of the State Archives and Arts Center…

Through which a hastily retreating Professor Dementor was being pursued…

By a somewhat cautious…Hey, inclination to evil includes healthy sense of self preservation…Kim Potential…

And I know Dementor didn't go to all the trouble of setting up this little meetup just to run away…

"Cyrus?!...Gotta tell ya, I'm not inclined to walk into the whatever you've got waitin'!..." she halted before a row of portraits of prominent state leaders…Positioning herself behind a statue of the first governor of the state…

Gonna be nice when every place like this starts off with giant portraits of Dad and me…

"Cy?!...I can wait all day, if you like…" she called again… "Come on out, we're alone now…Your boys'll keep Ronnie busy for a few yet…"

Cut to shot of Ron in main foyer racing about, desperately…The three goons in pursuit…

"Very well…My dear…" Dementor called from the back of the room… "So ve are alone…You vish to haft der little talkfest?...Suppose ve start mit der honesty?..."

"Fine…Sure, I'm working with Drakken, if you like…" she replied… "But it's an independent choice…"

"Certainly…" Dementor, friendly tone… "A young lady can change her life course if she chooses…"

"Hey, Shego did…" Potential noted… "And maybe I'm tryin' to get Drew on the straight and narrow by encouragin' a friendly relationship…"

"Oh, he must have used drugs and hypnotherapy plus attitudination…" Dementor hissed to the five goons hidden behind him…

"So…Miss…What ist it you vish of me?..." he called…

"Tole ya…Surrender and lets see if you get a break…Still a heroine, Cyrus…"

"Ve mentioned 'honesty', Miss…" he called back, mock hurt tone… "I know you are now motivated to want a bit more dan der applause of a grateful public…"

"And just how do you 'know' all dis, Cyrus?..." mocking tone…

"A little birdie todt me…One who has been following you closely dese past few days…Especially since he videod you at dear Drew's new lair…"

"Oh?...But as I told you…Friendly relationship…"

"Indeed…Very friendly…Along mit other very strange if subtle changes in you, my dear…Come, I know Drakken purchased attitudinator technology…Tell me how he 'modified' you?..."

"If he did, why would I betray him?...Cy?..." she cooed…

"May I point out that dis is not your normal behavior?...Knowing me guilty of a crime yet making no move to capture me?..."

"Just being a little smarter, Cy…Not wishing to walk into your trap or whatever…By the way, just how many guys do you have with you back there?..."

"Very cute, Miss…But ve both know I'm right…Come, tell me…Are you a slave or can you act for yourself?..."

"If I were lickin' Drakken boots, wouldn't I lie?..."

"I'm a gut judge…I'll take the risk…Come, if you are a free agent, lets talk…I may have something of interest to offer the new you…"

"Starting with the Moldavian Crown Jewels, perhaps?...I do like jewels…"

"By all means…A pretty young lady should have pretty things…So…"

A crown rolled her way across the gallery…

"Hey, that's no way to handle a priceless imperial coronet…" she called…Moving just out from behind the statue…

"Und…So…Fire!..." Dementor called…A goon racing out, firing a ray on her…Striking her briefly…

"Attitudinator?...Nice…" Potential grinned, hurrying back behind the statue…

But my little birthing session left me immune, thanks Dad…

"Gee, I feel all Demented and henchgirly…" she called, mockingly…

"So…Old Drew proofed you against further adjustment…" Dementor replied…Calmly… "Wise of him…He's improved with the last prison term…"

"If you like…Though I like to think I've an incredibly strong will…You wanna rethink surrender, now?...Or have you got something left?..."

"Oh, most certainly…" Dementor called… "But for that, I vill need more study of you…Boys…!"

Four goons emerged from behind various statues, hurling objects…Which on impact, mildly exploded, releasing white clouds of sweet-smelling gas…

"Nice…" Potential called, via speaker in the suit-projected helmet… "But my battle suit has an automatic response to that sort of thing…And it's compliance chip-proof in case that's your next trick, Cyrus…"

"Admirably camouflaged, that suit…" Dementor, pleasantly… "But the gas also camouflages as well as induces sleep…Grab her!..."

She whirled as two goons, breathing masks in place, lunged for her…She leaping…

Two miles outside Capitol City…A small forest parkland…

"There…" Shego pulled binoculars down… "In the parking lot…"

"How many?...And is Dementor with them?..." Drakken asked, anxiously…

"I didn't see him…About ten with Avairius…We'd better wait on calling in the fellas…"

"If Dementor's not there…" Drakken, carefully…

"Right…We may have been set…"

"Up?..." A red-tighted goon politely noted, gun in hand…Several more behind him, likewise armed…

"You fellas may just as well give it up!..." Ron called, dodging and racing away yet again from the three in pursuit…

"He's a slippery eel…" one noted to her comrades…Smiling at the frowning Ron…

"But kinda cute, in his way…"

"Come on, guys!...You know how this always ends!..." Ron tried… "But thank you…" he noted to the female goon…

"Don't mention it!..." she called back…Waving the other two to move in on either side…

"You're just postponing the inevitable!..." he called… "KP already has Dementor in the sack by now…"

"We'll see, cutie…!" cooing call… "Take him!...Don't break him unless you hafta…!"

Whoa!...He looked for the exit to the street…Blocked…Likewise the doors to the gallery…Ah, emergency stairway exit…He raced over…

Locked…Uh-oh…

Darn…Sure wish I coulda brought Rufus…It's not half as much fun without someone to make clever remarks to as one dodges the henchpeople…

"Looks like you'd better be the one to give it up, kid…" the female goon leader grinned at him as the three faced him, cornering him… "Come on, now…The Professor wants you alive for bargaining purposes but we can hurt you a little if necessary…"

Hmmn…Kimmy will be pleased Dementor's promoting women…He always seemed the hench-man kind of villain…

"What's that?..." he pointed behind them…

"Kid…Are you kidding…?" the female leader frowned at him…As the other two looked…

Whoa…The others backing a bit…

As another suited team of henchthugs poured into the foyer from the main entrance…

Hmmn?...The female staring at the sound…

"Professor!..." she cried into a radio in her fist… "Drakken's people!..." She raced for the gallery entrance, her comrades at her heels…

I'm saved by Dr. Drakken?...Ron blinked…Watching the Drakken team chasing after them…

Barclay pausing a second to give him a thumbs up…

Well, he is our Kimmy's guy after all…


	27. Chapter 27

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXVII…

A triumphant Aviarius leered at his prisoners…Drakken and Shego now covered by several goons with primitive (Drakken sniffed, noting) but effective (Shego pointedly reminded) guns.

The great Drakken brought low by me…Hah…

Sidekick, indeed…Glare…

"So…Where's Dementor?" Shego eyed him… "Don't he want in to have his Big Speech moment with us?"

Hmmn…Drakken blinked…Aviarius equally surprised…

"You're villains…Why would we give you the Speech? Don't tell me you've gone all Team Go again?"

Point there, Shego noted internally…

Think maybe this ersatz mother thing is starting to affect my sense of self…

"Well, maybe a rivals' cornered speech?" Drakken suggested.

Aw you…She beamed, instantaneously returning to frowning glare at Aviarius…

Covering for my lil moment of role displacement there…

"Yeah…What I meant…Exactly…Anyway, where is the lil' masked butter ball?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Aviarius sneered.

Gotta keep that "lil butterball" handy for future reference when I do the betray my partner thing…That's pretty good…

"Obviously he's in Capitol City…At the State Archives and Arts Center?..." Drakken, pleasantly smug…

"How did…I mean…" Aviarius, hastily…

Drew…You sly lil'…I take back several sharp cracks as to your genius, Shego beamed...

State Archives and Arts Center…

Noise from the foyer area…Even as Dementor received the message from his squad leader.

"So sorry to end dis nice talk…It seems your 'partner''s people haft arrived…Retreat, ladies und gentlemen!" he noted, calling to Potential from the rear of the gallery. "Gutbye for now, Miss Possible…Ve shall meet…"

"Right now…?" Potential, grinning, as she landed in front of him. "You're right about that gas being excellent camouflage, Prof…"

"Hmmn…Impressive…Und all I haft to offer ist der rather mundane taser though of a type designed to overload even your battle suit's protection…People?!"

Several support goons whipping out tasers and aiming her way as she lept…

The door of the gallery to the foyer thrown open, a host of Drakken henchthugs and synthodroids appearing…

"Nice…And intriguing…To see Drew cares so much." Dementor noted to Potential still dodging his people's taser bolts.

"Surrender, Dementor…Your time is over." A familiarly Vaderish voice…

"Hey, Walt!" Potential waved from her spot.

"Stop!" Dementor fiercely…Two of his people now displaying what appeared to be bombs…Large ones.

"I should mention ve haft your boss…And beloved…" glance to a suddenly nervous Potential.

Dad? Glare forming…

"And we have you…" Walter noted in Vader tones. Dementor's thugs eyeing each other.

Guy is good…

"Nice…Herr Jones…" Dementor smiled. "But ve are leaving now und either you can let us leave peaceably or we can leave bodies behind, including your employer und his chief minion."

Dad…And EStM? Oh… Potential's glare furious now…

"You got the doc, huh?..." Walter, switching to normal tones… "I doubt that…And Dr. Drakken doubts you're the suicidal type."

Yeah…Potential nodded…Though troubled yet…

"Aviarius?" Dementor spoke into his cell… "Put Drew on the line for his boys…Here, my friend…" he tossed the cell…

"Boss?" Walter, a bit concerned now… "Yeah, we got here fine, everything's ok except we gotta bit of a standoff here…You really with Dementor's goons?"

Hey…No need to be insulting to your fellow craftspeople…the female squad leader who'd been chasing Ron frowned at him.

"Ok…Ok…You sure, boss? Well, ok…"

Jesus, Shego…Potential frowned… Way to fail Dad, bitch…

Course, if they harm a black hair…But after all, you're family…And it does make it easier for me to kill you…

"Are they all right?" she called. Glare at the beaming Dementor…

Ja, definitely Love…

Excellent…

"Yeah…Uh…Former Archfoe Kim Possible…Very nice of you to be concerned for our supervillain but as yet uncharged since prison and possibly reformed boss in danger from this maniac."

Oh, please…Dementor rolled eyes…

"So?..." Potential, anxiously…

"He says take the sob and don't worry about him and Shego…" Walter, shrugging a bit…

Dementor staring…

Now dat ist a surprise…Drew Drakken sacrificing himself?

Dear God…It is Love...

On both sides?

Lord, talk about screwing up what vas looking like a perfectly gut plan, you blue moron…Hah, ha, ha…

Even more excellent…

"No! Wait Walter! That's an order!" Potential called…

"Ma'am?"

"You heard me! Back off, Walter! Please?" she urged.

Walter frowning but reluctantly waving the team to stand down…

"And your fellas too…" she eyed Dementor. Who nodding, waved his people to take defensive stances, the two carrying bombs lowering them cautiously…

"Ok, Professor…Lets talk…Alone…For real…" she eyed him…

"What you say?!" Aviarius stared at Drakken, grabbing the cell phone from him…

"Don't worry about me…Protect Kimberly"?

"Drakken? What the heck? Have you exposed yourself to the Attitudinator?"

You might be righter about that than you think…Shego, faint smile…


	28. Chapter 28

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXVIII…

"Just wait here…" Potential hissed to Walter, now at his side as Dementor and his people waited, two still facing the Drakken team, their bombs in hand…

"But Kimberly?..." Walter, nervously… "You can't trust this nut…And Dr. D said…"

"Walter…How many times have I put Dementor down?..." she eyed him with stern look.

"Yeah, but…We have orders…"

"Walt…Leave it to me…" hard stare. "You guys just keep close and monitor, ok?"

"So…" she raised her voice a bit… "I'll do what I can for your fiendish boss, given my job is to protect people…Professor? After you…"

"Please…Folks?" Dementor urged his people back.

"Careful, please…" Walter urged.

"Just try and get a line on Dad…The drones are tracing him, right?"

"They couldn't keep up with them but they should find him soon."

"Right, then…Just be ready to send help when you've located him." Potential whispered.

"Ok, here I come, Cyrus." She followed the Dementor team to the rear.

"Keep behind her, but not too close…" Walter noted to the group. "Sally? You and the synthodroids be ready to go help the boss."

"Say, Walter! Check on Ron, willya? I left him in the foyer to keep Dementor's guys busy." Potential called back.

"I can't believe you…" a still shocked Aviarius shaking head at Drakken…

Shego and Drakken currently sitting, rope-bound…Two guards at their sides…

"Why the surprise?" Shego, frowning… "The doc never likes to waste a good plan." Casual shrug…

"Uh-huh. And the plan is…?" Aviarius, eyeing them both…

That's not "saving the plan" I'm reading…

"Are we negotiating, Aviarius, the bird-wonder?" Drakken, pleasantly…

"I don't think you two have much room for maneuver but perhaps…" Aviarius, carefully. "Just what is your plan for modified Possible? And how exactly did you reshape her mind?"

"What? That mask cutting off oxygen to your boss' brain?" Shego, mocking tone… "We're simply working with Possible this time…Advisors on crime, with experience…A new career path…Until we find the right moment to betray her, natch."

"Please…Ms. Go…" Aviarius, dark frown… "I've been monitoring you and Drakken and your people…Possible was at the first robberies, working with you. You purchased attitudinator technology from Jack Hench…No, you've modified Possible, though not quite in the black/white method of the attitudinator which is what intrigues us…My…Partner…And I…"

"And suppose I managed that? Would I be wasting time chasing after you and Dementor?" Drakken eyed him. "Surely with Kim Possible at last under my control, I'd simply take over the world."

"After eliminating a potential rival…" Aviarius noted…

"You…And that butterball Professor? Rivals?" Shego, grinning…

"Seeing as we have you…" Aviarius glared… "I'd say we were quite worthy rivals…But…As I also said, negotiation might be…Possible…" grin at pun.

"Especially if Possible is kicking your…Partner's…Ass right now." Shego noted.

Hmmn…

Might be wise to check in with the Professor again…Aviarius pulled out cell…

"Hey!..." he cried as Drakken's suit glowed…Burning off the ropes and shocking his guard, who collapsed…As Shego made careful plasma bolts, panicking the remaining guards…Drakken quickly moving to her and pulling at her ropes…

"You morons!..." Aviarius, angrily…But backing off as Shego whirled to fire at him…Diving for a dropped gun…

"Hello? Aviarius?" Dementor's voice… "Vas ist going on dere?"

"Draw…" Shego, now partly free, aiming at Aviarius… "If you think you're faster…?" grin…

"My friends!..." Aviarius cried…

Several eagles and assorted other large birds diving in…Covering Aviarius as he lifted off on jet pack…

"Very nice, Drakken! But we have your new weapon and soon we'll turn it to our use! Ah, ha, ha!" he flew off…

"There is one seriously disturbed bird fancier…" Shego noted…

"Shego! A little help here!" Drakken called…As the birds, focusing on him, attacked…

Hmmn…Just like ole times…She grinned…Freezing a moment…

Except…We have responsibilities now…

"Ok, back off! Or we see if you taste like chicken when fried!" she glared at the birds, firing plasma warning shots…All hastily retreating…

"Hello?" Dementor's voice again, from the dropped cell…

"Hey, Professor…" Shego, cooing tone… "Looks like your new sidekick couldn't cut it…"

"Bad news?" Potential, standing in the hallway leading from the gallery just exited to an emergency exit where Dementor's crew now stood, Dementor just behind them facing her with two guards in support…

"Nothing I can't handle mine dear…So?" Dementor eyed her…She standing foursquare in hall, hands on hips… "You wished to talk in private?"

"Hardly that here, Prof…"

"Then perhaps you'd like to take a ride with us, in the back of our truck, with me…Und my two friends as I feel I must insist on a bit of protection…"

"Where I can't dodge your tasers? I don't think so…" she grinned. "Besides, I get the feeling the balance of power's shifted and my…Former foes…Are free…"

"Indeed…Tell me, do you love Shego as much as Drew?" Dementor, smiling, but serious tone…

"Whatever you wanna think, Prof…But maybe I want to discuss my own future…As an independent…"

"Fascinating but I don't think we can continue our talk here…Are you sure you prefer not to ride with us?"

"Fraid not, Cyrus…But we could meet on neutral ground, alone…Say your lab, Dr. Bortel? Tomorrow morning when clueless staffers are around whom you'd rather not have your secret identity exposed to?"

"I see…Not saying your guess is correct as to my possibly having another existence…You are saying you will just let us leave? With our ill-gotten gains?"

"Well, yeah…Though I'll keep that little coronet you gave me…As a token of friendship and esteem…And so you have something on me should I not keep my word…" smile…

"Und Drakken und Shego? Your master and mistress?..."

"Don't be funny…Sides if they were, I've killed you in servile rage, right? Though, I'm willing to bet you've been told they've escaped. They're pretty resourceful, all in all…"

My parents…I mean…Parent…Fond beam…

"Though I also say nothing as to whether your crazy ideas about me are correct, Cyrus…They are after all, not currently charged with anything and it would be my duty to protect innocent citizens."

"Delightful…Very well, dear…We shall meet tomorrow…Provided you come alone and not with dear Drew's entire army. Though, I do not admit to your crazy ideas about me…I will be at the Bortel laboratory at…?"

"Mmmn…Lets make it 4pm, ok? I really shouldn't miss more school." Potential, smiling. "I think you'll find it to our mutual benefit, Professor."

"Miss…" formal bow… "Enjoy the coronet, I understand Catherine the Great once wore it." He waved his people backed and carefully backed to and out the emergency exit…

What do we do? Barclay hissed to Walter as they eyed a nervous Ron in the foyer…Who now found himself facing the bulk of Drakken's small army of henchthugs and synthodroids…

"Kim! A little help here!" Quick run to and into a guard's booth…

"He might hurt himself running into things like that…"


	29. Chapter 29

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXIX…

"So?..." Shego eyed Drakken as they awaited the arrival of synthodroid transport, sent at Drew's request by Walter.

"Well, we know now Dementor's focus is on Kimberly…And that he knows we've modified her, but not the extent or method."

"He's finally showing you a lil' respect…About time…" she grinned.

"And nicely done…Honey…" warm smile…Hand on blue suited arm.

"Was rather nice…The look on that dork's face when I used the self-defense feature." Drakken beamed.

"And taking care to immunize our girl from attitudinator effects…Kimmy's gotta be so proud of her genius dad…Almost as much as her stepmom is…" grin…Followed by worried frown.

"But this thing about Dementor knowing she's been changed…And wanting to study it."

"He won't stop until he's figured out what she is…" Drakken sighed… "However…" beam… "Thanks to the deductive powers of our little girl, we now have Dementor's home address." Sigh… "To think, all these years I've been stealing from my archrival and never knew it. No wonder he was always so smug in our encounters."

"Well, some villains come out in the open and do their jobs…And some hide behind a kindly benevolent identity and a stupid-looking mask." Shego noted. "It does kinda stick in the craw that we couldn't guess about Bortel earlier…I did say 'we'." She returned his look. "In hindsight it makes perfect sense, given what the 'kindly' little arms manufacturer kept working on…Gotta hand it to the little butterball, he masked himself well."

"But now the mask is off…Though I suppose he'll be prepared for an attack. We'll have to lay our plans for any assault carefully."

"Eh, he's got a business he values…We threaten to expose him and level his entire institute…He backs off…Simple."

"Mmmn…Dementor's not one to let things be simple. My guess is Cyrus Bortel will shortly disappear from public view."

"Then score one for Team Drakken…" Shego, contentedly. "That's gotta hurt to lose the nice comfortable day existence."

"I suppose…" Drakken, worried tone… "But I know when I was driven underground the effect was not ennobling to my character or state of mind…And he knows now we care about Kimberly…That she's not merely a tool or weapon. And if he learns she's not malleable…At least not in the ways he's assuming I used…And can't be turned against us or to him involuntarily."

"Well, she's ok for now…" Shego noted…Bit anxious herself. "And we'll protect her."

The image of terrified, frozen, true Kim passing before her eyes, involuntarily….

Oh…Please…Please…Let me be killed if it must be to square things…But spare our poor daughter…

"Shego? I said we should get in touch with Kimberly as soon as possible…And learn whatever Dementor may have said to her in private." Concerned tone…

"Right, right…Drew? It will be ok, right? Tell me? It won't be like that woman said…" anxious look.

"We won't let her be hurt…Sheila...On my love for you, I promise that." Drakken, patting hand.

"Ron?...Hey, Ron?!" Potential looked round the foyer.

"Ronald?" slight worry in tone…

Geesh, surely the fellas wouldn't have…

Crashing sound…She looked up to see…

"Kim?!" Ron called, hanging from chandelier…Having, in trying to free himself from the secure harness Walter had had him strapped to…

Both protective, yet not suspiciously unhumiliatingly so…Potential noted with approval…

…torn a glass leaf loose which had fallen to her side.

"What are you doin' up there, Stoppable?! Get down here, now!"

"Uh…'Fraid a little help is required on that mission, KP…" he called,sighing.

The Drakken mansion lair…

"I'm afraid we followed five identical vans…All wrong…Sorry, boss…" Walter sighed, summing up…

"Not a problem, Walter…We already know where Dementor was headed. And it's to be expected he'd've taken such precautions." Drakken shook head, patting the minion. "And an excellent job intervening with Kimberly…"

"Yes…" Shego, eagerly… "You all were wonderful. I'm sure you saved her from being natched by Dementor."

"Anything for our girl, ma'am…" Walter, solemn bow…The henchthugs, human and synthodroid, nodding in agreement.

"I still don't get why Drakken's guys came in to stop Dementor…And just left after he ran from you…" Ron sighed, shaking head as he and Potential approached the Middleton High school grounds…

Missed second class, as I expected…He noted, ruefully looking at the school clock.

"No honor among bad guys or whatever they say…" Potential shrugged. "Those two have always been rivals, it's not that surprising. We stopped Dementor so Drakken was happy and pulled his crew out."

"I guess…" Ron shrugged. "But this still doesn't leave us any closer to knowing what it is Drakken's up to…"

"Except that it's big enough that Dementor's interested…" Potential, shrewdly.

True enough, after all…

"Yeah…I suppose…Kim? Did you think of something?" he eyed her.

Oh, yeah…Lover boy…Inward gleam…

"Oh…I don't know…Ron…?" languid stare… "Why don't we blow off school and go grab lunch and see a movie…?"

"Blow off…?"

"C'mon, we earned a day off…And no one would question our getting tied up saving the world." enticing grin…

"Yeah, but…"

"C'mon…Lets do something a lil' wild and romantic…You do want to be romantic with me, don't you? Or is it just the superheroine thing?…The fame, the adrenalin rush? But plain old Kimberly Possible, eh, not worth a day's effort…Or really, a half-day's…"

"Yeah, but…" anxious tone…

"Fine…The mission's over…You got your slice of glory…Who needs Kimberly now? Why waste a day spending time with her?" huffy tone…Glare…

"But KP, you know that's not…"

"You don't love me…It's Kim Possible, superheroine, you love…" weeping now…

"No, Kim…" feeble wave of protest…

"I could put Bonnie in this suit and you'd be as happy…"

"KP…" frown… "That's not true and you know…"

"Well, then…? C'mon, it's only one measly day, then back to the salt mines and my life and death struggles…And we got permission, more or less…And I've got cash to cover anything we want to do…You can consider it a loan, if you need to feel manfully in charge."

"Kim…"

"Fine…I throw myself at your feet, after nearly meeting death at the hands of my junior nemesis and maybe at the hands of the support crew of my senior such and all I ask is to spend a little quality time with my honey…" downcast look…Brush back of fallen hairs…Tears in eyes…

"O…K…" sigh… "If you really…"

"Ronny!...Oh, my sweetie!...My honey!..." Potential, grabbing, lifting…Beaming, open-heartedly as Ron sheepishly accepted hug with bemused smile…

Oh…He loves me!...He loves me!...Oh, Dad, Mom…er EStepM, he loves me!…Joyful exultation on the one hand…

On the other…Heh, heh, heh…Another slippery step toward the Dark Blue Side…


	30. Chapter 30

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXX…

The private, no admittance, even to corporate lab staff, under any circumstances…This means you!...Lab of the famed Dr. Cyrus Bortel…Kindly scientific benefactor of Mankind, according to excellent and well-paid PR…

"So…" Bortel musing, gazing upon the rather unimpressive figure of Alan Avair…aka Avairius…In lab coat, thick glasses, and drab street clothes. "We obtained a full scan of Ms. Possible…Brain, body…Plus DNA samples…And there ist no question but that she ist fully human…And identical in all patterns to previous such scans."

Shrug…"Everything's unchanged…Are you sure Drakken did anything to her? Perhaps she wasn't lying and she is trying to work with him on something? Offering him amnesty for assistance, perhaps?..."

"No, my boy…No…" Bortel shook head. "I know Drew Lipinsky very well. He is not a man to accept a deal like that, even if it was a sensible action…And their reaction to threats to Ms. Possible was too unusual."

"If she's offered them freedom, protection…Cash…And one can grow fond of one's constant opponents…" Avair reflected. "To be honest, I've actually become rather fond of those Go idiots, in a way."

"Yet you are still determined to eliminate them…Once we secure Ms. Possible." Bortel pointed out.

"True…But Drakken could simply be stringing Possible along?"

"No…There is something different at work here, we've both seen her behavior. No, Drakken has found a way to bend her to his will, apparently without the unfortunate long-term mentally damaging effects of my compliance chip and emoticon devices…And even superior in concealing the effect to the old attitudinator device. I might have accepted her being a superior version of android but the tests confirm that's not true."

"She did seem quite emotionally involved with him in our surveillance…It's a pity we didn't have a line on them sooner...We might have seen the process."

"Yes, a pity…But we know now that dear oldt Drew is as emotionally tied to her as she to him…And that she has finally guessed who I really am."

"Yeah, about that…" Avair, nervously… "Won't she be coming by?…Soon?...With police?...Or, at least, Drakken?"

"Eventually…But why should you fear, my boy? Am I not the famed and kindly Cyrus Bortel, beloved, if absent-minded, benefactor of Humanity?" Kindly beam. "Surely the young lady ist deceived, perhaps confused by the fiendish Drakken? In any case she cannot hope to simply crash in here and snatch me without proof and proper legal authorization. And my sources will keep us informed as to that."

"And Drakken?"

"The day I can't handle Lipinsky is der day I retire from both my careers, my boy. Besides, why should an honest and respectable scientist like me fear charges hurled by a known felon/madman, likewise known to have a bitter jealousy towards me and all successful honest scientists?"

"But if he comes…Without worrying about exposing you…And me? I.e., for us…"

"Ve are prepared, my boy…Ve are prepared…Now…Our concern is with Ms. Possible and what our next step with her shouldt be…Clearly we need to do more intensive study on her."

"Our attempts to seize her having failed…" Avair noted.

"I did not expect to succeed at the archive…Merely to gather our scan information and study her behavior. And Drakken's…And it is clear beyond doubt that her motivations have been changed…In subtle fashion…She was clearly more interested in dealing with me than arresting me, hast even failed to notify the authorities as to her suspicions about dear ole Dr. Bortel and there's only one reason she would do that. "

"Protecting Drakken?" Avair shook head. "I get it but I can't believe it."

"Love, whatever its cause…Ist a powerful motivating force. And when we haft learned how to bend that love and devotion in our direction."

"The world is ours…" Avair, grinning. Mental picture of Shego kneeling at his wing tips, enraptured love beaming from every pore.

"Oh, ja…" kindly nod…

Like hell "ours", bird-boy…

"But der ist also…Drakken's behavior…" Bortel eyed his (Ja, right…"partner"…Mit der quotes…).

"Protecting her? Surely she's a valuable tool, an investment?"

"Der wast more than that in the way he and Shego risked themselves to encounter you…Drew Lipinsky sending his entire force to save Kim Possible while leaving himself vulnerable?"

"Maybe exposure to his 'love' treatment affects others around the subject?" Avair suggested.

"Perhaps…But whatever the reason, it is a weakness we must learn more about…And for now, can exploit…" Bortel smiled.

Intercom buzz…

"Ms. Engelhart, I haft told you…And the new version of my compliance chip should be compelling you…Until your brain deteriorates in the expected twenty hours…No calls." Bortel, annoyed.

"Yes…Dr…Bortel…" robotic voice. "But…I…am…to…protect…you…in…any…emergency…Sir, you... must …come…"

"Temps…" Bortel sighed to Avair. "Vell, vat ist der emergency?..."

"The…District…Attorney…Is…On…Line…One…You…Have…Been…Charged…" pause…

"Yes?" Bortel demanded…Avair looking nervous…

Drakken…Or, perhaps…The girl?

"My head hurts…" whimpering groan over intercom…

"Yes, but what am I charged with?...Tell me…" sigh to Avair… "I knew the new chip vas not an real improvement…But one must encourage one's team's enthusiasm…"

"Selling…Classified…Technology…The…DA's…People…Coming…"

"Ach, so…Thank you, dear…Now, you may remove the chip and place it on your desk, then leave and forget you worked here today. Just remember you worked at some office, it shouldn't be hard, these temp assignments are all the same, ja?"

"Ja…Sir…"

He eyed Avair…

"Cyrus?..."

"Either Possible went to the authorities and convinced them or this ist Drakken, somehow…It should be interesting to see which ist so…"

"But…"

"A lawyer's matter, my boy…It's vat I pays them for…No immediate danger…" Bortel shrugged.

"But the District Attorney's people are coming…?"

"So?...Dis ist not the first time…You haft worked outside the system too long, my boy…You need to learn how to play der game…Haft patience." he pulled cell phone…Punching speed-dial…

"Hello, Leo…Cy Bortel…Ja…Und how ist the legal business dese days, mine shyster?"

"Well?..." Shego eyed Drakken…

"Perfect, agent Sculder…" he beamed at Shego, in bunned wig…Skin normal hue…Very professional business attire…Dark sunglasses…Badge proclaiming her, Molly Sculder, an agent of the DA's office prominently pinned.

"You have the anti-compliance chip device secure?" he noted…She pulled back blouse to reveal a necklace…

"And dug up all my humiliating and irritating memories of your abuse…" she noted, grim look…

"Yes, Dr. Bortel…No, Dr. Bortel…Oh, no, I don't work for Dr. Drakken, Dr. Bortel…Yes, of course I'll drop the investigation, Dr. Bortel…" sarcastic tone…

Drakken looking sheepish…

"It's ok…We're good…" she hastily noted…Quick pat… "But what do you think?..." questioning, repressed eager look…

"Terrific, sweetheart…If he tries the chip on you, he'll be completely taken in…And hopefully the countering drugs I've given you…"

"Assuming I don't heave them up or they start making me woozy…" Shego noted…

"…They should have no side effects…Major ones, anyway….And should prevent anything else he may use on you from affecting you."

"Just gotta be sure I spot him tryin' something so I can go into my act on cue…" she pondered…

"I don't like you taking this risk, She…" Drakken shook his head. "I could just order an all-out attack."

"Which Bortel is likely expecting…Either with an escape plan or a defensive one…"

"I guess…But…"

"There's no danger, Lipinsky…I'll be fine…" smile…Glance about the lair's great hall… "Ok, everybody out!...Now!...My team, to the car…I'll be right with you! Everybody, Walter!" she frowned at Walter, waiting…

Oh, sorry…He hurried off…

"She?"

"But…You sweet thing, I love you so much for worrying…I promise you, I'll be careful…Hey, I have too much to live for now…" she kissed him… "And if you ever tell anyone I said that…"

"I dunno, Kim…" Ron shook his head as he and Potential emerged from Cinema #4 in the Middleton MegaPlex where they'd just watched the original Star Wars Trilogy in new 3-D format…

"I'm just sayin' one can see where Emperor Palpatine is misunderstood…He's bring peace and order to the Galaxy, after all…" she noted… "And isn't that a good thing in the long run?" Solemn look…

Just like the peace and order we'll bring to Middleton High after we get you elected Pres for Life…Beaming at Ron…

"Now lets go do something a little more…Physical…" she urged.

"You wanna go to the gym? The park…Or…" he sighed…Slight gulp…

God, I wish Ruf were here to act as my sounding board…He's always so supportive yet right there with good suggestions.

"Yeah…?" she eyed him…

Do I detect some hope there? …Beaming at him.

Though, lets be ready to set some ground rules here…My dad is kinda old-fashioned on courting. And while I'm Evil, there's nothing wrong with my selfrespect…

"…Dancing…?"

She blinked…

Well, it's something…A little disappointing something but I guess Dad would be pleased.

And an Evil couple can still respect each other…Heck, look at Dad and M…uh, that bitch EStM Shego.

"Uh, yeah, sure…Dancing. If you like…Though, isn't it a little early to find a place?...Maybe we oughta find a quiet place and…Talk…" soulful look…

Body language is a kinda talk, after all…

"Well…Not sayin' I frequent it…But I do know a place where the music never stops…" Ron noted, a bit pleased with self. Knew she'd love it…Nailed it in Romance, Stoppable.

"You do?" Potential blinked…

"Dr. Cyrass Bortul?..." Shego, as DA Office Assistant agent Sculder…Sharply nasal twang…Glancing around the reception room.

"Ja, Miss…?"

"Molly Sculder, DA's Office…" she flashed badge.

"Ah…Yes, Cyrus Bortel…Very nice to make der acquaintance, Miss…My apologies that my secretary hast been taken ill und vas not on hand to greet you…And how may ve assist our friends at der DA's office?"

"Lets cut to the chase, Dr. Bortul…We've had information that you have been involved in a number of illicit and even treasonous activities in collusion with various types of the underworld…" stern gaze.

"Der unterwordt?...Myself?...Oh, my…Dis ist most disturbing…Won't you haft der chair, madam?" he waved her to a chair.

"Some café'…"

"This isn't a social call, Doctor..We got our evidence from a very highly placed source..."

"Miss Kimberly Possible, perhaps?" benevolent smile…

"Can't say, doctor…But our office is gonna need to go through all your records and have a look at all your research facilities."

"Why certainly…I of course haft nothing to hide. But, can you tell me perhaps what hast led my old friend Kimberly to such a strange conclusion? Ve haf worked together a number of times. Surely she cannot think I would be capable of such things."

"Like I said, doctor…" Shego, sternly… "Can't say. Sorry. Now, I'll need a copy of your lab reports and any daily manuals to bring with us downtown."

"Downtown?" Bortel stared… "Oh, that ist quite impossible…I am in the midst of much important work. You must excuse me, perhaps…Tomorrow?"

"'Fraid it's going to be now, doctor." Shego, firmly…

He sighed, shaking head…Stunned look…

"Oh, dis ist most disturbing…I could never conceive of such a thing to be myself accused of…As if I vere one of my friend Kimberly's foes." He put hand to forehead, then to desk…Palming the compliance chip left there…

"Tell me, miss, at least…As a honest man, so shocked am I by all this…Ist der anything specific in these charges? Any device I am accused of using or selling improperly…?"

Meanwhile, back at Chez Drakken…

"Can you turn the volume up, Barclay?" Drakken motioned to him in cranking pantomime as he adjusted headphones…Several henchteam members standing near him anxiously watching the screen on which a videod display of the lab was feeding in from Shego's microcamera … "I can't hear well…"

"Pushed it to the wall already, boss…" Barclay shrugged.

Hmmn….Knew this was a bad idea…We shoulda sent in a synthrodroid…She could've carried a much more powerful transmitter internally…

"…A device like my chip here perhaps?..." Bortel displayed the palmed compliance chip to Shego who eyed it carefully… "it was, I admit, somevhat questionable research but with potentially useful applications…If you'd care to examine…?" he offered.

She took chip, holding it to light… "And what does this 'chip' do?"

"Sadly not vhat I'd hoped but if you apply it to your forehead?"

"Oh…That chip…No, thanks, doc…I've read up on that." she eyed him sternly, moving to set chip down.

Groaning as she was shocked…

"But one new very nice feature is the built-in electroshock…" Bortel noted, quickly picking up the chip and setting it on the quivering Shego's forehead.

"Shego!..." Drakken, at lair, cried…Pulling at headphones as the henchpersons gasped…

"Barclay!... Sally!...Oh, what'll we do?!..." he hurried to the screen, now only showing a rather twisting view of Bortel's office ceiling and ceiling light fixtures.

"I'll call 911!" Sally offered…

Hmmn…All stared at each other…

Still, if no other options…

"Boss, she's moving…" Barclay noted… "I think she's…"

"Are you alright miss?" Bortel was asking…Faintly heard over Drakken's askew headset…

"Yes…Dr. Bortel…" Shego replied.

"Very nice to see you again, Miss Go." Bortel smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Bortel…" she nodded, blankly smiling.


	31. Chapter 31

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXXI…

"So…Ms. Go?" Bortel smiled at Shego, now sitting in her chair blankly. "Drew Lipinsky aka 'Dr. Drakken' sent you here, eh? To get as dey say, der goodts on me?"

"Yes…Dr. Bortel."

"Walter?" Drakken, in lair, addressed Walter at the viewscreen… "Can you sweep a bit?...Lets see if he's got any support with him?"

The view of Bortel's reception room moved around a bit…No signs of support.

"Are you sure she's just playing along?" Sally, anxiously.

"The anti-compliance chip built into her necklace is functioning…I'd say yes." Drakken noted. "And very good acting. Though if I were Cyrus, I'd be careful not to push it too far, even if the chip were working…" grin.

"But we have the droids and the fellas in place to help her?" Sally insisted.

"Don't worry…If she calls for help they're now in position to reach her in a few minutes…" Drakken, reassuring.

Assuming they can get through Bortel's defenses…He thought nervously, concentrating on trying to hear the conversation going on in his headphones…

"Now…Ms. Go…What can you tell me about Dr. D's little Kim Possible manipulation?...He did reprogram her somehow, ja?" Bortel was asking.

"Ja…Dr. Bortel."

"Und?...How?"

"I don't know…Dr. Bortel…He never told me the details." Frown. "He never does…I'm only a sidekick to him…Junior variety."

"Ach…" shake of head… "A clever young woman like you?...Dis ist so wrong. But surely you had some interest in the process?"

Right, work in the commercial for women's rights…And that's hardly fair, Shego… I've always made it clear I value your work highly…And when did I ever not tell you the whole plan, at what you like to sneer as "boring" length…Drakken frowned.

You go, girl…Sally, repressing grin.

"I think he used the attitudinator on her, Dr. Bortel…She seems to like him very much now."

"No, not the attitudinator…At least, not in its original form…Can you tell me anything else?" he turned as Avair entered, still in workaday clothes.

"She's responding ok?..." Avair eyed the blank-eyed Shego in chair…

My, she looks nice in professional clothes…And glasses rather suit her…

"No problems, my boy…Ms. Go?"

"He…Said…She will do anything he wishes now…And I think there was something about making her fond of him?" Shego, carefully.

"Good…But I only meant to introduce my…Partner…Dr. Avair?...Surely you recognize him, your ole foe, despite his lack of colorful plumage?"

"Yes…Dr. Bortel." Shego nodded. "We met again yesterday…"

How could I forget ole bird-brain?...She kept a blank expression.

"So she…Possible…Will do anything Drakken commands?" Avair, eagerly. "Anything?"

"Will she, dear girl?" Cyrus asked. "And does that include harming or betraying her friends, even family?

"Yes…Dr. Bortel. I think so."

"I see…Very interesting…And the process is still in place…The equipment, I mean? At his new laboratory?"

"Yes…Dr. Bortel."

"Excellent…" Avair, excited. "I can gather my friends and swoop down upon them…We'll have the technology in a trice!"

Well…I'll have the technology…And asap, Ms. Go…

After all…It's mating season…

"No svooping, my boy…" Bortel wagged a finger. "Drakken might prefer to destroy the technology rather than surrender it to us… No, we haft a better way, thanks to our dear Ms. Go, here. She can lead us right in. But first, we need to remove Drew's new weapon from the chess board…"

"Say what?" Shego, urgently… "Uh, Dr. Bortel…"

"Nothing yet, dear." Bortel put up a hand. "I'll let you know your orders presently."

Phew…Drakken sighed, listening…Giving hasty thumbs-up to the others, worriedly eyeing the view screen.

And kinda nice…Dementor plotting to steal from me for once…

Though… This "removal" thing?

"So? If we're to move on the girl?" Avair, urgent tone… "Are we going ahead with…?"

"Ja." Bortel nodded coolly… "It ist time to forge our alliance…Mit…Der Throwback."

Hmmn…The nuclear option…I like it…Avair nodded.

The who?...Shego, maintaining blank stare.

"The…Throwback?!...It can't be…" Drakken gulped. Good grief…Cyrus? Have you truly gone mad?

"Who's this 'Throwback'?" Sally asked, eyeing the stricken faces of Walter and various henchthugs of long experience in the hench game…

"Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!" Ron contentedly…Spinning Potential round…

Potential frowning…

Great…She eyed the elderly couples dancing round them at the Middleton Glenview Seniors' Ballroom .

We're the Fred and Ginger of the 90s set…The literal 90s…

Whoa, she gasped as Ron whirled her in time to the music…"In the Mood"…She quickly recovering to manage a spin, landing precisely to match his turn.

Applause from several encouraging couples watching as she caught a view of themselves in the vast room's long side mirror…

Aww…Damn…Actually, we are good…She beamed.

Hmmn…Slow one, eh?…She noted the change… "Begin the Beguine" in slow time now playing.

"Maybe we should sit this one…?" Ron began…As she pulled him close.

"Not a chance, Fred Astaire." She grinned, holding him.

"So…Not a bad one?" He smiled.

"Nope…" she shook her head. "And my idea about taking a 'date' day?"

"Pretty good, KP…" he nodded. Hmmn…Slight gasp as she kissed him, hard…And long.

To the amused chuckling of the couples dancing round them…

"The Throwback…" Drakken shook his head. "I can't believe even Dementor…Say?" he eyed the small corner screen of the full view screen on which Barclay was currently displayed video feed from drone 214, now in position over the Middleton Glenview Senior Center…

"What the hell is the buffoon doing with my daughter?!"


	32. Chapter 32

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXXII…

A worried Drakken pacing the lair's great hall…

"The Throwback?...Slow dancing?...And Shego?..."

"Boss?..." Sally, concerned… "Should we move in to get Shego?"

She'll love that…Walter sighed.

"Hmmn?...Uh…No…No, not yet…" Drakken having similar sensibility of Shego's reaction. "We've still got her monitor working. Barclay?" he called to Barclay at the viewscreen. "Are Bortel and Avair still gone?"

"No sign of them, Doc…The Missus is still holding pat in Bortel's office."

The Missus…Sally grinned to Walter and several others…

That's so…

"Good…They might be monitoring to see if she's really under control." Drakken noted. "And…Kimberly? Still swing? At decent distance?"

"Still back to swing dance…And the kid's keeping his distance." Barclay noted.

"Even better." Drakken, relieved…

I suppose I shouldn't worry about the buffoon…Really couldn't be a nicer young man…Still…

He's a good dad…Sally, watching, beaming to Walter.

"Well, for now, that leaves just the Throwback…" Drakken noted, worried tone…

Sally, mouthing to Walter… The…Who?

"Bad news…Very bad news…" Walter hissed.

"Boss?" Barclay called… "Break in the music…The kids are safely off the floor."

"Ah…Very good…Ummn…They are…?"

"Seated, room full of first-rate elderly chaperones." Barclay, nodding…Thumbs up.

Excellent…I suppose I am a bit too hard on the buffoon. He has shown a sterling character, especially given Kimberly's rather forward manner…And really would be a fine, level-headed, feet firmly if not always on the ground, choice for…

"Boss…?" Walter urged… "Maybe we should see about Dementor and co? Maybe intervention? I mean, the Throwback…?"

"Hmmn…?" Oh, right…Decisions regarding my future son-in-law should probably wait at that…

"You may be right, Walter. Barclay, have we picked up Dementor on the drones round Bortel Labs?"

"Not yet, doc…Still scanning with drones 41, 11, 64."

" How could Dementor imagine releasing the Throwback…?" Drakken shook head.

"Release? Boss?" Sally asked, nervously. "Who is…?"

"So…" Potential drummed fingers on the table at which she and Ron now sat…Quick smile… "You're quite a dancer, Ron. I knew you could slow dance but…" shy look…

"Thanks. Feel like some…Refreshments?" eagerly.

"Don't tell me they have burritos here?" she glanced round.

"Not today…And kinda mild for the guys when they do on Wednesdays…I'm usually here Wednesdays, to see my Aunt Esther." He explained. "But they do have nachos and soda…" suggestively.

"Well then…Soda…Diet…"

"Coming right up, KP." He headed for a long buffet table where a line of patrons was being served.

She glanced round, swinging in chair…Quick, nervous smile at a couple of the elderly patrons watching her. Hey…

"Are you Ronald's girlfriend?" one smiling white-haired woman at the table nearest to her asked.

"Yep…Kimberly Possible. The girlfriend…Nice to meet ya." she nodded.

"That's nice. Ronald's a very nice boy."

"Hmmn-hmm…" nod, offhand smile.

Bad news, if you ask me…The lady hissed to her companion as Potential looked over to Ron. "I thought Esther said she was a nice girl. It's a school day…Ronald never comes on school days…And look at how she's dressed."

"Don't be a prude, Sarah…" reprovingly.

Especially given, God knows, the way you carried on at her age…And with my boyfriend among others…

Wilder the girl, prudier the old fart…Concealing eye roll at Sarah's frown.

And Ronald could use a little spark to get him going...Nice boy, but as Esther says, sometimes a bit too…Nice…

"Wade?..." Ron, hissing into communicator…Sodas on shelf next to him. He gave nervous smile to passing elderly couple greeting him.

"Hey. How'd it go? Did Kim bag...?" Glance about… "Are you in a senior center?"

"Yeah…How'd you know?"

"40's big band at 3 in the afternoon…Pastel walls…Nice art on the walls but no groups of folks looking at it. My gran's place is the same. Is that Drakken's new lair?" thoughtful nod… "I can see it. What about Dementor?"

"Huh? No…Nobody's lair…And Dementor got away…But Drakken's guys did show, too. Wade?" careful glance round…

"I think there's something strange going on…With KP."

"Really?" Potential echoed Wade's reply…Listening via concealed earphone via surveillance drone 11's feed courtesy Barclay's routed transmit.

Something wrong with good ole me? Frown…

On the other hand…That's my boy…Beam.


	33. Chapter 33

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXXIII…

"Sorry for the beverage holdup, KP…Had to make a quick detour." Ron, offering cup which Potential took, with smile.

"I was wonderin' where you'd got to…" wrier smile as he took seat. Nervously fumbling at his Coke.

Nervous smile at her…

"Ron…" languid stare… "You aren't worried about me, are you? I mean after what Dementor was sayin', messing with us back at the archive this am?" Leaning back, soulful look… "'Cause I'd only see it as good boyfriendin' if you were concerned…"

"Uh…KP…"

"You've never lied to me, Ron. Please don't start now. If you're worried, spill. You were talkin' to Wade about me, just now, right? And about what Dementor said about Drakken's getting hooks in me, right?"

"Uh…"

"Please…Better that than you took my diet Coke into the ole guys' men's room with you…?" grin…Nervous look on her part…

"What did he say? Am I a synthoclone? A droid? I need to know, Ron…Cause frankly…" sad look… "I've no idea why I've been so moody and such, yellin' at the guys, arguin' with Mom… But whatever I am I care about you, you gotta believe that. Though…" worried look… "Maybe I wouldn't know if I were a droid?"

"You're not either synthodroid or synthoclone, KP." He sighed. "Seems Wade keeps an eye on things like that, especially since Drakken's last try."

"Phew…And?" solemn look…

"And he doesn't see any traces of unusual electromagnetic patterns or strange brainwave patterns induced by attitudinators or love machines and he says drugs would be easy to spot…I didn't know he monitored our brainwaves?"

"Me neither, but he's a thorough kinda guy…Good…Then I'm clean?"

After all, like Marlene Dietrich, I was made this way, I can't help it…And not adjusted to it…And fully human as Twinie…Right down to the brainwaves.

"Seems so…Sorry, KP." Sigh. "I was just worried. I'm sorry."

"What about DNA? Shouldn't he check to be sure?…"

Eyeing embarrassed look with repressed grin…

"He checks routinely…When you or I take the communicator he gets a sample…I didn't know that, either."

"Gotta see he gets a raise sometime, if we ever turn a profit." She smiled wanly. "I'd say Dementor's just tryin' to shake us, Ron. But it's great that you cared enough to check it out." Leaning over for a kiss, eyeing him…

Well?

She felt the kiss…A guilty rather than forced one…

Ok…Still in the bag…Good…

Good…

Gee…Ummn…I guess it's love…

I don't mean to spit on it…I am what I am…She rubbed a cheek , twisting hands.

"Thanks, Ron. Guess it's just growin' pains, huh?" wan smile.

"I guess…Wade thinks so. He wanted to know if you were getting enough sleep."

I worry about that myself, Drakken, now listening in via Barclay's drone feed, noted…Walter and Barclay happily high-fiving each other...

Our Kimmy makes the hurdle…

Drakken a bit perturbed…

Sally a bit annoyed by the lack of romantic sensibility in the air among the fellas…

Hey, her first truly romantic kiss…The quiet, long-term…I believe in…

Hmmn…She eyed Drakken who eyed her briefly, slight pleading…Tell me it will be all right…In his look…And mutual chill…

Oh…My God…She's not playing him…She's….

What have we done?

"Probably not…" sigh. "Ron, if you're still concerned at all…I mean, I guess Drakken could be trying something on me…Maybe a teen angst ray or whatever?"

"You know…I never thought of that…" Drakken noted to Sally, a bit nervously… "Brilliant idea and surely a potentially nation-destroying weapon…Hordes of hormonal teenagers all in a frenzy?"

"Chip off the old block, boss…" encouraging smile.

Oh, we're way past cartoonish schemes of world conquest and revenge here…Past anything the Boss ever thought of in this one…

Beyond our wildest dreams…And nightmares…

Potential…Couldn't have a more apt name…

"I'd be willing to let Wade make any test…Draw blood…" Potential paused.

Ouch…

"It means everything to me to know you trust me…You gotta know that…Ron? If you wanna ask me…Anything? I won't lie to you."

Walter and Barclay now finally catching the chill in mood…

Uh-oh…

Even our Evil KPD can't act that good…

"It's fine, KP. I'm sorry. I hope you're not hurt." Ron, anxiously.

Phew…Collective sigh at Chez Drakken…

"She was ready to…" Sally began…

"Yes…" Drakken, simply…

"Well, you did say Wade found no traces of that sort of stuff…" Potential noted.

Geesh…Sequencer, bioreactor, no change in DNA or brainwaves…Spells clone to me, dumbasses. Thank God I have a better support team, these days.

But God forgive me, my sweet Ron. And if you'd asked, just now…

Well, can't say fer schure…But…

Tearing now…

This isn't fair…She dabbed at her eyes…I shouldn't have to feel this…I'm not supposed to feel this…Daddy!

"Kim…It's ok…" Ron patted her hand.

Oddly, Drakken to Sally's sad stare, whispering the same…

"You're the best, Ron…" she kissed him.

Oh, I hate myself for that '…for a dumb dweeb' popping into my head...Oh…She rubbed forehead.

No…I can do this…I can have all she had and be a Drakken…

"Kim? I didn't mean to make you cry…" Ron, a bit distraught now… "You know I believe in you…"

She stared at him… "I love you…" she said, wan smile. "Even if it kills me, I love you…Oh, God I wish my daddy was here now. I don't understand anything anymore…He's always able to explain."

"I'll take you home…" Ron, anxiously. "I'm sure he'll be able to help."

Drakken quietly putting down the headset…Staring a moment at Potential and Ron on the screen…

Oh, Boss…Sally tearfully… Oh, poor, poor Boss…

It's not that the Gods make us mad first…No…

First they make us love…And loved…

"I'll be in my office…Barclay, please channel the feed from the drones at Bortel Labs there? And make sure the support team is ready to go in if Shego calls for them or has any trouble. Patch her in to me immediately in either case and have my transport ready."

"Sure, Boss…" Barclay, kindly…Glancing at the others…

"Or if…My daughter…"

"Right, Boss…"

Or maybe Love is the Madness…Sally thought…


	34. Chapter 34

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXXIV…

Five thousand feet above a secret United Nations' island prison fortress…Unlisted in any government file, never entered in any database…

And if you think you've heard of it somewhere and just have been telling friends so, beware that knock at your door in fifteen minutes…That girl is not a pizza delivery person.

"There it is…" Bortel pointed out the copter window…Avair looking to see the massive fortress.

"All this…An uncharted island perpetually shrouded in fog, walls thirty feet thick…An electronic radar barrier…A small army and fleet." Avair shook head.

"Und…A highest-tech, utterly classified force field that I helped to design…The true barrier…Within…Ja, all to hold…The Throwback…My…Er, our…New ally."

Uh…Avair pondered. "Cyrus…Suppose he doesn't care to deal?"

"Then…He stays here…But he'll deal." Bortel beamed.

"This is a top security area…" the radio on the copter dash crackled… "Reconfirm yourselves or be shot down!" Two jets swooping by…Pilots clearly ready and willing to fire.

The fourth check…Avair sighed. And we're to get this maniac out of here, how?

"Ja, hello. Dr. Cyrus Bortel and Dr. Alan Avair, to perform our routine check? Clearance 'Delta-five-oh-oh-nine-Tango-seven CB'."

"Clearance confirmed…Proceed to coordinates for landing…Any deviation from course and you will be shot down! Have identification at hand on landing!"

"I hope the ends justify the means…" Avair sighed.

Shego eyeing wall of Bortel's reception room…

Yeah, nothing like spending the day blankly staring at a blank wall…Really focuses the mind.

On what I'll do to Dementor when he gets back and we know what's what as to his plans for Kimberly…

Patience, girl…Dementor had a reason for not leaving me in a cell to be certain…There's gotta be a camera or henchguy at peephole round here watching me.

The Throwback…Hmmn…Seems I've heard that name…

Well, college football, sure…I'd a crush on that dork Johnny Flemming…Flaming Flemming…

Not only for his flamboyant throwing style…Which would have been ok, sure, if he hadn't picked me to be his cover girl for the year.

Way to build a shy girl's self-esteem for a year and then crush it down into mashed pulp, John…

Well, he's a TV star now…Hardly a candidate for Bortel's new super ally.

"Ma'am…?" Voice in her head, via implanted receiver… "The Boss says it's ok for me to check in, Bortel will be expecting it and this is too well encrypted to break if he detects the signal. Uh, Barclay here, over. "

I can't reply, you idiot…she fumed a bit.

"I guess you can't talk, uh…Just to let you know…Kimmy's still with Ronald, the buffoon? But there's a little problem we're worried about here. Uh, over."

"Maybe I should tell her…" Sally's voice… "I think we should leave it to the Boss…" Walter's, uncertain… "I think we oughta…" Barclay…

Shego, blinking…

What the ….?

Oh, God…No…She wouldn't have…Evil as she is…Not my little Kimberly…

Oh, why didn't I have that talk with her like Drew said?!

Ron…Stoppable…You have just made it to the top of my enemies list.

Calm, calm…Lets keep it professional…Blank look…

Besides…Gotta be fair, our little minx probably pushed pretty hard…

But…HE didn't have to go along.

"She's in love, ma'am…" Barclay, after brief discussion, difficult to hear. "We mean the real thing, the whole shebang…She was ready to spill the beans to him just now."

"What!"

Uh…"What, Dr. Bortel? Are you there? Dr. Drakken's people are trying to contact me…" hastily…

"She's heard us…" Barclay's voice…

"Ma'am, it's true…" Sally cut in… "And the Boss is so worried for her…I don't think he expected this…And she's…Oh, ma'am…She's so sad…It's the real thing, ma'am."

In love, Possible's full heart…And pure evil…Loving us…And that kid…And understanding, now, what that has to mean, in the end….

Wanting me dead…And wanting to love her mommy…And not hurt daddy….

Mrs. K saw it, warned us. And I know all too well what the end must be…

Of all schemes to succeed…Only wildly beyond our hopes…This has to be it.

Oh, God…What have we done, Drew?

"Barclay?..." Drakken's voice now… "Are you in communication with Mrs. Drakken?...Shego? Oh, right, don't answer, sorry…Attention, people, emergency meeting in the main hall, five minutes, all non-surveillance staff. Barclay, you join us in the hall but leave my line to Mrs. Drakken open, we'll trust the encryption will hold. "

Red alert siren buzzing a moment later…Henchstaff pouring into the hall…

"Sweetheart? Sorry I wasn't the one to tell you…" Drew, audible sigh… "It's true…Shego, she's transcended beyond any parameters I set…Our little girl has grown up and is in love. And I've no idea how to save her. "

"Oh, Sheila, what have I done?"

Potential, assuring Ron she was just having a blue…Dad would appreciate the secret pun…Moment…Had let him take her to the Possibles'.

Well, score one for full emotives…All systems check out, field test…

Daddy, why didn't you warn me I could feel like this…?

…all too successful.

Still…She gave Ron a hug, releasing him gently… "See ya…Thanks."

...I am what I am…Kim Potential Drakken…

Never knew how much "potential", eh, Dad?

"Kim?" Dr. Mrs. Possible gave her a worried look. "Did it go ok, today?"

"Absolutely…Mom…" she nodded…

"Got a line on the guys pulling the latest heists, no major injuries…"

"And Dr. Drakken?"

"Looks like he and Professor Dementor are battling it out over something…We'll see."

"But you're ok…Kim?"

"Copacetic, Ma…Thanks." Grin. Pat.

He trusts me, the idiot…He loves me…Oh…

Seven days' life has not prepared me for this…

But Dad's in love…He's squared it with his nature. Sure. And so can I…I'll just…

He'll hate me when he learns everything…He'll have to…It's his nature. Whatever happens to the Kim cicle, there'll never be a place for me. She went up the stairs, passing her father's closed study, pausing instinctively.

There's no place for me anywhere…Not here with the stiffs…Not with Ron…Not even with my real family. Cause I'll hurt them, all of them, sooner or later…It's my nature, even if I'd rather be dead…Rather never have been born…Than hurt all these people I can't help loving…And hurting. She stared at the study door…

"Your dad's still at the lab, Kim." Dr. Mrs. P noted, watching her from the bottom of the stairs.

Yeah…I imagine he is…

But at least he always keeps a fleet of drones on me…And is never too busy to talk to me.

Poor kid, original me…Wan smile…

"Kim? If you need to talk?"

Mom, who is not my mom, I'm a clone who's betrayed and defeated your daughter, lied to you, and much as she longs to be loved and held and give love as well as receive it, must eventually destroy everyone she loves, including the only thing close to a mom and dad and beloved mate she's ever likely to have…

Nope, I don't think so…

"Nah, Mom, thanks…" wan smile back to the worried face… "I'm fine, really…"


	35. Chapter 35

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXXV…

"There…" Drakken pointed to the hulking, chained figure in prison cell on the viewscreen… "Ladies and gentlemen, meet…The Throwback…"

"Hmmn…" Barclay eyed the figure… "Kinda hulkish, but…" he whispered to Walter.

"Extremely hulkish…And that's not the half of it…" Walter hissed back.

"Once an American hero, first man to fly solo around the world…Marlon Lindendon." View of handsome, lithe figure, shyly beaming on screen, standing next to antique aircraft, 20s era photographers snapping pictures. "Adventurer, engineer, pioneering aviator, scientist, world hero…"

"…Nazi…" Drakken noted…To screen view of same figure accepting award from Adolf Hitler to acclaim from siegheiling crowd, most in Nazi uniforms.

"…The hero had come to believe the wild praises of admirers and accept the notions of those who clustered about him that he was of a superior genetic breed…One of the supermen destined to rule the world."

Hmmn…Barclay and various scattered henchthugs considering.

On the other hand, the Boss has always been an equal opportunity employer…

"…Convinced by fascist friends and colleagues that the Nazis and such were the coming thing…Raised by his rather reactionary father to despise among other groups, women…Minority groups…The disabled…And in the end, the average citizen."

Shot of Lindendon marching in KKK rally…

Hmmn…Well…

The Boss has never said he'd abolish democracy outright…And he's always been an approachable sort of guy…

"…Founder of a peace movement front created and funded by profascist groups to prevent US entry into World War II and ensure a Nazi victory...Few of his followers realizing his true nature or his long-term plans for enslave or exterminating most of them. "

Shot of Lindendon at rally… Signs waving "Keep US out of War!"

"President Roosevelt defeated his movement and eventually unmasked him as a traitor…But, it was feared his Nazi sympathies would be too dangerous if publicly exposed so he was allowed to dissolve his group quietly and do service in the military, fighting in the Pacific. But he was even more determined by that humiliation to help his pseudo-scientific fascist co-believers breed a super race and lead his fellow supermen to victory. After the war he continued to finance ex-Nazis and old colleagues in gruesome and dangerous experiments..."

Shot of Lindenden receiving injections in laboratory…Gradually changing in appearance with each new view…

"…To his credit, I suppose, many on himself. Not so much to his credit, many on hapless victims…"

Lindendon, now a hulking, seven foot, red-faced maniac, tossing colleagues and sparring partners about a ring…

"Finally, not through any inheritable genetic manipulation but through chemicals, electromagnetic stimulation, and radiation exposure, he achieved a degree of the power he believed would make him master of the world…Enhanced intellect, vastly superior strength, and above all an ability to alter his molecular structure from near liquid to the hardest carbonite…"

Shot of Lindendon ramming himself through steel, then concrete walls…

Whoa…All the X-people in one, sorta…Walter noted…

"Fortunately, the government had not forgotten about him. Before he could produce his army in any numbers, he was exposed and had to try his takeover prematurely…"

View of Drakken?...In non-blue form and wearing 40s-style clothing…

"Even my grandfather refused to join him…To give you a clue just how hideous his plans were…" Drakken noted.

View of Lindendon bellowing in fury to small band of hulking supermen in early dawn…The US Capitol building in the distance…

View of Lindendon battling with horde of US soldiers…Smashing back a tank…Fighting it out with a Captain America-like figure in tights as his fellow supermen fled…Standing over body of Captain America-like figure, fighting with Iron Man-like figure as soldiers hurl gas bombs…

"After a desperate, secret battle with the US Army, backed by several superheroes, he was forced to flee the country and continue his schemes as a power behind several evil thrones in South America and Asia…Determined to one day have vengeance…"

(Right, Shego thought, listening…That Throwback…)

Views of the Throwback with various dictators and evil leaders…Stalin, Mao, Pinochet, Nixon, Pol Pot, Bin Laden… "With love to Ronny and Nance from ARENA and the Throw…" picture postcard shot…

"…And impose his vicious and life-crushing rule over all of inferior humankind…Until he gained access to nuclear and biological weaponry and plotted to launch a massacre…"

View of Lindendon with Kim Jong-il figure…

"…Naturally from North Korea…But fortunately, even that country's maniac dictator thought Lindendon was crazy…And was a bit offended by his views of Asian peoples…And turned him into the UN."

(Heh-hmm…Shego cleared throat, expectantly…

And with the help of…?)

"Our own Shego, still at the time, with Team Go, played a role in that capture, along with several superheroes…And even some supervillains who felt the Throwback's plans were beyond the pale…"

(Thank you, sweetie…Even if all my brothers let me do was fire random bursts at the bad guy…I never even saw him or heard who it was we were fighting…"Classified" Hego kept saying…

Right, classified…For girls…)

"Even all their efforts barely overcame him and he was taken to a secure, secret UN Fortress…To be held and observed using the most advanced, secret technology…" Drakken concluded.

Shot of The Throwback fuming at guards in ultra-secure cell…

"…For life…Any questions?" scan of room…

"He got life?" Barclay asked.

"Too many dictators and evil connections who'd turned on him still at the UN then…They voted for life, mainly to prevent him spilling the beans about his connections with them."

"And Bortel…Professor Dementor?...Wants to free him? To fight our version of Kimberly?" Sally rose, anxious.

"Dementor knows he can never defeat Kimberly in open battle without vastly superior firepower…And with me now to provide her with my scientific backup and our wonderful Drakken team support…" kindly beam…Acknowledged, with gratitude… "…his only hope is to either capture her, and find a way to bend her to his will, as he believes we have…Or destroy her…And The Throwback is his best shot at either…"

"But this guy?...A Nazi?..." Walter shook head.

I mean, sure…We're all supervillains or evil sidekicks and dedicated to world conquest and all that, but…There are some things not to be considered…

Particularly by a boss named Lipinsky…Even if he does use another name at work…

Drakken, sighing… "It's my fault, folks…I upset the balance of power between us too much…He clearly felt compelled to move to the next level. The old nuclear chicken game…"

"Well…Isn't the guy likely to be pretty old now?" one henchwoman noted.

"His treatments, despite the blind alleys of Nazi pseudo-science, have resulted in him being nearly immortal by all measures…So long as he continues to receive them…And the UN approved that for scientific study purposes as well as to dodge legal questions on cruel and unnatural punishment. He's actually quite an ally for Bortel, if he could ever be trusted. Unfortunately, I think Bortel's panic over my success in taking Kim Possible into my fold, so to speak, has made him desperate enough to put aside his better judgment and try such a deal."

"Boss…?" Sally, carefully… "How could Bortel get to this guy? Let alone release him?"

"Dementor, in his alter ego, designed the forcefield that keeps the Throwback confined. Nothing else can hold him in the long run. And as Bortel, has the clearance to visit the facility where Lindendon is being held." Drakken shrugged. "I'm afraid he has the opportunity and the means…And the sheer panic… To do it…"

(And the million, billion dollar question? Shego thought, listening…)

"Can he really beat Kim Possible?" Barclay asked, nervously…

Drakken nervously rubbing hands…Shrug…

(Drew? Answer the man…?)

"I don't know…But he has beaten many a superhero in single combat…And given his desire to subordinate women, he doubtless will view defeating her as a prime goal."

Ok…Ok…Potential lay on her…Original's…Please, would I be caught dead in a bed like this, of my own choosin'…?

I can deal…Ron loves me…I love him…Dad made it work, so can I…Evil sure, but the love can be there too…

I just have to make Evil appealin'…And put my guy on the family team…

…And as even Yoda admits…The Dark Side is more…Seductive…

I just have to be completely believable in my slide evilwise…And why not?...Shego did…What's so holy about Kim Possible that she couldn't…Slip…?

Superheroes are always one step away from becoming supervillains, right?

"Here to check things, doc?..." the security monitor eyed Bortel's id.

"Ja, my biannual check, you have my secretary's appointment?…How's the field been working?"

"Not a prob…Yep, all shipshape, fellas. Let me summon in the security team to escort you."

"How's he been? No trouble?"

"Eh…Rantin' as always…You know they say he's not aging much but I say, the guy's gone senile…He goes on like a demented nut on You Tube."

"Ach, sad…He vas once such a hero…" shake of head.

"So…Everything set between you and the Kimster?..." Wade on Ron's communicator screen eyed Ron's image on his own…

"Yeah…" nod… "I guess I worry too much…" sigh… "She just has been acting kinda odd…"

"They say girls do that…" Wade, solemnly…

"And you know this how?..."

"I'm the tech expert…It's my job to do the research…"

"Right, sorry…But 'research' is no substitute for the real thing, you know…"

"And you know that how?..." Wade, sly smile…

"Wade…"

"What?...I'm actually kinda interested…" wider smile…

"Now, come on…" frown…

"Fine…So what's she think Dementor was up to…?"

"Trying to get a line on whatever Drakken is up to…They're very competitive."

"Hmmn…Always seemed more like Drakken was the competitive one…Dementor his smugly confident antagonist…" Wade noted… "But did she learn anything else…?"

"Nope…She was kinda busy, fighting him and his guys."

"Yeah…Too bad Dementor made off with the Moldavian Crown Jewels. Though it's unusual for him to go after art treasures…More Senor Senior's style, really. But what about this thing about Drakken's people coming in…?"

"We think it was to duke it out with Dementor…" uncertain…

"But they didn't fight with, uh…" pause… "You or Kim?...That is unusual…"

"They were busy…And they did restrain me before they left…"

"Yeah…I got the video of you hanging from that chandelier all over You Tube…Sorry, couldn't resist it." grin…Followed by frown… "It must be something big for both of them to ignore Kim…But what could the prize be?"

"Gotta be whatever Drakken's cooking in his lab."

"I guess…" Wade nodded. "But at least we know Kim's not been affected by anything." regarding Ron's worried look… "Ron?...I did do every test I could think of…She's clean…Fully human as you or me, no measurable metabolic or genetic changes, and no trace of attitudinator or other such mental influence, detected. Was she mad at you?"

"Kim? No, just a little nervous…She's bothered by the way she was acting. In fact she wasn't sure if she might be an android or synthodroid...Or just a little hormonal."

"Well, she must be feeling better now I've ruled the first two out, right?"

"I guess…"

"You gotta remember, Ron…She's a girl. They're always hard to figure, though I can recommend some books. And the superheroine stuff can be pressure on top of that. But you two, you're good, right?"

"Yeah…" sudden narrow look… "You aren't spying on us all the time, are you?"

"Ummn…No…Of course not…"

Not all the time…I haven't the resources…

"Well, I guess we are…Good…Pretty darn good, in fact, judgin' from today…"

"Oh?" nonchalant look…

"Yeah…Say, what does 'not all the time' mean, exactly?…I mean in terms of when you don't…"

"Ron, it is my job to watch out for threats to Kim…But I use discretion…She threatens to hit me if I don't…And she always knows when I'm crossin' the line, somehow. She says it's the expression on my face…"

Ron scanning screen…Uh, huh…

Narrow look…

"Ok, you were worried so I did watch you guys today…It wasn't anything too…You know…"

"Ok…But back off when we're trying to be alone…And you know I can tell when you're crossin' it, too…"

"But you don't hit so hard…" grin… "Just kiddin', Ron…Well…I'll keep monitoring of course…And you can send me anything you learn about Drakken or Dementor…I gotta go, Mom wants me to come to supper."

"Yeah…I'd best be getting home as well. I gotta feed Rufus. Talk to you later, Wado."

Books, eh? Eye roll...

Still, it might not hurt to do a little research…And there is a good source of data on the subject. He pulled cell.

"Yo, Monique? Ron the Stoppable here…Yeah, we got tied up and couldn't make it back to school but no problemos. Well, I was wondering if we could meet tonight to talk? No, minus the Kimster…Though it's kinda about KP…"

"So…Mr. L…" Bortel, friendly tone as he looked over the field control panel, Avair standing by with tool kit… "Been well?"

"My existence continues as always, Doctor…" the hulking, chained Lindendon in deep voice…With somewhat strange tone, as if his mouth were stuffed with cotton. "And how goes the world of ordinary men, run by inferior and destructive races and foolish women and the men lacking any character?"

"No contemporary information, doc…" one officer of the guard in attendance spoke up.

"Ja, of course…Obviously, der world continues, Mr. L…And very nice weather this afternoon…"

Sneering smile… "You see how I am protected from the world's folly, Doctor. Yet I know each day the world of men sinks deeper into the morass, despite the minor technical advances. No change in Man, only decline can follow."

"Well, one can hope for better things, sir. I think all ist in order, Captain." Bortel addressed the officer in charge. "The field remains at maximum strength, no evidence of fluctuation."

"You're a superior man, in some ways, Dr. Bortel." Lindendon smiled grimly. "I trust one day a world will exist where such as you are properly respected."

"Good men like the doc are always respected, traitor." The captain said, coldly. "Shall we go, doc?"

"My fight for a better world and Humanity is not over…And one day, I will be recognized as the hero I am!" Lindendon getting worked up. "And inferior scum like you will be swept aside for a new breed of Man!" he rose, shaking chains.

"Right." The captain shook his head. "My fault for stirring him up…Lets away, fellas."

Avair discretely showing four fingers on his left hand as they left…

God, I hope we know what we're doing here…


	36. Chapter 36

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXXVI…

"Now as to our next moves…" Drakken sighed… "Obviously, 'Operation Review' while successful beyond my wildest dreams in many ways, must be...Modified…In fact, I would say we have entered into a whole new suboperational phase…"

(Lets call it "Operation Cut and Run…And Save Our Little Girl…'…Shego thought.)

"…Focusing on Dementor and the Throwback and what we can do to support our Kim Potential…"

Hmmn…That does seem a bit of a change in the master plan, Barclay noted.

Still, one I'd say we're all good with…Glance round at the attentive faces…

"If this guy's still locked up, can we just monitor him?" Sally asked… "Keep our guys stationed to intervene?"

"We'll try…But unfortunately, we have no idea where the fortress where the Throwback is kept is…Just getting the photo of the place you saw was a major achievement." Drakken noted. "But we are doing all we can to monitor Dementor and his alter ego, Bortel…Though, again…Unfortunately…We appear to have lost track of him right now."

(I think I might be able to get him back on the radar screen, sweetheart…Shego thought. I'm getting bored here anyway.)

"And I hope Shego listening in realizes she's better to us remaining in position and taking no action just yet…For which service we are all grateful…" Drakken, hastily.

(Ok…He knows me all too well…Wry grin. Ok, I like it. But, Drew, we gotta do something…)

"Can't we at least let Kimberly know what's going on?" Walter asked now. "Then she'll at least be a little more ready."

"That, Walter…" Drakken nodded… "Is precisely our next move…"

"All right…" Bortel eyeing Avair as their craft, a convertible copter/submarine moved off from the island fortress. "You gave him the time?"

"Four fingers, representing ten minute interval each, total forty minutes till the virus causes field malfunction." Avair nodded.

"Gut. Now we must cloak and send our counterparts on their way home." Bortel pressed several control panel buttons…The ship released a small hovering craft which in an instant took on the form of their craft…A figure of Bortel at the controls, figure of Avair beside him.

"Und ve disappear und our holographic decoy goes home…Very gut…" Bortel beamed at the other craft now heading off… "We are now shielded from radar and for all practical purposes, invisible…Time to don our personas, my boy…Move to the rendezvous point…Und await our guest."

Looking forward to that, Avair rolled eyes, pulling off his lab coat and looking round for the briefcase in which his Avairius costume lay.

I can just imagine how high on the Throwback's scale of "superior men" I sit…

Still he does like to fly…Lets hope he's a bird fancier…

"Hello…" the dapper and gracious-looking figure in suit addressed Dr. Mrs. Possible at the Possible front door… "I'm Dr. Merton Muffley of the Capitol City State Archive…I've come to speak to your daughter, Ms. Possible? It's rather urgent, concerning this morning's robbery?"

"Oh? Hmmn…Well..Doctor, I don't really like to have Kim bothered at home about her work, outside of school work…" hesitant…

"A very wise policy, Dr. Possible… And one I am sorry to have to intrude on. But, we have an important lead on the stolen items and wanted to see that Kimberly gets the information as soon as possible…" charming smile, nod…

"Gotta hand it to Synth 535…" Sally, in business suit with Walter, likewise attired as museum official, watching from a car parked on the street, Walter watching a screen on which a closeup from drone 247 was showing the scene in detail.

"He always puts the human over well…"

"And…There he goes…Good one…" Walter noted, watching as Dr. Mrs. Possible and Synthodroid 535 entered the Possible home.

"Now if she just doesn't get too upset…" Sally, nervously.

"I hope she will be upset…No time for her to be cocky…"

"I just don't wanna see her running out after Dementor, thinking the Boss might be in danger…" Sally noted. "She's a good daughter that way…"

"The best…But 535'll explain it to her properly…Or we will if she comes out with him before he can get her alone. You look nice, Sal." He noted, with smile.

"Oh?..." she eyed him.

"Very…Nice…" he put on Vader tone…Smile…

Hmmn…I could submit to the power of the Dark Side, she thought…But, later…

"Walt…Business…"

"Just sayin'…Later?" still maintain Vader tones.

"I may possibly find the courage within me to face Lord Vader later, yeah…" sly grin.

"Here they come…" Walter cut in, normal voice, pointing.

"It's…A…Date, Padme."

"I'm very grateful to your mother for allowing you to speak to me, Ms. Possible…" 535 was addressing Potential just outside the Possible front door…She in her new Gothish style, though no time to put on stick-on tattoos yet.

"Sure, doc." She nodded…Quick glance and wave back to an anxious Dr. Mrs. Possible standing at the doorway. "Bye, mom! I'll call to let you know when I'll be back."

"Isn't Ron going with you?" Dr. Mrs. P, nervously.

Hmmn…Hinting at affair with handsome older museum director, possibly a tie-in to illicit distribution of the goods?...Not a bad step down, Possible…Potential thought.

But, she's worried…As if I…Twinie…Hasn't gone off alone with some government or scientific type a thousand times…

Still, nice to know she cares…Guess I've shaken her complacency about her lil' together supergirl these last few…

Twinie'd appreciate that…It does hurt, a little, when the stiffs take all this for such granted…

Even the most independent and confident of young super teens likes to be mothered and smothered a little, once in a while.

She turned back to take Dr. Mrs. P's hand…Quick cheek kiss… "Don't worry, I'm sure he's legit, Mom. And I promise I'll call." Warm smile.

Image of a concerned Shego reaching to help her up after firing a near miss that had caused her to fall over the blasted stumps of the weights' supports in the Drakken lair training room…

They all smell the same, don't they…Mothers…

Wonderful…Though I love that little whiff of ozone from Mom's…EStMom's…Plasma…

"Kimberly!..." Shego's agonized face…Falling back into darkness… "Don't!...Don't…" fading…

"Miss?..." 535, a bit urgent… "I'll try to have her back as soon as possible." He addressed Dr. Mrs. P who nodded, reluctantly releasing Potential from an embrace…

"Don't…Blame yourself…" That's what she was saying…Potential blinked…

When Mom jumped, to save me from doing it.


	37. Chapter 37

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXXVII…

"Nicely done, guys…" Potential beamed at Walter and Sally as they drove off, Synthodroid 535 at the wheel, maintaining his "Dr. Muffley" form… "I thought it might be you but wasn't sure till I saw you, Walt…God, it's good to see ya…How's Dad and EStM?"

"Terrific, and very pleased with your progress, ma'am…" Walter nodded.

"And? Dementor's on his way? I know Dad wouldn't make contact this way unless things were moving. Is that poor imitation of Dad planning an ambush?"

"Well…Ma'am…" Sally began... "Yes and no…There's a complication…"

"Feel like a little dinner, Colonel…?" a tall guard in private's uniform wheeling a dining cart paused, awaiting…

Lindendon, sardonic look, eyeing cart, then guard…

"Doc says, its good for you to eat a little real food now and then. And this isn't bad, I had the cook adjust the tarragon as you asked. Whatdaya say, it's your mom's recipe?" smile…

"For a miserable worm, you've always been pleasant enough…When I finally escape this place, I'll try not to kill you. Many thanks…" nod, rising, carefully moving chained arms and legs.

"Extend secondary field…" a guard by the cell door, just outside the field dome, called to the guards in the control booth outside the second gate door. At the edge of the sparkling force dome around the Throwback's cell, a smaller field extended and enveloped the cart, now left by the guard. Lindendon standing, waiting…

"Secondary field is extended, bring it in…" the guard monitoring the field waving…The cart rolling in on a short conveyor belt.

"Thank you." Lindendon pulled his chair over. "Very fine, the tarragon smells quite right. My compliments to the chef."

"Will do, Colonel…" the private nodded.

"It was his rank, sir…" he shrugged to the captain of the guard frowning at him… "Can't hurt to use it, he did see some action…"

"Before they stripped it from me after I decided it was time to retire that feeble cripple Roosevelt and his foolish wife coddling the nation's other defectives to Hades…" Lindendon noted, taking large, reinforced seat, carefully moving chained legs, lifting dish covers… Friendly wave to the departing private.

"Uh huh…Enjoy your meal, Mr. Lindendon." The captain, curtly.

"I believe I shall…Thoroughly…Captain…" thin smile…Glance at the control booth, the inner and outer cell doors…The position of each posted sentry…The various cameras and so forth…

"You know…" renewed smile… "These chains are always a source of amusement to me." He rattled chains on arms. "Even with the drugs to suppress my abilities, I could easily change the molecular structure of my limbs to allow these to drop off in a second, they seem such a ridiculous waste of the taxpayers' funds."

"They'd slow you down…As a pilot you ought to know even a few seconds gained can be crucial…" the captain noted briefly.

"So right…" Lindendon gave slightest of bows…A bit ludicrous with his huge hulking frame in the large chair…Nothing so much as a blonde hulking Thor in prison garb gone to a bit of seed… "Given my extended life I forget how much seconds even can mean to your kind."

"How long does he have?" curious guard at the security control panel to his partner.

"Docs say he could make for another two or three hundred years, maybe more…Bodywise…Brain? Eh? Probably not so good."

"Yes, excellent…" Lindendon, savoring his first taste… "Just like Mom used to make…Now there was a woman who knew her place and her duty in the world."

"He's off again…" the curious guard noted to his partner… "Elaine was asking me the other day if they ever allowed women guards with him. I told her the docs advised against it and he'd requested no women. He despised them until his wife turned against him, gave the government the evidence that nailed him…Since then he hates them. So she said…"

"Fluctuation!" the other guard cried, scanning meters, pressing warning alarm as automatic alarms kicked in… "We have a malfunction, possible containment breech!" The captain and two guards with him, racing to the booth, the captain grabbing intercom mike.

Lindendon smiling… "Trouble, gentlemen? Perhaps I can be of help, I was once a fine engineer…" he stood up, chains falling off…

"So…Who the heck's this Throwback?" Potential stared at Walter…A tad disappointed on hearing they were not heading for the lair for a family dinner, Drakken feeling it was best she return home quickly…

"Got the Boss online…He'll fill you in better than we can, honey…" Walter handed her an Ipad.

"Daddy!" beaming smile as Drakken's face appeared…

A worried face, no trace of ambition or exultation…

"Where's…Shego…?" repressing disappointed tone…

"Colonel Lindendon…Welcome aboard…" Dementor, now in costume beamed at Lindendon, who'd banged on the half-submerged hatch. Which Avairius opened hurriedly…Stepping back as the huge form entered…

Way back…

"Professor…And?" stare at Avairius…

"My colleague, the famed master of our avarian friends, Avairius…"

"I see…" cool tone…

"I believe this reinforced seat should support you comfortably, Colonel…" Dementor indicated the said heavily reinforced seat. "I thought you might enjoy a chance to use the controls, after so long."

"Indeed…An interesting vessel…Yes…" Lindendon scanned the controls a brief moment… "Simple but elegant design, my compliments, Professor."

"Honored, Colonel."

Uh…Avairius cleared his throat…

"Perhaps we should get moving…The UN troops will be swarming over this place and if we can't be detected on radar, etc…We aren't completely invisible…"

"Not for a little time, friend Avairius…" Lindendon smiled… "The staff is nearly all dead…The communications and alarms disrupted. A warning was unavoidably sent out when the field went down…And a second confirmed it…The captain of the guard deserves a Congressional Medal, he died very bravely sending it out…"

All?...In what, less than fifteen minutes since the field went down…There were nearly eight thousand military personnel on that island…?

"But your caution is sensible…With your permission, Professor?"

Dementor nodding… "The course to my laboratory is set, we should evade detection."

"Where we can talk…And you can, as they say, catch me up on all the things I've missed since my confinement…" Lindendon smiled. "I'm especially interested of course in the current state of any real or potential foes of the superior variety. And perhaps we can share an after dinner dessert and coffee outside to celebrate my release…It's been a while since I've had the pleasure."


	38. Chapter 38

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXXVIII…

Potential, nodding, as on-screen Drakken completed his recap of his previous lecture…

"Wow. Quite a record…And Bortel's gone and cut a deal with this nut?"

"I'm afraid it seems likely…Shego, as I told you, is at Bortel's lab now, pretending to be under the influence of his compliance chip."

"Poor Mo…EStM, she must be lovin' that…It's the doghouse for you, dad, when she gets back…" grin at Drakken…

Wan return smile… "Just so long as she gets back…I was hoping Bortel would send her here, to steal my conversion process, as he believes it…"

"You think Bortel's gone to spring the guy? Now?" Potential, a bit anxious.

"He's gone off the radar screen, evaded my drone surveillance…If I could only locate that UN…Excuse me, sweetheart, Barclay wants me…" he left the screen.

Hmmn…Potential felt the Kimmunicator, a replacement delivered that afternoon while she and Ron had been "out", in her pocket vibrate…

"My…Possible's…Tech support is callin'…Sally, you better take this." She handed Sally the Ipad. "535?...Can you let Dad know via your uplink? We better do a little song and dance for my boy, Wadey."

"Not a problem, Ms. Possible…" "Dr. Muffley"…

"Hey, Wade? What's the sitch?"

"Kim? Where are you? Out with your parents?" Wade's face on screen.

"Nope…These are folks from the archive museum…Just giving me some info on what Dementor…And Drakken's people…Took this am."

"So I'll be home soon, honey…" Sally was addressing Ipad via mike… "Sorry, but we had to meet with Ms. Possible, very urgent."

Drakken, listening in lair, also monitoring via video/audio feed from 535 and drones 210 and 37…

"Oh?..." Wade, carefully… "Anything of interest?..."

"Besides the Moldavian Crown Jewels, just one thing…Some old statue put away and some medals belonging to some old hero guy…A Colonel who did something famous…Guess Dementor's a collector as well as mad scientist and thief."

"Colonel Lindendon's medals and statue?" Wade, a bit anxious.

"Sounds like the name, yeah…Why?"

"Kim, could you ask the folks to pull over and let us talk in priv?"

Uh-oh…Potential…Sally…Walter…And Drakken and Barclay watching in lair…On the main viewscreen of which were now also displayed in various small screens, urgent emergency broadcasts and communications calling for immediate mobilization.

Bortel Labs…Reception Room…

She also serves who only sits and waits, Shego, desperately maintaining blank look…

Thank God apparently whoever's monitoring me didn't think it suspicious that I went to the bathroom…But then, "Master" Bortel never specifically forbade it…

"Shego?" Drakken's voice cutting in, via link… "Did you get that? The Throwback has escaped, repeat…The Throwback has escaped! Time to go, darling…"

"Shego?...It's too dangerous for you to stay…Bortel's plan may be to use you as a hostage."

Nice to know someone outside the family guessed you care…

"Dr…Bortel…I'm being contacted? Should I respond?" she addressed the room…

Drew, there's no way I'm tossing our best chance to learn the maniacs' master plan…Even if we can guess the general overview, the devil's…And our little girl's survival…Is in the details…

"Awaiting your instructions, Dr. Bortel…" she blandly told the room…

"Damnit, Sheila! Get out of there or I'm sending the team in to get you out…"

Hmmn…Probably not a bad idea, Bortel might get suspicious of you waiting so long for me…

"Sheila, please!"

"Dr. Drakken appears concerned about me?..." Shego addressed the room… "Dr. Bortel? Should I answer him?"

"Dr. Bortel commands you to remain where you are and tell Drakken all is well…" a voice over the desk intercom…

Well, finally…Make a girl feel unwanted after the big buildup of being chipped and all…Then neglected all day…

She pulled cell phone, dialing… "Hello, Dr. Drakken…This is Shego…Checking in?" plastic smile to screen…

Drew, darling…Play along…

"Uh, Shego? You've been there a long while? Any problems?"

"No, alls well…Have nothing to report just yet except that Bortel believed my story and providing the files I demanded…He was just busy today, so it's taken a while."

"Well, time to come home and make a full report, Shego. You should leave right now…Tell Bortel you have to report back to the DA's office and come back."

Right…Now…

"I just need to wait for Dr. Bortel, Dr. Drakken." Cheery tone, plastic smile. "He's bringing the files very shortly."

"Shego? I prefer you come back, now, please."

Please…Sheila…

"Hello, Ms. Sculder?" the intercom crackled… "Dr. Bortel here…Sorry for the delay und the keeping you, bit of a problem mit things. I should be back in a few minutes mit the files you vanted. Can you wait just a bit?"

No! Drakken glared…

"Certainly, Dr. Bortel…" smile…

"Vonderbar…There in ten or less. Again, very sorry for the delay. Bortel out."

"Yes, Dr. Bortel…"

"Boss?" Barclay eyed Drakken, Drakken nervously drumming fingers…

"Do I tell the fellas to go in?"

"Not yet…Bortel must be…Ah…" Drakken pointed to one of the various small screens, a feed from drone 72. Showing Bortel's craft emerging from cloud cover and heading into the Bortel Labs heliport on the roof of the main tower… "Have them stand by…Sheila? They've just landed…Please get out now, while you can!"

"Hello, Dr. Drakken? Did you hear Dr. Bortel say he was coming in? I'll wait for the files he's bringing, then go…Shego, out."

The phone went blank.

"Sheila? Sheila, please…Don't make me…"

"Dr. Drakken is asking me to stay and meet with Dr. Bortel again, then report…" Shego informed the room. Settling back to blank stare.

"So, this 'Drakken' is a relative of the Drakken I knew…?" Lindendon was looking at a picture on the craft's viewscreen as Bortel secured the ship in its landing bay.

"Ja, his grandfather…"

"A petty criminal and wretched coward…Useless to me…But this one is fairly intelligent you say…And dedicated to achieving power for himself?"

"Within his limits, ja…Though he hast always lost to me in our confrontations, he is rather clever…And his recent achievement with the young lady hero is somewhat impressive…"

"Impressive enough for you to seek alliance with me, yes…"

"I'd always hoped one day ve might work together, my friend…I have spent years carefully establishing a dialogue…"

"Of course…I meant no distrust or disrespect, Professor…I merely acknowledge that the current situation has reached a point where fast action was called for…And I am grateful." Nod. "I have always appreciated the company of superior intellect. It was a genius such as yourself who first showed me my destiny as the prototype for a new breed of superior man."

"And you, Mr. Avairius…" Lindendon surprised Avairius who been rather torn between being a bit put out by being ignored and pleased to not be as yet "sized up" by the Throwback…

"…Your telepathic gift for communication with other species intrigues me…If genetic, you will be extremely valuable in our future work in enhancing the Superior Man to his full potential."

Phew, made the cut…Barely…

Thanks, high ESPer scoring Mom and Dad…And my friends…

"Might, before we go to our deliberations, we see a demonstration of your abilities? I am rather fond of eagles…A superior creature, aloof and independent…" smile.

"Glad to…Professor?"

"Certainly, my boy…Ve are secure and our guest in the office has waited, she vill happily vait as long as we require."

"Yes, that female…" Lindendon, switching images to display Shego in green and black battle suit, in battle posture, firing plasma… "I've no great enthusiasm for allowing mere women to have such enhanced abilities, it gives them ideas, even above their station…Still, if any genetic trait can be secured from her, she might be of use as a breeder in our farms."

Hmmn…Avairius thought, issuing a summons…

I suppose I could do my bit, breeding for a superior Humanity under such conditions…

Though I'd best make it clear I prefer my relationships monogamous for both partners…

'


	39. Chapter 39

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XXXIX…

"So Wadeo, the details?..." Potential, standing near the car bearing the phony museum staff, Drakken team members Sally, Walter, and synthodroid 535, eyed a nervous Wade…Who mopped brow.

"This is big, Kim…What do you know about this Colonel Lindendon, Marlon Lindendon?"

"The flying guy?...Famous pilot, right."

"His better days…And have you ever heard of a guy called, The Throwback?"

"Football player? Is he at Middleton?"

"Colonel Lindendon's alter ego…Whole persona since he turned evil, I guess…Have a look…"

Image of hulking LIndendon, in rage, on screen…

"Ok…Tres hulk mode…But isn't he dead? Or extremely old now? Is this about his son or daughter, out to avenge Dad?"

Cause I could get into that…

"Unt-uh…" shake of head. "The Throwback is very much alive…And was, until forty-six minutes ago, held in a high tech maximum security UN fortress behind a super-secret, ultra high tech force field barrier."

"Barrier gone poof? And this Colonel flew the UN coop?"

"Killed his way out, more like it…Casualties are still coming in but there are over 5000 confirmed deaths…And they expect they just haven't found all the pieces yet…"

"So the UN wants Kim Possible?...Nice, so we drop Operation Drakken vs Dementor and…"

"Not exactly…" Wade eyed her… "This guy had help…Someone who knew the force field system very well…"

"Cyrus Bortel…I suppose Ron's told you about my suspicions about him?" Potential, repressing a touch of smugness…

Yeah, tech geek…The girl put it together and nailed the sob down…Though I must give credit to Twinie who guessed but hated to think anything bad about the kindly old fart.

Coward…Never saw my dad pulling that kind of phony persona, for any length of time outside the requirements of a mission…

"You could have be right about him, Kim. But of course we still have to rule out a synthodroid or something in Bortel's place. And I'm beginning to wonder about Drakken's stolen biologic equipment…"

"Yeah?"

"It would be the sort of stuff the Throwback would want…He's been obsessed with passing on his traits to offspring…An army of offspring…"

"You think Dr. Drakken would help a Nazi clone an army of Nazis?" Potential, anger in her voice…

"Kim?"

Ooops…That word…And watch the loving daughter-defensiveness, girl…

"I mean…It's not his style, Wade…He's evil but not Evil, capitals…And he prefers to run his own show. I'd say Bortel is our man."

"And Drakken's team showing up at the archives? Coincidence? Or maybe he wanted you to believe Dementor was at work here…It could have been a droid doing the Professor as well…"

"You're entitled to your opinion, natch…I say it's Bortel…And he was the only one who fully understood the force field, had access…"

Actually, I'm rather flattered the boy thinks so highly of me as a criminal mastermind…Drakken thought, listening…

"I can't believe that nice old man could have been Professor Dementor all along."

"I didn't wanna believe it either, Wade…Still, if he designed the force field and you gotta wonder about all those weapony/mind controlling things like the compliance chip and all…Wade…" sly look, smile… "You're not defending old Cyrus 'cause he praised your design of the Kimmunicator that time, are you?"

"That was nice of him…But I'm just considering all options…Could even be Drakken/Dementor/Throwback as a team…Just trying to confuse us at the archives."

"Could be, I guess…" Potential nodded. "Well, sounds like we better focus on the immediate, major problem and consider the junior allies later…This new guy…" she brushed back hair. "What's his deal?"

"American traitor, Nazi, kinda ultra strong and super smart thanks to treatments, just about every kind of treatment. Inclined to rage and mayhem…Big time…When angry due to treatments…Believes he's destined to rule the world as a Superior Being and all that Nazi jazz he picked up from them. He also has the ability to alter his molecular structure from liquid "terminator-style" to solid carbonite and knows his fighting stuff. And if he does have a partner in Bortel or just controls him somehow, he has a major industrial/research lab complex/factory network behind him now. Or even Drakken could provide him with some support, though not as good…

Some of us spend our lives dedicated to our Evil work, others to filthy coin, kiddo…

Plus mucho global connections whom he can blackmail and has, in the past. And…There's a reason he's called 'The Throwback'...And it's not due to his prowess on the football field…"

"Oh?..."

"Racist, sexist…I mean KKK, Nazi, kill them all, gas the kids, old folks, disabled, enslave the rest, and put our women back in the kitchen…Not our usual good ole 'I wanna rule the world to prove how smart I am or cause I'm scared by letting other people run it' run-of-the-mill world conqueror."

"Nice…"

"Kim, they say he really enjoys hurting and humiliating women…His wife betrayed him when she found out just how crazy and evil his notions were and he blames all women. As in, stop in the middle of a big, decisive battle to hurt them, hate."

"So avoid fighting him in dark alleys…" grin…

"Kim…Avoid fighting him, period. No one wants you to take him on, just to try to get a line on him and observe while we let the UN assemble a team…Army, Air Force, Navy, Gos, and other assorted heros…It'll take that…They may even do what they did last time they fought him and offer amnesty to certain supervillains who help out."

"Check…Line, observe…" she nodded…

"Kim?..." stern look…

Kimberly…Listen to the fine young man…Drakken eyed his screen… Anxiously listening via Sally's microphone and camera held at car window and 535's sensor link.

"No death wishes here, Wade…" smile. "Have you told Ron yet?"

"He's patched in…And wants you to go home and stay there…"

"You mean exactly where this clown Lindendon will come looking for me? If he decides a teenaged girl is worthy of his steel…I don't want my family in danger…"

Well, frankly…I could bear up under the loss of the stiffs…But I know Bortel or whoever and his new boyfriend won't be looking for me there…

And I guess I wouldn't really like to see the stiff mom hurt…No…And after all, it's a respect thing…I'm the one to do any hurting of the Possible family, my stepguys.

"I've already thought of that and arranged for them to be taken to a safe location…You'll stay at the house so it won't look suspicious and we can concentrate part of the monitoring and defense effort on you in one place. He has other potential targets…Old enemies, government leaders and scientists…We're protecting them as well…"

"I mucho prefer action to reaction, Wade…What about checking Bortel Labs?"

"The UN's preparing an assault…"

"That could take days…Why don't I go over, right now, and see what's what…"

"I don't think you should go in alone, it's too likely to be either the right place or better yet, a trap…Bortel knows you've guessed, Ron said."

"Yeah." Sheepish tone. "I guess telling him I knew wasn't the smartest way to go…"

"You go in alone, we lose you…" Wade eyed her. "This isn't Shego or Dementor's thugs or Drakken's droids you'd be fighting Kim…Even with the battle suit, the odds are stacked against you. "

"I'll just survey…Pull out if I find anything. I could just go in as lovable Kim, checking on Dr. Bortel…"

The hell you will…Drakken…

"He knows…" Wade began… "If he really is…"

"But he won't wanna admit it if I give him an out…So I just claim it was a ruse to bring Dementor out, he pretends to buy it. He'll have things covered but I'll sniff something out…He likes to play the cautious game."

"That may be Dementor's style…It's not the Throwback's…"

"These guys learn patience in prison…Look at Drakken…" she smiled.

Keep telling her, Wade, you dear voice of reason…Drakken… We do not go into the Throwback's lair alone.

"I won't go chargin'…Just a friendly 'Everything, ok'…"

"We have a recon team already, Kim…" Wade sighed. "And no offense, but I told the UN people we approved their going in…We'll help out in the assault if they can use…"

"We?..." Potential, annoyed…

"We as in you…Sorry…"

What am I sayin'?...Thanks, Wade…Slight gulp…

Methinks I'm getting to live my role too much…she blinked. We are Drakken, we are self-preservation…

Yep, a nice, honorable out…Bein' realistic…And tomorrow back to school with my honey…Who will doubtless applaud my new found, hard-headed practicality.

Doubtless…Yeah…

Oh, marvelous, brilliant boy…And not all that much younger than Kimberly in age…Certainly much older mentally…Drakken thought, beaming at the file reference image of Wade displayed next to video feed on screen.

Not that I'd interfere in Kimberly's romantic life…But if she should have the good sense to go for brains over…

Whatever the hell the buffoon has…

"Well, if they think so…" Potential began…Trying to put on a disappointed tone…

Image of falling Shego…

Mom…?

Oh, God, Mom…

"Uh…Wade? What recon team?"

"The best, sorta…And really well-suited…"

"Who?!" urgently, staring at the screen…

Oh, Lord…Drakken eyed image of approaching jet on feed from drone 37 in position near Bortel Labs…

My brothers-in-law…To the, right, rescue…


	40. Chapter 40

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XL…

"A delightful strudel…Haven't had such since I was last in Germany…" Lindendon smiled… "And so nice to taste real coffee again, after years of tepid American brown water." He set cup down on table with surprising elegance for such a huge frame.

"So pleased you enjoyed it…" Bortel, beaming…

"And a magnificent view from here…" Lindendon, expansively…Waving arms to take in the said magnificent sunset view from the patio of the heliport lounge of Bortel Labs.

"Anything wrong, friend Avairius…?" he smiled at Avairius' perturbed expression…Avairius' cup and plate still untouched.

Avairius glancing at the torn remains of the two eagles he'd summoned…

There was no need for that…I thought he liked eagles…

"The animals put up a spirited battle, worthy of respect…But Nature, like lesser breeds, must bow to the Superior Man…" Lindendon, cool smile. "But, an impressive demonstration of your marvelous telepathic abilities…" he raised his cup.

Hmmn…I imagine he'd have little problem extracting my DNA from my corpse…Avairius reflected.

And should he choose to do much digging into my background…

Well, Bubbe Hannah would want me to live…And fulfill my destiny.

"Yes…Yes, so they did…Thanks." he winced again slightly at the sight.

Forgive me, my poor friends…

"Excuse, gentlemen…" Bortel, back to a normal business suit, cut in. Regarding a table-top, built-in computer screen blinking an alert… "As expected, the authorities are en route…Time to begin our little playlet, Alan, my boy. Colonel? If you would be so kind as to accompany my staff to the secure location we've set up?"

"Of course, professor…I trust I will be able to observe the comedy?" smile…

"Certainly…" Bortel, pressing a summons…

"Is the girl?…This, Miss Possible…?" slight sneer…

"Not as yet…" Bortel, checking screen… "But I am confident she will come as well…Possibly mit der hesitance, though, as Drakken would be foolish to waste his new weapon in such a way by encouraging her to engage us. But she would be expected to assist and he has a hubristic tendency to overreach in showing off his toys."

"I look forward to meeting her. And learning the secret of Drakken's control over her…By whatever means necessary…"

Avairius picturing Kim strapped to table, Lindendon with dissection tools…

Several staff approached… "Professor…?" Bortel nodding to them, turning back to the others…

"Shall ve, gentlemen?"

All rose…Lindendon politely following the two staff members escorting him to a high speed elevator…All three departing immediately on entry.

"Alan…I am sorry…" Bortel murmured to his stricken colleague. "But ve need him and as you see he can control himself in essential matters."

"We're playing with fire, Cyrus and we may suffer for it." Avairius shook his head… "But I suppose we've no choice. Well, shall we? I'd better change before they tie us up."

You can't mean it…Shego inwardly sighed, still staring at the office wall…

My idiot brothers?...The UN's relying on my idiot brothers?...

"But apparently it's just a recon…" Drakken repeated, reassuring tone…

She desperately attempted to repress a sarcastic eyeroll…Blank, bovine, girl.

Right…And if that moron Hego so much as catches sight of The Throwback…

Picture Teddy Roosevelt, foolishly granted his World War I division, charging straight into German machine gun fire on horseback…Waving riding crop and howling 'Bul…Arggghhh…'

And they say Woodrow Wilson hated him…

Well, Hego may deserve to get his head kicked in, literally…But I promised Mom at her gravesite I'd never let the boys be hurt…Even if I joined the other team.

"And Kimberly is safe with our team…"

No doubt she's the UN's second recon choice…Shego sighed…

"I can't believe Dementor is going to stay at the lab and fight it out, though…I'm sure the boys won't find him or the Throwback, sweetheart." Drakken's voice in her head continued, soothingly. "They'll be fine."

Only you would know how concerned I am, Drew…After all these years of piling endless sarcasm on them…You sweet, sweet...

Ooops, no time for watery eyes, idiot…

"Ms. Sculder…" a beaming Bortel in suit had entered the reception room… "I am so sorry to have kept you vaiting…Here are your files." He offered a briefcase. Which she rose…Slowly, stiffly…To take…

"Thank you, Dr. Bortel…" she paused.

Hmmn…What now?

Grab him? Walk out and find a place to hide?

"That should do for the video evidence…Shego?" Bortel eyed her. "You vill please to change into your battle suit and begin destroying this place, particularly the computer system? Then go to the main lab floor and fight mit your brothers who should be entering our complex momentarily. Defeat them if you can, but by no means let them capture you, please? You may encounter myself and Dr. Avair, tied as prisoners? Act as if ve are your prisoners…Under Drakken's orders? Und if captured, forget everything that happened here und destroy the compliance chip before it ist discovered? There's a fine girl."

Hmmn…Ah…Shift the blame on Drew, right…

"Yes, Dr. Bortel."

"Miss Shego?" Bortel's voice from the intercom. "I confirm my copy's orders…You vill however now proceed to give him orders to assist you in your destruction and the fighting, as he ist a synthodroid…I vish it to be so and you vill do it. If opportunities arises, please make sure it's clear the droid ist one of Drakken's? The design should match perfectly, I used trace samples from one of his destroyed ones."

Cute…She blankly eyed the droid Bortel who beamed at her.

"Stole my synthodroid design? That little!..." Drakken fumed.

Beat up my little brothers and my idiot big brother while keepin' 'em reasonably undamaged?...That I can do, with pleas, doc…Shego thought.

Though for sticking this on Drew…You will pay, you lil' white-haired, kindly, Nazi murderer's friend…

"Yes, Dr. Bortel."

The synthodroid awaiting…

Yeah…Pal?...

"Awaiting your orders, ma'am…" the droid now in monotone voice…

"Go outside the room while I change, please…" maintaining blank tone.

I don't care if there is a restroom in here, I'm not changing with this thing next to the door…Probably equipped with X-ray and infrared…And my husband listening and watching on the other end…

Speakin' of which…

Well…At least this shouldn't be too much for Shego…Drakken noted to Barclay as they watched the Bortel synthodroid step out. "She's handled her brothers before."

"Seems awful if you get the blame of releasing the Throwback, boss…" Barclay shook head.

"Eh…They'd figure a fifty percent chance it was me in any case…" Drakken shrugged. "Though it will sting a bit, if everyone assumes I'm pro-Nazi. I mean there's evil and there's Evil…"

Barclay nodding sympathetically…

Hmmn…Drakken caught sight of the small screen on which Shego's video feed was displayed…She was in front of a ladies' room door in the reception room…Seemed to be waiting…?

Oh, right… "Barclay, darken the image on Shego's feed…Lets give Ms. Drakken her privacy…" speaking into the transmitter mike as well.

Thank…You…Shego, repressing frown. Entering bathroom…

"Boss?" Sally's voice, urgent now…

"Sally?…" Drakken viewed the small screen insert on which Sally's anxious face, staring into her Ipad, was illuminated.

"Kimmy's flown the coop…Literally. Sorry, sir. She was gone before we could stop her."

"What?!..."

"Fraid so, Boss…" Walter's voice, chiming in… "She was off soon as her nerdy friend told her Shego's family was moving in on Dementor's lair at Bortel Labs."

"What?!..."Drakken, nervously. And here I was about to praise that boy to the skies for his fine common sense…Promote him to possibly acceptable boyfriend material…In some future time, long down the road, should the buffoon's allure fade.

Things I instinctively do for family…Even stupid old stepfamily…Potential glowered as she headed down the highway in newly "acquired" car.

Hmmn…Speakin' of family…

"Hey, boyfriend…" she cooed into phone held to ear and speed-dialed.

"Kim? You on your way home?" Ron's voice. "Wade's had me go to your house and help your parents move out, in a hurry. They're worried about you."

"No prob…I'm comin' to pick you up. We got a chance for a piece of the action." Grin.

Hey…I'm willing to do my bit for family like a true Drakken but I'm not dumb enough to eliminate the "Ron" factor here, she thought, closing phone.


	41. Chapter 41

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XLI…

On the one hand, Shego thought…Firing a burst of plasma into the main control panel for Bortel's primary lab's manufacture processing plant, tearing it apart and starting several electrical fires.,.

There's a lot to be said for the cathartic power of random, unbridled violence in quelling the lust for revenge...When that said lust could interfere with clear thinking and daughter-saving.

Sound of explosion from a nearby lab where synthodroid Bortel was about his own assigned destructive chore…

On the other…It's a pity to have to sit here playin' around while that maniac and Bortel escape to wherever.

Oh…Wait…

Right…Droidy Bortel said I might "encounter" the good doctor faking prisoner.

Now, what a pity if compliance chipped Shego should, in her natural, bland enthusiasm for her role, blast a plasma-fueled hole in kindly Cyrus Bortel, supposed prisoner of her and the fiendish Drakken?

But then…The bigger crazy would get off safe to do mayhem to my little girl, and the world, later. No, best to see if we can get the dope on his plan for the Throwback and where he's stashed him first, then target the heart and blast away to my heart's content.

See, the benefit of blowing off some of that revenge lust showing already…

Hmmn…Hego and the guys are takin' their time getting down here. I imagine big brother is busy on the roof giving the pre-battle pontification.

I wonder if I should let it slip that lil' sis has got herself a husband…Not that there's much chance those insensitive oafs'd ever think to get us a present.

"Ron…In…Hey, Mom...Sorry, no time…" Potential, opening door of "acquired" car to an uncertain Ron while waving to a troubled-looking but preoccupied Dr. Mrs Possible, busy directing the government agents trying to load the family's most "essential" items…

We can't possibly leave my good china…

…Onto a small truck while also trying to keep an eye on the twins, who were currently engaged in posing questions to the harassed-looking agents.

"Guns and cell phones? That's all you carry?" astounded shake of head…Eyeroll by the other.

"Boys! Let the gentlemen get on with their work! Kim?! Where are you going?!"

"Just the usual, Mom…Catch you guys later…Don't worry!" Potential, offering smile and renewed wave…

"Are we going to Bortel Labs too?" Ron asked, strapping seat belt at her quizzical stare.

Which continuing…Oh…

Wade, a few minutes ago…He answered to her, how did…? Look…

"Sharp, s.o." she grinned, turning into the road. "Keep it up and I may have to take steps to remove you as my overly ambitious sidekick challenging me for leadership of the pack."

That's the Drakken way…Though the beloved may just get a kick upstairs to "chairperson of the board" while we run the real show, she did not say …Taking the freeway exit…

"Kim? Are you sure we should be doin' this? Wade says the UN is gathering an assault force. And that Team Go…"

"Those Shego-minus mental defectives…" Potential frowned.

My step-uncles…Well, even a clone can't choose her family…

Ron, a bit startled by the harsh…"Kim? You sound like Shego…"

"She knows her brothers…" Potential shrugged.

And thanks…A daughter…er, step-daughter…Even one committed to the step's destruction…Does kinda like to hear she shares a few traits with a respected parent…

"Kim?" Ron looked at a sweater draped on Potential's seat and a gym bag on the floor in front of his seat as they zipped along, she taking the fast lane. "Is this a government loaner or did you rent or what?"

"Yeah…" she nodded…Innocent beam.

Hell, I oughta be able to do the duly deputized ersatz law guy needs to borrow your car thing with my twin's record.

Speakin' of which…She floored as Ron gulped…

And certainly such borderline arrogant flouting of the law is another good step down that slippery slope…

"KP! A little above the speed limit!"

"No problemo, I got it, Ronnie." She patted him briefly, reaching down… "Hey, Wade!" she addressed the now open Kimmunicator.

"KP! Not while…!" Ron began…Catching as she tossed the device his way…

"Get the fast lane on Interstate 25 cleared for me, willya, Wadey?! The matter of life/death thing!" she called.

And just be glad you don't know how old I really am, sweetie… Glance to the stricken Ron…

Or how much actual driving experience…

"All right, fellas…" the sturdy voice of Hego echoed through the main corridor of the top floor of the Bortel Labs main complex. "Fan out but stay in touch…First one to see the Throwback or Dr. Bortel or anyone else, holler!"

What, does he think we'll sit quietly and wave a little at them? Wego eyed Wego…

"And then what?" Mego frowned.

"Well…We'll all come running." Hego noted. Looking round the corridor carefully. Testing a door…Nope. "Secure."

Wego opening said door a second later, rolling eyes at twin Wego.

"Great…Let him pick us off one at a time as we 'come running'…Idiot."

"Mego?! Well, what's your bright idea?" Hego, pausing to glare…

"Anything's gotta be brighter than yours." Sniff.

"Look, we're dealing with two highly dangerous criminals, one of whom is an outright pumped-up supermaniac." Hego frowned, peering into open office. "Could you for once try and get on the same…"

Sound of minor explosion from the floor below…Fire alarms starting to blare…Spinklers clicking on all down the hallway.

"Just as I expected…" Hego nodded solemnly. "They're destroying the place to cover their tracks."

"Oh, really…" Mego rolled eyes. "So leading us into a place that's self-destructing is an actual plan on your part?"

"Wegos!" Hego, ignoring him… "Make like a clone fire company and lets get down to that level and see if we can find out what's what before this place goes up."

The Wegos multiplied, heading to the stairwell.

"Hello?! Into a burning building?!" Mego, glaring…

"Our suits'll and the fire system should protect us for a little while if it doesn't get worse. If they were blowing the place up, it'd've gone up immediately." Hego noted, heading to stairwell. "Go back and report we're inside if you like."

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?!" Mego, annoyed…

Ummn…Cyrus? Avair, back in lab coat and street clothes, gagged and rope-bound by the retreating staff to a chair in the main lab on the floor Team Go was now making its way down to, eyed Bortel, likewise secured in chair next to him. While I don't really mind getting soaked by our sprinkler system, the idea of getting blown up in our own lab…By our own people and your little bio-bot Shego and droid copy…

Not appealing…

Bortel now giving a good performance of a prisoner struggling with his bonds…Occasional encouraging glance to Avair…

Well, certainly no need to fake the sincerity of wanting to get out of this…Avair noted.

"Hey, there…" chorus of Wegos…Avair looking over…

Oh, joy…Look who's here to 'save' us.

Well, paste that look of joy before they recognize their old nemesis…He gave a relieved look as a Wego in battle costume and mask came over.

And on the other hand…Ought to be amusing when Shego gets…

"Dr. Cyrus Bortel?" Hego, with Mego frowning beside him, had entered the lab. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with us…"

"Ach, gladly, my boy…" Bortel, gag removed by a Wego, urgent tone… "I fear a terrible thing hast been done in mine name…But I vould suggest ve…"

"Sis?" several Wegos in chorus…


	42. Chapter 42

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XLII…

"Wade?...What's the word on Team Go's recon?" Potential called to where Ron held the Kimmunicator on his side as their car roared up the interstate.

I'd demand a chopper, but hey I'm probably faster on the road at that…

"They seem to have gotten in, Kim." Wade replied…Ron holding Kimmunicator to face her, volume maxed out.

"Kim? There's a report of a stolen car on the police radio that matches…" Wade began.

"Yeah, had to make an emergency requisition…Deal with the cops for me, would ya, Wadey? Thanks. So what's the stich inside?"

Ron blinking…Uh…

Stolen…?

"The place is on fire, at least partly…" Wade, anxiously… "Team Go's found Bortel and several personnel tied up and are removing them to safe…Uh, oh…"

"Shego or the Throwback?" Kim asked, repressed amused tone…

"Shego…I've got video feed now…"

"Shego?!" Hego's voice…Somewhat jumpy image of lab…Several Wegos, Mego standing by Bortel and Avair, both now standing.

"Hello…Brother…" stare. "You mustn't interfere here. Surrender our prisoner Dr. Bortel and his assistant or…" she waved arms.

"Shego? What are you doing?! Did you have anything to do with releasing the Throwback?!"

"I have my orders…" she replied, firing as Hego and the Wegos dodged…Bortel and Avair hitting the floor…Avair eyeing burned hole in lab wall.

"Ms. Shego?" the droid Bortel, still holding form, entered the lab…The Go boys looking to see…

Hmmn…

"Oh, my…" the real Bortel… "What ist the fiend Drakken not capable of?"

"Get them…" Shego ordered, a bit blankly…

"Mego! Get the civilians to safety!" Hego cried, helping Bortel and Avair up and pushing them gently Mego's way…

Civilians? Well, so far so good…Avair noted. Hurrying along with Bortel…As several of the Wegos took position with Hego confronting Shego and the Bortel droid.

Whoa…Ron peered to see screen…

"A phony Bortel? Maybe he was doing Dementor, to fool us?"

"He'd like us to think that…" Potential, nodding…

Another couple of plasma bursts at the Go boys…

"You still need glasses, sis!" Mego snorting, dodging…Ow!

Bortel moving to help him…Slight burn to side…

"Shego!" Hego frowned. "What would Mom say?"

"Hey!" she glared, outraged…Pulling up suddenly… "After the way you jerks acted…Don't you ever…!"

Oops…Supposed to be cheerily blank, emotionally dead compliance bot Shego…

Still, random emotion trigger, understandable…

"Surrender Dr. Bortel…I have my orders…" she repeated, flat tone now…

And if I'd wanted to really burn off a limb or make a hole in middle brother…

Droid Bortel leaping at a Wego…Two Wegos slamming him back…

"Shego? I don't want to hurt you…" Hego eyed her, carefully taking position behind a bench… "But if you and Drakken are behind the Throwback's escape, you've gone beyond the pale."

"I have my orders…" she repeated, firing at him…He ducking down behind bench, rolling to side as gaping hole appeared in bench, hurling a metal tray at her which she vaporized…

Nice to be a protected spectator for once…Avair reflected, watching as he and Bortel helped Mego to the stairs…A Wego coming to assist…

The droid Bortel struggling with three Wegos now…

Shego a bit preoccupied, watching the droid and Hego, missed two Wegos slipping in round her…Whoops…

"Shego?" Drakken's anxious voice in her head… "What's going on? I've no visual. Pull out if it's getting too dangerous."

Yeah, I'll keep that in mind…She thought, dodging the grab…Rolling and coming up on the other side of the lab to fire off several bursts, dispursing the Wegos.

Glug…A Wego had damaged the synthodroid, causing its gel to ooze out…It collapsed.

So much for my partner…Shego thought.

Well, the good bad doctor did say to avoid capture…She jumped, fired, and fled out the lab main door and down the corridor.

Bortel with Avair , Mego, and two Wegos, looking with a surface worried but quite self-satisfied air from the stair well door.

All ist going so vell…So far…

"After her, boys…And watch out for the Throwback and more droids!" Hego cried, hurrying after Shego into the corridor, closely followed by most of the Wegos.

"Drew? I can only talk a sec…Any word on Kimmy?" Shego, racing down hallway to an opposing stairwell…

Hmmn…My droid partner did an effective job of destruction…She eyed the burning lab next to the stairwell door.

And if there's anything really dangerous in there…

"She's on her way…Shego? I want you to get out of there, now!" Drakken urged.

"Just let me make sure…" she hissed…Entering stairwell, slamming door and frying lock…

Pounding on other side…The boys, no doubt…And Hego should be crashing through in a moment. Unless he's gone all soft working at that burrito joint.

"…The Throwback's not still here…" she finished as the door was torn open…She hurrying down the stairs.

"Shego?! The Bortel complex is on fire…Reports on the net say it's overwhelming the fire control system, the surrounding area is being evacuated!" Drakken, panicky now… "You've got to get out!"

Hmmn…Maybe droid-boy and I solved the problem with our overenthusiasm for the mission?

Glance round…

And it is getting a bit smoky in here…

"Shego?!" Hego's voice, anxious in turn now… "Come back up! It's too dangerous down there! There's nowhere else to go!"

Yeah, maybe so…Ok, down is out…She blasted at the stairwell wall…Stepping out carefully on a ledge running round the lab building.

But there's always somewhere else to go, big bro…

"Shego!" chorus…One outside, one inside, her head.

Well, whatdaya know? Slight grin…Drew and Hego sound exactly alike when they're really concerned for me…She leapt up, firing a grappling hook which caught on the roof railing…Climbing up…

"Hey…Archfoe…" Potential smiled at her as she pulled herself over the railing…

Nope, Ron's still makin' his way up…She glanced back…

Yep, all by our lonesome…

Ok…How to play this? Shego thought…Not a good idea to risk a family reunion just now. Up here Bortel or his new boyfriend might have surveillance going.

"I have my orders …" she said, blankly, raising arms…

And I have my emotional mindset to Evil…Potential eyed her…And the railing…

And I'd sure never have a better setup for heroic Kim Possible to tragically take out her fiendish nemesis…

Though…She looked for any drones…

Wouldn't want Daddy to see this…

"Surrender, Shego…You and the Throwback…We have Dementor…" she noted.

Ok, proper speech made for anyone watchin'…

"I can't surrender…I have my…"

"Good enough!..." Potential, charging and slamming her back…Toward the roof edge…

Just trying to make it look good, Dad…I didn't realize we were so high up, I'm really sorry, Shego really seemed under Dementor's control and…Instinct just…Kicked…In…she rehearsed. Kicking at Shego, who fell back.

But you should be proud…EStM did a really fine farewell performance with the compliance chip thing…Anyway…

Shego, at edge…Eyeing her. Wan smile…Bracing…Eyeing briefly the drop of nearly five hundred feet behind her.

I love you both so much, sweetheart…She tensed, staring at the red-haired ball of fury before her…

Ok…Just contain the last charge and then let reaction do its work…

Drew may suspect, but I'm sure our little actress can convince him I met with a tragic accident…

My…Quite the determined little thing… Lindendon, in seat of high speed train far below the Bortel Lab complex, noted to one of the staff guiding him as they watched Potential charging on screen. "I'm a bit favorably impressed with the child…I've of thought surely she'd be the type to foolishly try to take a foe alive."


	43. Chapter 43

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XLIII…

Whoa…Shego found herself flying a moment, then down…On the roof…

Potential glaring at her…

You work, you plan…And at the last moment, the damned cloned heart gets in the way…

"Kimberly?..." Shego stared at Potential…

Noting the tear running down one cheek.

Hmmn… Lindendon frowned at the screen…

Typical bourgeois morality after all…Foolish girl…

Still, I sensed real anger and hatred there…I truly believe she wanted to kill the woman…

Could just be the beneficial effect of this "Drakken"'s control, I suppose.

The screen flickered…

"The complex's surveillance system is losing power to the fires and damage, sir…" a guide noted. "We'll try to switch to our mobile surveillance."

"By all means…" polite nod… "I'd not wish to miss any of this."

"So talk, Shego…" Potential glared… "Where's the Throwback and what's this all about?"

Uh…But, honey…

Well, I guess given the sitch this mother-daughter moment does have to sit a bit…

"I have my orders…" blank look…

"Wait…What's that on your forehead?" Potential, peering…Perhaps a bit exaggeratedly…

Oh, right…Clear Drew…Very good…

And…May not such a special moment…My continued existence being useful…

Though, no…She did spare me…That was real…

Oh, my poor baby…My poor little girl…I…

Whoa!...She felt herself being grabbed…And pulled up…

"Shego!" Potential cried…

Staring at the hovering craft and the two synthodroids carrying a struggling Shego off…And in through a sliding metal panel door…

"Drew!..." she glared at Drakken at the controls…

"Thank God…" he sighed. "Hurry, fellas, lets be off!"

"Drew! Kimberly and I had it all under control. Why'd you have to come in all…?"

His woebegone look shattering her poise…As the craft roared off…Barclay in henchsuit at the controls.

"Oh, sweetheart…" she sighed… "It's all right, but things were going fine. Now you've gone and incriminated yourself."

"It didn't look fine to me." He frowned. "What was that, letting Kimberly knock you off that roof? If she hadn't grabbed you back…It would have been very difficult to catch you without our smashing into the ground…"

"Just acting…"

"Shego…"

"Drew…" wry smile… "Thanks for coming to my rescue… Drew…" little gasp… "You saw…She couldn't do it…She had the chance and she couldn't…" sob…

"I saw…" he smiled, patting her…Embracing as she wept…

"She couldn't do it, Drew…" weeping…

"OH…!" she pulled away… "We have to go back and get her, she's not safe there!"

"She's already off the building, grabbed the buffoon on the way." He pointed to a monitor…

"Oh…" Phew…She watched Potential helping Ron off the ropes they'd used to descend to the ground where a group including Team Go awaited them.

Frown as she took seat…Pulling off the compliance chip at last…Dratted thing…

"Well, this is a fine kettle…Dementor's set you up as his fall guy…The whole thing at the Archive was staged not just to get a gander at Kimberly but to make it look like you were trying to pin things on Dementor and Bortel before releasing the Throwback. I've no doubt the place was fully contaminated with Bortel droid goo for the police and government agents to find. And now they're sure to assume your thefts of the biology equipment were to support Lindendon's dreams of an army of supermen…"

"Does seem so…" shrug… "And I must admit, it is a plot I might relish…I almost wish I'd come up with it, except for the new partner involved." Drakken nodded.

"You're sure Kimberly's safe? What about the Throwback?" she eyed the screens…

Hmmn… Potential in battle suit and Ron now moving to join the Gos and their "rescued captives" and a small horde of firefighters and emergency crews, with clearly military type personnel blocking access to several television and press crews.

"No sign of Lindendon as yet…" Drakken noted. "I'd guess he skipped out before the party started."

"Well, they have Bortel…And Avairius…If they don't fall for Bortel's innocent act again. Maybe Kimberly can expose him?" Shego eyed the screen.

"She's supposed to be under your control, after all…At least Bortel thinks so."

"I don't think she offer anything but suspicion without exposing everything…And Bortel was planning this carefully…Expecting either me or the UN to attack or at least do reconnaissance." Drakken pondered. "So he must have another, probably even more extensive HQ hidden somewhere. This, as we suspected was a false front. But clearly one he planned to make good use of."

"He's a fool to let LIndendon go off alone, the man's known to demand top billing…"

"For now they need each other…" Drakken shook his head. "The mutual bumping-off will come later… And Lindendon's known to be loyal to comrades he considers near him in status, so long as they stay with him, rather like Hitler. Besides, Lindendon has to get caught up to the world a bit; Bortel needs his strength against Kimberly. "

"To capture her for study, I mean…" he added hastily to her worried stare…

"She was crying, Drew…" Shego looked at him… "She couldn't hurt me…She loves me…"

This is terrible, isn't it? She eyed him mournfully.

"And you can't tell us anything more, Doctor?" the general in uniform addressing him eyed Cyrus sternly.

A panel of UN personnel including the Secretary General, world military, scientific experts, Team Go, Team Impossible, various others, all staring at the little scientist and Avair, seated before them…

Potential and Ron watching from seats as well…

"Ach, I only wish I could, General Masters…" Bortel sighed… "It ist so awful to think that Drakken used a synthoclone of me to release such a madman. The fellow hast clearly gone insane."

"Doctor?" another member of the panel, a scientist, cut in… "How could Drakken have inserted a virus into the field computer without your codes?"

"I'm afraid…" shrug… "He's had access to my lab for days while Alan and my people and I were his prisoners…He must have broken into mine files."

"There's evidence of that in what's left of the Bortel Labs main computer system…" another panel member, a middle-aged woman. "But you understand we must hold you as a suspect for the moment."

"Oh, of course…It ist only reasonable…" Bortel nodded. "Und naturally I vant the fullest chance to clear mine name and those of my staff."

"I don't doubt Dr. Bortel's telling the truth." Potential spoke up, smiling at Bortel. "I had doubts but it's clear now Drakken's behind it all."

"Thanks you, Miss Possible…Your support means much to me." Bortel, warm smile…

"Of course, Dr. B…" she smiled back.

"Our girl, the actress…" Shego beamed at Drew, watching on monitor in the Drakken lair…Video feed via camera on Potential's suit, brought to her home just before she and Ron left for the conference.

"Lets hope Bortel accepts that either I or she on her own want to deal…" Drakken sighed. "And lets not rule out that our girl has her own agenda here."

"She'd never betray you…" Shego insisted, frowning…

"She'd never let me be hurt…Cutting her own deal with Bortel and the Throwback…Eh, not all that farfetched, if it includes my safety. I'm just saying…" he noted to her glare…

Mothers, saved once by evil daughters, he sighed…Who ever after can do no wrong…

"…We mustn't trust her blindly…I made her to the Evil inclination, however heroic she has been the last few days."

"Well, Ron and I had best be getting home and back to our routine, Mr. Secretary General." Potential noted. "We'll be in touch and see what we can ferret out for ourselves."

"Don't go about on your own, Kim." Hego insisted. "We're all here to back each other up. The Throwback is not a one-hero show."

"No way…" she nodded, warm smile. "And I'd never risk my honey lamb here…" she grinned at Ron. "We'll stay in close touch with all of you guys, thanks Hego."

"Right. And good job at Bortel…I'm sorry Shego has to have gotten involved in this." Sigh…

"Love, what can you do?" Potential shrugged…Repressing grin as Hego winced…Mego frowned…The Wegos chuckled…

"Speakin' of ferrets…I guess you got one to feed?" she put arm through Ron's.

"Molerat…" he corrected.

"Same…Bwhrr…Difference…"


	44. Chapter 44

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XLIV…

"Anything bothering you…?" Potential eyed Ron as they drove along.

"I mean apart from the fact you're upset that we're in a car I 'requisitioned' last night? Which requisition the police, FBI, and the local, state, and federal government reps at the conference this morning told you they'd ok'd, with generous compensation to the owner who was happy to be of service to Humanity and receive twice the car's value…Even the Dalai Lama told you it was ok when you seemed still kinda…."

Though he did give me a look…Potential frowned to herself. I think he sensed something wrong.

"That does still bother, a little…But…" sigh…

"Look, I'm sorry about Rufus…I'll see an allergist or something…Maybe something can be done. You know I wish I could just go on repressing as always…For your sake, baby. I'll try." Winning smile, glance.

Sure I will…Till I manage to lose the little…Thing…In the nearest toilet.

"That's a concern, but I understand…Thanks for dealing so well, sorry I didn't realize what you were going through to let him hang." sigh…

Makin' me work for this, eh? Inwardly frowning…

Wait. He couldn't have puzzled it out?

Maybe that bitch mother…Evil StepMother…Of mine, after I saved her…To wreak vengeance?

For what, saving her?

Well…Not killing her…Same difference.

"Ron? Please…I'm likely to be in the fight of my life here soon and…"

"There ya go…" he nodded.

"Oh…"

Oh…Delighted smile…

"Ron? You're worried for me? Oh, that's so nice."

"He's such a sweet boy…" Shego, listening and watching on lair viewscreen via surveillance drone 142, noted to Sally…Who eagerly nodded.

"Kim? Nazi? Super Nazi? Super Nazi who hates women? Super Nazi who hates women and enjoys killing?" Ron shook head…

"So, you're hurt I didn't say I was worried for you? Help me out here, love of my life…" grin.

Hey, I've only had one…

Beaming Sally patting a beaming, weeping Shego…Oh…

"KP…"

"Sorry…But you know I will get this guy with extra pleasure for your sake…Just sayin'."

"Thanks…But I'd prefer you not do any getting' on this one…Kim, this one's not for you to handle alone. Or even with some of those guys."

"I agree." She nodded.

"You…Do?"

"Sure…Ron, my name's not Hego…I'm not stupid or insanely vain about my abilities and I don't have a death wish. I've no plans to go meeting this guy alone in some dark lair. That better?"

If I believed you, sweetheart…Shego frowned…Yeah…

"Some." Nod. "But we went to Bortel's place…?"

"I didn't expect he'd be there and we knew we'd have help…Sorta…I just wanted to see what Bortel was up to, if he was pulling up stakes and going fully underground."

"But you said…?"

"I lied. Tactical maneuver…He's behind this, not Drakken. I wanted him to wonder just what I know."

Ok, another lie…He knows I know and I was just sending an "everything is still negotiable and we're still on to meet" message…

"But Drakken stole biological stuff…And the Throwback seems big on biology…"

Frown, keeping eyes steady on road…Morning traffic starting to build-up. "Ron? A little trust in my instincts here? I'm convinced Dementor is running this show and whatever Drakken's doing, he's not responsible for the Throwback's escape."

"Ok…" he sighed. "But what's Drakken about, then? I mean, they could be tag-teamming…"

"Drakken? And Professor Dementor? Not since they timeshared that lair have they even spoken politely to each other. No, they're on separate paths. And I gotta say…" sniff… "I respect Dr. Drakken not trying to pull that double life stuff…All the false names and identities to cover Bortel's tracks, the deceit…Playing at being such a nice, cuddly little benefactor of Humanity…" Frown. "It's really low, that's all I'll say."

And I oughta know…Inward grin…

"We did record all this, right?" Shego eyed Sally… "Drew's gotta hear this when he finishes his review of lair defenses…" grin.

"Here's the Middleton turn off…" Potential noted as Ron pondered.

"Say…Ron?" casually… "I'm all alone at home, you know, with everyone gone to family protection. How's about you camping out with me for a few days? We should keep close in case Mr. Lindendon decides to pay one of us a call."

Say what?!...Shego. Sally, nervous stare.

"Hmmn?...I dunno, KP. Us, alone at your place? Wouldn't your mom and dad freak a little?"

Listen to the nice boy, girl…Freak much…Mucho freak…Shego, staring…

"Ron Stoppable…" high-mindedly. "My parents trust me…And you…Implicitly…"

And mine watch me like a hawk…Drones, surveillance teams…We'd really have to find a very dark corner.

Though…I could be up to the challenge…Eyebrow raise, inward grin.

Implicitly, huh?...After you and that perv millionaire? What do you take us for…? Shego, glaring…

Implicitly…Girl…If it were any boy but Ronald…Just a question of whether I use the drone's missiles or do it myself…

"Besides…Don't you think you should be in protection as well? Let the professionals stake your house?"

My son-in-law…Beam. Boy, you made the cut…And the "professionals" are staking the house…As well as every move you two make…Shego noted.

"Bortel and his partner aren't fools, Ron…They'd know I was gone. And the 'professionals' know that…Why do you think they didn't order me into protection?"

"They'd use you as bait?" he stared…

"All of us…Known heroes…The Go boys and the rest…But we're under surveillance. Which is why my parents shouldn't have any objection. And if you are worried about me…?" Quick glance…

Very dark corner in the cellar I remember…

Not that I'd push things too far…I may be Evil but I'm not Easy…And contrary to popular opinion we Evil ladies make our guys work for it…Respect is something we demand…At laser-, plasma-, or gun-point, frequently.

"Well…If you think your parents wouldn't be upset?"

Freakin'…Shego noted to the screen… "But she has a point, you're a good kid, and we'd be able to take you out before anything could happen…"

Hmmn…Well my dad will have a fit but he accepts you're a nice boy. As for EStM, well…

Much as she likes you…And she does…Fit city, too…But the risk of flaming death or being torn apart by droids is the price one pays for romancing the Potential.

As for the stiffs…I guess notmymom, Mom will be perturbed but reluctantly accept…

Dr. Mr. stiff, well…He still no doubt hasn't managed to tear himself away long enough to hear his family's had to flee and his little girl is in deadly danger from a raving super madman.

"They'll be concerned but glad you're with me…" she noted.

"Well, ok…If my parents go along…I'll call them when we get there, ok? But we are going to school, right?"

Since yesterday was quite enough hooky time, that better be a…Shego frowned…

"Wouldn't miss it."

Dad's already hinted at being bothered by my taking that day off…And no doubt they're listening in…

"Here we are…" she eyed the house.

Well, at least the government guys aren't stumbling into Dad's team…Though I'd lay even money Dad's surveillance is an order of magnitude better.

"Let me run in and change and we can drive to school…You wanna call home and tell your guys?"

That you're now in the 24/7 clutches of the fiendish Potential? Inwardly wicked grin… Who'll use all her wiles during this rather emotionally heightened time to urge you down the path to Evil…

And contented, lasting bliss in a committed relationship with a partner always ready to put her mate before the good of the many. Even to signing on with a mad fiend and his mad but somewhat less so partners in order to keep her loved ones safe…And maybe rule the world and acquire some bling, natch…

At that, they might opt for me…I'd say I'm a wonderful catch, daughter-in-law style from the parental pov.

"Any word from Dr. Bortel?" Lindendon, seated at long bench, eyeing viewscreens displaying global news, encrypted government communications, the local area, and much to his delight, old films of his day on TCM, politely to a staff person bringing coffee.

"Afraid not, sir…But to be expected…He and Dr. Avair are under UN confinement. He has promised to try and get some word out asap."

"That's fine. I'm sure the doctor will find a way, he's quite resourceful."

"The data files on Ms. Possible are ready for your viewing, sir." The staffer pointed to a small screen. "The professor put together a video of all her accomplishments as an intro, if you'd like to see it."

"Thank you." Nod.

Hmmn…Lindendon watched screen, leaning huge frame back in reinforced chair.

Interesting…He noted, watching Possible's moves in battle suit against Dementor's henchpeople…A tussle with Shego.

"Most interesting…" he nodded to the staffer. "Excellent reflexes…Reminds me much of old Major United States…He was difficult to corner and kill."

Gee…My dad was a big fan of Maj US…The staffer thought. He always said Lindendon played dirty in that last fight.

"Is there anything more recent?...Pertaining to the time after this 'Dr. Drakken' secured control over her?"

"Here, sir." The staffer advanced the video…Potential with Shego during a field training, clearly Shego not pressing it too hard.

Hmmn…Yes…Definitely not two foes in conflict to the death…

"Ms. Go is gifted with her ability…I hope we can continue to make use of her, it would be very good to see if her abilities can be passed on to future generations."

"Yeah…Uh…And here, at the state archive…Ms. Possible seemed very…Unlike herself…"

"You were there?" Lindendon smiled at the tall minion who couldn't repress a minor quailing at the sight. "What was your impression?"

Shrug…"She seemed willing to deal with us…And protective of Dr. Drakken…And his people were definitely there to assist her."

"Yes…Very good." Nod.

"But it definitely wasn't a compliance chip or even some love drug or brainwash, to my mind…She seemed very much an independent operator. Just not the Kim Possible we knew."

"Indeed…Fascinating…Dr. Drakken seems to have perfected a remarkable system for adjusting minds to his service. We must pay a call as soon as possible and see if he might be willing to join our merry band."

"He and the Professor have never really gotten on…"

"Times change…Necessity dictates….I am the living proof." Lindendon smiled thinly. "And if he will not join us voluntarily…He seems to have a fatal weakness…" Eyeing old video of Shego in combat, protectively covering Drakken from Kim on another screen.

"One I long ago cured myself of…" smile.


	45. Chapter 45

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XLV…

Middleton High…

"So, sorry we're late today…" Potential, warm smile… "But I hope the note covers everything…"

Hmmn…Frown as Mr. Barkin, the day's substitute principal, scanned note with careful eye. Ron looking nervous…

Would be the day he subs as principal…

"Signed by the UN Secretary General, the Vice-President of the United States, and the Dalai Lama…?"

"Well…" Potential, her most innocent and winning Possible expression… "We did have to take most of yesterday…I thought we should make sure we had a proper excuse note for being late this morning. And to explain all the troops and surveillance copters and drones hanging round today."

"World endangered, absolute necessity, eh?" Barkin, shaking head.

"And you included in this, Stoppable?" grim look…

"Ron is essential, Mr. Barkin. The Dalai Lama stresses that in his part, there…" Potential pointed.

"I see…Too bad this 'essentiality' doesn't translate to your performance here, Stoppable. Very well, get to class…"

"Thanks, Mr. B." Ron, eagerly…

Uh… "Mr. Barkin…" to Barkin's grimly narrow look…

"Possible…A moment…" Barkin, as the two turned to leave.

Hmmn…? Potential turned back, a bit nervous…

Trouble? Or are my alluring charms, heightened by my enhanced Evil nature, having their effect…?

"And you, Stoppable…See me after your last class." Glare…

"Ok if it's after tuba practice, sir?" Slight quail…

"Naturally…The arts have their place. I'll be waiting." Icy stare.

"Yes, sir."

"Possible?" Barkin indicated a chair.

"Sir?" nervous stare…

On the one hand, any opportunity for Evil exploitation of my charms to seize power…It's kinda my nature…

On the other…I got a boyfriend…And my dad and EStM would freak if I got into any trouble with a teacher…

"It seems…" Barkin glanced out the principal's office window to watch several helicopters passing over… "There's more going on than usual in your extracurricular activities. As Acting Principal for the next two days, I have to ask if there's any real threat to the student body."

Oh…

Hmmn…So, my charms aren't quite as alluring as I thought…

Well, nice that Mr. Barkin can be trusted…More or less…Until I choose to ramp up to my full Evil voltage.

Though God, Dad would freak…And Mom…er, EStM, would be pretty disappointed…

And come to think of it, it was kinda uncomfortable with that creepy old millionaire even though things didn't go anywhere before I blackmailed him with those photos.

"Possible?" sternly quiet questioning…

"Uh, yes, sir. I don't think it's really dangerous but the fellow we're dealing with is a little rough. But it looks like we've got plenty of protection."

"Uh-huh…Possible, these children mean everything to me. I don't want to see them placed in harm's way, even for the greater good of Humanity. Do we understand each other?"

"Sir?"

"I mean…My children are not villain bait. I want notice if there's an immediate threat…And I want to know you'll see that said threat is removed from school grounds." Hard stare.

"Oh…So, no fighting the decisive battle on school grounds? So, I should go…If there's trouble coming?"

Nod. "We understand each other…Excellent. And remember, Possible…I don't give a free pass to come and go as you need lightly. I expect full accounting of any further absences…And proof of necessity."

"Uh, yes sir." She rose.

"Good…Off you go…And Possible…" attempt at kindly smile. "As an old Army man…The best way is to always have someone watching your back. Just make sure he's up to the job."

"He is, sir." Smile.

"I've my doubts. But, his taking on the challenge of the tuba, the most manly of musical instruments is a hopeful sign." Pause… "And, Kimberly? Be careful, sweetheart, whatever this is all about. You are one of those who mean everything to me."

"Careful, Barclay…" Shego eyed the lair viewscreen… "Keep our drones in the clouds…They may be radar-cloaked but they might be spotted with all the government patrols."

"Yes, ma'am…" Barclay, maneuvering drones 25, 141, 250, 35, and 72 with care to maintain cloud cover.

"Shego?" Drakken came up to the control bench where she and Barclay watched the various images on screen… "Kimberly off to school ok?"

"Uh-huh…No problems so far except a slew of government surveillance craft and soldiers all over the place."

"Well, good they're not taking the Throwback lightly…As we are not…And Stoppable?" casual, light tone…

Earnestly worried stare…

"Behaving himself…As is our little girl…"

Drew…She eyed his frown…

The idea of impugning my daughter's…

"You know it's far more likely she'd start something…If anything were to be started, which it is not going to be, beyond the bounds of normal teen romance…So long as I am her mother…"

"Shego…"

"We made her what she is, Drew…Though she'd never do anything to upset you, I'm sure."

"Of course…" confident nod. "But…Just in case…Barclay, I want surveillance at the Possible home tripled…"

"Boss?...That'll leave us kinda thin stretched here…If the Throwback attacks…" Barclay, nervously…

"Please…I've no intention of fighting the Throwback…Not with our staff, anyway…If an army could barely drive him off, our people wouldn't stand a chance…" Drakken eyed the screens, tapping on keyboard…

"What's that?" Shego stared… "You think the Throwback might be in…Canada?"

"Sally's mom needs high blood pressure medication…I'm buying it from Canada…The prices here are outrageous." He noted.

"We're not fighting the Throwback?" Barclay asked…

"We'll keep a skeleton crew to convince him we're here…And I may try out a few new weapons while I have such a fine target..." Drakken frowned at another screen.

"Can't believe those Tea Party people…Just a minute." He typed a comment on screen. "Raising the minimum wage is essential, you idiots. Any good businessman knows it's better to have people able to buy his products…"

Shego eyeing Barclay…

"And there's that 'Pizza King' guy again…What a piece of work…Who cares if their pizza goes up a dime so long if it means people get health coverage? What kind of an employer are you? We know what you're about you…" he glared…

"Of course, as a commander, I'd be willing to sacrifice countless lives to win…" he turned back to Barclay and Shego…

Yeah, right…Shego grinning at Barclay…

"But it would make no sense to throw our people away…Our best chance is to go ahead with Operation Gotterdammerung…My little ironic stick-it to our Nazi friend…Much as I hate the idea of having to blow this place…" sigh…

As do we all…Barclay, sighing…

Best lair we ever had…Swimming pools, full gym…Fantastic kitchen…Lovely grounds…

"But that's life…And the life of our daughter, if we can lure that maniac in here, hoping to capture me and my 'process'…"

True enough, Barclay nodded as Shego beamed at Drakken…

Drew…

"But what about Kimberly…?" Shego asked…

"I mean…Original?"

"Already set…She and her tank and Stanley's are being shipped out right now to the new place…She'll be fine."

"Good…" Shego nodded…A little crumb of good works thrown to the Fates in desperate hope of placating them…

"Drew?...How's that shock-induced amnesia project coming along?...You know, another Kim…" she eyed him.

"We're a ways yet from fully working that one up. And from our tests, we'd need two days to safely thaw her out in any case…I'm keeping it in the cards as a final option. But, Shego, you know if she is released, as she is…And learns about our Kimberly."

"I know…" Shego sighed.

"Anyway, I've good hopes in our current plan to blast our friend to kingdom come here. In fact, I'm about to throw something into the mix that's sure to whet his curiosity and bring him to us…" beam…

"Oh?..."

"He is anxious to build an army of supermen…And perhaps a brain-dead army of subservient superwomen?"

Shego eyed him…

"A clone army?..." Drakken, arch smile.

The new underground lair of Professor Dementor and…Friends…Henchthugs' barracks and training room…

"What is up with this? No women in battle duty?" the female squad leader, in Dementor team red, who'd confronted Ron at the state archive museum frowned at the nervous hench commander, reading the order handed her.

"Wendy…It's new orders. Issued by the Boss' ally…"

"And we're takin' his orders?"

Jesus, girl? Have you seen the guy? Or the videos of him in action? The Dementor team commander eyed her.

"Wen…His status…Approved by the boss…He's in temp charge till the Professor gets back."

"What? So what are we supposed to do, kitchen duty and cleaning? This is crazy, I'm a better fighter than 99% of the men here…" she glared. Other female henchpersons nodded in agreement.

"Pardon me?" a surprisingly silky, polite voice coming from such a source… All looking his hulking way in the doorway… "Is there a problem, commander?"

"Uh…No, sir…Just issuing the new directives…"

"Ah…" Lindendon smiled. "And it seems some of the ladies we employ find them…Unfair? Unreasonable? Perhaps a tad…Throwbackish?" a grin which on his huge features was simply terrifying…

Odd…Wendy, staring at the blonde, blue-eyed, eight floor creature politely beaming at them…I think it's that he still kinda has a little of his handsome old features on that body that makes him so really scary.

"Perhaps it is a bit old-fashioned…I haven't kept up with the times, it's true." Lindendon, patiently. "Maybe it's time I tried to…Expand my horizons?"

"I'm sure the ladies understand…" the commander…Sweating now…

"Not at all…I appreciate an independent spirit in any creature capable of demonstrating its superiority…I know…" Lindendon, expansively. "We ought to give the ladies their fair chance to prove themselves…Absolutely…Only fair…" beam.

"You, miss, for example…I believe I heard you say you were a better fighter than the vast majority of the males here?"

"I'm good, sir…" Wendy, nervously… "I've led the guys in a lot of operations…"

"How wonderful…" nod. "Well, I think I need a lesson in what a modern woman can accomplish…Shall we?" he waved to indicate the sparring ring of the training section.

Uh…She blinked…

"Sir…" the commander, anxiously…

Christ, you take out armies…One-on-one?

"I feel certain the young lady will acquit herself well…Come, Miss…?"

"Wendy…" Wendy choked…

"My money is on you, dear…" he beamed… "Commander? Gloves for each of us? I do hope you try to go easy on an old man…" gentle smile.

Uh…She looked round…

Guys…?

"Sir…?" the commander, gulping…

"Commander? You have a problem?"

Uh… "No, sir…But…"

"You can hardly wish to deny your best…Woman…A chance to prove herself." Smile.

Oh, God…Wendy glancing round for an escape route…

Not much likely given the way I saw him corner Major US on film.

"Hey!" stern, if high-pitched voice… "I'm away a couple of days and you let my friends go unfed?!" angry glare as Avairius in costume and mask strides down from the entrance to the henchthugs' training room to confront a startled Wendy. "Well?! What have you got to say for yourself, Miss?! Women…" he turned to the surprised Lindendon. "Can't handle even a simple task like feeding a few pets…"

"Friend Avairius? What a surprise? How did you…?" Lindendon…

Ah…

"So, they let you go…"

"Naturally…" Avairius nodded. "As we expected, claiming they saw no reason to hold me, in hopes Dr. Avair might lead them to you. And naturally as Avairius, I lost them in seconds…" smile.

"Impressive, my friend." Lindendon nodded. "You are quite sure? Commander?"

The commander already at his bench, checking several monitors…As Wendy breathed…

Sensing rescue…

"He's right, sir. All clear."

"Excellent, very well done, my friend…I hope you understand my caution?" Lindendon, to Avairius…Friendly beam.

"Exactly as I would do…Don't mention it. Now as to you, Miss…." Avairius turned. "Go to my aviary and don't leave it without my permission, again! And feed those birds!"

"And clean the cages properly as befits our avian friends…" Lindendon added, rather amused.

"Can you believe it?" Avairius shook his head. "I don't know why Cyrus gives them a chance sometimes…"

Various henchthugs eyeing each other…

"Hows about some water? I've had a long flight…" Avairius frowned at several henchthugs.

"And some dinner, perhaps?" Lindendon suggested.

"Delighted…" nod.

"Up in a few, sir…" the commander, waving to his staff…

And, thanks…Quick glance at Avairius…

"Any reports from Friend Dementor?" Lindendon, expansively waving him to a chair…

"He'll be released soon. They don't fully believe the synthodroid tale but there's no evidence and they'll want a chance to follow him as well. But we should proceed as planned."

"Very good. And things seem very well organized here as well. I commend you and Dementor on your people. Our plans for dealing with Dr. Drakken are well laid…We should discuss over dinner."

"That'll be fine. I'll just go and change…A bit dusty from my flight." Avairius noted. "And I'd like to see if that fool girl manages her simple task. Commander, walk with me and fill me in…"

The commander, rising, bowing to Lindendon, who gave him a friendly nod.

"Glad to see you have things so well in hand with our inferiors, my friend. It's nice to see the right spirit still prevails with some of the modern villains." Lindendon smiled as Avairius rose and headed out with friendly wave, the commander following. "See you at dinner…"

Avairius gasping in the hallway… "Water…" he hissed to the commander who pulled out a bottle.

"Sir…Thanks so much…I didn't know what to…"

Avairius gulping, trembling…

Wendy, in hallway, coming forward…

"Wen, I'm sorry…" the commander began…

"It's ok…Boss…He was going to kill me, wasn't he?..." Wendy, trembling…

"With less consideration than he gave my eagles, yes…" Avairius nodded. "So tell the other ladies…And you tell them, too, Commander. There's a time for forthrightness…And a time when the only duty is to keep your head down and survive. And don't let them leave without me arranging it, if they're scared. He hates disloyalty more than women and he is famous for making examples. "

"Right…" she choked out. Heading off, hurrying back to give him a sudden peck on the cheek. "Thank you." she said, simply. "You're a good man, Dr. Avair."

"No. But in any case it's worth my life for no one to hear that." He eyed her and the commander, both nodding.


	46. Chapter 46

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XLVI…

"So…Let me get this straight…" Shego eyed Drakken as he hurriedly typed and voiced orders to various busy, somewhat harassedly so, henchpersons…Barclay beside him at the master viewscreen control panel monitoring the collection of drones at Middleton High and the Possible home.

"Now you want to let Dementor and his new chum know that our Kim is a clone? I thought we wanted to keep that secret…" she frowned.

Especially given Dementor and particularly Hitler Jr. might take it as a ticket to dissect our baby for info…

"It's sure to bring the Throwback to us. He might want a gander at any new mind control, personality-changer system I might've cooked up…But a man who believes he is the supreme prototype of perfection and wants to grind all others under his heel is sure to insist on acquiring this kind of human cloning technology. And when he shows…"

"We put on a show and then when he's well and inside…Ka-Boom?" she eyed him.

"Ka-Boom." Drakken nodded. "And even if Dementor isn't here to be caught with him, the playing field will be back in my…Our…Favor…"

Hmmn…

"It's got its points…But I don't like giving away Kimberly's secret. Can't we just see if he comes anyhow?"

"He'll be more cautious, less willing to come striding in…He might even just send henchthugs. Dementor's team is very capable and Bortel Labs, Inc has the dough-re-mi to cover a lot more of them than we do…"

"…Though ours of course make up in loyalty, team-spirit, and family-feeling what they lack in numbers and capability…" he quickly added, glance to Barclay… "An evil supervillain couldn't ask for better…"

"Thanks, Boss…" Barclay, nodding…

"Fine…But even if we take out Lindendon in a Big Bang…If word gets out…Our little girl's life is ruined." Shego noted. "And Dementor, especially if we beat him, is just the sort to leak it around to get back at us…Drew, she's in love. And what about high school?"

Hmmn…Ummn….He paused from typing…

"Well…Shego…If we'd won as planned…Before things took a temporary detour in the scheme…She'd've eventually had to break off her life as Possible to take on the mantle of Princess Drakken, our world-ruling heir."

"Yeah…Sure…But I figured she'd have time to finish high school, in familiar surroundings, with friends…And college would've been new for Possible, so no big d changing names and assuming false identities or going as 'Her Highness Princess Potential-Drakken…' sigh… "Drew, this could seriously screw up her already strained psyche at a critical time…And again…Honey, she's in love…How can we do this to her?"

"Well…" Uncertain look… "Short of threatening his family or torturing him or both, we'd've probably had trouble keeping the buffoon around for her…Once she reveals her turn to the Dark Blue Side…"

"Eh…A few months squiring our girl…I give it even money he'd stay with her…Plus she'd've had time to set him up for the 'oh, Ron, only you can keep me from becoming totally Evil and save the world from Kim Possible's dark side…And we're married, so…' thing.."

"What?!"

"After graduation, before we take over the world…"

"Before she even goes to college?...Shego?..."

"She needs the stability…And I've seen young marriages work…And of all possible son-in-law candidates…Though you are never to mention I said this to him…This kid's the one for my daughter." She noted, firmly. Stern glance to Barclay as well…

"And now, he'll know…Oh, she'll be heart-broken, especially after she kills him for turning on her…Drew?"

"Not necessarily…At least not for a while…And if we can get the Throwback here and blow him up quickly...No one else may ever know."

"I suppose I could kill Dementor and all his people before word got to Ronald…" she nodded…

"I may be able to keep even Dementor from learning the truth…If I tell only the Throwback…" Drakken eyed her.

"Oh, hmmn…" she pondered… "Well, that…WHAT?!"

So…I am loved…He beamed….

Wow…

Mom, you were right…I'm ashamed to say I was a little afraid it was mostly for Kimberly but…

"NO WAY! NO! No!...NO!" she glared. "You are not meeting the Throwback on your own! Not even to save Kimberly!"

"He won't be surprised that a fellow of my rep wants to win him over as an ally…" Drakken began… "I'd be perfectly…"

"I SAID, NO!" she fired up plasma… "And if I have to blast you unconscious…"

She went blank as Barclay put a hand on her forehead suddenly…

"Good thing I got her to take off the anti-compliance chip necklace earlier…" Drakken nodded. "Sheila, you know I love you and I'd never put you through this sort of thing again unless I had to for you and our girl…?"

"Yes, Dr. Drakken…" she beamed vacantly…Bortel's compliance chip glowing on her forehead…

"Barclay, all our other people are wearing their necklaces, right?" he asked… "We don't want Bortel or the Throwback coming in with them and making fools as well as slaves of us all…"

"Oh, yeah, Boss…" glance at the vacantly waiting Shego…

Hmmn, she really did a great job the other day at Bortel's faking it… "Is it a good idea to use Bortel's chip…?"

"I recalibrated it to my brainwave pattern…" Drakken shook head. "She'll only respond to me…Pity Bortel's too clever not to use his own protective device, but I've little doubt he can block it as well and he knows I'm familiar with the chip."

"I'll be fine, sweetheart…Just a business transaction and I'll have protections…I hope." Drakken patted the waiting, blank Shego.

"Yes, Dr. Drakken…" nod…

"I suppose you'll be terribly pissed at me, later?" sigh…

"Absolutely, Dr. Drakken…" beaming smile…

"But Boss…." Barclay, cautious look… "If you meet the Throwback…And he accepts a deal to come here and see the cloning system…And you're with him…When we are planning…?"

"I'll try…But…Sometimes it's what a good family man has to do, Barclay…There are worse ways for a supervillain to go, you know." Drakken, wan smile… "Are Ms. Possible's and Stanley's tanks secure and ready for transport to the new place?"

"In the truck, headed for the sub dock…Both tanks are stable and secure. Boss…?" Barclay, anxiously…

"It'll be all right, Barclay…Now, open the frequency Dementor and I used to communicate on, when we shared a lair…I have an appointment to make."

"Yeah, Wade?" Potential opened her buzzing Kimmunicator, leaning against her locker…Quick wave to a passing Monique who sighed at the Goth outfit.

"Status report, Kim. The UN's monitors say Dr. Avair got home and has been there since they released him. I've got a link to their monitor feed and he seems to be behaving himself.." cut to shot of Avair reading in chair in living room.

Or rather, synthodroid Avair reading…

"And Bortel's still in custody…Though they'll try to release him later today. Under surveillance…"

"So nothing showing on that end so far? Anything else on Drakken or the Throwback…?"

"Not a peep…Things ok there?"

"Quiet not counting a division or two of Army and UN troops and about 20 drones and helicopters patrolling…" she noted. "Ok, then…We'll stay in touch, Wade."

"Please…And don't hesitate to call in the troops if anything happens, even nothing that looks that important…"

"Right…"

"And is Ron ok?"

"Yeah, sure…" she eyed Wade's image…Frown… "Wade, you don't know something I don't?...Is Ron ok?...Wade?" narrow-eyed look…

If you and those UN boys ever got any ideas about using my boyfriend for bait…

"I guess he's fine…Kim, I really don't keep constant track of him via microchip, whatever he thinks."

"I could go for that…" she shrugged… "But not for Ron 'cannon fodder' Stoppable being your patsy, even if the Vice President or the Secretary General talked him into volunteering…Get me?" cold stare.

"Kim, we haven't done that…Yet…" Wade, hastily typing on screen…

Hold Operation Ron-bait…Owing to Kim factor.

"Rats…" Ron eyeing his Kimmunicator in hallway near his Chemistry classroom, his second class of the day… "Rufus…" sigh to said molerat emerging from inner pocket… "Looks like our hero moves need to go on hold for now…KP's on to us."

"…And it was just an idea…I was gonna discuss it with you in just…" Wade was continuing…

"A bad idea, Wade…A very bad idea that just got shelved eternally." She frowned at the screen.

Look at that face…

Please, you're trying to lie to the mistress, here, kid…

"So he did volunteer, didn't he?"

"Well…I think he was worried for you after the briefing on the Throwback and all that stuff about his hating women…"

And that talk he had with the Dalai Lama about the needs of the many didn't hurt…He thought…

"Well, I'll put an end to goofy ideas like that. Let the President or the Secretary put their lives on the line as bait. Besides, the Throwback's probably not even interested in me…" she started off, holding Kimmunicator open, grim stride.

"Drakken and Dementor sure are…And if he's allied to one of them now…" Wade noted, anxiously… "But it was only being considered…If the Throwback came to Middleton…Kim? Could you slow down? The bouncing around onscreen is making me nauseous…"

"Enough!" she turned a corner, stamping feet as she halted… "Ron! Where's Ron Stoppable?!" she addressed a group of students…

Who?...Several wondered to their friends. That blonde geek who hangs with her…Several hissed.

"Ronald!" she'd turned the next corner, catching sight…

"Hey…" he tried…Nervously…

Remember…The Lama said nothing…Nothing…

"What's the big idea? I…Bwhrrrr…" she gasped at sight of anxious Rufus peeking out of Ron's pocket.

"Sorry…Ruf was lonely…I picked him up when I went home to get my stuff after the conference this morning." Ron sighed. "I wasn't gonna bring him to your place…"

She put up a hand…Glaring…

"Kim?" Wade's voice…

"Stay…Right…Here…Ronald…" she choked out…Stumbling for girls' room…

"Kim?" Bonnie's voice… "Can I help you?"

Ron looking, blinking…Oh my God…Watching Bonnie helping Potential to the girls room…

"Ruf? Is that?"

No…He stared…

"Is she?...Not only offering assistance…But…"

"When did you get glasses?" Potential, a bit relieved now, stared at Bonnie in the bathroom…

"Ronald?" he looked over…And up…

At the sweet face of Anna Eleanor Roosevelt Kennedy above sweater and blouse…About six inches above his…Smiling down at him, concerned look…

"Is Kimberly ok?"

"Nerves, I think…Thanks." He nodded… "Bonnie's helping her."

Never in my history in the world thought I'd say that…

"Oh, good." Sweet smile if of somewhat bucked teeth… "I hear you're running for President this semester, is that true?"

"Huh?"

"Your candicacy papers were filed the other day. I think Kim handed them in."

"She did?" he blinked.

"It's great that you're taking an interest in class politics…So many of the guys don't see it as a big deal but I think we need more people getting involved…Commitment, you know?"

"Yeah, that's a good thing…Commitment…" he nodded.

Bonnie was wearing…Glasses? And helping Kim?

And Kim put me down to run for Class President? Without clearing with me?

"I'm looking forward to discussing the issues with you." Anna Eleanor beamed. "Say, you take tuba, right? What's your position on funding for the music program?"

"I've always needed glasses…But I got by with contacts." Bonnie sighed to Potential in the bathroom. "It hurt my grades 'cause I couldn't really see well with them…They irritate my eyes…But I wasn't anxious to keep my grades up. My outside school work was enough to get me in anywhere for grad school I really wanted to go."

"What are you…Reading?" Kim eyed the book cradled in Bonnie's arm.

Grad school?...

"Thermodynamic Principles…I'm gonna give a talk to the Science Club." Bonnie shrugged. "Oh, you may as well know…I'm brilliant…I mean…Really so…Genius level…In my real life, outside here."

Potential stared…

"And I've been a secret member of the Science Club for…"

A girl entered, staring at the two…

"Yeah, so Possible…If you're ok…I've gotta get to class…What?" Bonnie eyed the girl, withering glare. "I hurt my eyes, I need to wear these for a while. Be glad I can't see you well enough while holding them and make like smoke and blow." The girl backed away into a stall, closing door…

"And thanks…" hiss… "You saying you were going to join the Science Club made me re-evaluate my deception of my self…I've been trying to pass myself off as lead of the cool girls ever since I shot up after third grade, lost my chubbiness and we moved here…I've been living a lie for years, Kim." she hissed. "But thanks to you, I'm trying…Slowly…To come out of the closet. I mean if you can reveal an inner geek…The door is open for us all."

Potential, blinking…

"If you're still interested in joining…Maybe I can intro you to the gang, tonight? We try to hold our meetings in secret cause several of us didn't want to be tagged as nerds…But for me, that's changed now…Some." She eyed the stall. "But I don't want it to surface too fast…One step at a time, ya know? Make sure you drink some water, you're dehydrated after that." She headed off, out the door…

Hmmn…Potential stared after her…

The other girl, Imogen, emerged from the stall…Cautiously…

"Was that really Bonnie wearing glasses?"

"Yeah…She's like, really a total geek in real life, always has been…Just faking her cool for school…" Potential noted. "Well…I think it's brave of her to reveal her true self a little…But don't say a word, Imogen."

Uh-huh…All over school by ten…

"Oh, no…Wow. Bonnie a nerd? Who knew?"

Everybody, now…I'd say… Potential thought, contentedly.

Hey…It's what I do…

Oh, wait…I have something to deal with…

Right…

Heroic boyfriend to slap down…


	47. Chapter 47

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XLVII…

"Hey." Potential eyed the spectacle before her.

Ron happily chatting with the tall and rather pretty but for those teeth, the said skyscraper-ridiculous height, and utter lack of proper fashion style, Anna, beaming at him…

"Hey…KP." Ron, a bit uncertain.

Likely to be a bit rough given what Wade spilled…

"Hi, Kim…" Anna Eleanor beamed.

"Are you assuming my 'hey' is a greeting?" Potential eyed Anna Eleanor…

"Excuse me?" Anna Eleanor, genuinely puzzled.

"It's 'hey'…As in…Get away from my boyfriend…" Potential, coldly.

"KP?" Ron. Slight jaw drop…Several students nearby eyeing them…And quickly seeking somewhere else to be at Potential's stare…

"Kimberly?"

"I don't know if you're trying to undercut the competition for the election or just a horny slut, you buck-toothed hyperthyroided freak, but if you don't get away from him in five seconds, I'm gonna fix those teeth the hard way." Calmly, but with earnest sincerity.

Anna glanced at Ron…Ron at her…

Hmmn…

Looks like that heroine thing is finally getting to the girl's short red head…

Well, the family is always warning me to be careful to keep my feet on the ground in the political circus.

"Kimberly, I've no idea how you got such an idea in your head but I'm afraid you're mistaken…" hard stare, arms folded.

"You heard me…"

"Kim…" Ron, shaking head. "What's gotten into you?"

"Go ahead and try, Kim." Anna, coolly. "But I'm just talkin' to Ron because he's nice and I like to talk to nice people. It's nothing that you should be upset about…I'll assume you're a little stressed out with your stuff these days. It's ok, Ron."

Thin smile from Potential...Tensing…

"Ok, is it?"

"KP…" Ron, grimly. "That's enough…"

She whirled on him, angrily… "You think you can…"

She met his look…Hard, level on stare…

Uh…She blinked…

"Yeah, I do…Since it concerns me." level stare continued, coldly… "But we got bigger concerns now…"

She stared at the open Kimmunicator he held…

"What?..."

Her eyes bulging….

"Wade? Is this for real?"

"Ummn…" Wade still a bit floored by the situation before him on screen.

Ron Stoppable, giving Kim a look that well…

He'd never seen Ron in Evil mode but…Somehow…He suspected…

This look made any glare Evil Ron ever made pretty lame…

Kim looking…For the first time ever…

Scared.

Scared? Of…Ron?

Though now, looking at the message he'd put on screen display…

She looked positively terrified…

"Dr. Drakken's meeting the Throwback…?" she choked a little…

"Yeah…This is one of his old transmission frequencies that I cracked the encryption on years ago. He used to use it to speak to Dementor when they were…Well, weren't enemies…Much…I was keeping it open, just on the chance…"

"He's meeting the Throwback…?" anxiously.

Dad?!

"I guess…But if they're allies, it's a little strange that he's suggesting they meet like it's their first…" Wade blinked as the Kimmunicator started bouncing round.

"Come on, Ron!" she paused to look back at him standing calmly…

"Ron?! We've a chance…"

To save my dad…She barely managed not to say…

"…To find out what they're up to…"

"We should let the UN and the other guys handle this. You agreed." He replied, calmly.

"What? No…I mean…Sure, we can alert them… Team effort and all that but we need to get after this… Wade?!...Tell the UN and the rest to follow us in…." Potential told the screen.

"Come on, Ron!"

"Apologize." He eyed her.

"That's fine, you two are very…" Anna began, shyly…

"No. Kim, apologize or I stay right here."

"You'd let me go face…!" furious look…

"You promised not to face the Throwback alone. Now you want to run off because Dr. Drakken's going to face him?" Ron eyed her.

"What?! That's crazy…I mean I'd hate to see old Drakken bite it but…" she eyed his firm stare. "Fine, right…Anna, I lost it. Bad day, I'm sorry. I'm too fond of my blonde boy here. Ok?" she looked at Ron.

"It'll do for now. Anna, see you later. I'd love to discuss the music budget with you. We oughta figure a plan for whichever one of us or Johnny FKR who wins to deal with it."

"Sure, Ron. And it's ok…I understand Kim's under stress." Kind smile Kimward…

"Thanks…Great…" Potential, smiling briefly at her… "We're all better…Lets go!" turn to Ron…Pulling.

"Ok…" Ron nodded. "Wade, can you get us a chopper? Land it just outside the right wing exit, on the grass?"

"Guys…I don't think you two should go in without the whole force, including the Gos and Team Impossible and anyone else we can get…

"Fine, send them…Tell 'em to meet us wherever the Throwback's meeting my…Nemesis…" Potential insisted. "Now get our helicopter or I take one."

Fine, fine…Wade typing…As the two headed for the exit…

"So?" Ron eyed her as they halted to await confirmation of the chopper's arrival, having made their way down the stairs to the street exit…

"So?" Potential back at him briefly…Nervous look out the door…Where is that thing?

"Your what? Master? Boyfriend? Creator? In danger? Must be rough." grim look…

"Boss?" Barclay indicated a small insert screen on which Drakken's message offering a meeting of possible…Nice pun, boss…Importance…To Dementor and his new ally…Had just been answered.

"Very glad to make your acquaintance, Doctor. Will be happy to meet at any reasonably secure location you wish. Lindendon."

"He's nibbled, now to go and make it a serious bite…" Drakken beamed.

"Barclay? You know what to do?…Just in case I can't…At the right time?" he eyed the minion in red Team Drakken henchsuit.

"Yes, Boss…" Barclay nodded, troubled but firm.

"But try to make sure everyone is out…The funeral and medical charges could break us and we'd be sure to lose our employee insurance." Smile…Turning to the waiting, blank Shego. "Shiela? I love you very much…Just in case? Thanks for being such a wonderfully uppity sidekick, keeping me on my toes and making all this so much fun all these years…And you've been a wonderful mother and wife these past few days." Drakken kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too, Dr. Drakken…" blank stare, beam.

"Well?" Lindendon with Avair at set dining table, both observing a wall screen on which Drakken's message was displayed, along with Lindendon's answer and Drakken's affirmative reply.

"I can't say…Drakken has made alliances frequently in the past. He could be being honest." Avair shrugged… "Knows your rep, wants to cut a deal rather than suffer the consequences…Or…"

"Wishes to entrap me?" smile…

"I wouldn't underestimate Drakken…He's managed to do the impossible with Possible it seems."

"I won't. But his success with the girl is interesting and could be so useful to us…Perhaps though we should be cautious in our first encounter. Despite my 'rep', I know the wisdom of discretion…"

"I could meet him." Avair shrugged. "If you like, with you standing by…"

"A true comrade's gesture, friend Avairius. But I think we may as well protect both our precious selves." smile…

"If you're thinking synthodroid…Drakken knows them too well…He won't be fooled, he developed them."

"No…I was thinking of allowing our staff to earn its keep…After all, neither party has pledged to meet in person…No, lets send our intermediaries in to handle the pesky details while we observe."

"And if he pulls back?"

"I've no deception intended….I'll inform him we are perfectly willing to let his people speak for him…Ms. Shego no doubt is free of her control device by now…Fascinating creature, that female…Yes, I should like very much like a chance to study her intently."

My Shego? Avair, gulping involuntarily…

The main reason…After my desire to finally free Go City from her ruthlessly exploitative, domineering family forever…I stayed in that tiresome city, monument to her father's blindness and her grandfather and great-grandfather's greed and brutality…Listening to that brother of hers pontificate on their heroes' status while everyone knew the Go family had been devastating and plundering the city and the surrounding county and much of the rest of their state for decades.

My one convert to my message that the Go family's pristine image was a shoddy lie…That even the young, heroic Gos had done nothing to atone for the brutal crimes, corruption of politics, and dreadful environmental damage caused by their family.

Far too easy and too much fun playing at being superheroes than actually confronting their family's past to heed my cries for justice and environmental reform. Giant Go Towers and Go factories and Go Utility monopolies don't come without a price, you ignorant morons…

But Shego listened…

Even if she was more inclined to hear it as an excuse to follow her ruthless relatives' drives than join me in a crusade to save my friends and liberate Go City from the Goes…

"Friend Avairius?..." Lindendon, politely…

"Hmmn?...Oh, sorry…Miles away with my friends…" Avair, hastily.

"I understand…" nod… "Often, in the old days when I soared above the world, alone, in my craft, I too was swept away by the majesty of the skies. But I must try your method of flight one day, my friend…You truly soar alone in the clouds, almost free of assist. It must be wonderful." Earnest smile.

"Thanks…Anytime." Avair, wan smile…

Dear God, I'm really beginning to think he likes me.

Hmmn…Drakken eyed the screen on his flying submersible's control panel…

He refuses to meet me face-to-face for our first encounter? Wants a meeting of subordinates…Due to the excited situation with the authorities, eh?

Hmmn…Call him out? Counterdemand and insist? Heck, I am coming all this way…Crossing five time zones to reach his meeting coordinates, putting my neck…Assuming it is me, which I suppose he's not obliged to…At risk.

Still, only sensible…Surprisingly so…He's not crazy in terms of tactics, that's clear…

Well…I suppose…If it will give me a chance to urge him into our trap…

And turning back now that I've revealed myself on his radar…Could be difficult.

In fact, near impossible now…He eyed the escort of two sleek small jet-powered craft on either side of his…

"535?..." he turned to his copilot…

"Sir?..." the synthodroid in form of a husky hench thug looked at him.

"I think we'll have you take on the initial negotiations as the Throwback wants a meeting by proxy first. I'm sure you're up to the challenge?"

"Certainly, Dr. Drakken…"

"And I think it would be wise to have you represent me in proper form…" he noted.

"Now…Either you tell me the truth or we stay right here…" Ron eyed Potential, exit door open…Chopper awaiting…Kimmunicator open as well in his hand…Wade's anxious face staring…

"You're out of your mind, Ron…" Potential shook her head. "Wade? Ron's flipped. Have someone take him to the hospital for a check, I'll get going and…"

"No, I'd say it's the other way around. Which explains things." Ron sighed. "So what did Drakken do to you?"

"Ron…I'm just concerned about the Throwback. For your sake, actually…And there you were, makin' eyes at Anna Eleanor…"

"Stop it, Kim. Drakken's done a fine job on you but I know you too well…I've known something was wrong for days but Wade's tests were all negative, so I tried to put it up to worries."

"Exactly…" she pounced at the opportunity… "Negative, completely…Wade? Tell him…"

"But that didn't rule out Drakken coming up with something new…And this is not you these last few…" Ron, calmly. "Wade, that chopper goes nowhere without my say-so."

"Tests that would get past our Wadey? Ron…? That's a shocking lack of faith in our tech support. Wade, I'm sorry…Are you sending someone? You can see Ron's gone off the deep one…"

"Kim…" Wade, anxious… "I don't know what to think but…"

"I wasn't sure till I saw the look on your face when Wade showed us that message…" Ron, sadly… "So Drakken isn't the Throwback's ally, is he? He's trying to cut a deal, yes, but the Throwback's with Dementor…No wonder you were so anxious to find out about him the other day. Drakken ordered you to…"

"Nobody orders me around, Stoppable! Except…Someone I care about, like you…Ron? How can you doubt me, after all these years? Wade, I'm ordering you to…" she grabbed at the Kimmunicator, Ron pulling back…

"I'm tryin' to help you, Kim…"

"By betraying me?!"

"I realize you might not even understand Drakken's controlling you…Or think it's control, but…"

Sigh, calming…"Ok…Ron, you are putting our lives and the world in danger…I'm not about protecting Drakken, I see a chance to nail this maniac…And the bad doc too, if we can. Wade? If you want to run more tests, now…? Something quick…"

"I'd guess you'd pass 'em…Drakken was very clever on this one." Ron shook his head. "But he's got hooks into you, somehow. You're ready to go risk your life to save him…Either you're in love with him or you think you are."

"I love you! Though if you keep this up…" glare… "Ok, I've tried to argue…Time's running out…" she grabbed at Ron, tossing him back hard…Scooping the Kimmunicator

"Ron, I don't want to hurt you…Whatever you think, I love you. Just wait for me here and once this is done you can run any test you like…"she called to his prone form on the stairway floor.

"No, Kim…" Wade on screen… "You're not going anywhere. Ron's right and I was wrong, there is something wrong with you and Drakken's behind it."

"I've got no time for this!..." she closed the Kimmunicator, racing for the chopper…

Hmmn…No pilot? She looked to see two men fleeing to the side.

And no doubt took the keys…

"Miss Possible!" loudspeaker from another chopper moving overhead… "We must ask you to step away from the helicopter and turn yourself in to the soldiers coming…"

She eyed the approaching van full of soldiers…

Well…

I'm not a Drakken for nothing…She opened the copter door and climbed in…

Ok…Dad's lifetime of science and engineering training crammed into a six-hour neural loading session to the fore…Focus, lets see…Helicopters, control panels…Hot wiring control panels when stealing equipment…Yeah!

I think…She climbed down, peering under the main dash panel…Ok, all electrical controls work on a circuit…Find the ignition control and, assuming they didn't lock up the controls otherwise…

There ya go…A cough and the rotors began turning…

Dad and his talent for the quick start…What a car thief he'd've made. She pulled up into the pilot's seat as a banging started at the passenger door.

"Kim!..." holler.

Right…My hero. Frown.

Well, Ron Factor…And I might yet get a chance to clear my Evil name…

Never say die to a good lie, one of the many Drakken mottos…

Plus, given those soldier guys pulling guns in front of me…A hostage might be a useful thing.

She opened the door… "In!"

He climbed in… "Kim, stop this right now!"

"Not till you believe in me!" she grabbed at the door, closing and gunning the engine, took off…

Soldiers uncertain, guns pointed and raised…

"Kim!..."

"Stop it, Ron! You'll make us crash!" she pushed his struggling hands from the controls…Shoving him back in his seat while desperately trying to keep the copter somewhat level and rising.

"Oh, God…You had to bring the rat?!" she eyed Rufus…Worriedly peering at her from Ron's pocket…

Bwhrrr…


	48. Chapter 48

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XLVIII…

"I trust you understand, Dr. Bortel…This is a provisional release, pending completion of our investigation." General Masters, sternly…Frown at the little scientist in chair across his desk.

"Oh, ja, General…And I am pleased to have a chance to do my part in the hunt for this dangerous fellow. Uh, tell me? Is it really true Dr. Drakken has been implicated?"

"And you heard that, how? Doctor?"

"Word gets around…" shrug… "And my lawyer mentioned it."

Hmmn…Well…

"There's a possibility he and the Throwback are in communication…" the general, carefully.

"I see…Well…A dangerous combination. Is Miss Possible on the case?" Bortel, eagerly.

"Possibly…" Masters, not cracking a smile. "And many others may be in on it."

"I understand…Very good…You'll have my utmost cooperation, General."

"That's fine, doctor…We count on it. Our staff will see you home now."

"Excellent…My thanks, General…And…Please…No hard feelings…I know everyone must be a suspect and myself in particular in such times."

"We appreciate your patience and your cooperation, Professor."

My middle names…Bortel did not say…

Deny…Deny…Deny…The Drakken mantra, Potential thought, carefully watching the helicopter instrument panel…

Most of which she got, courtesy Dad's intensive-in-artificial-womb training courses…To some extent…

Well, at least she could monitor fuel and keep the thing on a fairly straight course.

Ron, quiet in his seat, except for providing some instructions and directions via Wade on Kimmunicator.

"Look, Ron…Whatever crazy idea you've got in your noggin…"

"Nothing crazy about it, Kim." He replied.

"…Fine, whatever…I just wanted to say, thanks for coming along…And whatever you think, you're my priority."

"After the good doctor…" he replied, a bit grimly.

"I'm going after the Throwback…Drakken's a lead, nothin' more. And why, pray tell, would I be putting myself in such harm's way, given I understand this one's not your typical cartoonish evildoer?"

Silence…

"Fine…I'll tell you why…Because this guy is a Nazi and my boyfriend is Jewish…And I won't sit round, trusting in idiots like Hego, waiting for him to come and hurt my boyfriend because that's what this animal likes to do." She eyed him.

"Whatever you want to believe…" she finished, high-minded tone.

Heck, it's mostly true…Would I risk my precious ass for anything but true love?

And Dad…But that's because my idiot father is doing this, obviously, for me.

One more point against you, Shego…By the way…You should've stopped him…Hogtied him as necessary…

But a lot of it is for you, jerk…She eyed Ron. A sincere look that did make him waiver a bit…

"Ok…You're very good…Fine job Drakken did." He finally replied, staring out the window.

"Ok, then why did you come?"

"For you…And to see Drakken get ripped up by the Throwback…Which hopefully will have a liberating effect." He said, calmly.

"If he does cut a deal with Colonel Lindendon, it could be us getting ripped up." She noted.

"Just me…Drakken wouldn't hurt his greatest achievement."

"Ok, and I'm rushin' in to save the whatever, Master, etc?…If Drakken's up to a deal, why would I interfere with the master plan?"

"It's not…He obviously didn't expect Dementor would risk bringing in such a heavy and dangerously big gun and now it's either pull this off or see all his work go down the tubes. I'd guess he wants you there to demo…Proof that he's a better partner than Dementor."

Well, reasonable…Might have worked out that way…Once…She gave him a wan smile…

But things have taken an odd turn for Drew Drakken, would be world conqueror, father and family man…

"I wish you knew how wrong you were…" sigh…

He said nothing, eyeing her…

"Say, you wanna tell those jets to back off?…I've got enough trouble just steering this thing without them getting in my hair…" she noted, indicating two jets which had been closely monitoring them. The UN force having reluctantly accepted Ron's request via Wade to keep close but pursue only.

"You're lucky I didn't ask them to shoot us down…" he noted quietly.

"Nice to know I've still some place in your heart." Grin.

"You're still my Kim, whatever Drakken's done to you." He replied.

"Thanks…" she patted his hand. "So, after we finish with the Throwback, if I finally shoot ole Drew down or kick him into the water, would that be convincing enough?"

"It would convince me Drakken sent a synthoclone, which is about what I'd expect."

"Fair enough…" she shrugged. "Well, putting aside our little spat over my devotion to my nemesis for a mo, what do you think Drakken has to offer the Throwback, anyway? Assuming you're right and they're not already allies…Cause this could be a trap for us and the other fellas, you know. Get us to come out where they want us…?"

"You." He said simply. "And whatever he did to you. All this equipment he stole, the sequencer and the bioreactor and…"

Blink…

Uh-oh…I see the slowly turning gears of the Rube Goldberg brain of my boyfriend finally meshing…The little ball finally dropping in all the right places…

"So…The famous Ms. Shego…" A hulking Lindendon in old-style military pilot's uniform on screen in the main cabin of the Dementor yacht onto which she'd just climbed greeted the frowning Shego who was being assisted with her parachute by two Dementor henchthugs… "Welcome…I believe you know my colleague, Avairius…" he indicated Avairius beside him in costume. The room behind them offering no clue as to where they might actually be.

"Bird-brain, how's things?" nod.

"Miss…Please…I'd hoped we'd conduct negotiations in a friendly manner. Do I have to shoot down your aircraft and blow up this vessel with you on it simply to encourage common curtesy?" Lindendon, patiently.

"Sorry…I just don't like spending a day under compliance chip control." She frowned at Avairius on screen. "And Dr. Bortel not being here, he'll do…But since Dr. Drakken'd like me to behave…Again, sorry." Wave of hand.

"Fine. So, Dr. Drakken, I take it, wishes to join our merry band? A wise move on his part…" Lindendon noted.  
"And you are empowered to handle all negotiations for him?"

"I am…You asked that we send reps…I'm it as his chief lieutenant. If that bothers you…?"

"Not at all…" Lindendon shrugged. "I'm not quite the reactionary my reputation suggests…And I appreciate demonstrated superior ability merged to sound common sense…In fact I've long wanted to meet you, Miss Go…A woman after my own heart in many ways, with the sense to abandon foolish notions about protecting and cherishing the common herd…"

"Yeah, that's me." She nodded. "Though I do prefer my super powers au supernaturel…"

"Oh, a quaint reluctance to embrace the future…Surely if we can achieve a master race through Science as well as supernatural accidents it can only be to the benefit of future superior generations." Lindendon, rather charming, if terrifying on that face, smile.

"We'll see…" she shrugged to the screen. "And I take it you can speak for poor ole Cyrus in stir?"

"Without question, as friend Avairius here can testify. Though we confidently expect the Professor to rejoin us soon. Now, Ms. Go…Just what does the good doctor have to offer us?"

"Clones…That's what Drakken's up to…" Ron blinked. "And not an army of Throwbacks, at least not at first…You…" he stared at Potential. "You were the project."

Keep that mantra…Deny…Till you believe it yourself.

"Ron? Are you out of your mind? Wade? You listening to this nonsense…?" she sighed. "Fine, there's a bottle of Coke in the cup-holder there." She pointed. "Here, right on the hand…" she held out a hand.

"Just don't get it on my new boots…" frown.

"You're not that kind of clone…Not another synthoclone…No…" shake of head… "A perfectly human clone…But one he adjusted to suit himself."

"A human clone? Ron? And why would Drakken want another Kim beatin' the crap out of him? Wade? You've been monitoring my brainwaves, right? Am I any different?"

"She's right there, Ron…" Wade's image on Kimmunicator screen suddenly…

Knew the lil' chub was listening in…Potential thought…

"There's no difference in brain patterns…And…" careful pause… "While I would think a perfect human clone would have to match Kim's patterns…If she's programmed in some way, it would show."

"No…" Ron shook head… "She's not 'programmed'. He just didn't let all of KP develop…She's KP attuned to him, to Evil and to him from birth. That wouldn't show as manipulation or brainwashing, would it?"

"Come on…" she rolled eyes… "Drakken's gonna love the respect you're offering but…"

"I don't know…Maybe not…" Wade, hesitant. "I'll have to look into it."

"See…? No proof." She shook head. "Ron, I'm sorry you can't deal with me changing a little over time but trust me, if you're gonna be with me, you gotta get used…Heck, what about you? Where's my old 'never even consider KP as girlfriend mat', my old 'save the world right after I finish this burrito' Ron? Are you a clone, huh? Huh?"

"I was always in love with you, Kim…I just didn't think you were…"

Oh…She blinked…

"And as for the pre-world-saving burrito…" he pulled out a wrapped packet.

You were always in love with me? Ron?

"Ron? Always? Really?" undeniably sincere beam…

"A clone?" Avairius blinked…

"Intriguing, indeed." Lindendon nodded. "A human clone? Perfect in every detail but adjusted to appreciate the wiser course of morality?"

"I guess…" Shego shrugged. "Anyway she's firmly on the team but all Kim Possible."

"And the real Kim Possible?" Lindendon, shrewdly.

"Under safe lock and key…"

"Remarkable." Lindendon, pondering. "I am impressed. If true, this would be what I'm searched for for years…A way of producing the greatest traits of the most superior men…A chance to bring the master race to life."

"You doubtin' me?" Shego, grimly…

"Actually no, given the equipment your employer obtained and the uses to which it could be put…But I hope you understand my natural skepticism…I'm sure your Dr. Drakken knows of my quest to perfect Humanity. Well, you may tell him I am certainly willing to consider an alliance…What would be his terms?"

"Equal partnership….No trouble from Dementor…Equal share in ruling the world…The usual thing…" shrug.

"All eminently reasonable…" nod… "Friend Avairius? Your opinion?"

"If Drakken can deliver…And we can modify the clones as he seems to have done with the new Possible…" Avairius, carefully…

"Indeed…Yes. Ms. Go, I think we will need to see the new Ms. Possible in action and have a look at the Doctor's cloning system. But I do believe it sounds like the three of us could make a working alliance." Smile.

"Great." Shego dryly. "I'm sure the doc will be pleased to hear it. Can I give him a call and see about arranging the visit? As for a demo…I'm sure we can set that up as well."

"In fact…" Lindendon on screen, beaming… "I understand the young lady is currently on her way here…Well, there."

Say what? Drakken, listening in hovering flying submersible via link to 'Shego'/535…


	49. Chapter 49

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part XLIX…

Drakken mansion lair…

"Barclay?..." Sally, in her henchthug duds, a bit anxious glance chipward at the blank-eyed Shego…

"That thing is gonna burn out or hurt her sooner or later…And when it does or we have to remove it she's gonna be pissed at you as well as the doc."

"Yes, I am…" Shego, brightly.

"Just doin' my job, ma'am…Sally…" Barclay sighed, rubbing forehead. This latex itches something awful. "And the Boss is just protecting his wife and daughter…Our Kimmy…"

"Where's the doc now?" Sally stared at the screen…Walter joining them, anxious look at the various small screens…

"About two miles and 10,000 feet from Dementor's boat…535 is doing his Shego for Aviarius and that freak…" Barclay noted, pointing to screen which he enlarged… A display of the wall screen of the Dementor yacht on which Lindendon and Avairius could be seen in consultation.

"No signs of a march on us…Yet?" Walter scanned the screen… "It would be like Dementor to hit us when he's supposed to be chattin'."

"The Boss has us on high alert…Nothing so far…" Barclay noted. "But be ready to pull out in a mo…Is everything set, Walt?"

"Just push the red button and the place goes up…" Walter nodded, pointing out the button on the panel, prominently alone in space. "Or this remote…" he showed a remote control.

"Be careful with that…" Sally, concerned. "We don't wanna go up by accident."

"Have…No…Fear…" Walter, his best Darth Vader, grinning…

"There's a safety lock…" he showed the lock switch, normal voice…

"And Possible?" Barclay eyed him.

"Safely away, still solid…Stanley too."

"That's not gonna hurt her…?" Sally asked. "I saw a sci-fi movie where they froze a guy too long and he came out all crazy and killer…"

"No signs of that as yet. The Boss is monitoring them closely." Walter noted.

"In fact…" Lindendon was on screen, beaming… "I understand the young lady is currently on her way here…Well, there."

Say what? Sally, Barclay, Walter suddenly attentive…

Shego, slight blink…

"Any one smell something burning?" Barclay asked.

"We're closing on Drakken's last confirmed position…" Potential noted to Wade, via Ron's Kimmunicator. "Any sign of other ships or aircraft?"

"Nothing on radar, according to your support jets and the UN fleet…" Wade on screen. "Kim…I've passed Ron's concerns on to the UN council and the commander of the force…I'm sorry if he's wrong but…"

"Just doin' your job, Wade…I understand." She nodded. Wan smile to Ron. "As Ron is just lookin' out for me…"

Silence…Grim silence…

"Well, at least don't let me get killed till you know for sure, Ron…" she eyed him.

"Kimberly?...And a UN force?" 'Shego'/535 stared at the screen before her…

"Radar and our intercepted transmissions would confirm it…" Avairius nodded.

"This isn't our doing, Colonel." 'she' noted, hurriedly. "Unless…?"

"Unless?...Your Kimberly learned of the Doctor's decision to join us?" Lindendon suggested, politely…

"If she thinks he's in danger…"

"Plausible…And since we're not at risk for the moment…I'm willing to suspend judgment until the situation plays itself out. You should be safe here…Er, there…Ms. Go…The yacht is rather well radar-shielded, the Professor is quite capable along those lines. Is there anyone of value in the aircraft or shall I have it shot down?"

"It just dived underwater...I think…It went off radar as well just before hitting water." Avairius noted.

"The doc's on board…But he can take care of himself…" 'Shego'/535, slight smile.

"I would expect no less of my new ally…" Lindendon beamed.

"Demo…" Drakken hissed…Via microwave link… "Tell him it's a demo…I let her track me."

"It's a demo, actually…" 'Shego'/535… "The doc let her track him…To give you a chance to see her in action. You did say you wouldn't be coming in person to the first meeting, so he felt it would be ok."

"Excellent…But…Shouldn't we offer her something to demonstrate on?" Lindendon, calmly.

"I've something but I'm letting her show off her Kimness with her people first…Leading them in to us…" Drakken hissed.

"In a mo…" 'Shego'… "But first you get to see her do her Kim Possible with her friends. To show how good she can pass...She's leading them in."

"She's been doing a fine job so far just at home and school, from what we've seen…" Avairius, shrugging. "I'm sold as far as that goes."

"Well, lets see what the doctor has planned for our entertainment, my friend." Lindendon, expansively. "Ms. Go, we are all attention."

"Barclay?..." Drakken, switching to main transmitter…Watching view screen of the ocean before him…

"Boss?"

"Implement Operation 'Kimmy VS Us' with the support craft and drones…Tell them to make it look…"

"Uh…Just a mo, boss…Lil' prob here right now…" Barclay's voice, anxious…Shouting, sounds of running staff…

"Is Dementor attacking? That little…Barclay? Are you under attack?!"

"You blue-skinned jackass!..." Shego's holler… "GGGGGGRRRR…! You bet he's 'under attack'!"

"Darling?!...Really not the time…." Drakken, desperately… "Hello?...Barclay?!..."

Loud sigh…

"I know…" Shego's voice, calming grimly… "Barclay!...Stop cringing and get back over here and issue those orders!...And as for you, you stupid, miserable…!"

"I'll glad wear the chip for a week, sweetheart…" Drakken told the transmitter.

"Shut up and stop giving your position away!...I'll handle this! You just stay down there! Goddamn you, if you get hurt!" sob…

"Sheila!...I just wanted to…"

"I said SHUT UP!"

My, she really would do a better job ruling the world than me…Drakken sighed.

Hmmn…Wade eyed the computer screens around his chair…

Does seem like Ron may be on to something…Brainwave patterns could show no alteration if it's simply a part of Kim coming through…

Though if Drakken really pulled this off, gotta give the guy some credit.

No, I guess it would not be right to look into a Monique clone...Adjusted Wadeward…

Sigh…

Oh…He stared at an urgent warning flashing on his screen linking to the UN command…

"Kim? Ron? The UN force behind says there's a bunch of what looks like trouble headed your way!" he told the screen on which Potential's face in the copter could be seen.

"Is it Dementor? Or Drakken? Or…?" Potential, briefly glancing at screen…

"Can't say…Do you see Drakken's craft? You should be at his last transmission coordinates…"

"Nothing but water…" she noted…Looking up from the waves as Ron did also…

Whoa…

A cloud of drones, with a group of aircraft bearing down from the real clouds…

Dad…? Those are ours…What's this should to be…? She frowned.

"Show time, boys." 'Shego'/535 to a pleasantly appreciative Lindendon and a somewhat perturbed Avairius on screen…Indicating a smaller screen on which the assault wave could now be seen, bearing down on Potential's and Ron's copter…The two UN support jets moving up to intercept, quickly hit with both pilots ejecting.

Nope, no orders to use blanks, I see…Potential stared…Echoing Ron's "Yikes…!"

"Ms. Shego?...Please take care." Avairius noted, a bit anxious.

"Uh…We wouldn't want to see our ally's lieutenant get hurt in a demo."


	50. Chapter 50

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part L…

"Kim!...What are you doing?!..."Ron cried, as the copter took a steep dive toward the water…The host of drones and Drakken droid-manned aircraft in hot pursuit…

"What are you worried about?...Drakken's my boss, right?...He and his pals won't wanna hurt me…" Potential noted, watching the approaching waves…Steady…

God, vertigo…I get vertigo…What a time to find out…

Things I do to dishonestly impress my guy with my honesty…

Squeal from Rufus, head poking from Ron's shirt pocket…

Don't look, don't look…Steady…Altimeter dropping rapidly…

"Ron, will you please take care of Rufus…" brittle tone… "This is no time for me to be sick!..." she kept eyes on the waves…

"Ruf!...Head down!...Kim?!..."

"Kimberly?!..." Drakken, echoing as he watched from 120 feet below…Shego, Barclay, Sally, Walter, and about a dozen henchthugs watching in equal horror on the lair's main screen…

"Kimberly!...Pull up!..." Shego cried at the screen…

And… "Hang on!..." Potential frowned at Ron…While shoving the control stick to up, suddenly…

Damn it, Ronald?...Seat belt?...

I shouldn't have to tell you, after all the driver's ed films Barker's made us see…

The copter rose with a sickening lunge…About half the drones crashing into the waves…Half the remainder into each other and several of the droid-piloted aircraft…Though about a third of the force managed to pull up in confusion…

God, I hope none of the guys were flying those things…Potential thought…But Dad wouldn't risk the family for this…

"My…" Avairius gulped, staring at screen…

"Impressive…" Lindendon, nodding benevolently…

"Uh-oh…" Potential struggled with the stick… "I think something still managed to hit us!…Ron, get ready to abandon ship!..." The copter shuddering, veering…Barely dodging two drone-fired missiles…

"Ron?!..." she glanced down…

"Ron!..." cry…At sight of Ron thrown from his seat against the back of the cabin, unconscious…

"Barclay?!..." Shego, terrified… "Make them back off, she needs more time!..."

"They're running independently, ma'am…The droids are controlling things there…But they won't target Kimmy, just to damage her craft…"

"Oh, that's bright!..." she fumed… "Can't you self-destruct them?"

"Ma'am?...I don't have…"

"Shego?!..." Drakken's voice… "It's all right…I programmed them very carefully…"

"Drew!...You've made your point, blow them up now, they're gonna hurt her!..."

"We have to convince Lindendon and Dementor we're not all that attached to Kimberly, Shego…That she's just a tool…"

Anybody else see the irony here?…Walter hissed to one of the other henchthugs watching who frowned at him…

Not the time, wise guy…Our little girl's in danger…

"I don't care…OH!..." As a missile struck the copter's main rotor…Shego blanching…The copter spinning…

"There she is, look, Shego!..." Drakken's voice as Potential in battle suit flew out the passenger door, cradling Ron…

The copter spiraling into the waves below…Explosion…Potential flying off…

"Remarkable…" Lindendon, appreciative nod to screen… "Ms. Shego, I'm truly impressed…"

And while Cyrus will be pleased if we get another crack at examining that battle suit, I'm beginning to wish we were in reality a lot farther away than another cabin on this boat…Avairius sighed…

"Well, Miss…" Lindendon, thoughtfully eyeing screen on which Potential was flying toward the advancing UN forces, the unconscious Ron secure in her grip… "Certainly the young lady is still as capable as her original's reputation suggests…"

"The doc was determined to retain her fighting skills…" 'Shego'/535 nodded… "Of course you understand we want to maintain her cover for now…Perhaps we can arrange an interview later with her if you like…"

"I would like that very much…" beam… "And even more to meet our new ally and see his remarkable system…Would the doctor be willing to accompany us back to our base?...You can provide him with tracking coordinates…Though we are well-shielded it might be wise to leave the area before our craft is spotted…"

By a gigantic UN task force bearing down, yeah…Especially since we're actually right here…Avairius thought…

"I'd prefer not to be sunk or have to swim home, sure…" smile… "As for the doc, well…" pause…Smile…

"We understand…And just to assure the doctor of our good faith…" Lindendon returned smile…Pressing button…Panel opening before 'Shego'/535…

"We couldn't resist making this a personal meeting…" he nodded to her…Avairius giving shrugged greeting…Hey, again… "And so you see the risk is shared, as faithful allies should."

"Shego?..." Drakken's anxious voice… "Shego, is everything…?"

"You put my husband and our baby in danger!" angry cry…

"Shego?...I just thought it'll best if we handled the demo and not Lindendon or the UN…I knew she'd have the suit if things got hairy, I've been telling her to keep it handy at all times…Shego?..."

"You went without me!...Didn't even tell me what you had in mind!"

"It was spur of the moment, Sheila…"

"Enough!...Shut up before they or the UN catch your transmission!"

Hopeful…Barclay eyed Sally…Pissed but still protective…

"Eh, she knows he's right but she'd terrified for him and the kid…And no way is she letting him off." Hiss.

Walter frowning…

"You two are suddenly very chummy…" he groused to Sally, glare at Barclay.

"Kim?!...You ok?!..." Wade's anxious voice…

"Ron's hurt, Wade…Where's the nearest ship I can set down?!...Wait…" Potential peered.

"I see a ship…I'm going down…Tell 'em I've got a medical emergency!"

"The doc is following us…You'll forgive him if he remains sonar and radar-shielded…?" 'Shego'/535 noted with smile.

"As will we, till we are out of range of the UN forces…" Lindendon nodded. "I'm anxious to meet him in the flesh…Blue, I understand?"

"Little accident…Nothing catching or radioactive…" 'she' shrugged.

"I quite understand…I've taken a health risk or two for Science myself." Lindendon smiled. "Now, Miss Shego? Please do have a seat. Might we offer you something? Coffee? Tea? I'd suggest champagne but that should wait till the Doctor can join us in a toast to our new partnership."

"We have a fine chef…" Avairius offered.

Hmmn…Pheromone levels rising in the immediate area…At least one of them isn't gay…535 noted to itself.

"Uh, sirs…Ma'am?" the henchthug commander had hurriedly joined them… "We have incoming…" he pointed to the viewscreen 'Shego'/535 had been viewing.

"Well, well…" Lindendon stared… "Seems we'll have our chance to interview Ms. Possible II sooner than I'd hoped."

Uh-boy…535 sighed.


	51. Chapter 51

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LI…

"Wade?" Potential on Kimmunicator… "Can you put me through to whoever's in charge on that boat down there?! Ron needs a doctor, stat!"

Daddy?! If you're able to listen in? Help! She barely managed not to say…Anxious glance to the unconscious Ron, bleeding…

Oh…

Blood…

Never saw blood except in original's vague memory of the dweeb twins fighting…

Somehow not as appealing as one would think in a nature attuned to her dark side...

"Kim? I can't confirm the id of that ship…"

"I can't wait, I've gotta set down, he's really hurt!"

"Don't give her away, in case her friends are in contact…Please?" 'Shego'/535 to the henchthug commander issuing orders…

"Sirs?" glance to Lindendon and Avairius.

"By all means…" Lindendon, pleasantly… "Far more useful to us this way, certainly, I'd say…Friend Avairius?"

"Sure…But soon as she sets down lets alter course immediately before they track us through her?" Aviarius suggested.

"Quite right, my wise friend…" Lindendon nodded. "Commander?" he turned to the henchthug commander. "I recommend as soon as possible we head for that bank of mist and add our own?" Indicating large mist bank, the commander nodding.

"Kim Possible!" the ship's loudspeaker blared. "We have you targeted! Land immediately and surrender! This is your only warning!"

"Lovely. Wade, it's not the UN…But I think I gotta set down." Potential told the Kimmunicator. "Tell them to…Hello? Wade?!" she shut the unit off.

Well, that should keep him thinking a few minutes…

And there's my welcome committee…She eyed the group below...Several obvious henchthugs in Dementor red alongside three easily distinguished leader figures.

Well, well…Stepmommie Dearest as well…She frowned at the waiting 'Shego'/535.

Offering a few interesting possibilities…

And hello? She eyed the hulking creature in uniform, dark blond and rather bizarrely handsome if distorted features on a massive frame…A nervous-looking Avairius in costume beside him, rather a plucked scarecrow of a chicken in contrast.

"Barclay?" Shego eyed the viewscreen…Nothing but water and clouds… "Any idea where she set down?"

"Uh…Well…" he began…

"According to 535's transmissions and its tracking…"

"Shego…" glare… "Where's Drakken? And you must be the Throwback?" Potential eyed Lindendon.

"Hello, bird guy…How's it hoverin'?" she nodded to Avairius. The three regarding her…

"Chutzpah, I like that." Lindendon beamed.

"Ok, you got me…Take care of my boyfriend…" anxiously…

'Shego'/535 making slight waves…Patting her own radio transmitter in hip belt…Kimberly? UN fleet tracking your…

"Certainly…And welcome…Uh, if you'd pardon me, Miss Possible?" Lindendon deftly grabbed the Kimmunicator from her, startling her with his speed….Did that arm of his just turn almost to rubber?...And tossed it overboard.

"You're among friends, my dear…But of course we can't let anyone know of our whereabouts…And it's best for your secret if we seem to be forcing it upon you…." he explained to her startled, reddening face.

"It's ok, Kim…" 'Shego/535 agreed. "We're in negotiation mode and things are moving along well."

"Oh, quite past that…Our alliance is a definite if you are as remarkable as you seem, young lady…" Lindendon smiled.

Really worse when he smiles…Potential noted, grimacing a bit…

"First, Ron…" she insisted…

"Of course…" Lindendon nodded benevolently… Glance to the henchthug commander who waved in a group who approached gingerly and took Ron gently from her.

"If he's hurt…" Potential, grimly.

"They'll take care of him…" Avairius, soothingly. As the three laid Ron on a stretcher and carried him off.

"They better…" Potential frowned. "I wanna go with him."

"In just a moment…Best to let them attend to the boy in any case." Lindendon noted. Eyeing her carefully.

"Remarkable…Exactly as in your video footage of her original in action…" he turned to Avairius. "Tell me, dear…" he turned back to her glaring look. "Do you know who you are and who Drew Drakken is?"

"Sure." Curtly. "I'm Kim Possible and Drakken is a demented loon. As for you…Who knows…But based on the briefing on you I had…."

"I'm pleased to hear I still have a formidable reputation." Lindendon smiled. "And very good, Miss. But as your associate Ms. Shego can tell you, we are fully aware of what you really are. Though, Miss Go?"

"Kimberly knows who she is…" 'Shego'/535 nodded. "Kim, it's ok…Dr. Drakken is ready to deal with the Colonel and his friends. You can speak freely."

Well, lie as if you were speaking freely…

"Oh? Not that I admit to any of this nonsense, but I'd like to hear that from him…" Potential, cautiously. "How do I know this isn't a trick? And I don't take orders from you, lady."

"Oh, you don't, eh?" 'Shego'/535…

Echoed by Shego listening to Barclay's feed from the droid's transmissions…

Say…That droid is doing one bang-up acting job, she noted to Barclay…Not that I'm forgetting or forgiving…Anything.

"535's the best the doctor made since 'Eric'…" nod.

'Eric'…Sally and several other henchthugs in hearing…Not all exclusively female…Sighed…

That was a sad loss to our little family…

"Ummn…" Potential wilted slightly under the glare of 'StepMom'…

"If Dad says I hafta…"

"You know he does…" 'Shego', sternly.

"'Dad'?..." Lindendon, Avairius…Eyeing each other…

"Makes good psychological sense…" Avairius reflected…Lindendon nodding. Indeed, a brilliant method of control.

"Fine…" Potential sighed… "Kimberly Potential Drakken here, dark twin of Kim Possible, nice to meetcha…I still wanna see Ron asap…" frown…

"Are you in touch with Dad, Shego? I wanna talk to him."

"Remarkable." Lindendon noted to Avairius. "Independent and yet firmly attached to her creator…Miss Go, the Doctor is to be congratulated."

"Dad knows his stuff…" Potential nodded… "Well?" she eyed 'Shego'.

"I'm in touch by embedded microwave…He says nice job with the drones."

"Thanks, Dad." Beam. "But Ron got hurt before I could get us out. What about him, anyhow?" she turned to Avairius.

"Deal or no deal, if he's not ok…" glare.

"Fascinating…" Lindendon shook his head. "And she's really only a few days' old?"

"Hello?" frown. "I know you're not a believer in women's rights or anything, but common courtesy? I'm right here and I'm not a doll or a robot, you know."

"My deepest apologizes…" Lindendon, pleasantly. "I'm just so taken with this great achievement, Miss Drakken. Your father is truly a brilliant scientist."

"You bet he is…One who runs rings around your little guy."

"Ist so?" Dementor's dry voice from doorway.

Might've guessed he'd come to spoil the party…Drakken, listening from about 150 by 200 feet down from the ship, matching speed…

"I'm afraid I've lost all contact with them, General…" Wade on screen informed General Masters, now enroute by plane to the UN task force… "We have to assume they're the prisoners of Dementor and/or Drakken and the Throwback…Unless it's true about Kim not being Kim in which case I guess Ron is the only prisoner."

"We've picked up nothing either by radar or observational sweeps…Too much mist and fog and they're deflecting our radar somehow…" the general noted. "If all this is true and the Throwback has united with those mad geniuses and some version of Miss Possible."

"What about Bortel? Is he still under surveillance?" Wade, nervously drumming fingers on keyboard, pulling up more cloning information…

Yeah, Ron could be right…Everything suggests there's no reason a clone wouldn't match up brainwave wise…And an emotional motivation from birth wouldn't likely show…

"He is…Still at his home, along with Dr. Avair, according to our surveillance…" the general noted.

"I'd be sure to keep him under watch…" Wade said. "He could still lead us to their headquarters."

"I have to tell you, son…The Secretary General and the Presidents of the three great powers have agreed that the Throwback and any allies must be destroyed, with extreme…You know…" the general sighed. "If we locate that ship it will be destroyed immediately. I'm sorry for Mr. Stoppable and Ms. Possible, if she is innocent ."

"General…You can't…" Wade, anxiously.

"We can't allow the Throwback a chance to terrorize the world again…And if this Dr. Drakken has created some sort of robot Possible or whatever…"

"Clone, maybe…But it's not proven…"

"Son…I understand your feelings…But…" the general eyed him. "I assume you're a 'Star Trek' fan...?"

"The needs of the many…" Wade sighed.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!...Grrr!..." Shego, firing off a series of plasma bursts.

Poor thing…Sally shaking head…As Shego nervously rubbed forehead.

"Aspirin, ma'am?" she suggested. "When the doc had me test the compliance chip against his anti-compliance necklace, last week, I found it really helped with the headache."

"Yeah, thanks…Oh…" clasped hands. "Go meet Dementor and that nut alone…How could they each be so stupid? What's the matter with them? Ok, fine...Our Juliet's in 'luv'…What's gotten into him? He's not the self-sacrificing type, however wonderful he is in his stupid, bumbling way…"

Pretty much the same thing that's happened to you…Sally sighed…

Parenthood.

"So they let you go, Prof?" Potential eyed Dementor in his trademark costume… "You sure it was wise to come out here to us?"

"Ach, I'd prepare for this for some time…A simple matter of having our own duplicates standing by and a little creative camera work…They won't catch on for some time, I'm sure…" Dementor, contentedly… "Well, Miss Possible…"

"Drakken…So long as we're putting our cards on this kinda nice table…" Potential eyed the large table at which she, 'Shego', Avairius, the Throwback, and several henchthugs sat.

"Certainly, Miss Drakken…You wished to meet again, in private…Here we are…What do you wish to propose?"

"We should have the doc here…" 'Shego' noted. "And it's only fair you get your chance to see the cloning system before we sign on any dotted lines."

Less incriminating for any UN hearing after if we heroically blow you to Hell first, after all…

"And I wanna be sure Ron's ok…" Potential noted, firmly.

"That is most remarkable…An emotional bond held over from her original." Lindendon noted. "The balance of psychological forces the Doctor has created in her is worth careful study, don't you think, Professor? Proof that a clone army can be both devoted to its creator and function independently in battle."

"I must admit to being impressed." Dementor nodded.

"I'm thrilled you're thrilled, fellas." Potential, dryly. "Now, my boyfriend?"

Hmmn…Drakken listening rather anxiously…

Somehow I never envisioned a day when I'd be concerned over the fate of the buffoon…


	52. Chapter 52

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LII…

White room….Bright…Too bright…Squeak…

Aw, thank God…

"Rufus? You're ok?!"

Happy squeal…Scamper on chest… "Yeah, me too, I guess."

"I'm ok, too." Wanly amused voice…

Ron peering over rail to see Potential in chair…Handcuffed…

"Hey."

"Hey. How are you?" anxious tone. "They told me you had a skull fracture, you've been out for two days."

"I'm ok…I guess…For boy with skull crack."

"Ron, I'm sorry…But you should've known enough to fasten your seat belt..." sigh…

"Yeah. Thanks for saving my life, I guess."

"Anytime…" weak smile.

"So they're holding us, huh?" he eyed her.

"Looking like it…At least we're not dead." Smile.

"Your boss wouldn't like that, I'm sure." Frown…

God…Was hoping the skull fracture might've put that notion and the last two days outta his head…

"Ron…" she began… "Ok, fine." She eyed his set look, he lying flat on back in the bed…Eyeing ceiling as Rufus eyed her from his chest.

"…You don't believe me….Fine, let that pass for now…" she waved a hand. "We still need to work together to get outta here…"

"Uh-huh…" he replied, not looking at her.

God, he would have to be ten times sexier in defiant, clever mode. If I coulda just turned him a little more to the Evil side…

Eh, who's kidding whom?…He had me at good.

"…And I love you, no matter what you think…"

"I suppose you still think you do…" he shrugged. "Or maybe you're just a very good liar now."

"I wasn't bad even when you trusted me…" she grinned.

"C'mon, Ron…"sigh…

"Is she dead?" he replied after a pause…

"Uh…Who?"

"You know who…Is Kim dead?" coolly.

God…I better signal for an "interrogation" quick…This ultra cool posing of his is destroying me…

"Ron…You're being ridiculous…"

And oh, so studly…

Oh, gosh…God…This is all cause…He really does think I might be…

"Ron, you love me so much…?" she trembled…

"Of course I love Kim…" cool reply. "And if she's dead…"

Whoa…She blinked…

"Where is this coming from?" she blurted…

"You and your boss think I don't love Kim that much?..." he frowned. Rising in bed

"Of course you do…I know you do…But…" smile… "It's just…"

"Wow…" beam…

Ok, I don't wanna disappoint Dad but if I hafta fake goodness for the next 80 years…

"Enough…If you're not gonna tell me, please leave me alone."

"I'm right here, Ron." She tried. "What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Hand Drakken, Dementor, and the rest over to the UN and let me see clone Kim alive telling me she's the clone…Not that hard." He replied.

Hmmn…Actually…

If Dad could get that electroshock amnesia to work…Or maybe do another portable Attitudinator…Or maybe the compliance chip?

Yes…Ron…I…am Kim…The…Clone…

It's one thing to try…If cicle sis can do a convincing job under brainwashing.

"I'm trying to escape first…Can you let me do things in sequence?" she frowned at him…

"Ok. But why don't you go do that outside?" he looked up at the ceiling. "You won't hafta do the fake escape and all that, mucho easier…"

"Right. Ron…I don't know why you can't believe me but if there is a Kim clone walkin' around, I'll find her and bring her to you in one piece and prove to you which of us is the real thing, ok? But for now, at least give me the benefit of the doubt. You know I love you…Not even a first-rate clone could fake that."

"You might believe it…I dunno…" he shrugged.

"Ok, and if I love you, I'll help you no matter what, right?"

"Till Drakken tells you not to, maybe…"

"Ok…Then until Drakken shows and I go all slobbery 'Yes, Master'…You can expect I'd choose you over the others, right?"

"If he ordered you to help them…"

Hmmphf… "Ok…But if I defy them, arrest them, and save you…And then add Drakken to the new/returned felons' list?"

Avairius eyeing Lindendon, Dementor, and "Shego"/535 as they watched in the main cabin on monitor.

"Should we be worried? She's awfully convincing…"

"If the doctor's on board with you, she'll follow him." "Shego"/535, confidently. "She loves the sidekick, there's no denying that but she's a Drakken, in the end."

I dunno…Drakken, listening in from his still trailing submersible…She's a good girl and loves me well enough but it wouldn't be all that hard for her to convince herself Daddy might be better off and safer in prison.

"I'm confident Dr. Drakken has full control over the clone." Lindendon shrugged. "But in any case I think we can deal with her should problems arise." Brief smile.

Avairius eyeing Dementor…Who gave noncommittal look.

My boy, in for a penny, in for a pound I'm afraid…

"How long till we reach our destination, Commander?" Dementor turned to the henchthug commander.

"About four more hours, sir. But we do seem to be fully clear from pursuit."

"Good. Ms. Shego? I should think dear Drew must be a bit ready to see the surface by now after two days underwater in our wake? Perhaps now that we can risk a brief stop…A chance to remind his 'daughter' that he ist, indeed, 'on board' with us?" Dementor eyed her.

"He's fine with that…" "Shego"/535, nodding.

Well, "fine" is a relative term in this context…Drakken thought. Reluctantly heading for the surface…

"And I should like an interview with Miss Drakken…" Lindendon beamed. "With your permission, Professor?" he turned to Dementor.

"My dear friend…" nod…

"And of course, yours, Ms. Go…" smile to the worried "Shego"/535.

"You may be present, naturally…I merely wish to have the chance to study her behavior in more detail…" polite nod… "Shego"/535 nodding a bit nervously in acknowledgement.

"Barclay?" Drakken hissed… "You are still screening any comments directed at Kimberly by the Throwback since the other night."

When he discussed with Avairius at dinner how interesting it would be to compare Kimberly's abilities to some eagles? And Avairius seemed to get disturbingly queasy?

"Uh…Sure, boss…" Barclay noted.

"Good. I'm on the surface, I'll be boarding in a moment. She's not…?"

"Not right now, boss…" Barclay, a bit hesitant.

"Good…Don't wake her if she's sleeping."

Sleeping…Right…Barclay thought…

"Take care, boss…That guy is nuts."

"But loyal to friends, Barclay…Don't worry I have Shego II and Kim II to look out for me. I'll be fine. And keep everyone on highest alert, ready to pull out, ok?"

"Ok, boss…" sigh…

"God, when he finds out…" he eyed Sally.

"Nothing he shouldn't expect from a loving wife and mother…" she shook her head. "And were any of us gonna stop her?"

"It was inevitable…" Walter in his best Vader…

"Come with us…" the three henchthugs now menacing Potential told her, unclasping one set of handcuffs attached to the chair in which she'd sat. Her hands still chained.

"Fine, what now?" she glared. They pulled her along to the door…

"One second…" she paused… "You make sure he takes his meds!" she insisted to a henchthug entering with tray.

"Ron? Would it hurt to at least fake a little concern for me?" she frowned back at him in the bed. He shrugged…

"Sure, take care…Whatever…"

"Thanks, loads, lover." Grim stare. "I want my ashes in your coffin, or I promise you …'I'll be back'…" she went out the door, two thugs ahead, one following.

"Nice girl…She seems to like you a lot." The henchthug now offering pills and a glass of water addressed Ron who sighed in the bed. A woman, he noted…Familiar, actually.

Oh…The one from the archive, yeah…

"Hey, lil' feller…" Wendy patted Rufus, who stood on guard duty on Ron's chest, glaring at her…

"So?..." Potential took the seat she'd been offered. "Shego"/535 eyeing her from her own seat as Lindendon stood waiting, then took his reinforced chair.

"Dr. Drakken should be with us shortly…" he smiled at her. "But I'd wanted to discuss the situation with you before hand…We not having had a chance to talk a bit more privately."

"Ok…" she nodded. Glance to "Shego"/535 who gave a reassuring look.

"I'm impressed with your creator's success in providing you with such an independent functionality…And yet…" smile. "It will be important to me to know that our future army will heed all commands out of devotion to its creators. It would hardly to do to create an army of dangerously independent rivals to our authority…Your father's as well as mine and my associates, I mean, of course…" expansive wave of hand…

"I get that…Thanks, for Dad's stake in this."

"So…My dear girl…Just how devoted are you to your father?"

"Meaning? Would I betray him?" she eyed him.

"You did seem quite convincing with young Mr. Stoppable a moment ago…"

"I wasn't fakin'…If that's what you mean…But I wouldn't let Dad down either…" she eyed him.

"I see." Nod. "Yet if you had…Or have…To make a choice…?"

She sat up in chair, eyes on him, tense… "Are you threatening them…Either one of them?"

"I might be…" pleasant smile. "And if I were, say…Threatening one…But left the choice to you?"

She eyed "Shego"/535…

"Colonel…" "Shego"/535 began…

"Please…" he raised a hand. "This is important, Ms. Go….Well, young lady? Of the two, who is your choice?"

"I'd kill you before I'd have to make a choice. End of problem." She replied, coolly.

"Spirit…Very good… But not what I need here. Miss Possible…Pardon, Miss Drakken…" Lindendon smiled at her frown… "Have you ever heard the story of how I acquired that rather quaintly insulting name, which I preserve as both a badge of honor and a reminder?"

She shrugged, eyeing him…

"In my last interview with President Roosevelt, the miserable cripple having summoned me to the White House…I was not yet the fine figure of a man I am today, mind you, and not yet ostracized by my own country…Accused me before a select group including my own wife and his 'minority', is that the polite term nowadays?-loving wife, of betraying my country to Germany. That although he did not wish to harm American morale for the war effort by exposing me as a...'traitor worse than Benedict Arnold' I believe were his words…And would allow me to serve in a subordinate role in the war which had just begun in the Pacific, under surveillance, that I was a traitor to everything that America stood for and that I had once exemplified. That when my record was fully known after the wartime crisis I would be despised, disavowed, and disgraced as a man whose vanity and contempt for Humankind had led him into the arms of the enemies of all decent men and women. Naturally, despite being more limited physically than now I attempted to take my just revenge on the cripple, the real traitor to his nation and race…And was struck down by…" reddening look…

"Bwwah…" Potential, desperately repressing… "Eleanor Roosevelt beat you up?"

"Never say that name again in my presence, dear." coldly. "But…I wasn't expecting the woman to have such strength, even in her husband's defense, I was taken by surprise…I told you I wasn't what I am today…" he glared.

"I've seen your pictures, you were big enough then…So America's great hero tried to beat up a paralyzed man in a wheelchair and his tall wife clobbered you, please go on?"

"With my wife watching…She'd brought my wife to the meeting…" he trembled. "To 'show her what I really was'…Her words. After his secret service agents managed to restrain me…And I had told the woman what I thought of her, in my turn…She told me, as my wife listened, without a word in my defense, I was a throwback to all that was darkest in Humanity. While her crippled husband laughed in his chair… 'Good one, Babs' he'd said, I believe…"

Say that again…She repressed a grin.

"A throwback…Me, the personification of the Superior Man…As my wife, the one woman I'd ever…Listened…Silent…" he tensed, trembled…Reddened…

"Uh-huh…Must've stung…"

"On the principle of that which does not kill us making stronger, I decided to keep the name…And when I escaped my confinements, made it my own title of honor."

"As opposed to greatest American hero…?" she noted… "Well…"

"I AM THE GREATEST AMERICAN HERO STILL, child!" he raged…Red-faced. "No one…NO ONE! Will ever take that from me!" standing now….Eyes bulging.

"Shego"/535 rising, gamely taking position…

Not Shego's plasma or able to keep it up for long but still…

But, immediately, to their surprise, he calming, resuming seat…

"Forgive me, ladies…Please, Ms. Go…I am a bit sensitive on that score, as you see…And you, also, Miss Drakken, after all are an acknowledged ally…Or at least…" smile… "The instrument of one…And a most valuable one, to me, I assure you…" polite nod. "Shego"/535 taking seat, carefully…

"Right, thanks…" Potential, brittle smile.

"But I tell you this little tale so that we understand each other…That I value honor…Particularly the honor of pledged friends to me and of me to them…Above all things…And that while nothing will stop me from destroying anything that gets in the way of my achieving the perfection of Humanity, I value my pledged friends…And so I must know…What do you value most, Miss Drakken?"

"Whom would you choose, if you could save but one?" hard stare.


	53. Chapter 53

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LIII…

"So there's not a sign of Drakken or the Throwback?" Wade on screen sighed. "A clean getaway?"

"Their ship, if that's really what Ms. Possible saw when she last spoke with you, was never spotted by the task force, son." General Masters, standing before a large viewscreen at the UN Joint Command HQ.

"I'm sure we'll find them, young Wade." Hego, beside the general in holograph from Go Tower, confident tone. "Or Kimberly will get word to us."

"If it is Kim…" Wade on screen sighed. "I'm beginning to think Ron Stoppable is right here…And Drakken's pulled off an incredible win, at least so far."

"A perfect clone of Miss Possible but following with Drakken? That's really possible? I thought such a clone, a human one, would have to follow the motivations of its original." The general noted.

"So did I…But Drakken may have found a way around that…" Wade sighed. "After all, everyone has a darker side, or if you look at the other guys, a better one…Even Drakken's been known to do some good at times…He could have found a way to tap into Kim's blacker side….Bluer, I guess from his pov."

"Then he'll punished…Without mercy…" the general, grimly. "Because if he's signed a devil's deal with the Throwback it's not likely to be simply prison for him or Professor Dementor this time."

"Unless he surrenders…" Hego, a bit hastily…

"The Throwback won't surrender…And he doesn't allow his comrades to surrender." Masters shook his head. "Hego, I know your sister is involved here but I'm afraid we can't take that into consideration. If she and Drakken surrender and return Ms. Possible intact, perhaps…But we won't negotiate. We can't afford to. If we locate them, we've orders to use all possible means to destroy them."

"But we will give them a chance, General?" Wade insisted. "They'd be our only hope of saving Kim and Ron."

"It's as I've said, son. If they surrender, we'll try…If not…Even the lives of our two friends can't compare to the consequences of letting the Throwback escape into the modern world. And we may get only one chance, if we get that. Boys, I am sorry…"

"I see…" Hego, shaken… "The boys and I'll do everything we can to find them and try to get Shego and the rest to give this up...She's many things but she's not insane."

"We can try putting out a worldwide call over all communication systems…See if they respond." Wade suggested.

"That could be taken as an offer of surrender by the Throwback…" Masters noted. "Not to mention he won't allow surrender by his side…"

"I suppose…" Wade, shaking head, drumming fingers… "Hego? You've used signals to reach Shego, when she was part of Team Go and away from home?"

"Sure…Floodlights with the GO signal…And a microwave signal on our GO frequency…But she hasn't responded to that in years…"

"It's still a way to reach her with an offer…" Wade noted. "Immunity if she and Drakken return Kim safely and lead us to the Throwback. General?"

"I'll have to look into it with the governments, son…" the general sighed.

"I would like to try, General. I know the boys would, too…" Hego,anxiously. "And Shego still has friends among the world's heroes, even if she rejected them for Drakken long ago…They're helping with the search, they could help distribute the transmission across the world…"

"I'll speak to my superiors…But even if they approve…There won't be much time for this, Hego…But good luck, both of you." The general nodded.

"If this is a test…" Potential eyed the Throwback. "I dislike tests…But I'll give you an answer. Ron hates me now, since he's guessed what I am…He even thinks I may have killed or let Dad kill Original."

"Yes, I was wondering about that?" Lindendon, politely… "But Ms. Go assures me Kim Possible lives, secure, for experimental purposes. So your choice is…?"

"But then…" Potential, cool smile… "I have a parental problem…My dad is married now, in case you haven't heard."

"Married? The poor fellow…I commiserate…" Lindendon, cheerily. "Professor Dementor didn't mention it to me in the report on your father…"

"They've kept it secret…Haven't you, Step Mom?..." Potential eyed "Shego"/535 who blinked at her.

Way to give away potential valuable info, ma'am….

"Indeed?" Stare…Lindendon turning to "Shego"/535… "Mrs. Drakken, I take it…How charming…Please, accept my congratulations and my apology for my little joke. We have an extra reason to celebrate the doctor's arrival I see." Smile.

"Yeah, thanks." "Shego"/535…

"You were saying, Miss Drakken?" he turned back to the frowning Potential.

"I said…I have a parental problem…See, with my current makeup there's no room in the Drakken family circle for a Mom…Step or otherwise…No offense, EStM."

"Nickname, Evil Stepmom…" she explained.

"Charming…" Lindendon nodded.

"See I suffer, sideeffect owing to Dad's handiwork, from an Electra complex…" Potential, smiling…

"So, that fellow Freud remains in vogue?" Lindendon, shrugging… "I never cared much for his theories on the mind."

"Well, maybe so but it seems to be real enough…The way it breaks is that I've a strong motivation to bump her off…Which isn't likely to make my dad happy as he loves her."

"Heartwrending…" Lindendon smiled.

"Isn't it?" Potential, smugly…"So, a boyfriend I love who can't love me so long as I'm not the original Kim…And a dad whom I love but whose heart I must sooner or later, break, like glass…"

"Tragedy…Simply…"

"And you want me to choose…" she smiled, wanly…

"Sadly, you must…" he noted.

"Oh? And it will make for a healthy partnership how, if you kill one of the people I love?"

"You will, I think, learn to live with it…As I have…" smile.

"Oh…The wife who let you down?" she smiled back.

"Too easy. And if you've read up on me, you know she lived to a ripe old age, alone. Terrified to make human contacts, knowing what I would do to them."

"No fair, only people she loved?"

"I loved her father dearly, my girl. He was the first, a man of vast wealth and profound beliefs in the rightness of an elite ruling over Humanity, to recognize me for what I was…But, a choice had to be made. As now you must choose."

"Lindendon's Choice, eh?" smile…

"A way to prove I had transcended Humanity…"

"Is that the way your Nazi friends put it when they shoved children into gas chambers?"

"Almost certainly, dear…" he smiled. " A way to prove one's strength…And now that honor falls to you, first of our new army of a superior breed…The chance to prove your superiority to me for once and for all…You may well, if things work out…Find yourself, in partnership with me and our friends, the mother…Or a mother…Of the Master Race, dear."

"And they say you have no respect for women…" smile.

"An unfortunate misunderstanding of my views…Such things happen…" sigh, shrug.

"Well, 'Mom'?" Potential eyed the carefully watching "Shego"/535… "Any thoughts?"

"I think your father might be considered of greater value, Kim…" hesitant. "But I know you care about Ronald…"

"Big help there, Mommie…" grin.

"Sir…" A speaker crackled…

"Yes?"

"Dr. Drakken has come on board, sir. Alone. The Professor and Avairius are going to meet with him after he's been checked for weapons."

"Excellent." Lindendon noted…

"Well, Miss Drakken?" expansive spread of hands…

"Dad…" she smiled…

"Kimberly?" "Shego"/535…

"Kimberly?!..." Shego, in pilot's suit in jet, now beginning her descent, guided in by 535's signal…

The two staring at each other a long moment…

"Kim, not Dr. Drakken…" "Shego"/535 rose…

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…" Lindendon chuckled… As Potential laughed as well…

"Very good, very good, Miss…" he beamed. "You saw through my little game and transcended it."

"I knew you wouldn't want to kill Dad…How could you make more of me or clones of you?" she smiled. "The game was like the Star Trek thing…How do you face death, right?"

"Exactly…And well played, my dear…"

"And you didn't kill your father-in-law, at least not when you told your wife you had…" she smiled.

"No, he was too valuable, even though his fortune was seized, he had contacts and friends round the world…And I enjoyed his conversation, he was a true believer in our cause…I did kill him later but he desired to die, an old man, tired…No, I killed her brother then…" Lindendon beamed.

"And let me guess…" Potential smiled, rising. A sudden swooping up…

"This'll do for now, right…?" she rammed into "Shego"/535, slamming her back to the far wall of the room…

Sorry, kiddo…Services appreciated, she whispered…Poking hole…Spinning 'her' round and blasting up, still carrying her, ramming through the ceiling and up into the air…

Below, Drakken, standing with Dementor and Avairius on deck, all three plus assorted Dementor henchthugs, looking up…

"Kimmy?...Shego?...Girls?" he stared, watching…

Avairius, blinking up at the crumpled body in green suit held in Potential's arms as she soared higher…

Shego?


	54. Chapter 54

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LIV…

Whoa…Barclay, Walter, Sally, assorted Drakken henchthugs and synthodroids watching the main viewscreen at Chez Drakken…

The droids naturally a bit downcast watching 535's sad end…

Such is the life of a synthodroid…

Still, a sacrifice for the greater good, namely our Creator's little girl…

"We better warn the Missus…" Sally urged. "It won't do for her to show just now…"

"Not sure just where she is, her jet's shielding is pretty good." Barclay noted. "I'll have to do a general broadcast."

"No…" Sally shook her head… "Use 535's frequency, her…Its…Link to the Boss…Shego must be monitoring…"

"But…" Barclay gulped…

"He'll be madder if she's really killed by the Throwback on landing…Quick!" Sally, anxiously.

"There She…Goes…" Walter noted, watching the green-and-black suited body fall into the water…

She will be remembered with honor, one of the human henchthugs noted kindly, patting the droid next to her.

"Boss…Shego…Better play it 'Shego's dead, oh no!'…" Barclay, hurriedly to his headset microphone… "Ma'am?! Really recommend you pull back!"

"What?" Drakken, trying to listen, while maintaining poise…

"Shego…" Avairius, equally shaken at the tragic sight… "No…" And the new Miss Possible's little flying pirouette of victory.

"What is going on here?" Dementor, staring… "Vas that Ms. Go und Ms. Drakken?"

Potential descending toward the deck, cautiously eyeing below…

Oh, God…Dad…Don't blow this…

Not sure if I've got enough fuel to haul you and Ron away…Even if I could get to you both in time…

"Repeat, play along 'Shego dead, oh no!'…" Barclay urgently.

Hmmn?

Hmmn…Shego in cockpit frowned…

Well, my double's been creamed, eh?...Slight grin…

Bet that was cathartic, sweethearts…And I do mean both of you…

"All right, Barc…I'm pulling up…I'll follow close in…For now…" she told her mike.

"Well done, Barc!" Walter patting…Sally beaming…Walter glancing round.

"Stopped her, guys!"

Faint cheers…Uncertain…

"Good thing!" he explained… "But…" he eyed the downcast droids… "Lets have a moment of silence for our fallen…"

"Sister…" Sally hissed. "They go with the last gender taken."

"…Sister, 535…" best Vader tones… "She has given the last full measure of devotion."

Bowed heads…

Barclay…When I have a moment alone…Drakken thought, trying to listen while keeping attention on his new "partners".

I left strict orders not to let Shego leave…

Though, to be honest once the chip failed, there really wasn't much hope of that…he reflected.

"Drakken…" Avairius had come over… "I don't understand…Why did your clone turn on Shego?" he eyed Drakken's rather absorbed face. "Drew?" a rather kind tone, the surprised Drakken noted….

"Hmmn?...Oh…"

Oh, right…Oh, no…

"Oh, dear Lord…What has she done?!"

"Merely proven herself a worthy ally, friend Drakken…" Lindendon's voice…

"Dad?" Potential, just set down…

"Really sorry about EStM…Inevitable, ya know?" she eyed his face…

"Oh, Kimberly…" he put hand to forehead…

"She killed Shego?" Dementor hissed to Avairius…Nervous glance at Potential now hugging Drakken…

Dad…I just killed Mom…Slight jab to side… A touch more…Something?

"Oh, Kimberly…!" Drakken pulled back, shaking head. "How could you?"

"Kinda a test, Dad…" Potential shrugged. Sudden beam. "Passed with flyin' colors, though. Eh, Colonel?"

"Most assuredly…" Lindendon bowed graciously.

"A test?!..." Avairius gasped…

Uh…He caught all eyes on him, even Drakken staring…

"Uh…She was valuable, what a waste!"

"Now, now, friend Avairius…Your concern for utility is admirable…" Lindendon, soothingly… "But I'm sure the doctor has her DNA stored somewhere, eh, Doctor?" he eyed Drakken.

"Well…"

"Problem solved, then." Lindendon beamed.

"What?" Potential glared. "I just killed her, at emotional risk to my relationship with my dad and you wanna bring her back…?"

"Certainly…As friend Avairius noted, her genetic material is of great value...Now, my dear…" he eyed her pout…."Well, when you're young and Evil you don't always understand these things, eh friend Drakken?" friendly nod to Drakken.

"I…" Drakken, a bit genuinely startled…

Knew The Throwback had a terrible rep but…

"They were married, Daddy's taking it a little to heart…" Potential noted calmly… "Dad, you knew it had to break one way or the other sooner or later...But I want you to know it was for you."

"I can heartily endorse that…" Lindendon nodded. "Your daughter made exactly the right, Evil choice and rescued what she cared about versus…Well…No offense to the dead, friend Drakken."

"He knows how I felt about StepMom…" Potential shrugged. "But that's a guarantee for Dad and Ron, right?"

"Married?" Avairius, blinking…

"Ach, my…" Dementor, a bit perturbed.

"Of course, dear…Your father is a worthy ally…As for your little friend from your previous life, I always keep my deals…And, Drakken? …Truly, condolences…But surely your process can deal with memory recovery…Assuming it was the real Mrs. Drakken?" Lindendon beamed. "No chance you were giving us a twofer, doctor?" friendly grin.

"Dad…?" Potential staring. "You wouldn't pull that on me? Cloned Shegos?"

"Well, dear…" Lindendon, indulgent look… "You realize we do want a troop of Miss Go's and hybrids for our new race…?"

"Brain-dead maids and mindless plasma-firing cannon fodder who take orders without question, sure…" she frowned. "But not fully functional StepMoms…Dad?!"

"Drakken…I…" Dementor, clearly shaken…

"Professor!..." the henchthug commander had come to them, pointing anxiously at a parachute now descending to the deck.

A green and black parachute…

"Oh, crap!..." Potential frowned.

"Dad!" pout…But a warmth within…

Mom…

But immediately a slight inward chill…

Oh, Mom…

I mean I get it…Glance Drakkenward, he trying to maintain noncommittal expression to puzzled look of Avairius, frown of Dementor (damn it, Drew, you had me going), shrewdly triumphant look of Lindendon…

Dad can't handle tragedy…Another five of introductory acting 101 and we'd've likely been in trouble…

But…Oh, Mom…

Bad idea…Bad idea…

"A true pity, Mrs. Drakken, the destruction of your clone…A work of art…" Lindendon smiled at Shego across the round table of the main cabin round which he, she, Drakken, Dementor, Avairius, and Potential all now sat.

"I'd loved to have examined it in detail if Miss Drakken hadn't disposed of the corpse."

"Didn't want to upset Dad…I wasn't let in on things…I never am…" frown.

"Dear girl, parents sometimes must keep secrets…And it only enhanced my appreciation of your performance…Dr. Drakken, you have unleashed true Evil in its purest and most irresistible form…" Lindendon raised a champagne glass… "I salute you as one of the new elite!"

"Thanks." Drakken raising glass. "Just felt it would be more impressive with two models."

"And I just love to be cloned…" Shego, smiling brightly. "Though I promise…This one is the real thing…Maybe…" grin as she sipped.

"Now there is a delightful point. When does it become impossible to distinguish human clone from original?" Lindendon

"Telomerase analysis…" Dementor noted. "Time-consuming and requiring an early DNA sample or at least a comparative analysis over time but a sure test. The clone can't help but show a lack of telomerase degeneration…"

"True enough…" Drakken nodded. "But you must admit, a very difficult procedure…Even young Wade, brilliant a little support fellow as he has been to Kimberly, didn't consider it worthwhile. And by the time such an analysis could be run, our clones could be anywhere or in unstoppable numbers."

"Speakin' of –stoppable…" Potential wiped lips. "Dad, is it ok? I wanna take Ron his dinner…EStM, you wanna throw me in and do the leer?"

"I'd love to, honey…" Shego noted. Drakken giving slight wave…

"If you require any threatening back up?" Lindendon, politely.

"Mom…EStM's…All the menace we should need for now, but thanks…" Potential nodded,

A relieved if somewhat desolate, eyeing Drakken's warm glance Shegoward, Avairius catching the beam in Shego's eye at that hastily corrected "Mom…"

So…They're a family…The blue twerp's gone and created himself a family…

Well, come on, birdman, lets not delude ourselves…It's really her. She always did love him…What else could have kept her running back to him, plot failure after failure? And now he's given her the daughter she always longed for…

You lucky so-and-so of evil…He eyed Drakken who was now beginning to sketch out his cloning process in vague but grandiose terms to the other "partners", even Dementor listening appreciatively.

And you poor, poor doomed fool….


	55. Chapter 55

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LV…

"So?...How is he?" Shego, to Potential, recuffed, a henchthug following in the hallway with tray.

"I guess he'll be ok…" Potential, shrugging.

"Oh…Him, right…" Shego, slight biting of lip at Potential's glare.

"Sorry…Was the kid hurt bad?"

"Skull fracture…But nothing compared to that punch in the heart…" sigh. "And yeah, Dad was a little freaked when I killed you…Happy?"

Actually…Yeah…Kinda estatic…Even though I know he knew it was 535. But what was that?

"Kimberly? 'Punch to the…?'"

I'm gonna assume we're talkin' emotional crisis and not a need to find a good cardiac surgeon and replacement heart stat for my girl's intended. Moms sense this sort of thing…Oh…

Mom…

She called me Mom…She couldn't help it. Oh…

Even if she still kills me…Oh…

"He thinks I killed Original." Downcast look. "And I can't even tell him she's still around, if not exactly kicking."

"Maybe we can still get him to believe he's made a mistake…You're awfully convincing…"

"But not quite good enough…And now he knows, everything I do he compares to her…I'm losing ground every minute."

"Well, if things…" Shego, catching herself…The Dementor henchthug, the same Wendy, quietly following…

"…Go as planned…You might have a lot to offer. And if Dad manages to brainwash/electrozap Possible into a new lifestyle…We might still work this out in your favor. Or, we just keep her frozen and on your offhours you can play 'Escaped Original Kim, rebel against the Drakken empire'…He'll come round, long as he sees you're sincere...About loving him."

"I dunno… 'Evil clone princess by day, rebel Kim by night'?…He'd catch on, he's actually smarter than he looks."

"I know…" shrug. "Just tryin' to come up with something."

Hmmn…? Potential stared.

"Eh, I've watched him for years. It was easy to see, under the slacker there's a pretty capable kid in there…I wasn't really surprised how good he was at Evil…Megalomania breeds confidence and that's all he lacked. Like your Dad, really…" wry smile.

"So, why do you always…With Daddy?" frown.

"Too much confidence and he'd get himself blown up. Gotta keep those blue feet planted somewhere near the ground…One sec, lady…You can go in, we'll be right along." Shego noted to the waiting henchthug as the three now stopped at Ron's cabin door. The henchthug entering, after knocking…Closing door behind her.

Shego glancing to indicate need for some continued caution…

"We'll do our best to convince him, Kim…But, in the end, you may just have to put your cards on the table and see."

"He'll never choose me over Original, are you kidding?" glare.

"Maybe she won't choose him…She is very ambitious, in her way…And young…"

"She won't change. I won't, why should she? Are you saying we're fickle?"

"Kim…"

"I'm not fickle…I may only be a little over a week old and attuned to Evil, but I'm not fickle. Neither of us are…Why else would we still be frettin' over this little nobody when we could have anybody."

Megalomania…One Drakken family trait that sure crossed over…

"Kim…I mean…She could 'move on' over time…She's only a teenager, after all…And then there is always the allure of Redemption…" raised eyebrows, wicked leer.

Hmmn…?

"Guys love thinking they've saved a girl from the Dark Side…You'd have that, Original wouldn't…"

"Really…?" beam…

"'Oh, Ron…Save me from my Evil nature…Only you can…'" Shego, hand to head…Grin, eye roll. "You wouldn't believe how they go for it…"

"Does it work with Dad?" shrewd look.

"In a variation… 'Nothing warms my dark soul…But you…'" blinking Shego grinned.

And oddly, quite true…

Wait…She does love him…She has tried for him…

This could be it. The escape clause…The thing that saves our little girl.

Ummn…

"Of course, you'd have to do reformed Kim forever…" innocent look… "And a little sincerity is vital…"

"Eehew…I'd have to live the straight and narrow?...No Princess of the World? No bling?"

"Well…"

Hmmn…Ponder…Dark look, shake of head…

"There'd still always be her between us…Even if I convinced him I needed him more…He'll always…" pause.

Hmmn…

"Of course, if she wasn't around…Not even on ice…" pensive look.

"Kim…" Shego, worried tone.

Lets discourage this train of Evil thought…

"I know, he'd hate me forever…Unless…" Potential eyed Shego…Appealing look…

"If someone else…Who loved me…Really loved me…Had done it, supposedly out of sheer malice and thirst for revenge? Not Dad of course…He'd be all guilt-ridden if he could ever do it, even to save me from her."

"Kimberly…Enough…We'll find another way."

"Mom?...I know we haven't always gotten along…" winsome look. "But if you could do this for me…?"

Hmmn? Blink…

"Could I kill Kim Possible…For you?"

"Haven't you always wanted to finish her off? And it wouldn't be hard, her in the tank and all…A little tank accident, oops, fuse blew…Stuff happens in Science, right? And reformed by Love, I do my best to live up to my poor twinie's noble memory…More or less…"

Shego blinking…

Well, here's a first…

Still, who can you speak truth to if not your Evil daughter driven by love to contemplate murder…

"Kimberly, I can't kill Kim Possible. Much as I may have claimed to have wished to, at times. I never really could, to tell the real truth. And now…" shudder… "It would be like killing you. I don't even like keeping her frozen. Honey…I didn't wanna mention it but I'm already terrified we'll be punished for that in the end and you wanna top that off with murder? Talk about tempting Fate and whatever else runs things."

"Eh, Drakkens make their own Fate…Mommie…If you love me…" winsome stare. Blink…

No need to mention offering your fiendish, murderous head on a platter to my grieving lover would be my wedding present…Maintaining appealing stare…

Mommie…Dearest mommie…

"Kid, you're not bad but…Knock it off…" sigh to Potential's pout… "Kimberly, you know only too well I do love you…Way too much." Shego frowned. "I'm about ready to die for you as is your Dad…That's why we're risking our lives here." dropping to whisper… "But I'm not bumping off Possible, not even for you."

"You'll let her take everything from me, then kill me." grimly. "She will, you know…Soon as she's free, she'll want me dead and she won't stop till I am…Good or no, I know her. And she may not stop there…" careful look.

"I don't believe she'd kill you, Kimberly..."

Not intentionally…Just that initial fit of frenzied rage on learning you've been involuntarily cloned and frozen can be difficult to contain…

"And we can restrain her if I'm wrong…"

The way we always have in the past…Yeah, right…Oh, my baby is doomed…

Unless…Yeah…It's the only way…After we deal with the maniac.

"Ok, enough…" firm wave. "No, Kim…I won't do that. I love you, I'll fight her any day of the week to protect you…But I won't kill her . And neither will your Dad…"

"Or you…" hard stare…

"Then you don't love me. You love her and I'm just the doll you settled for to play Mommie with." Potential glared.

"I love you more than my own life and almost as much as I love your father." Shego shook her head. "And it's for your sake I won't let you kill her."

And for your sake…I'll take the one course that could save you, even if it kills me…Spiritually as well as physically.

"There's no proof harming her will hurt me…Dad just wanted an excuse not to hurt her."

"I'm not concerned about hurting you…Physically."

Mocking smile…"What, I'll go all…Evil…From guilt? News flask, EStM…I am Evil…You and Dad made me that way. I can love and I can do some good and be sweet as pie if it suits me and gets me what I want…And maybe I'll even keep trying the Kim game and see if it still works with Ron, but…In the end…I'm Kimberly's dark side, and I can do bad like nobody's business, when it suits me." Offhand wave… "Not that you and Dad are completely to blame…You simply pulled me out of her…In this I am Kim Possible, too. Her Possible Evil…" Cold stare…

"I know that, Kimberly…" Shego, tearing up… "And I am so sorry…In ways, I never thought I could be."

"Then help me, Mother…" Potential eyed her coolly. "Save me. Let me have her life, it's the only thing that will save me, in the end…You know that. I'm yanking your emotional cord hard as I can, you know that but you know that's just what I do and that it's true…This is my only hope. Ron, the life we could live, that's my only hope." Long pause as they stared at each other.

Wave of hand…Sigh…"Well, lets leave this for now…Ron's waiting and we have a show to put on. Get your bad ass together, mortal foe Mom…" grin.

"Sure…" Shego…Trying to repress a trembling…

And I thought all I had to worry about was her killing me physically…

Who'd've thought she'd find a far better way…

"The key of course was modifying the Attitudinator for repression and to avoid developmental retardation…" Drakken, expansively. Seated with an attentive if somewhat irritated Dementor (I coulda done that, vhy didn't I think of that), an enthused Throwback in reinforced chair, and Avairius, trying to look interested despite growing boredom.

And a realization that Drakken while ranting on was fundamently giving away nothing…

Interesting that Lindendon didn't seem to be getting that…While Cyrus was too far ahead to need the guidance and too irritated with himself for not coming up with this to point it out.

So the Colonel remains just a good tech guy…No great enhancement of the intellect at least not in terms of scientific ability. And from what I've read he always chased after real scientific ability but couldn't quite cut it.

So he really does admire Cyrus and Drakken…Just as he did his old Fascist mentors in Science…And really needs them.

Well, one bit of safety for the rest of us for now…Until he doesn't need them…Or they decide they don't need any of us.

And the oddest thing of all…Overbearing as he is…Unavoidable, in his condition and mindset, I suppose…He really does seem to like me. The others'd no doubt have me fetching and carrying but he's got me at the big boys' table, and patronizing as his tone is, he actually does talk to me as an equal…Equal to the others, anyway.

But I am, in a manner of sorts, the only other 'aviator' on the team…The only one who understands what it's like to soar alone in the clouds…Everything else human in him is dead but that one thing that made him a hero once, that wonder…

Poor fellow one might say…If one wasn't familiar with his record…And didn't know he'd chosen this path…

As did I…

"It's marvelous, Doctor. I'm so eager to see the equipment…" Lindendon noted during a brief pause in Drakken's happy panegyric to his own genius. "Eh, Professor?"

"Ja…" Dementor, slight frown.

"I believe I…Er, we…Easily could make de slight adaptations for improvement toward mass production." He noted, a bit smugly.

Drakken, slight frown now in turn…

"Excellent…" Lindendon nodded. "Now the only questions are, can we travel in safety, without detection…And how quickly can we be there?"

"If we took my flying submersible…" Drakken noted… "We four can be there in a few hours while your vessel proceeds to your base. And it's virtually undetectable."

Ok…My girls and the buffoon "son-in-law" secured…

"It might be good to have Miss Drakken along…" Dementor noted… "See if ve can copy from her…Since our intent is to clone a vast army. There might be copying problems you haven't foreseen, Drakken."

As usual…

"A wise thought, Professor…If you have no objections, Doctor…" Lindendon, pleasantly.

"Well…A bit crowded…"

"We can take two of my craft from our base…It's on the way anyway." Dementor pointed out. "We may want to be sure the UN or its minions don't locate your place first in any case. And we'll want to transport the equipment to my location…More secure." He noted to Drakken's stare.

"I think in this case, Professor Dementor is right…We don't want to risk losing this precious asset to our enemies…" Lindendon nodded. "And a concentration of our forces is probably best given the manhunt for us all."

Hmmn…

Well, best not to argue and arouse suspicion…Just hafta find some way to keep Kimberly and Sheila here when we go…

"That sounds fine, Colonel…" he nodded.

Well, may as well go on enjoying myself…When do I get such an audience? Not even my henchthugs show such attention…

"As I was saying…I then faced the problem of imparting knowledge to the clone in a compressed format…So…"

"Stoppable…" Shego leered…Indicating the handcuffed Potential as Ron sat up, tray over his bed…

"As you can see, this time…" she began.

"Skip it." He frowned. "I don't need The Speech, condensed sidekick version…"

"Hey…I am not a 'sidekick'." Annoyed tone.

"Is she dead?" he asked, eyeing her. "If she is, there's nothing to say to me except where you want the ashes sent and who Drakken's next of kin are." Coldly. "I already know who hers are…" eyeing Potential… "And yours…"

"Oooh…" she cood…Waving for Wendy to take Potential by the cuffs…Wendy leading Potential to a seat, securing the cuffs to a chain.

"Tough talk from the real sidekick…" grin…

"If Kim is dead…I'll find a way, Shego…To you and Drakken and your Polaroid Possible."

"Excuse me? Polaroid?..." Shego blinked.

"Clone, copy, whatever…Excellent job but I'm on to her…And you."

"Flatterer…" Potential eyed him.

"Well, it's true we are looking into cloning technology to create a new army…" Shego, calmly. "But, why would we waste time trying to build a better Kim…And why only one?"

"It's your plan…Or the doc's, rather…You tell me…"

"No, by all means…You tell me…I'm fascinated…" Shego grinned. "It sounds like a brilliant plan, better than ours even…Is your Evil side back in the game?"

"It's not a game this time, Shego…You harmed her. I won't let this one go with a little prison term. Not this time."

"I'd never harm Kim Possible, Ron…Whether you believe it or not. I could've killed her a zillion times but I like her in my twisted way…I'd be bored and so would Drew, without her to challenge me."

"Really?" Potential, perking… "Then hows about letting me go and we can have a swell time duking it out…"

"Wouldn't be a good idea, lambkin…You're in mucho danger…You two shouldn't have come here…" nervous tone. "Sweetie? You can go." She addressed Wendy who gave them a careful look but left.

"Ron, I'm serious." She eyed Stoppable…

Rufus emerging from under the bedsheet to give her a careful once-over…Hmmn…

Potential hurriedly looking away…

"Yeah, hi, you lil' freak…How's it hangin'?" Shego grinned at the molerat.

Frowning again at Ron's stare… "I mean it, kid. You aren't dealing with lovable Drew and Shego, your favorite playmates, here. Or even slightly tougher and more practical Cyrus. This Nazi will kill you for fun when he feels like it. He doesn't play by the rules…"

"You mean like the rules you and Drakken followed in cloning this thing…" he eyed Potential… "And what about real Kim? I'm asking again, for the last time…Is she dead?"

"Ron…" Potential, exasperated air…

"I don't want to hear it, whatever you are…" he shook his head.

"Whatever nonsense you think, Stoppable…" Shego cut in… "You two are in great danger. And Drew and I, whatever we are, don't want to see you both dead."

"Thanks." Curt tone.

"Goddamn you kid…Do you know the risk I'm taking just talking to you like this?!"

"Fine…Blast us loose, lets kill your crazy friend, and then you can take me to the real Kim, if you can…"

"Suppose I did…But only if you promise to run for it…Both of you…" she eyed them in turn.

"I think I'd rather have a chat with Colonel Lindendon…Maybe in exchange for telling him you and Drakken plan to betray him, he'll tell me the truth about Kim." Hard stare.

Oh, I am in love…Potential, staring… He may not be in Evil mode but that streak is bulging…

"It's a trick anyway." Potential shook her head. "Let us out and let the Throwback deal with us….Afternoon sports for him? Don't fall for her line, Ron."

"She's good…Congrats." Ron to Shego, calmly…

Rufus, grim stare at Potential…

"Well, fine…I have to separate you two…Think it over, both of you…I won't say we're friends but I don't want to see you both dead." Shego went to the door, opening… "Ok, take Possible to her room…"

Wendy re-entering a moment later with two support thugs…Unchaining Potential and pulling her along.

"Ron? Please, don't do anything stupid. We'll get out of this and I'll prove who I am to you…" the door closing…

"Ok, we don't have any time…I have to go or she'll suspect something." Shego hissed to Ron. "Everything you said is true and Possible can still be saved…If you promise to make her spare my little girl."

Ron blinking…


	56. Chapter 56

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LVI…

UN Command Secret Headquarters…Where Wade had decided to venture to pool his talents with the rest of the various teams and forces seeking Drakken and/or Dementor and their ally.

"Any word?" he looked to Hego who stood by a monitor…"Wego! Stop that and resume your search pattern!"

"Afraid not…Besides hunting for their craft and trying to track for anything unique in their own forms, particularly Drakken, Shego, and the Throwback…The boys and I submitted blood samples…We've tried tracing Bortel's funding as well as inspecting all his known facilities…No trace of illegal activity or sign of his people engaged in anything but legit…" frown at screen… "You heard me too, Wego!" He turned back to Wade… "Sorry. Any luck in proving whether or not Kim's been replaced?"

"It's…Possible…Sorry… But I can't prove it without her to test. What about Bortel and Avair at their apartments?"

"Still there…Still doing a little research reading or whatever…" Hego indicated two small screens on which "Bortel" and "Avair" could be seen…"Bortel" calmly reading in large chair, "Avair" at kitchen table, eating a sandwich and reading a journal…

Hmmn…. Well…

"Say, how about the Throwback's funds?…He must have several fortunes stashed from his different times backing different dictatorships? If we could get a handle on those…?"

"The chubby boy is wise…" a voice from behind Hego.

"Mr. Secretary General…." Hego nodded. As the short figure of the UN Secretary General, Bu Tai Sinclair of Singapore stepped forward, cherubic face beaming.

"And quite correct…If we could 'get a handle' on the Throwback's funds, it is likely we could trace them back to him. He likes to pay his own way rather than rely on allies. Unfortunately…" Eyeing another figure next to him, in grey business suit, white blouse, tightly bunned brown hair… "Our financial tracing expert, Ms. Rothsweig of the Swiss Deutschbank."

Rothsweig nodding…

"He's gotta have started draining them since he broke confinement, sir." Wade noted.

"And we have been checking all sources of international finance, both legal and not…But as yet nothing in recent days that can't be accounted for." Ms. Rothsweig noted.

"What about Drakken? I know he's been hitting museums for funding but he must've had to sell it?"

"We've been keeping an eye out for the items to appear on the various black markets…" Sinclair nodded. "Three have been found circulating but no luck as yet tracing them back to their source…Dead ends in each case…"

Wade sighing… "Drakken's always been good at masking his funds…Or rather, Shego…Using her Billionaires' Club connections to hide them as completely legit sources…Hmmn…Wait…Lindendon is a Nazi, more or less, right?"

"One of the last not currently in custody…" Sinclair.

"And Nazis love to disguise their funds in Swiss bank accounts, right? All of them did during the war, didn't they?"

Hmmn…Hego pondered. That would explain why all Go family trust funds come in from a secret Swiss bank account, given great-grandfather's unfortunate political choices.

"Unfortunately some of our Swiss banks have asked too few questions in the past…" Rothsweig, a bit apologetically… "But we considered that from the start…No activity has appeared that couldn't be traced to legitimate sources."

"But if he does Shego's game of using legit sources?...Maybe we should look at the legitimate sources in more detail…Wait? LIndendon's got a strange sense of humor, doesn't he? He's famous for it, right?"

"The Colonel loves his games…" Sinclair agreed.

"Were any of those legit Swiss bank sources active recently, Jewish?" Wade eyed him and Rothsweig.

"Birdman of wherever…" Shego, just leaving the startled Ron to his dinner, had found Avairius in the hallway…

"Just wondered if the boy was ok…And how your superweapon was making out." Avairius eyed her sudden blanch at the "making-out". " Anything wrong, Go-Girl?"

"I'll always hate that name…Worst of it is, Hego still can't see anything wrong with it."

"I always told you you had to make allowances for your brothers…Superpowers, not super intellect." smile. "So, you do make a good mom…I always told you you would. It was obvious the way you took care of the boys."

"Lotta good it did…" she frowned… "The idiots simply forgot their real mother faster."

"Everyone responds to great tragedy differently Shego…You took their way too hard."

"Yeah?...So my whole career in evil stems from not understanding the male attitude? Hmmn…You could be right…" shrug.

"And you just couldn't stand Hego's pontifications…" grin. "Any more than mine."

"True enough…" she looked at him. "But at least my brother's costume was a little less silly…"

"Fair enough…" shrug.

"Fine…So…You didn't come here out of concern for poor Ronnie-boy…Did your bosses order you to check up on me and Kim?"

"No to the latter, but not entirely true on the former…But I did come to see you more than Kim Possible's boyfriend."

"To see me…Lil ole me?" leering grin… "Been a while since that happened, Alan…" serious tone… "And I'm in love and conveniently married…And apart from Death not taking a holiday, I plan to stay that way."

"Well…" he gave mock surprise look… "This is a red letter day for us…You actually talking to me without shoving me into the next police van…Or stealing something back from me before Kim Possible shoves you in a police van."

"Why are you here, Alan? What is it you want? Getting cold feet about Der Fooey, the Throwback, and his propensity for mass murder?"

"This isn't the place for you and Drakken, Shego…Maybe that bizarro Possible of Drew's, she scares me…But not you two."

"Thanks…We've handled menacing types before."

"Not like this one…" he sighed. "This thing, whatever he once was, will hurt you in the end. I've tried to warn Cyrus but nothing will stop him from finishing his game."

"Your 'world conquering' partner the elderly 'Alexander the Great in his mind only'…?"

"Cyrus Bortel is the eleven-year-old boy genius who never grew up and has all the money and toys in the world and now is bored." Wan smile… "Given politics bores him worse than running a business, being a 'supervillain' and concealing it was the only thing he could find with enough adrenalin rush to keep his interest. It's always been and always will be nothing but a game to him…And he likes to win. Ergo, given your Drew scored a Possible, he went out and got a Throwback…And if it ends up destroying the world…That's fun too, long as he can hop aboard an escape ship."

"Nice guy…"

"Understand…He's just a kid…Like Trelaine, from Star Trek…He doesn't hate people like our new friend does, he just doesn't understand they're people, like him. He sees everyone as playthings, he can even feel sorry when he goes too far and breaks someone…He was sorry when we thought you were dead. He supported me initially in my ecoterrorism and such because he felt badly his company had helped to hurt my avian friends."

"And of course, it was fun…"

"Well…It was…" smile…

"It's nice of you to be concerned, partner…'Friend' Avairius…" smile… "But Drew and I can manage…Thanks for the warning."

"There was a time…" Avairius eyed her.

"When I betrayed my brothers for a guy I thought was a true hero." she nodded."Pity it wasn't so."

"No, it wasn't…I don't deny I let you down…I fell from the pure Faith into a pot of stolen resources which I sold to the highest bidder. Wings of clay and all…"

"You just showed me everyone's the same…" shrug. "All in it for themselves, whatever their big talk…"

"Not Possible…And not Drakken, in his bizarre way…In their different ways, those two are the only ones in our little band of cartoonish heroes and villains who really are idealists…" he grinned at her.

"I didn't think anyone else realized that about Drew…" she stared, startled. Sheepish look at his smile…"It is true you know…He really believes he could reform the world, save it even, if people would just listen to him. No matter how many times he loses. The truth is, he wants to be a hero in his bizzaro way, but doesn't look the part, one whom everyone laughs at so hard, he had to turn to supervillainy just to get a hearing."

"No wonder he's so fond of Possible…" Avairius nodded. "They're alike in a mirror way…They both really believe the world can be changed. And they both have as much trouble getting the chance to have the microphone to say so. Well, you always favored the underdog, Shego, no matter how good an act you put on of not caring…No wonder you love him so much…And her."

"I think sometimes…Watching them fighting…Him so impressed with her…Even proud…He was meant to be her real father, not Possible…And now, at last…In a way…"

"But not the right one…"

"That remains to be seen." Shrug…

"She's flawed, Shego…I've seen it just in our surveillance of you this last week…In trying to make her his daughter, Drew took away too much…And you know it."

"She's my daughter, too…And we'll take care of her. It'll be all right, once we deal with your new playmate."

"And that's why you're really here, eh?"

Shrewd smile… "Your little friend listens well, huh?" glancing down the hallway toward the cabin where Potential now was "confined".

"Wendy is a friend…And won't talk…Shego, you and Drew are playing a dangerous game here…"

"We've offered a deal in your and your friends' interest…Far as I'm concerned if that means Drew and Kim are safe, that's enough for me."

"There's no deal…Unless it's with the UN…"

"Callin' me a liar, birdman?" tensing…

"Sheila?…Before you blast me into roast Avairius…Can an old adversary offer one last ranted piece of advice?"

"I never could stop you, Polly." She grinned.

"Get out of here. Now. Take the kid, take Drakken, make them go while you can. Turn Drew in to the cops if there's no other way, I have a feeling he'd go gladly if you two are safe. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise…" hard stare, nod…

"Shego, this will end in one of two ways…You and that new 'family' of yours will be killed with the Throwback and the rest of us…Or he'll kill you."

"The Throwback isn't the one who's going to kill me, Alan." She smiled, wanly.

Stare… "But if you really believe it's all doomed…?" she looked at his forlorn face…He shrugged.

"Dementor? You're protecting Dementor?"

"Bortel's been the only friend…And father figure…I've had in years…He funded me all my career." Wry smile… "You can imagine I couldn't have done what little mayhem I did without that kind of support…Some of which included a little legit environmental terrorism/activism…Not as much as my big talk back in college suggested but…A little…"

"Besides…" shrug… "Who else would care?"

"Well, Ruf…We have a conundrum…" Ron noted to the molerat perched on the sheet covering his chest. "I don't say we can or should trust Shego…But…She's our only hope to get outta here and find real Kim."

Rufus, long sigh…

"At least I do believe she's not lying about Kim being alive…That's something…"

True enough, Rufus' careful nod saying…

"And maybe it's time we engaged in our own bit of playacting…Clone girl 'loves' us and wants us to believe in her, right? And Shego wants us to save her little clone, right? Maybe we can use those and do a lil' manipulating for our side."

Hmmn…Rufus reflected…Thoughtful nod at end…

Knock at door…

"Hey…"

"Mr. Stoppable…" Lindendon, followed by Dementor…Wendy the henchthug, in the rear…Nervous.

"And how are we feeling?" pleasant tone.

"Better…" Ron nodded… "Mucho…"

"Excellent…I am Colonel Marlon Lindendon…You know Professor Dementor, my colleague…"

"Oh…Yeah…Hey, Dr. Bortel…KP's a bit disappointed in you, you know…"

"The way of der world, my boy…One must sometimes keeps ones light unter der bushel…" Dementor smiled, offhand wave.

"I don't see Drakken…Don't tell me he's embarrassed to see me…" Ron, peering…

"We felt we should meet with you alone, while the Doctor collected his notes and had a discussion with his minion." Lindendon smiling.

"Oh…?"

"Hmmn-hmm…You see we'll all be leaving for your home town shortly and I and the Professor wondered if you might feel up to joining us. We're going to tour Dr. Drakken's facilities and secure some fascinating equipment."

"Oh…The cloning system, maybe?"

"May…Be…" Lindendon nodded. Shrewd smile.

"And you want me along, why?…Oh…" Ron nodded in turn. "Just in case clone girl wants to make trouble?"

"Well…You must admit she's very good…Had you fooled for some time, according to the Professor's surveillance…Come on now, admit it." Lindendon, confidential tone, smile.

"Sure, she had me going. Congrats…What next, the President? Or an army?"

"I prefer an army myself…" Lindendon…Grin.

"Well, I doubt I can argue but…Why bother, your fake Kim won't let herself be bothered by any threats to me…"

"On the contrary…" Dementor, eagerly. "You underestimate your attraction for her, my boy…"

"New partners and you already don't trust Drakken and his little girl?…That's sad."

"Oh, I have faith in our partner…" Lindendon smiled. "He knows what happens to those who betray me…And his record speaks for itself…In terms of incrimination enough to keep him with us for fear of the UN. No, I simply wish to have a little extra incentive for the girl…Frankly, Stoppable, she seems quite independent, perhaps even of Drakken…And we'd simply like…Shall we say…A little insurance that she's willing to mind us? After all, she could always dispose of us and claim to be the true Possible."

"She probably could at that…"

"The Professor told me you have a delightful sense of humor…Well, shall we call it an outing? Subject to doctor's approval, of course."

"I think you're overestimating her interest in me, but why not?"

"Fine…I'm sure the Doctor will have many things of interest for us to see…And we avoid the unpleasantness of my having to disturb your family…On the Sabbath." Bright smile, careful stare.

"Yeah…" Ron, returning stare. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, lad." Lindendon beamed…Dementor perhaps a hair uncomfortable. "I know Miss Drakken will be glad to have the object of her affection close at hand."

"I think you mean Drakken…" Ron, trying to maintain poise…

"As a father, yes…But romantically…Professor Dementor feels…And I agree with him…That Miss Possible's feelings for you would only naturally have been carried over. You're a lucky boy, my lad…She's not only lovely and of superior stock, she's sure to carve quite a reign in our new world."

"Nice for 'Miss Drakken'…But it wouldn't interest me."

"Selfless…I like that…And clearly you're a brave lad to have undergone so many trials with her…"

"I can vouch for that…" Dementor smiled.

"And even Evil, how could she fail to appreciate such qualities…" Lindendon nodded.


	57. Chapter 57

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LVII…

Drakken lair…

"So…It is confirmed?" Walter in deep throated glory.

"Yeah…" Barclay nodding…

Getting a bit much with that James Earl Jones, Walt…And the Boss and Bossess left me in charge.

"There's no doubt from our surveillance drones following the boss and Dementor's boat…They're at Lost Island…And a group of Dementor's smaller craft have left the island and are heading for the United States."

"Could be the Throwback's planning to nuke or threaten to nuke or otherwise hit, cities…Capture the US first, then come for us." Sally suggested.

"Single line trajectory, our way…I doubt it. And an awful small force to take out America…More like 'The Mouse That Roared'" Barclay shook head.

"Say, why do they call it 'Lost Island' if it's an uncharted island…How would people know about it? Or was it where they filmed 'Lost'?" Sally asked, she and Walt observing the map of 'Lost Island' and the larger world map on display.

"That was Hawaii. No, 'Lost Island''s a legend…It was discovered several times by shipwrecked sailors but never located again after the last report. Maybe because of that massive volcano on the island, probably changing its shape with each eruption." Barclay pointed to video of said volcano…Steaming.

"But Dementor found it…?" Walter asked.

"Actually it looks more like it was the Throwback's friends, given the old Uboat pens and the fortress in the shape of a swastika…" Barclay indicated several screens. "I'd guess he told Dementor about the place and they decided it was the best place to run from the UN."

"Well, what do we do?" Sally asked. "Call the UN?"

The others, including various other henchthugs still on duty at the lair, looking at her…

Uh…

Aren't we the bad guys?...Sorta, still?

"Anonymous tip…Right, Sally?" Walter, gallantly covering…To her grateful beam…

Aww, you…

"Not bad, if they'd believe a tip like that…But, even if we could, Sal…Dementor and the Throwback and our guys must be coming this way like the Boss figured." Barclay noted. "There's the real nub…"

"Well then…" Walter, determined look at the screens… "The Boss' plan is on and it's…"

"Show Time…" he intoned.

"Luke, he is the Man…If not your father…" Barclay grinned, grabbing microphone…"Testing, TESTING…Sorry…Ok, folks…They're on their way…This is it! Red alert!"

"All nonessential personnel?" "Evac'd…" Sally confirmed.

"Records on transport of Possible and equipment to the new place?" "Erased…" Walter, checking, nodded.

"Drone surveillance?" "Locked on targets, maintaining their distance." a henchthug noted to Barclay's query.

"Smokescreens?" Cough…From two henchthugs at end of hall.

"We'll take that as a yes…"

"Restraining traps?" Several spots in the main hall's floor opening…Containment forcefields snapping on at various locales…A rope net or two springing up…

Arggh!...Hapless synthodroid crying out from one net.

"Cut 256 down and reset that one…" Barclay commanded. "Otherwise, it's a go."

"Superweapons for convincing attempts and maybe we get lucky?" Fwwweeh! Fwwwweeeh! Bursts of high-energy beams about hall. One hapless henchthug, stifled scream, frozen by cold ray.

"Careful, guys!" Sally called into microphone… "Get Richard thawed immediately, 105!" she called to a synthodroid.

"Go…More or less…" Barclay shrugged… "And remember the Boss wants the effects of each weapon on the Throwback recorded for future use." Aside to Walther and Sally… "He's really gotten more careful about that sort of records-keeping since 'Operation Review' worked out so well with Kimmy." Rising at console to face the assembling remaining team.

"Ok, people! We're ready! Lets show the Throwback a little Drakken family hospitality!" Barclay called. Catching Walter's slightly disappointed look…

"Walt? Add a little something?"

"Nothing can stop us now!"

Cheers…

"Boy, they were never so enthused about getting Kim Possible and helping the Boss rule the world…" Sally noted.

"Eh, most of us are Americans or from countries the Nazis kicked around…" Barclay shrugged… "I think it's safe to say we all wanna see that traitor Nazi get his…And our Kimmy safe."

UN HQ…

"Well?..." Wade eyed Rothsweig and several junior experts, all engaged in reviewing reams of financial data on monitors.

"It's looking like you are right, my young friend…" Ms. Rothsweig nodded with smile. "A number of Jewish charitable institutions reported disbursement of special trusts over the last few days…Seems the Throwback made a number of 'donations' under assumed names allowing them to use the interest but retaining the principal and arranging for immediate disbursal in cases of 'family emergency'…"

"Cute…" Wade shook his head… "All relatively small amounts but lots and under lots of names?"

"Correct…" she beamed. "Have you ever considered international financial detective work after you finish school, young man?"

"Among other things…" he nodded… "It's not all that clever really if he hadn't tried pulling so many at once we wouldn't have caught it. He's either hard up or very near completion of his plans. Is there any place the funds can be tracked to? A central location?"

"Not yet…He's had the money laundered a few times after it left the banks under the various institutions' wings…But we should be able to sort the paths out soon…"

"He has Bortel's resources too…" Hego coming over, eyeing monitors and staff… "Won't he just abandon this cash and continue with Bortel's money if we start closing him down?"

"We can trace Bortel's cash pretty well…" Wade noted. "They know that and are just using it to keep Bortel Labs going legit…No, anything new they need has to be coming out of these covert resources…If we can just track it we might be able to get a lead on them…"

"Wade?" call…All looking up to see Dr. Mrs. Possible and Dr. Mr. Possible in doorway of entrance to the main strategy room, Secretary General Sinclair and two aides with them.

"Ma'am? Sir?" Hego eyed them… "Mr. Secretary? Is it wise to bring the Possibles out of secure holding?"

"Is it true?" Dr. Mrs. Possible, anxiously… "Wade? Did Drakken take my little girl?"

"Now, now…I'm sure Kim's fine…" Possible patted her hand. "She's a Possible and…"

"What are you talking about?!" she glared at him… "Kimberly's in danger…Who cares about this 'Possibles can do anything' superiority crap?!...Wade?! Where is my little girl?!"

"Sir, I really think…" Hego began to the Secretary General…

"It was my request…" Wade explained… "Mrs. P, we're not sure…But we don't think the girl you've had in the house the last few days was the real Kim. We suspect Drakken replaced her."

"Replaced…?" Dr. Mr. Possible stared. Dr. Mrs. Possible trembling…

"I knew something was wrong…"

"But…She seemed fine to…" Possible began…

"How would you know?!" she glared… "You never pay the slightest attention to her except to give her an occasional speech telling her she's naturally superior to everyone else and you expect more from her, no matter what she's just done in saving the world…Her father might as well be that Drakken…She spends more time with him."

"But…" Possible tried… "I've only tried to…"

"You couldn't even see something was wrong with Kimberly…" she fumed…Then, relented…

"I guess I couldn't see it either…Like I should've…" sigh… "I wasn't paying attention to her either, I guess…"

"Folks…" Wade tried to seize the opening. "I had you brought here because…"

"It's not that I don't pay attention…" Possible sighed. "I just…She's doing things I can't ever imagine myself doing…I don't what to tell her, what advice to give that'll be of any use to her…"

"Who cares if it's any use…?" Dr. Mrs. Possible, returned sigh… "Sweetheart, when has any parent's advice been of much use to a child unless it's instructions to build something, directions somewhere, or vague encouragement to follow the right path? It's being willing to give her a little attention and some of your time that matters…She doesn't expect you to have all the answers."

He eyed her…

"Well, maybe…She does look up to you…But she understands you can't solve everything for her, she just wants to know you care enough to try, even if you make a fool of yourself trying…But I guess we've both failed her there…"

"Folks…" Wade tried again…But, blinked at the notion…

Oh my God…A fool of himself…It's true…Drakken knew it instinctively…Kim, somewhere deep inside…Loves that blue freak…The father she always wanted…Bumbling, stumbling…And trying to blow her up or use some superweapon on her, but always showering her with attention. No wonder he succeeded so easily this time…He didn't have to do any fancy manipulation…Some part of Kim always wanted him to be her father…

"People…" Sinclair spoke up. "I'm sorry…This is very hard on you, I know, but young Wade had a purpose in bringing you here…And it may be essential for your daughter's as well as the world's survival that you hear it."

"You want us to be bait for this 'clone', we get that…" Dr. Mrs. Possible eyed Wade's somewhat sheepish look… "We're not leading scientists for nothing…And it makes sense if she's a true human clone…Even if Drakken's bent her to his control…"

"Drakken's what?..." Dr. Mr. Possible frowned… "Drew Drakken? Drew 'Drakken' Lipsky did something to my little girl?"

"To the clone, we think, sir…" Wade, hastily… "Real Kim is probably just in a cell or something somewhere."

"I don't care if she's a clone or the real thing, what did that … Do to my little girl?" Possible, furious now…

"We don't know sir…But she seemed to be communicating with him a lot…In odd ways and at odd times and…"

"What?!..." Possible roared… "That blue pervert was talking to my little girl without our knowing?! And you knew?!"

"I would have let you know, sir…Ma'am…But at first I thought she was just trying to find out what Drakken was up to…I don't think anything…Happened…Besides his creating and influencing the clone and stashing Kim somewhere…If he did, of course…" Wade, apologetically.

"It's a little late…For either of us…" Dr. Mrs. Possible eyed Dr. Mr. Possible… "To be blaming Wade for our poor supervision of Kim's activities."

"Fine…Where is she and where is Drew Lipsky, that little…?"

"If we knew, sir…" Wade shrugged.

"Wade, what makes you think Kimberly…That Kimberly…Is a clone? Have you done tests?" Dr. Mrs. Possible asked.

"Frankly?...None of my tests showed anything…But Ron had a feeling and…"

"Stoppable?" Dr. Mr. Possible pulled up short. "Is he involved here?"

"He's missing along with Kim…He went with what we think is the cloned Kim to try and find the Throwback and…"

"The What?"

"Another one of Kim's opponents, Wade described him to me…He used to be that flyer, Colonel Lindendon?" Dr. Mrs. Possible noted.

"Lindendon? He's a hero…"

"He was once…" Secretary General Sinclair, quietly…"But he long ago betrayed the honor and trust bestowed on him…Now, as the Throwback, he's the world's most serious threat. And, I'm sorry to say…"

"Kimberly's his prisoner?...What was Stoppable doing?" Possible fumed. "Can't that fool boy even…?"

"In case you haven't noticed Ron isn't the team leader, Kimberly is." Dr. Mrs. Possible cut him off… "That boy puts his life at risk needlessly to help her…Heaven forbid you or I interrupt our work to do that."

"I've never not been willing to help her, but she never…"

"She shouldn't have to ask…She's never had to ask Ronald. Wade? What about this clone? Is she dangerous? Will she hurt Ronald?"

Uh…Dangerous?…Well…

"I don't think she'd hurt Ron, Mrs. P…In fact, we're pretty sure she loves him as much as Kim does…"

"Makes sense I suppose…But if she's Drakken's…Daughter…?"

"She'll want Ron and a Drakken victory…" Wade, carefully.

"So she's gone to join them, not to fight them…And Ron?"

"She was still trying to convince him and me, in our last communication, that she was the real Kim…I can't say if that was a field test of her ability to deceive us…Or out of some kind of love for him, maybe both and maybe…"

"You already said you have no proof of this…" Dr. Mr. Possible noted. "No tests, just Ron Stoppable's 'feelings'…?"

"And mine, frankly, sir…" Wade nodded. "I believe Ron's right, though I have to keep all options open…And the equipment Drakken stole could be used for human cloning."

"Oh, my God…" Dr. Mrs. Possible blanched at the memory of Potential's hug…Trembling…

"She does love Ron…And Kim's life…She loves Kim's life, she wants it…Because she is Kimberly, in part…" she looked at Dr. Mr. Possible… "And she wants our Kimberly dead."

Aboard Drakken's submersible…Now secured to the docked Dementor yacht at the appropriately named "Lost Island"…

"Shego…" Drakken sighed…She frowning.

"I've checked, there are no surveillance devices…Functioning…" thin smile… "We can talk."

"Talk? I ought to belt you…Compliance chip,again?...You used the compliance chip on your own wife?!" fume.

"To keep my wife from coming here to get herself killed and maybe me and our daughter along with her."

"There was no problem with my coming…" she fumed.

"Except that now LIndendon has two hostages to use with me…And one who wouldn't mind killing the other…"

"Eh…We can handle Lindendon."

"We couldn't handle a teenaged girl…" Drakken pointed out.

"Who can?" Shego…Suddenly grinning. Drakken as well…

"And now we're all getting to go be blown sky-high with our new friends."

"Your faith in our little family is touching…" Shego frowned… "But if you ask me…"

"I'll put my faith in our family against anything anyday." Drakken, calmly. "They won't let us down."

"Just blow us up…" sigh at his stern face "Ok, fine…But Drew, what about Kimberly? She'll be there…Lindendon will be looking to use her as a human shield to guarantee we don't pull anything like what we're planning."

"I think he's got more than that planned, Shego." Sigh… "I think he wants a real test of her ability and independence, not the game we played with 535…He's bringing the buffoon…"

"Ron? Why? What did he tell you?"

"He thought it would be interesting to see just how devoted to Stoppable she was…I of course smiled and nodded…"

"Drew?" Shego blanched. "What if he hurts the kid? Kim's psyche is fragile enough already…"

"I think it's more likely he intends to use him to hurt us, Shego. He still wants to know which cloned Kim will choose to hurt…Me or Ronald."

"But she can't hurt you…Oh…" nod. "Back to me again, natch."

"She can't hurt me…Physically." Drakken nodded. "Shego, this is why I wanted 535, not you, here…"

"He'd've guessed…She killed 535 too easily. He's seen Dementor's surveillance of us…He knows it will hurt her to kill me, even if a big part of her wants to…Charming guy, our ally. Wait?" she eyed Drakken. "Drew, he's looking for more than to inflict pain here…He trying to drag her to his level…He…"

"My daughter?!" Drakken, enraged… "That freak wants my daughter?!" Calming… "But Shego, he hates women…And I rather assumed…"

"He was married once…And he wants to 'father' his new race…Yeah…A woman after his own heart, of 'superior genetic stock'…And with no one else but us, now Ron knows the truth." Shego nodded. "Kill me to save Ron, turn you against her, where else can she go?"


	58. Chapter 58

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LVIII…

"Doctor?" the pleasant voice…A rather MidWestern, folksy accented one, of the Throwback on loudspeaker caught the Drakkens in mid-argument…

Shego, a bit relieved, all-in-all…Given she had to admit Drew had had her on this one in terms of practicality…

But, after all the effort put in with this rather freaked romance?...To let him go off and near certainly die alone, with a phony Shego?...

Hmmn, on second thought, I win on practicality as well, after all…Given the said effort…

"We've sent out the first scout craft and are ready to proceed, if you and Mrs. Drakken?..."

Polite of him to consider we might need a little time alone, Shego had to admit to herself…

"We're ready to head out…As soon as Kimberly…"

"We have her and young Stoppable aboard…The Professor thought it best to let them stay together, if you've no objection?"

Nice the way he's so polite in veiled threats against betrayal, Shego noted…

"Not at all…" Drakken…His blue deepening…

"Sweetie…Blood pressure…" Shego hissed…

Gotta have him get a physical and put him on an aspirin a day…He's not get any younger and all the fuming and strain can't be good for him…She regarded him with concern. Discreet patting…

"Then, if you'll take the lead, my friend…We'll be right behind you." Lindendon's cheery voice cutting off.

"Right. Heading out." He took controls, cutting microphone. "That smirking…"

"Drew, we knew he'd keep Kim close…" Shego, a bit anxious. "She'll be fine."

"Can't wait to see the last look on his face before we blow the lair…" Drakken, darkly… "Kidnap, in effect, my daughter and plan to…" purpling shade…

"Drew…Honey, please…"

"Sorry, I'm fine. Well, lets get there in one piece and put finis to the career of one Colonel Lindendon…And get our little girl to safety."

"Safety?" Shego eyed him…

"You know the world conquest plan went in the wastebucket the moment she called me 'Dad'…" he sighed. "We settle Dementor's hash and work out something with the UN, a trade for Possible if they promise to keep word of our Kimberly from her. Then…" he shrugged… "You and she take what you can from the wreckage of this one and find some safe place…"

She stared… "No…Drew…"

He kept watch on the viewscreen and controls, speaking quietly…"If I'm not killed today, I'm pretty sure the UN won't settle for anything less than my surrender…I've done prison before, Shego…I won't have you and Kimberly hunted like animals…One day, I'll get out…Assuming no one innocent gets killed…And we'll be together. Sweetheart, it's the only way…" shrug.

"Not unless it's really the only way…" she insisted.

"I don't think I could bear any other way, given the options…" he sighed.

"Ron?"

"Yo…"

"You ok? I can't see a thing…"

"Yeah, fine…They left the lights out…"

"Oh, my apologies…" Lindendon's voice over speaker…Lights snapping on. "Best intentions, I assure you…We thought you might need to sleep a bit, my boy…"

They looked around the cabin to which they'd separately been led…Small, two beds in which each of them had been placed and handcuffed. Ron sitting up to look over at Potential lying in hers.

"I'm fine…We're moving, I feel it…"

"Actually we're about 10,000 feet up and climbing…This is one of the Professor's aircraft." Lindendon explained. "We're headed for Dr. Drakken's home and expect quite a scientific treat. Can I arrange anything for either of you? Sorry about the confinement but I hope you understand we must be cautious what with the UN in pursuit and all."

"Sure." Ron shrugged. " A nacho might be nice…Kim?"

"Wouldn't say no to a burger…" she noted.

"Coming right up…Have a pleasant flight…Just speak up if you need anything."

"Meaning we're under watch the whole time…" Potential eyed Ron.

"Guess so…"

"I suppose you think I'm fakin'…" shrewd look.

"I've said what I've said. I'm sure you can't help what you are." He shrugged.

"You believe at least…Whatever I am, I won't let you be hurt?"

"We'll see…" shrug.

"Fair enough. Are you really alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Good. You know it might not be a bad idea to sleep a little…" she suggested.

"I've been asleep a few days if you remember…"

"Comas don't count…But whatever." Shrug. "Just please don't push it."

"Yeah, wouldn't want me to die before they kill me."

"Not as long as I'm alive…" frown.

"Lucky me…" wan grin.

"You know it, bucko…Ron? Whatever you believe, listen to me." She urged. "Keep your head down, whatever happens. Don't try to be a hero…Leave that to me."

"Always do, don't I?"

"No…" she frowned. "You don't."

"Tell me you'll see Kim…The real Kim…Is ok and I'll do that…Otherwise, I gotta do what I gotta do."

"I won't let them hurt me. In any form. Fair enough?"

"Not like I have a choice, kiddo…"

She sighed…Well..

"Wish you had your tuba here…I'd love to have a concert." She grinned. "You did promise…"

"Hardly a concert, KP…And I'm not really feeling the vibes for it."

"Tuba?" Dementor's voice on speaker. "Ach, I love der tuba…Well, if you'd like, absolutely my girl. Henry?" his voice faded out…

"Indeed…" Lindendon, back on… "A manly instrument for a…Boy…We must hear you. Tell me, what led you to it, in place of say, the violin? An instrument your people are so gifted in…"

"I like the sound…And I don't like following stereotypes…" Ron, quietly. "So? Hitler still as high in your books, now that we know he was…"

"Ron!" Potential hollered.

Kid…Avairius, sighing…

"A great man transcends his deficiencies, my boy…" Lindendon, calmly… "Though I would beg to debate…There's so much rumor and distortion on the Internet these days and I've not seen the actual data. I would, though, suggest we pursue this topic another time as your lady friend seems to feel it's not suitable."

"Please…Ron…" Potential, genuinely anxious…

"Sure…"

"A delightful, intelligent boy…" Lindendon noted to a nervous Dementor. "I'm glad he's of use to us for the moment…I look forward to a long talk with him later."

"So we've been trying to trace the Throwback's stashed funds since those and whatever Drakken's fenced are what they have to work with now that we're on to Bortel's involvement." Wade explained to the Possibles.

"But if you know Bortel's Dementor, why leave him free?" Dr. Mr. Possible, impatiently. "I understand you wanted to follow him but Hego here says he and Avair haven't made any attempt to contact the others. Why not bring him in and get some answers…Any way we can…"

"We doubt we'd get much from them…" Secretary Sinclair noted. "General Masters took DNA samples when he interviewed 'Bortel' after his release, at young Wade's suggestion. They're both droids, on Drakken's synthetic pattern."

"We thought it best to let Dementor think we were fooled…" Wade agreed… "Though they've done so little, it's getting hard to believe he still thinks we're not on to him. We'd hoped we might intercept a transmission or something…Nothing so far."

"Bring them in and let me check their programming…" Possible insisted.

"Drakken's don't work that way, sir. See…"

"I know how Drew Lipsky's bots work…I was there when he developed the synthetic cell goo he used." Possible noted. "The programming's at the nannite level…I can get into it…"

Wade eyed Sinclair…Shrugging. "We're not getting anything from the surveillance, Dementor's covering his tracks there. And I've never been able to crack Drakken's cellular programming…Even Dementor just copied it."

"Right, then…" Sinclair nodded. "Bring in the bots and let Dr. Possible have whatever he needs."

"Sir…" Hego came over, excited… "We might have a lead…There's been a report of activity at a mansion on Mountain View Road, one we got a report on earlier from its former owner who claimed to the police a young red-haired girl of nineteen blackmailed him into selling cheap to a black-haired woman and her firm."

"Nineteen?" Wade blinked.

"That and the lack of activity was why we hadn't considered it a major lead…Though we've kept surveillance up on everything…The man must have been lying about her age, to protect himself, no …Uh…" Hego eyed the staring Possibles…

"What man?" Possible, grimly… "And what sort of 'blackmail'…?"


	59. Chapter 59

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LIX…

Do-Re-Miiip.

Hmmn.

Do-Re-Mi-Fappp…

Hmmn…Ron adjusted valves.

"Ron?" Potential, low voice…

"One sec…"

Doo-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Tipppf.

Well, not too bad, he sighed…Setting the tuba to one side a moment, eyeing valves.

Nope nothing wrong…

In fact this one's better than mine back home.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Sounds good."

"Uh-huh…"

"Ron?"

"Still handcuffed to the bed…Going nowhere fast."

"Don't do that again…With Colonel Lindendon?"

"He seemed fine with it…" shrug.

"He wasn't and you know he wasn't…Ron…"

"Haven't teleported."

"I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt."

"If he can't take a remark about Hitler being part Jewish…Hopefully very little so…There isn't much he won't kill me over."

"Just don't antagonize him…"

"Right…Wouldn't want to offend such a hospitable Nazi."

"For God's sake, Ron!"

"If he's going to kill me for being Jewish, he's not going to stop because I'm careful about what I say."

"Ron…" sigh. "Haven't you ever heard discretion is the better part of valor?"

"Glad to hear Drakken made you a bit more cautious…"

"I get what you're doing, you know."

"If he's po'd, he's po'd, he won't bother you, you're his new ally…Well, your creator is…"

"I mean about not calling me Kim…Or KP…You haven't since after we were first brought here."

"I'm tired of offending my girlfriend's name…Or her memory, if she's dead."

"That's sweet, thanks…" lighter tone. "No need to hurt me, though, even if I am what you claim…Maybe I wouldn't even…"

"I've been polite, lets stop this now…" he said, firmly. "You're not Kim and I think you're very much aware of that…Lie your head off if you must but If you really care about me, then let me be."

"Fine…Promise me you'll stop tweaking Lindendon…"

"Why do you care? What do you want from me?"

"Love…And Love…" she eyed him.

"These chaff..." she frowned at the cuffs. "Are yours chaffing you…?"

"Let Kim go."

"They won't listen…" she noted, casually innocent air…

"I'm talking to you and you know I'm talking to you…If you love me, prove it and let Kim go." He picked up the tuba.

"Ruf? Time me on this beat…" he began…Lips to piece…Glance to Potential who maintained an enigmatic look.

"Fascinating…" Lindendon noted to Dementor… "The boy is full of surprises…While our Miss Drakken is simply remarkable…Absolutely human. I even believe she might betray Drakken in the end."

"And us…" Dementor, frowning.

Avairius, to his side, watching quietly.

"Well, we'll have to see if this devotion can be transferred to us in the new clone…" Lindendon noted calmly…

"New clone?" Avairius eyed him.

"Certainly…We'll want a full demonstration of the cloning process and a chance to see if we can instill proper obedience and devotion in our future army…The girl's genetic material will allow us a chance to freely experiment on a superior type. I think no more than four for the first run, eh Professor? I'm sure I can handle more but if they should fail to properly imprint on us we don't want to run the risk of any escaping…And it would be a tragic waste to have to kill them all…I'm sure I can restrain four without trouble if the need arises."

"What about the first clone…This one?" Avairius, trying to conceal his anxiety… "Drakken and his wife seem rather attached to her."

"I've no intention of harming their pet, friend Avairius…In fact, I'm quite taken with her…Though she's clearly much too independent for our army. No, friend Drakken intended her for higher things than mere servitude, quite rightly…And I shall honor his wishes and cement our alliance."

"Cement? How…Cement?" Avairius… Dementor staring a bit…

"A marriage is always the best way to unify a royal fellowship…" Lindendon smiled.

"Marriage?" Avairius, trying to affect a nonchalant tone… "You and the cloned Possible?"

You?...He eyed the hulking mass…

Oh, way beyond Beauty and the Beast here…

"She'll soon see the benefits of such an arrangement…" Lindendon beamed. "And with her devotion to Evil and her father, I can rest assured I will never lose her to the prattling of some modern female leader, arguing of the 'rights' of the lesser breeds."

"A match made in the genetics lab…" Avairius, quietly. "Hope the young lady will consent."

"I think I can say with certainty she will…"

"My friend…" Dementor, carefully… "I've no doubt you can handle the young lady but are you certain this is the best way…All you wish could be achieved with a few tissue samples, a good extract of DNA…"

"I've been alone too long, my dear Professor…Contrary to common notions of the foolish, I've no aversion to companionship, especially entertaining and stimulating such…" Lindendon eyed Potenial on his screen. "My wife was both, even in her limited way, until that woman and her crippled husband poured their poison in her ear and like the weakling she was at heart despite her strong father and his efforts to inculcate a sense of her divine mission at my side. Yes…Our new Miss Possible is strong and will not fail us, once her father points out to her the benefits of such a matrimonial alliance…Especially for the continued good health of her young Jewish friend. The rest I will leave to Time to handle in building her affection. How much longer?" Lindendon addressed the henchthug commander…

Time? Uh-huh…Avairius thought. Somehow I don't see Time doing much for her eyesight or her sense of revenge…

"About one more hour, sir…Our scouting craft are in position now…No sign of any activity around the mansion lair…" the commander noted.

"Excellent…No one to disturb us…Pass this on to Dr. Drakken in his craft with my compliments."

"Sir…" the commander nodded…

Dementor, slight nervous glance to Avairius…Married…?

It to it?...

The royal couple?...The founders of the Master Race?...That freakish nightmare and the dark side of Kim Possible?

Leaving us as, what? Tolerated advisors? Court jesters? Polonius and Yorick…?

"I'm sure…" Avairius hesitated…Oh, what the hell… "Your babies will be smart and beautiful…"

Dementor blanching a bit as LIndendon…Who'd had little use for "The Big Bang Theory" and most modern television…Beamed, apparently judging the remark without its sarcastic quotient… "Why many thanks, friend Avairius…"

Indeed, ole friend you have created a Frankenstein's monster, Avairius eyeing the somewhat stricken Bortel.

Well, lets say you recharged the monster…And like its original, it's demanding a bride…

Though…I have could have my doubts as to which of our royal couple will prove the more ferocious…

"Almost there…Well?" Shego eyed Drakken across the controls…

"The plan's simple…We land, get them in…Give them a few ooohs and aaahs and while they're basking in the glow of my genius…You get to Kimberly…Let her know what's what." a wan smirk. "Then…The fellas at my signal blow the place, all of us hoping to run for it in time."

"You with Dementor, Avairius, and Lindendon?"

"Me with Dementor, Avairius, and Lindendon…You getting our little girl to safety…I'll find a way out, don't I always?"

"Het-hemn…" she eyed him.

"Fine…You'll find a way to find me a way out after you get Kimberly out…Happy?"

"No…" she burst into sobs…

"Shiela…"

"I hate the new heroic you…!" she pounded his chest… "Why'd you hafta go and become a good father, you blue idiot?!"

"You don't choose to become one, it happens to you…Mother…" he grinned. "And I've still quite enough Drakken to make an honest effort to escape…After all, I have something better than world conquest to live for now."

"How much time do we have?" she asked, suddenly…Sobbing halted.

"There in fifty minutes, I'd say…"

"Then put this thing on auto-pilot…Now." Grimly.


	60. Chapter 60

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LX…

"All our scout craft report the area is clear…No signs of observation." The Dementor henchthug commander noted to the seated Dementor, Lindendon, and Avairius.

"Good…Good…" Dementor, a bit uncertain. Still perplexed by the wedding plans…

"And Dr. Drakken reports he's ready to set down on the grounds…Shall we follow him in?"

"By all means…If Professor?" Lindendon, politely.

"Certainly…"

Grounds of the Drakken lair, where Drakken's and Bortel's crafts had just landed.

"Well…Here we go…" Drakken noted.

"Yep." Shego, test firing a bit of plasma…

"It was lovely, Sheila…I mean, just now…"

"Yep." She looked out the window.

"Thanks."

"Yep."

He nodded at her sudden stare.

"Sorry…You know me, an old softie…" pausing at the hatch.

"Don't kill me before she does, ok?" harsh tone… "I think I've already said all I wanted to, 'just now'." Sigh… "Except…"

He eyed her…

"You're a pathetic excuse for a world-conquering madman…" she frowned.

Wide smile… "Thank you, my love." He beamed, stepping out. She following right after.

"Doctor…" Lindendon greeted him, Avairius and Dementor beside him. "All seems secure, shall we?"

"If you'd follow me…Gentlemen…And?" Drakken looked…

"Oh, yes…Bring Ms. Possible and her friend." Nod to henchthug. "The boy is well recovered from his incident. I've no doubt he'll find the demonstration as fascinating as we do…" Lindendon smiled. "Naturally we'll maintain your little fiction…" quickly, nodding to Shego's look.

"Fine." Drakken agreed. Waving to an emerging guard, a synthodroid. "Quite all right 323, these are guests…" he offered his hand which the droid took in its for a moment.

"DNA analysis confirmed…Welcome home, sir." The droid, in female form, modeled on Sally but taller and more muscular, with red hair rather than brown and green eyes rather than blue, smiled at him. "Ma'am" "she" nodded to Shego.

"Is everything ready?" Drakken asked.

"All as you requested, sir." 323 nodded.

"And here are our guests of honor…Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable. Welcome." Lindendon turned to the emerging duo, handcuffed to each other and henchthug Wendy. Two more henchthugs backing her up.

"Yes, Kim Possible." Drakken, putting on his best megalomanic voice… "How nice to see you once again…Welcome to the House of Drakken…!"

"What? No lightning with that?" Potential, sarcastically.

Ron, barely repressing a smile…

"There'll be fireworks soon enough, young lady." Drakken, arch tone. "Come, lets all head in and let me show you all some Drakken Family hospitality." Leer.

Potential repressing beam…

My dad…Nobody does the supervillain better. Not even that "Goldfinger" guy in the Bond movie we were watching on the way.

"Please give 323 any drink or food orders you'd like to put in…" he noted, waving them to the doorway where Walter and several henchthugs were lined up.

Hmmn…When did I let him sculpt a few girl droids?, Shego thought, slightly dark look. Oh, right we needed to impersonate some of the ladies at the labs and museums we robbed…And our spy personnel in the Bortel Corporation...And the government. The spy game being one place where the glass ceiling can actually be good cover…

UN HQ…

"And you say this young woman…Who matches my daughter's appearance to a T…Threatened you with blackmail, if you didn't sell to her 'friend'…You perverted…" Dr. Mr. Possible, reddening at the rather satisfied, arrogant face before him in chair. The arrogance fading a bit under his glare…

"Sweetheart…" Dr. Mrs. Possible…

"Dr. Possible…" Secretary General Sinclair…

"Dr. Possible, sir…" Wade, anxiously…

"I told the police…And whoever your people who brought me here…" the man insisted, voice a bit high-pitched. "The girl had photographs…Fakes of course…I didn't want my family embarrassed by such lies until I could get her to admit…"

"What did you do to my little girl?!..." Possible, grabbing him by his shirt collar.

The man squirming…Clearly used to having bodyguards at hand to deal with this sort of thing… "Sir…"

"Doctor, please." Secretary-General Sinclair, firmly…

"Let him go, honey." Dr. Mrs. Possible, gently. Possible finally sighing and releasing the man who gasped a bit…

"I came here…" the man began, smoothing hair and clothes…

"Under summons and suspicion of child molestation…" Sinclair, calmly… "But as we've told you, if you cooperate in helping us find this girl…And she is unharmed by you. All charges will be dropped. If however…"

"I never touched her! It was all lies!"

"Must have been pretty convincing photographic fakery…" Hego noted coolly… Staring at him.

What is with this guy and the costume?...The millionaire eyed him…

Though he does look big enough to do serious damage, regardless…

"Fine…I offered to take her out…I thought…She said she was…"

"She wasn't nineteen and you knew she wasn't…" Hego firmly.

"Sir…" Dr. Mrs. Possible cut in. "I want to know where my daughter is and you seem to be our only lead…Now will you help us? For my little girl's sake? Or do you want me to ask Mr. Hego to pound your face into raw meat…?" carefully innocent smile.

"What my wife says." Dr. Mr. Possible, coldly. "And I'd be happy to continue after Mr. Hego finishes."

Uh…The millionaire blinked…

This would never have happened if we'd won that damned election and people like this had learnt their proper place…

"Here you see the main cloning chamber…" Drakken expansively, waving…

"Walter? Some light?"

Walter giving signs to various henchthugs, overhead and side lights popped on…Revealing the stage on which Potential had first made her appearance, set up by the team on moving to the new lair, the clone chamber just behind.

"We grow the clone in there from immediate conception to full maturity…Currently a matter of three days…" Drakken noted.

"Three days?" Bortel stared.

"We speed the growth by deregulating several control genes…Releasing the brakes, so to speak…"

"But the risk of genetic damage?" Bortel, carefully…

"Careful monitoring, removal of any malformed or overactive cells…"

"Impressive…" Lindendon smiled. "And the adjustment and educational processes?"

"Begin as soon as neural tube development begins, when the first neurons are in process. The attitudinator runs throughout the process…But here it acts more as a restrictor than an actual personality adjustor. We block redevelopment of those traits we wish to repress…Not completely preventing their appearance…That could induce brain or psychic damage…But retarding them to suit our needs. Enhanced rapid educational mode can begins at completion of the neural tube development. By the time the clone is fully grown and ready to leave life-support not only a complete memory restoration but the equivalent of an additional lifetime's education."

"Truly remarkable…" Dementor, a bit stilted.

"And if we wished to emphasize obedience…" Lindendon, suggestively…

"I believe it would be a matter of restricting the independent, creative traits and imprinting the emotional devotion of the person or persons you wished followed. But it's far stronger with a focus on one person…Which was necessary in Ms. Possible's case, given her strength of will and abilities."

"And Miss…" deliberately avoiding the "Ms."… "…Possible, where is she now?"

"In stasis in a secure chamber…Would you care to look at the monitor? Barclay?" Drakken turned to Barclay at the master control panel by the main viewscreen. "Could you show our guests Miss Possible?"

Meanwhile, below…In the henchthug quarters, Sally, with several droids and henchthugs as back-up was offering a slightly different version of the tour to Ron and Potential. Shego rather grimly following…

"Our gym area, where the clones of our army will be trained…" she noted. Indicating rather ordinary gym equipment…

"Nice…" Potential noted.

Ron shaking head…

"If you want to lock me up and take your clone to her creator, feel free…There's no need to show me around your gym."

"I'm sure you'll get to see the main lab as soon as Dr. Drakken's met with his friends." Sally, pleasantly. "I'm not sure what you mean about our clone…We've only just completed our experimental tests."

"Right…Sure…" Ron nodded.

"Kid…Just keep moving and try to be polite." Shego growled.

"Don't talk to him that way…" Potential glared at her.

"Really, I appreciate the effort…" Ron sighed… "But…"

"I said…Keep moving…" Shego urged. Catching Potential with anxious glance…

As in…Right out the back door to our waiting escape craft, idiot…While we have the chance?...

"There's no doubt there's been some activity at the mansion…Nothing on radar but our surveillance spotted at least two aircraft hovering over the place." Hego reported to the group waiting round conference table, the Secretary General, General Masters, Wade, the Possibles, Igo, and the Wegos, various UN staff including Ms. Rothsweig.

"So how fast can our team move in?" the Secretary General, to Masters.

"Our Delta force is moving to assault points now…" Masters nodded.

"What about tracking the funds back to Bortel? Any more progress?" Sinclair to Ms. Rothsweig.

"Yes, sir. The funds went through four different laundering institutions…All of which we've 'requested' assistance from. They're cooperating under negotiated deals. Managed to put two major drug cartels out of business, as a side benefit…" she smiled.

"Always nice, the fringe benefits of intelligence work…But as to Bortel and Lindendon?"

"The funds are now at several relatively modest and completely legitimate local institutions in the US and Europe. They're cooperating as well and we've tracked several draws by individuals who must be agents of Bortel or Drakken, given Lindendon's been out of circulation so long. We've made no arrests yet but we're keeping tight surveillance. None have attempted to do more than draw funds out for now, no non-local calls or communication that we can detect."

"Bortel and Drakken are pretty sophisticated in encrypted communication…" Wade noted.

"Yes, but since we probably couldn't learn the location from such transmissions, we felt it best to let them feel safe…Sooner or later, they're bound to have to try and get their funds or whatever they purchase to the home base." Ms. Rothsweig noted.

"Good. The moment they move, I want to know." Sinclair nodded. "Same for the Bortel and Avair droids…"

A captain hurrying in saluted General Masters…Hasty whisper…

"Sir?" Masters turned to the Secretary General. "Our team is in position and ready to go in."

"Mr. Secretary General…" Ms. Rothsweig cut in. "Hold that order, please. All of you, please stay where you are, including the guard detail…" she stepped from the conference table. "I can detonate long before you can deactivate me or evacuate this room."

"A synthodroid…" Wade stared. "Nice job…"

"Thanks, Wade. Number 172 of the Drakken top line…" she gave a slight bow. "And fully armed with enough liquid plastic explosive to blow this place sky high, sorry sir." She sighed to the Secretary General. "I assure you, the real Ms. Rothsweig is fine. I'm afraid she never passed her graduate exams and works at a cheese shop in Geneva. The doctor paid for use of her fingerprints and identity. We needed a plant at the UN and he thought a brilliant Swiss financial expert would be able to rise to a fairly important position without attracting too much attention." Smile. Quick glance to a sergeant at arms edging toward a phone… "Sergeant, I can detect if you try to pick up that phone, don't make me blow up people I'm rather fond of in my biosynthetic way."

"Dr. Drakken is to be commended for his thoroughness…Surveillance and false information, very clever." Sinclair nodded. "And what now?…Are we being offered terms of surrender?"

"No, sir…And my information was quite accurate, I assure you. But now we just need about half an hour's grace to deal with your little Throwback problem." She smiled.


	61. Chapter 61

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LXI…

"My…" Dementor…Rather nonplused. Staring at the mutely pleading face before him on screen.

"Drakken?" Avairius stared at him.

"She's fine…Absolutely fine. We can thaw her out any time." Drakken, nervous under a note of pompous triumph. "In fact…" he tried to recover his confident tone… "I have plans for her."

"Indeed…" Lindendon eyed the image of Kim Possible, frozen. "Seems a fine way to retain such valuable genetic material."

Hearing a Nazi traitor's praises makes me feel so much better…About blowing your heads off…Drakken thought.

Forgive me, little girl…He silently sighed to the image. I was a spoiled child, playing a game…Before I became…A father…Have mercy on my poor daughter, please.

"Well, enough of Ms. Possible…" he nodded to Barclay at the main console who rather eagerly closed the image to the tank. Now safely away, thank God and the Boss, he thought.

"Now as to our plans…Gentlemen…" he waved the others to seats. Barclay, sidelong glance…Catching the "stand by" look from Drakken.

Just need confirmation from the missus that our little girl and her beau are safely away…And a few minutes for our people to vamoose…

"Yes…But….?" Lindendon looked about… "Where are our guests of honor? Surely our new Miss Possible should at least be on hand to hear…"

"I'd felt it best we discuss things while they're occupied elsewhere…" Drakken, hastily. "Her position as Kim Possible is still potentially useful even if her young friend has his doubts."

"Of course…But…I…Did have something to discuss with you both."

Is he…Embarassed? Avairius eyed Lindendon shifting in his chair as Dementor stared at him as well…Naturally a specially reinforced one…

Of course he is…Of course…It's only natural…

He's been nerving himself to speak to "Dad" about offering his rather gargantuan hand…

UN HQ…

"So you're telling us that Drakken is going to destroy the Throwback…" Hego eyed "Ms. Rothsweig" who smiled.

"That's the plan, gentlemen and ladies…"

"Destroy him?" Dr. Mrs. Possible stared… "But…" she looked to Dr. Mr. Possible…

"Why would Dr. Drakken wish to do such a thing?" Sinclair, coolly. "Surely their rivalry is not so great as his desire to defeat us? You understand I'm asking why we should believe you, Miss Rothsweig?"

"Of course, Mr. Secretary General…" nod. "The answer's simple…He wishes to save his daughter and offers this defeat of the Throwback as a pledge of good faith."

Stares…

Basement of Drakken mansion lair…

"And here we have our power supply and storage facilities…" Sally cheerily pointed.

"Shego…?" Potential hissed, having dropped back from Ron by slowing her pace…Her synthodroid guard still maintaining careful watch… "What's up here? Why are we…?"

Clamming up as Ron paused and looked back for her…

"Are we going to join the Doc and the other maniacs or no?" she asked, in normal voice, sarcastically.

"Soon enough…Just lets keep it moving. And you could pay a little attention, we're being gracious here." Shego frowned.

"If this is all for me…" Ron sighed.

Potential perking up…

If? IF? Hah! I'll take that "if" and run with it…Potential thought, eagerly. Looks like it's time for Kim Possible to prove herself fully Kimmy.

And if she finally deals once and for all with her greatest foe's sidekick, well…

Whanging her synthodroid guard's foot into an exposed pipe end.

"Miss She…!" the droid, collapsing as its synthogel matrix oozed out…

"Ron!" Potential, twisting to the right…

Oh, Goddamn it, girl!…Shego, raging…Just when we nearly had you both safely out the door?

"Possible!" she shrieked as Sally and the synthodroid with Ron as well as the one remaining with her stared. Potential having rushed into the dark corners of the storeroom. "Get out here, now!...Now, Kimberly! Wait here!" she called to the others, moving into the back area…

"Kim! We have Ron! I'll have him hurt if you don't come out right now! Yikes!" she ducked as an oil drum came crashing her way from atop a large furnace.

Damn old place…I told Drew we should've switched to gas or electric…She dodging and racing to the rear. Hmmn…Nothing…

"Kim…" she hissed, proceding cautiously… "Stop it, right now. We have to get you and Ronald out…"

Whoa…She stared as a group of equipment-loaded crates came down from a rack…Potential revealed behind the last.

"Kimberly?! It's not safe up there!" she called.

Way to stage my escape, Mom…Potential frowned in turn…

At least get off a few bursts…I'm sure willing to inflict a little harm.

Whoops! "Hey!" she cried as the rack came loose, she falling…

"Kim!..." Shego, racing to her…Barely catching, both whamming to the floor…

Ron, Sally, the synthodroids cautiously coming to the front of the row of the storage area where they'd fallen… "Ma'am?" Sally calling, cautiously. "Miss Possible?"

"Shego!...What the hell are you doing?" Potential hissed to her. "Aren't we supposed to be making a break?" switching to loud cry… "Get off, me! And tell them to let Ron go!"

"Not till we get you out the door, idiot!" hiss back. "We've gotta hurry, there's no time…All right, Possible!" equally loud cry. "It's over! Lets go back!"

"What? Why?" Potential whispered as Shego, groaning a bit, stood. Offering a hand…

Oh my God…She looked at Shego's clouded face…More than physical pain registering there…

"Shego?! What are you two doing?! Daddy?! No!" she screamed… "NO!" Breaking from Shego and racing back…

"DADDY!" her wild cry…Shoving past a synthodroid and the anxious Sally…Ron staring after her, shocked…

"Get him out of here, now!" Shego pointed…Hurrying after Potential a moment later…

"Kimberly! Stop! Stop!" racing after her back down the basement corridor to the nearest stairwell…

"Uh…Mr. Stoppable? End of our tour…" Sally noted, nervously. "Please come along outside…"


	62. Chapter 62

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LXII…

A blinking Drakken staring in his chair, stunned…

The surrounding henchthugs, human, likewise…Even those of Dementor's small party…

The droids about, none too fazed…Seemed like a good mating in genetic and logical terms…Though perhaps in human aesthetic terms…

Humans and their oddly skewed value systems…

He wants to ask me for my daughter's what…? Drakken eyeing the oddly hesitant Lindendon.

That hulking near eight foot mass of admittedly, mostly muscle, wants to ask me for permission to…What?

Boss, time to push the button, right…? The stunned Barclay, looking…

Hmmn…I thought he'd lost some of that blue…Avairius thought, eyeing both…Now he's practically beige…

"Of course we'd want to do any genetic recombinations under controlled conditions given our genetic history for safety's sake…" Lindendon, an almost touchingly bizarre delicacy in tone. "But I feel it would be an excellent match both politically and temperamentally…If I may be so bold, father Drakken…" winning smile on the likewise bizarrely still somewhat handsome facial features… "I sense your daughter and I share a common sense of ourselves and what we can bring to…"

Oh, Doc…Barclay, staring…Whether it kills us all or not, let me push the button…Now…

Sounds of commotion…A loud cry…

"Dad! No!" from down the hall to the stairwell to the storage area.

"Kimberly?!" Drakken rising…

"Just like that scene from 'The Graduate'…Except our Benjamin's a girl…And the parents aren't pulling for the marriage here." Walter noted to a companion henchthug.

"Nah, that would be when Stoppable marries the real Possible…" his companion shook head.

"You guys are both wrong…" a droid, #115 hissed. "The parental Drakkens would be for Kimmy breaking up that one."

As almost immediately, warning alarms, and a torrent of incoming messages from both Drakken and Dementor surveillance craft…

"We're under attack!" Lindendon rose…Dementor, glancing round, rising as well…Avairius glancing round…Drakken rising...

"Enemy forces are moving in!" Barclay agreed. "Looks like drones with missile capability."

"Defensive measures, Barclay…!"

Phew, Barclay sighed…And, right on time…

I hope…He glanced down the hall…Various henchthugs and droids staring as well…

UN HQ…

Where to the captive group's surprise "Miss Rothsweig" having received an urgent message from Shego had not only freed them and allowed an assault order to be issued, but even while being seized by the guards was urging an immediate attack…Apparently the Creator's schedule had had to move up a notch…

"I hope you know what you're doing…" Dr. Mr. Possible to Secretary General Sinclair… "If this is what Drakken wants…"

"I've only ordered a drone strike…None of our personnel go in until we're sure the situation allows…"

"Drones?!" Dr. Mrs. Possible… "Kim will be killed!"

"No, ma'am…" "Miss Rothsweig" insisted gently…The Secretary General indicating to the guards to hold her a moment… "As I said, she's safely away…You can attack at will…"

"Then it's just a trap…" Hego, worried… "You wouldn't let us harm Drakken."

"The Creator has his purposes…" "Miss Rothsweig", calmly… "With which we of his family all agree…And he is good at getting out of tight, fairly hopeless spots."

"We won't commit people until we know for sure…" Sinclair, firmly.

"Are you telling the truth?" Dr. Mrs. Possible, urgently to the synthodroid… "I swear I'll tear that 'Creator' of yours limb from limb, if I have to build an army of you, if she's hurt…"

"I could have killed you all, if the Doctor wanted to trap you…" "Miss Rothsweig" noted.

"Our army would have attacked immediately in such case…" General Masters frowned at her…

"We're putting no trust in her, General…Don't worry." Sinclair noted… "Are there any reports?"

"Igo and the Wegos with surveillance say the drones are being partly blocked by Drakken's missiles and laser weapons but some are hitting the target…There's damage…" Hego, at console, listening to headphones.

"Confirming that…" a monitoring soldier at another console called…

"They're fighting back…" Sinclair eyed the droid…

"Not as much as the Doctor could if he wished…" she smiled… "But he has to make it look good to keep the Throwback's trust a bit longer…"

"Why would Drakken let us attack him? What does he have to gain?…Eliminating his partners?" Wade asked.

"I've told you, he's saving his daughter…And if you'll allow him to do it, Kim Possible will be returned, safe and sound…No other conditions and the Throwback and Dementor thrown in for free…" smile.

"His daughter? You're telling me…" Dr. Mr. Possible…

"Why would she be in danger? You do mean his clone of Kim…?" Dr. Mrs. Possible cut in…

"Kimberly…The clone…Is a daughter, to all of us…Daughter of our Drakken family." "Miss Rothsweig" smiled… "And from what you already know of Colonel Lindendon's instability and propensity for brutality and sadism…I think you can understand why he's a bit beyond the pale, even for us."

"Nonsense…" Dr. Mr. Possible, angrily… "This is an attempt to deceive us…Drakken's no better than this 'Throwback', whatever he's up to, all we want is our daughter back, immediately…And that maniac in jail or dead for good."

"Enough. You swear Kim is safe…?" Dr. Mrs. Possible, urgently.

"Safe? In that madman's hands?" Dr. Mr. Possible fumed… Eyeing his wife a long while…Finally…"Miss…Whatever you are…If you know where she is…?" he sighed, finally collapsing a bit…Taking Dr. Mrs. Possible's hand a moment… "For God's sake, please…" tearing… "I'll speak for your 'creator', I won't demand that thing of his be torn apart…I'll do anything…Just give us our girl, safe." Dr. Mrs. Possible gripping his hand…Putting arm around his shoulder…Helping him to a chair, she taking one next to him as he put his head in his hands…She stroking his head while eyeing the droid. He hugging her, suddenly, intensely…

"If she knows…" General Masters eyed the droid, glance to Sinclair…

"She's in a safe place… The location of which I haven't been given, naturally." "Miss Rothsweig" noted. "But she will be revealed to you as soon as Dr. Drakken's dealt with the Throwback and his daughter is safely away."

"I should head out and join the force, sir…" Hego turned to General Masters. "We're sure to want to send in our forces even if Drakken escapes…I want to be there before my brothers go in."

"We can't risk losing you now, Hego…You're one of our only hopes of stopping Lindendon…" Sinclair shook his head. "But no one will go in until we're certain a trap's not waiting." He turned to an aide. "Pass the word to Civil Defense at Middleton to complete evacuation of that area, and as much of the city as possible. Most of the populace should have left when we began our family evacuations the other day but everyone left must leave immediately. We should at least be able to clear the area around Drakken's lair."

"Awfully sorry about this, Jeremy…" "Miss Rothsweig" eyed a glum young bespectacled analyst staring at her from his console, she in handcuffs, held by the guards. "But I honestly enjoyed our dates." Wan smile.

"What's going on?!" Ron to Sally in the van he'd been taken to, just outside the mansion's garage…

Explosions rocking the ground…

"We're under attack and if all goes well, this place is going up in about ten minutes…" she replied, nervous glance toward the mansion.

"Under attack?! The UN?!"

Rufus poking out of his shirt pocket, waving UN flag…

"And a few of our drones in disguise…" she noted to his puzzled expression after frown at flag-waving molerat. "We weren't sure they'd believe our contact and make an assault." Another explosion, close…Lasers firing, missiles roaring off from various spots.

"Wait, you wanted them to attack?"

"We needed a distraction…It's time to go…" she stepped out, waving to the droid driver. "You'll be fine, the fellas'll take you to your girlfriend." she told Ron though a side window… "Good luck, kid…"

"But…"

"We all wish it coulda worked out for you and our girl…" she noted wistfully…Signing for the driver to go.

Mansion main hall…

"Dad!..." Potential called…Racing down the hall…Henchthugs and synthodroids staring…

Whoops…Walter eyed Barclay from his spot with the others in the main hall…I'd hold on hitting that button, Barc.

"Ist der any idea how they detected us?" Dementor, anxiously scanning the main viewscreen's separate images.

"Probably just got lucky with surveillance…" Drakken noted, hastily turning to face the new threat as Potential charged his way.

"Can we defend ourselves, Doctor?" Lindendon, also eyeing screens…

"We've give them their moneys' worth…" Drakken, bold tone, striking defiant pose.

"Miss?" Lindendon had turned back to face the incoming Potential, her anxiety clear on her terrified face…

Racing to the father's defense in a crisis…Now there's the sort of sweet, if Evil, old-fashioned girl I've so long, in prison, dreamed of…He beamed at her briefly as she pulled up short…Dad?...And turned back to the screens.

Best to let father (in-law) and daughter have their moment…

"Kimberly!..." Shego's voice…Approaching fast…Drakken sighing inwardly. This one's shot to hell, obviously…

"Shego! We've come under attack…" he noted, loudly. "Take your post…"

My what?...She pulled up now, behind Potential, frowning.

Potential staring, uncertain…

"Kimberly, you should go with your stepmother…" Drakken noted. "This is…Uh…Man's work."

Really? Shego rolled eyes…That's the best you could come up with? All wincing as a heavy explosion sounded, shaking the building to its foundations.

"Doctor, if I may…" Lindendon, politely… "I think Miss Drakken is quite capable of assisting us in our defense…"

"Uh…" Potential stared…Seizing up the sitch…As another explosion rocked the building…

"Yeah, assisting…Yeah…" she nodded.

Now the ultimate chauvinist suddenly has an epiphany as to women's places? While Drew sets us back fifty years?…Shego frowned.

Though he's absolutely right here in the narrow sense…She should go with me.

"Come on, Kimberly…You heard your father…" she urged.

"No…What's the stich?...Dad?...We're under…" Potential, insistent…

Cut off by another violent explosion…Plaster descending from the ceiling…

"A few are getting through, Boss…But no signs of troop transports as yet." Barclay noted.

"Kim! Go with your mother!" Drakken demanded…

Pleading look…Go, oh go…

"I'm stayin' right here…" she insisted.

"Stay? Ve should evacuate while ve can…Concentrate our forces at my hidden lair." Dementor insisted.

Yes…Leaving…What a good idea…Avairius nodded.

"I must agree with the Professor…This isn't the place to make our stand, Doctor…Unless you have more powerful defenses?" Lindendon, calmly…Scanning the various screens…

Another blast shaking the place…A beam crashing down…

"Yes, I do actually, but I think you're right, gentlemen…" Drakken frownind… "Now is not the best time for our ultimate battle…Just let my people download the cloning data and ready my essential equipment for departure. Barclay?"

"Already under way, sir!"

"Excellent…Now, Kim…Oh…" he eyed Shego… "What about the…uh…Boy?"

"Ron?!...Is he ok?" Potential faced Shego…As Drakken stepped to her…

"I just sent him off, he's fine….Now, lets get moving and lend a hand…" Shego urged…

"I'm stayin' with Dad." Potential, firmly. "Thanks for seein' to Ron…"

That sounds not like a nuptial (of freak of science to freak of genetics)...Avairius thought, glance to Lindendon busy watching the assault. "Cyrus? I think you'd better be making your way out…"

"Ja…" Dementor hopped up… "Miss?" he turned to his henchthug, Wendy, standing near… "Have our craft prepared for immediate departure, for Lost Island. Drakken?" Pulling off his Dementor mask…

Might be best to redon the everyday saintly scientist persona, just in case.

"We'll join you shortly…Now, Kimberly…" Drakken turned back to her, still firmly beside him…Pouting.

"Kimberly…" Shego frowned… "Now is really not the time to indulge in this sort of thing…"

"Doctor, I believe I can monitor the defenses from here…" Lindendon cut in. "It's best you take the ladies and your people and devices to safety…I assume you have a self-destruct system."

Avairius pausing in rise from his chair…Hmmn.

"Alan, mine boy? Ready to go?"

"I'll come with the Colonel in a bit, Cyrus…" Avairius, quietly…Bortel staring at him.

Alan?

"I'll be honored to have you, friend Avairius, if you wish, but if the Professor needs your help…" Lindendon turning…

"Our fellas will see to things…Don't worry, Cyrus." Avairius, kindly tone. "We'll right along after you."

"Alan…Are you sure? I don't think…"

"Just an extra pair of bird-eyed eyes…" he smiled.

And a odd desire to see a thing through…For once in my life…

"Professor? We're ready…" Wendy of the Dementor team, slight urgency…

Bortel nodding and heading off with her and several others of his team…Hurriedly…

"I know what's up here…" Potential, beside Drakken, harshly hissed to him… "I swear I'll let him know if you don't come…" Switching to normal voice… "Dad, I'm not leaving you."

Drakken staring at her set face…

"Our friend Avairius and I shall stay with Dr. Drakken until he's safely away, Kimberly…Have no fear…" Lindendon, rather gallantly.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Potential, firmly.

"Fine…" Shego rolled eyes… "I'll stay, you two go and see about the loading…"

"Great…" Potential beamed… "Thanks, Steppie…Come on, Dad." She pulled at his arm. "Maybe we can catch Ron…Dad?" she looked at him as he stood still.

Shego, wry look at Potential's utterly content face…

Shouldn't I have guessed that was her plan all along…?

"I'm in charge here, Kimberly…I'm not leaving till everyone is safely…" Drakken insisted.

A series of explosions…Fire breaking out along the long corridor from the main hall…

"Hit the auxiliary generator, boss…" Barclay noted. "Better get going before we lose main power."

"Right…Everyone…Evacuate!" Drakken called out to the group rushing about the main hall, loading hastily… "Now, people! Kimberly, this is a direct order! Go!"

"No!" she replied. "I'm a grown woman, cloned or no!…And I'm not leavin' my dad…Even if those do sound a bit opposed…" slightly apologetic tone…

"Colonel…" she turned to face the Throwback…Drakken eyeing Shego, who tensed for a…Amused smile at the thought…"Potential" rush…

"Go on, Doctor! And you, Mrs. Drakken. We'll hold the fort until you're ready to depart, then follow…" Lindendon insisted. Glance to Potential who beamed, glance to Drakken.

Problems solved, eh, daddy-o?

"That's real sweet of you, Colonel…Thanks, see ya on Lost Island if you make it…You too, Mr. Avairius…" nod to Avairius… "Lets go, Dad!"

Perfect…She eyed Shego who gave a very brief wry smile…

Nothing like our girl using her wiles to save the family…

Hmmn…Drakken pondered…

Well…He may as well go out somewhat more nobly than his last 90 years would suggest. Glance to Barclay…

"All right, I'll see my people out…Barclay? Can you stay with the Colonel to set the self-destruct when it's time?"

Like right now…

"No problem, boss."

"A brave man…" Lindendon nodded. "But no need, my friend…Just show us the control and how to set it."

Yeah…Avairius eyed the console…Just show us.

Uh…Well…Barclay…Glance to Drakken…Now, boss?

"Here…" Drakken pointed to the red self-destruct button… "Once pressed you'll have fifteen minutes (that is, if minutes were 4 second intervals) to get out."

"Excellent…Now, go my friends…We will survive to see you again, I assure you. Kimberly?"

"Yo…?" she paused… "Colonel…" pleasant smile.

Always time to be gracious to someone ensuring my dad's survival at the cost (however unknowingly) of his own…

"I believe your father has much to discuss with you…But I shall request the honor of a few moments of your time when we are secure on the Professor's island?"

She eyed him…Shrugging…

Shego eyeing Drakken who rolled eyes…That sounds almost like…

Oh, no…She stared…You gotta be kidding…

"Sure…Yeah. Look forward to it…Lets go, Pop." Potential pulled at Drakken's arm. He following her…

"God, is that freak proposin' what I think he's proposin', Dad?" she whispered.

"Shego? Kim, wait for Shego." Drakken…

Must we? I'm sure the Colonel could use more help blowing himself up…Someone to keep him distracted… Potential thought.

"Coming…" Shego sighed. A last stare at Lindendon…

Almost not sure if I like letting him have a half-decent exit like this…Assuming he can't survive a minor atomic blast.

Pausing as she caught sight of Avairius…

"Alan?"

"I'll be coming with Colonel Lindendon…" Avairius noted. "Be right along."

She paused…

Hmmn…He looked at her tense face…

I see…

"It's fine, we'll be right along…" he repeated calmly.

"Shego?!" call from Drakken… "Dad, lets make tracks…!" Potential urging…

"Take care…" Shego told Avairius, quietly…The slightest of both grateful and troubled looks. "Uh, both of you…"

"Many thanks, Mrs. Drakken…" Lindendon nodded.

She hesitated a moment longer, glancing at Avairius…Who gave her a steady look…Then turned and hurried off, into the crowd of hastily departing henchthugs.

Hmmn…Avairius eyed Lindendon…

Somehow I never quite pictured my criminal career ending this way.

But it's enough that one other person knows I stayed…And has some idea of why…

"Lets go, people…!" Drakken urged, in the main hall…Walter, and finally, Barclay passing him…

"What Dad said!" Potential hollered…Passing Drakken with Shego…Both pausing as Drakken fussed with an instrument panel…

"Drew…Captain and the ship stuff is all very well but last 'man/woman' is out." Shego, looking at Drew who smiled.

She suddenly gasping…

"The force fields! Drew?!"

"Sorry, sweetheart…" he shrugged. "I have to be sure…"

"What?" Potential stared…

Shego wasting no time as the last henchthug passed her, unlimbering to fire a direct bolt at the nearest force field post. No effect.

"Dad?" Potential, jumping back from the crackle of a discharge on trying to reach back to pull Drakken along.

"You can't get past, Kimberly." He smiled… "And he can't get out…Just in case…"

"You!..." she whirled on the stunned Shego… "You knew about this…You led me on…Daddy?!...I won't go unless you come!"

"I'll see you later, Kimberly. Take care of your mother and try to be a…" He smiled… "Potentially good girl."

"Drew!..." Shego, fuming…But at his pleading stare…

"Come on, Kim…Dad will be fine." She pulled…Potential throwing her off with furious glare…

"You did this…! You'd rather him dead! Colonel!" she screamed…

Lindendon and Avairius busy, at the main viewscreen and console, looking back to her…As Shego grabbed her from behind, pulling her back…Indicating for three droids carrying crates to drop them and take her…She squirming…

"Daddy,no! Colonel!" muffled shriek as Shego recovered her mouth…

"Don't let her activate the suit, 75! 256, taser her!" harsh hiss… Droid 256 emitting a electric shock which stunned Potential in the droids' grip…

Quick glance to Drakken, smiling a moment, then hurrying back toward the control area…Shego waving for the droids to carry Potential back…Following.

"Doctor?" Lindendon, perturbed as Drakken came up to them…

"My base, Colonel…I must see to its proper destruction myself…" Drakken noted, firm tone.

Avairius, slight smile…

Me, for Bubbe Hannah, Drew Drakken for his wife and daughter…And of all people, Sheila Go the only one who'll know and remember…

What an odd little laugh Fate must be having on two rather cartoonish supervillains…

"I see I've chosen my allies…And my new family…Well…" Lindendon, beaming…

Well…No reason to be a sadistic Nazi about it…Avairius thought… He was a hero, once…He may as well go out with a little dignity, and thinking he's among friends. All wincing at another, huge, explosion…Fires breaking out...

"Power failure!" Drakken as the main lights and screens went dead a moment, emergency power kicking in a second later. Looking back to see the main hall now clear…

"Time, Doctor?" Lindendon eyed him…

"One moment…Barclay?!" Drakken called into the console microphone…

"Almost clear, Boss…The Missus and Kim are coming out…" Barclay's reply on speaker…

"Time, Colonel…" Drakken nodded…

"Everyone on board…!" Shego cried, waving the last of the henchthugs, including Barclay, Walter, and Sally onto the last of the Drakken craft…

"Unnn…Uh!" Potential, suddenly kicking at the droid holding her feet…Jerking her arm…

Ah!...

"Kimberly! NO!" Shego shrieked as Potential, activating battle suit, broke free…Soaring on jet pack for a second floor window and smashing in...

UN HQ…

All gathered around a large viewscreen…Drakken's lair on camera…Now burning at several points though lasers and the occasional missile were still firing…Soldiers, aides and other personnel hurrying about…

"You're sure Kim's not in there?" Dr. Mrs. Possible shaking head, tensely gripped back of the chair in front of her.

"I'm quite sure, ma'am…" "Miss Rothsweig" nodded from her restraint, several more guards with her now. A couple of scientists in lab coats examining her

"That poor thing…" Dr. Mrs. Possible sighed…Dr. Mr. Possible eyeing her.

"She's not my child but…She is…" she looked at him…"I can't be glad if she's hurt…"

"No…" he agreed. "Me neither…"


	63. Chapter 63

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LXIII…

"I don't suppose you could possibly tell me where we're heading…?" Ron asked the droid beside him in the back seat of the van now speeding away via a concealed track to the local highway. The van itself now displaying a brown color and logos identifying it as a perfectly legitimate freight company carrier.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know myself…Unnecessary information." The droid, a pretty young brunette in appearance, in standard Drakken henchthug red, mask removed. "But we have to turn off soon so #35 and I can change to more suitable clothing. If you'd like a chance to use the restroom, under guard, of course?"

"Thanks…I might. Rufus?"

Rufus peering out of his pocket, quick nod…Rather urgently so…

"Not a problem, sir. I should warn you though I can detect most radio, microwave, laser communication…"

"Right…" nod…Inward sigh.

"Look…Is your boss?…Drakken?" hesitant.

"Sir?"

"He's really going to blow up the place? To nail the Throwback?"

"I think that's the plan, sir. Of course, my clearance isn't high enough that I've discussed it with him, but the scuttlebutt around the gym was hinting at it. And one of our humans…A friend of mine, Sally…The one who brought you out? She seemed to believe it."

"But he and Shego…They're slipping out…And that clone…?"

"I hope so, sir…The creator is very important to us…But the odds aren't good for his survival once the self-destruct is activated. Uh…Of course I don't know what you mean about any clones…"

"Right…Tell me at least if we're really going to get Kim, the real…"

Rumble…

"Oh, my…" the droid looked out the rear window…The van quickly slowing as cars along the highway stopped short…

Ron seizing the brief moment to kick his door latch, tumbling out and rolling…

"Mr. Stoppable!?" urgent call. "35! He's fallen out!"

Ow! Ow, ow!...OW!...On feet, on feet quick!…He thought, struggling to do so…

And failing as he rolled under a guard rail and down a dusty, bush-covered hill…

Six minutes, previously…

"There…" Drakken noted. Red button pushed, alarms blaring…

"Fifteen minutes, Doctor?" Lindendon, eyeing screens…More drones coming in…And what looked like possible larger craft, transports perhaps, following close.

Uh… "Yes, fifteen minutes. We should probably begin…" Drakken began, rising…

Crashing sound from just to the left and above…One of the second floor rooms adjoining to the great hall…

"Dad!" Potential, breaking through the wall and hovering above them in her battle suit…

"Kimberly?!" Drakken starring up…

What a devoted girl…Lindenden, likewise starring…Fond beam…

Now if my wife had remained thus…

Uh-oh…Avairius starring as well…As Potential swooped down, grabbing at Drakken…

Whoa…She crashed to the ground…

"Kimberly, what have you done? There's no time!" Drakken cried…

"It should be fine, Doctor, still fourteen minutes, thirty-three, -two seconds…" Lindendon began… "Miss Drakken, a bit foolhardy, though I'm sure…"

She staggered up… "It's damaged…" she gave Drakken a frightened look, fumbling with the arm controls…

"We can leave by the rear exit, our craft is waiting…" Lindendon, reassuring…

"Not through five force-fields in twenty-two seconds, we can't, you over-grown moron!" Potential, fuming…As Drakken now fumbled with her controls, pulling her away…

"What?" Lindendon, staring… "Doctor?"

Sudden thunderous crash…Part of the roof blowing off…Debris flying…

"Drew!..." Shego's voice on loudspeaker from the craft now hovering…

Rope falling…Sparking, with pieces burning off as it hit two of the force-field walls blocking off sections of the great hall and finally falling into the area where Drakken stood, trying to fiddle with Potential's suit controls…

"Now, both of you…Now!" the speaker crackled…

Drakken holding rope…Potential clambering…Shego lifting up immediately…

"Liar!" Lindendon screamed… "Betrayer!" he raged…Red-faced, clothes tearing…He grabbed part of the control console and tearing it loose in one motion to Avairius' shocked surprise, hurled it at Shego's vessel…

Missing but striking Potential…Who fell with a scream…Just before Lindendon and Avairius…

"Kimberly!" Drakken shouted…

"GO!" Shego cried…Closing eyes…The craft pulling away…Rope with Drakken on it, dangling…

"NO!...NO!" Lindendon raged…Slamming into the forcefield enclosing the spot around the control area…Massive discharge failing to even slow him down…

"NO!..." Drakken screamed… "Shego!? NO!"

"Keep going, keep going!..." she told the pilot, a droid… "Pull him in!..." she called to Walter in the rear, stunned, holding to the rope…

"Oh…" weeping… "What've I done…?" sobbing…

Drakken's desperate cries… "Shego!...Shego! No!..."

"Daddy…" Potential looking up as Lindendon stood over her…

An explosion below…

"Coolant system malfunction…Self-destruct containment breach…Explosion imminent!" a computerized voice over the main hall speakers…

Avairius sighing…

Forgive me, Bubbe…But the girl…Justice must wait a little longer…

"Come on, Colonel…We can still make it!" he stood up…His own jet pack extending…

"Avairius…My friend…" Lindendon eyed him, calming…

"Now, Colonel!" Avairius, firing pack…Hovering, extending an arm…

"Her too, Colonel…" he looked down at Potential…Lindendon as well…

Well, at last a full test of my propulsion system, Avairius reflected…As Lindendon taking Potential in one arm reached to Avairius with the other…

"And lift-off!"

Hmmn…A bit slow…They rose…Making for Shego's hole in the roof…

"He left me…" Potential, gasping in Lindendon's grip… "He left me…For her…"

Explosion…

UN HQ…

"There's been a massive explosion at the Drakken place…" Wade eyed his computer screen…

"No major radiation but there's toxic gas, heavy damage, earthquake level seismic activity…Drakken must have had the equivalent of a small atom bomb's worth of explosive material in there…" an aide noted from her screen.

"He did…" "Miss Rothsweig" sadly…

"What about Kim?" Dr. Mr. Possible urged.

"Ron Stoppable should be with her shortly…I'm sure he'll bring her to you…" "Miss Rothsweig", quietly…

"Not good enough!...Tell us where she is, now!..." Dr. Mr. Possible moved to her.

"Sir, threatening me's pointless, really…" she smiled wanly at him. "But, if you'll be patient a bit longer…And give our people time to get Miss Drakken away."

" 'Miss Drakken'?" Wade stared… "You really mean he sees her as his daughter?"

"Why shouldn't he, Wade? And she as her father…As I do…" tears running…

"He stayed…" Dr. Mrs. Possible stared at her… "He stayed there with the Throwback to save his little girl…"

"I must assume so…" sigh… "It was the plan, in general."

"Nonsense…" General Masters fumed. "A diversion…A trick…She's lying to us while Drakken, Dementor, and Lindendon escape…"

"Can we get anything? Something visual?" Sinclair urged.

"All our robotic surveillance craft are destroyed or too badly damaged, sir…" Wade reported… "And the human-manned craft too far away…Lets try satellite…" he turned to an aide.

"There…" he looked up at the main screen…Gasps at the immense destruction…A vast swath of Middleton around the mansion now leveled…A huge crater at the center…Fires burning at all edges…

"Make sweeps as best you can…Find anything trying to leave…" Masters called to the personnel at various consoles.

"Can't get a clear radar or infrared… Too much debris and smoke…" Wade noted.

Dr. Mr. Possible, seated, head in hands…Dr. Mrs. Possible, hand on his shoulder… Hego standing by the Possibles, stunned…

"Yes?" an aide at his console… "What?...Sir?" swivel of chair to face Masters…Flipping switches…

Ron's voice on loudspeaker…

"Hey! This is Ron Stoppable, on highway 26…I just escaped from Drakken's guys, I'm with a patrol car. Can you hear me? They said Drakken blew up his place…They said they were taking me to Kim but I wasn't sure, so I jumped…"

Dr. Mr. Possible suddenly racing over, grabbing microphone from the aide who'd picked up Ron's call… "Where are they?! You stupid, cowardly little…Why didn't you go to her?!"

Dr. Mrs. Possible taking the microphone in hand…Staring at Dr. Mr. Possible…Who after a moment's stare released the microphone… "Ron?! Ron, are you all right? Do you know where they have Kim?"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Mr. P, Mrs. P…I wasn't sure what to do…I jumped…They took off down the highway, we're trying to follow…"

"Surveillance craft…Anything you've got left…" Sinclair to the staff at consoles…

Drakken exhausted, pulled aboard…Walter, the other human henchthug with him helping him to a seat in which he, gasping, collapsed…The craft soaring along…Rising…

Shego stepping back…Avoiding his look a moment…Finally…

"There wasn't any time…" she eyed him solemnly…Tears running…

He staring a moment...Silent…

"It's my fault…" he said, slowly… "It's all my fault…" sobbing…

"Drew!..." she knelt before him, head in his lap…Weeping as he absently stroked her hair…

"It's all my fault, Sheila…As usual…" wan smile…

"Avairius…Avairius…" Lindendon whispered…Suppressing a groan…

Avairius, staring round…

My God…God of my fathers…

I know this can't be Heaven…He tried to look around…

"You're badly hurt, my friend…Don't move…" Lindendon, rather gently…

"We're…" Avairius stared at the hulking face…

"Alive…To take vengeance on our betrayer, one day…" Lindendon nodded… "I managed to cushion you both from the worst of the blast and the fall…"

Well, there's another first… Avairius…Gasping a bit…

Somehow I never saw myself being saved by Adolf Hitler's good American buddy…

Oh…

"The girl…Is she?..."

"She took a bit more of the blast and explosion, my friend…" Lindendon sighed. "I fear the sins of the father have been visited on the child…She's very badly injured…Her body is terribly burned…I believe her legs are crushed."

"Where…Are…?"

"We fell into a forested area, in upstate New York I think…Can't be certain…The blast threw us quite a distance…"

Moan from a huddled form he could just make out to his side…

"Can you…Get her…Hospital?"

"I'll try to find…" Lindendon began…

Buzzing from his pocket…He pulled out his cell phone, one of the Dementor group's…

"Professor?..." he stared at the anxious face of Cyrus Bortel on screen…

Abroad Shego's craft, flying above the Atlantic toward Africa…

"Drew…" Shego, seated beside him now… "There's still Kimberly…We have to…"

"Yes…" he nodded quietly… "Walter?" he looked over to the stunned Walter…

She called me Darth and always loved to hear me speak…Walter, in reverie…

"Boss?" he looked at the sad-faced Drakken, patiently waiting…

"Please try and reach Barclay and the others…Tell them Shego and I survived and to proceed on and release Miss Possible as planned…But don't tell them…Wait…" he paused, looking at Shego…

"We can't risk her just yet. If Lindendon's not dead…He'll gladly kill her if only to keep us from trying another clone…And because he knows…Now…How much it would…" he sobbed…

"You know I never will…"

"Yes…Yes…" Shego hugged him… "We never will…Never again, we'll never allow it, it wouldn't be her…And you're right, we can't let her out till we're sure it's safe…Walter, tell Barclay…Protect the site, but don't release Kimberly until we give confirmation or…He knows we can't."

"Ma'am…" Walter, sad nod…

"And don't tell him…Any of them…Yet…Let us break it to them…" she sighed.

"Yes, ma'am…" pause… "But I think they'll know…"

"I suppose so…" Shego, sadly agreeing… "But until they hear it from us…" wan smile…

"Right, ma'am…" he moved forward to the copilot's seat…

"Walter…Set our course for Lost Island…" Drakken spoke up… "We have to make sure…" he eyed Shego… "It's our responsibility to her…The least we can do…And we may as well round up poor old Bortel while we're at it…At least force him out of any ideas of carrying on Lindendon's schemes…We owe our little girl that much, to keep her sister safe…Even if the real Kim hates us forever. Even if she kills us."

"Yes…" Shego sighed…Closing eyes… "We owe our baby…" weeping…

"Sheila, Sheila…My poor Sheila…" he cradled her gently, rocking her…

"I won't say I'm sorry…I won't…I couldn't lose you too…" she weeped… "Oh, but forgive me, Drew…Forgive me…"

"Mein Gott…" Bortel dazedly staring at the trio before him in the forest glen…Lindendon, bleeding and bruised, clothing mostly gone…Rising with considerable agony to greet him…

Avairius, his jet pack smashed to a wreck beside him…Prone, battered and bruised, badly burned on legs and arms…Struggling to raise his head…

And Potential…A huddling mass, black with burns...Quivering in her blackened suit in agony…

"Dad…" moan…Sudden cry of agony… "Mom!...Oh, Mother, help me! Mother, don't leave me!" trembling quiver…

"Friend…Bortel…We…Have…Been betrayed…" Lindendon…Struggling to keep on his feet… Face reddened even through the grime and burns… "But Vengeance Shalt Be Mine!..."gasping…

"We must get them to our facilities as soon as possible…" a henchthug examining Potential and Avairius noted, urgently… Rising…

"There may be no point in taking the girl…" he hissed to Bortel.

"We take her…" Lindendon, grimly, hearing…

"Please, Cyrus…I know you can save her…" Avairius, gasping… "Please try…"

"Yes…Yes, Alan, my poor boy…" Bortel nodded…Gently patting him… "Get them on board, carefully…Have the base prepared for them…" he addressed the henchthugs. He eyed Potential…

"Have our best bionics people standing by…They'll be needed…"

"We soared, friend Avairius…Like birds in the great sky…Did we not?" Lindendon, taking seat by Avairius' prone form… "It was as I told you…All those years ago…Soaring above everything petty and worthless…Like all those years ago…"

Poor fellow, Avairius thought…Eyeing his earnest face…

If only he could have died all those years ago…When he was still a great and worthy man.


	64. Chapter 64

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LXIV…

"Drakken planned it all along…This betrayal." Lindendon, in fresh clothing, pacing the cabin of Dementor's flying submersible. "He never intended to share the cloning technology…I've little doubt he'd hoped to escape with his mate…Leaving us to be killed and provide the UN with bodies so that he could continue his plans in secret."

"I can't believe it…Drew Drakken is treacherous, ja, I grant you…Ambitious, vain, self-seeking…But this kind of violence is off his scale…" Dementor shook his head. "Not that I question your evaluation…Der betrayal is obvious. His people haf vanished. But it is out of character for him to kill. And to abandon the girl to her fate…"

"It was her…The woman." Lindendon stopped. "His mate…Shego…She led him to betray us and engineered it to leave her rival, his clone daughter, behind."

"Perhaps…But I was under der impression she was fond of the girl…Almost a mother…"

"Women's loyalties are like popsicles, Professor…Hard until you take them out into the heat." Dementor, staring…

"Something my father taught me as a boy."

"I see…Ja…" Dementor, rolling eyes when not watched.

Dad, the folksy Midwestern philosopher of the woman haters' club persuasion, I see…

Explains a lot…

"What about the clone? Will she survive?"

"Ist difficult to say, my friend. We believe she will survive to the island…Then, all must depend on what we can do for her. Of course, she may have been aware of Drakken's scheme…"

"The girl is likely blameless…She came for her father, believing him in danger…"

"Meaning she knew he was…" Dementor, shrewdly…

"Perhaps…But I can allow for loyalty to one's family…And her arrival saved us. Speaking of which, how is Avairius?" Lindendon paused.

"Serious injuries but he will survive…Thanks to you, my friend. Thank you…The boy hast been like a son to me for many years." Dementor, genuine smile.

"It was he who saved us, Professor. A courageous friend, it eases my heart to know I have two such as you." Lindendon settled into his reinforced chair.

"You should rest yourself, my friend…" Dementor urged. "Even you are not indestructible."

"He asked the girl be spared…So I did…And perhaps, now that she will see, if she lives, just what faith can be placed in Drakken, she may yet be of assistance to us." Lindendon, mopping brow.

"I can't believe Drakken meant to abandon her…" Dementor pondered. "If it was Shego who caused her to be left, that might explain it…She always was the unstable, violent element in Drakken's mix…And the clone, even apart from its scientific value, could indeed still be of use to us. He might be persuaded to come for her…"

"I admit I considered that possibility myself…" Lindendon, weary smile. "But I yet entertain larger hopes for her…"

Aboard the Drakken vessel…Over Africa…

"So…We go in, blast the place, and let the UN deal with what's left…" Shego, bold tone…Pacing. "Yeah…We hit em, knock em flat and that's that…" pounding fist. "Yeah…"

Walter eyeing Drakken…

She's been running around like a crazed, head cutoff, chicken for over two hours, going on about this…

"Shego?...I think we'll need to take it slow going in…We've only one ship here…Our people are at the new lair…"

"Not a problem…Lindendon and Avairius are dead…The clone's dead…That old fool Dementor's no problem…I'll take him out myself…" she fired a plasma burst…

"Shego, please…"

"Right, right…" she resumed pacing… "Wouldn't wanna kill you guys too…Wouldn't that be hilarious? I killed my little girl and then go and kill my husband? But hey, that's me…That's what I do…Shego…The heartless killer…She was in my way, she wanted me dead and poof, she's gone. She's…Gone."

"Shego…You know you didn't kill her…You were doing everything you could to save her…" Drakken, anxiously.

"She was just trying to save you…Why didn't I realize that she'd catch on? Oh…" trembling look at Drakken… "Maybe I really wanted her dead…Maybe I did it deliberately and didn't even realize how jealous of her I was. I was, you know…Jealous."

"No, no you didn't, Sheila…You did everything you could…I'm the one who failed…I'm the one who didn't realize she'd guess the plan and come back for me."

"I hear her…Screaming for me…Drew…" Shego, trembling… "Tell me…Tell me I didn't kill our little girl."

"You didn't kill our little girl, Sheila…I…It was my fault…All of it…"

"No…I knew we'd be punished…I knew the moment I saw Possible, frozen, in the tank, pleading…Pleading like our baby did…All alone down there…"

"Sheila…"

"I have to go see that woman…Her mother…" Shego stared off… "I have to beg her to please stop God punishing me…Her daughter's alive and mine isn't…That's enough, isn't it, Drew?"

"Yes…Please, Sheila…Sit down, please…" he pleaded. "I'll go with you. We'll both beg her to forgive us…And she will, when we bring her daughter back safe and sound." She let him lead her to a seat and he sat by her, holding her hands as she stared at his stricken face.

" She will? What a fool…I'd never forgive me for what we did." Shego shook her head.

"She should tell me every day… 'Your baby is dead and you deserved it. You killed her.' That's what she should say. Don't you think so, Drew?" she eyed him wildly.

"I don't know what you want me to say, dear." He sighed, patting her hands.

"I'm hurting you…" She stared at him, pausing… "I'm sorry…"

"No…You're not…And there's nothing I don't deserve for what I've done, dearest…"

"Please…Let me do something for you…Please…Tell me something I can do…I need to do something." she eyed him.

"Go to sleep…That would make me very happy." He told her, gently.

"Ok…" she nodded… "Fine, I'll do that…" she leaned on his shoulder…And in a moment was fast asleep…

Walter coming over, gentle step at Drakken's wave…

"Help me settle her, Walter…" Drakken urged…Together they set her head on the bench, lifting her feet up…

"Boss…" Walter, nervously… "We can't go to Lost Island like this…No one in support and Shego like this…We'd be dead meat."

"I know…" shrug… "We'll go in as close as we can, see how things are at home and wait for Dementor to get back…Then…" sigh… "We'll leave it to the UN…Just let them know where the base is…They'll need navigational coordinates; we still don't have an exact fix, thanks to Dementor's shields affecting navigational devices when we came there before."

Wan smile to Walter's worried look. "Don't worry, Walter…I'm not up for another suicide just now." He sighed. Stroking Shego's hair as she slept… "I'm too badly needed, for once in my miserable life."

"Boss, you did everything you could…" Walter began…

"I created her, Walter…That was the thing…My poor pretty monster…And I left my monster alone on the lab floor to die…Nothing I do can ever undo that."

"I wouldn't trade our time with her, Boss…Not for anything…"

"You're a good friend, Walter…" Drakken sighed. "Promise me you'll see everyone else gets away and has enough to be comfortable…There should be enough cash left in our accounts. Kimberly would appreciate that…She liked comfort and she loved all of you, in her way."

"Boss…"

"I meant it, Walter…No more suicidal poses…Too many responsibilities, now…But one way or another I'm afraid the Drakken empire is done and we'll be in hiding, or jail at the very least, shortly…For the best, really…" weak grin… "No one to leave it to, now…"

The blasted crater of the Drakken lair in Middleton…

Hego surveying the ruins with Igo and a UN task force…

"Hello, Wade?" he spoke into a communicator… "We've been down into what little's left here…Nothing but some droid remains and equipment, no human bodies…Tell the Possibles there's no sign of Kim as yet…And tell the Secretary the evacuation seems to have kept losses very light, just a few injured troops at the high school and family homes…Nothing too serious."

"Right…" Wade's voice… "Anything left of Drakken's computer system…Even cell phones or radios…?"

"Nothing but twisted metal…He was thorough…" Hego noted.

"So the humans all escaped…?" Wade, carefully…

"There's no sign any were caught here. And though the blast could have carbonized them, there's no sign of enough organic material to amount to a single human body. They've all got away, Wade…"

"I thought so…" General Masters, by Wade's console with Secretary General Sinclair and the Possibles. "The robot, or whatever it is, lied to us…It was all a scheme to get them out safely…"

"Possibly…" Sinclair nodded… "But we couldn't have sent people in without more information and given this…" he indicated the blasted area on screen… "I'm glad we didn't…"

"No criticism intended, Mr. Secretary General. And at least Drakken's base is gone." The general noted. "I just wish we could have intercepted them…"

"What about our daughter?!" Dr. Mrs. Possible spoke up… "The droid said she'd be released…Isn't there any word?"

"Ron's still in pursuit of that van he was been taken away in…" Wade noted, bringing up a tracking screen…Map of the local state area with red dot indicating the patrol car in which Ron was traveling. "They're now on the interstate…Heading north…"

"How are you tracking him? His communicator?" Dr. Mr. Possible asked, staring…

Uh… "Yeah…I sure don't have him microchipped…" Wade noted, solemnly. "Anyway we have some state copters in pursuit as well and some of our people are moving to join them."

"We won't let them get away…" Sinclair assured the Possibles. "Everything we can get will stay on them."

"Can I speak to…Her…Again?" Dr. Mrs. Possible asked.

"She might tell us more, now that the Drakken people are gone." She noted to her husband's puzzled stare…Speak to that thing?

"Certainly…" Sinclair nodded…Nodding to several guards. "Take the Possibles to the holding area. Let them have secure access to the prisoner. I'll let you know if anything changes with Mr. Stoppable or our search for the others."

Interstate 51…Passing the state capitol…

"Ruf? They don't seem in any hurry…" Ron noted, eyeing the brown van ahead. A battered-looking Rufus peering cautiously…

"Looks like they're trying to pass as legit…" one of the two state police officers who'd found him at the bottom of the hill he'd rolled down noted. "No need to attract attention by speeding."

"Yeah…"

"You sure you're ok, kid?" the twenties-ish female officer eyed him. "You took quite a tumble back there."

"I've had worse…And Drakken'll get worse when we catch him."

Uh-oh…The male officer frowned…

"What?"

"There are two of them now…And neither license plate is what it was before."

"It's the one on the left…It's picking up…Don't lose them." The woman urged.

"They're trying to camouflage…" Ron, anxiously peering up the interstate… "Don't let them get in front of…"

Ooops…

"Where'd they go?" the male officer stared…

"It's gotta be the green one…" the other pointed.

"But it's a different style…" he noted.

"I think she's right…" Ron cut it. "Drakken's been able to do that sort of thing before…Color and shape changes, stay with them! Wade?!" he spoke into his communicator.

"Yeah, Ron, right here!"

"The van's changing shape and color…Can you do anything to keep with it?"

"I don't know Ron…" Wade, anxiously… "Should I ask the state police to shoot?"

"Too many cars…People will get hurt…Can't we fire a tracker thing or something on it?"

"I'll see what we can do…Our people are just getting up to you now…Hang on!"

Hmmn…No time…

"Speed up…Go right up to them!" Ron urged the officers… "Use the siren…It doesn't matter if they know we're after them but try and look like we're after one of the other cars…Pull right past them!"

"Right…" the male officer put on speed, activating the siren…Lights flashing, siren blaring…

"What are you going to…? Hey!" the female officer cried as Ron stuck his head and arm out the window, moving out to a rather shaky perch as the patrol car gained on the van and swept by…

"One, two…No time...Ok!" Ron, taking hasty aim, threw his communicator at the top of the van, just as they passed its midsection…And sped ahead…Just barely swerving away from another car ahead…

"Kid! Back in!...What do you think you're doin'?!" the female officer commanded… "They may turn off, we'd better slow down…"

"I think I hit it…And it's magnetized…" Ron explained, pulling back into the car… "Don't slow down, let them think we're after…Ummn…That guy!" he pointed at a car speeding ahead. "Pull them over!"

"He is doing 85…" the female officer noted, with grin… "Ok, kid…I think I see what's up…" smile back to him.

"I hope my pitchin arm was up to it…" Ron sighed… "Ruf, did you see? Did it hit the roof?"

Ruf? He felt his pocket…

Rufus?

Cut to shot of communicator stuck to top of van…Rufus holding on for dear life…

"Ron?" Wade, hearing the odd squeals and loud wind roar from his speaker, from the open communicator… "You ok?"


	65. Chapter 65

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LXV…

Aboard the Dementor flying submersible…

Lindendon with Bortel in the infirmary eyeing the enclosed transparent sack on the bed where Potential lay, sealed in fluid to preserve her horribly burned flesh and prevent infection. The small medical team moving about…

"She's in an induced coma…Hopefully that will be enough to keep alive until we can try to treat her." Bortel shook his head. "I will do what I can but…"

"I understand Professor…But she has the spirit…And the cause to survive for…" Lindendon eyed her.

"What about Drakken? Is there any word?" he turned back to the sympathetic Bortel, still regarding the form before them.

Ach, she was so pretty, so loving, even in the clone form…What haf you done, Drew? Hmmn…? He looked at Lindendon.

"No, no…Nothing as yet."

"What about our base? Can he lead the UN to us?"

"He may well have a general idea of our last location…But not the exact coordinates…" Bortel smiled…

"Besides, even those would not do him much good, given the true nature of our base."

"Professor?..." Lindendon, regarding him.

"I'd not had time earlier to show you, my friend…And I felt it was best not to reveal all our secrets to our new partner…But 'Lost Island' has unique features…Including the ability to become rather completely 'lost'."

Smile spreading over Lindendon's rather hideous huge face… "Then we are secure, even if our traitor tries to lead our enemies to us?"

"I can assure you of this much…It will be a much more difficult task to locate us than Drew Drakken may believe." Return smile.

"But lets not make it too difficult, Professor…So long as he comes alone…I very much want to renew our acquaintance." Lindendon, grimly.

"I'll go and see Alan in his room…" Bortel rose.

"If I may come later, I will stay with Ms. Drakken for a bit." Lindendon noted.

"Uh…Certainly…" Bortel, a hair nervous.

Well, he surely could have finished her off earlier if he wanted to…

"Give my warmest regards to Aviarius and that I will see him shortly." Lindendon, nodding as Bortel went out…Lindendon pulling his reinforced seat to the bed.

"Kimberly…" he whispered, touching the plastic sack. "You must live, for me, child…And for revenge…"

"Hello, is this the UN?" Ron, on the patrol car's microphone… Pausing…"Uh, over…"

"We're putting you through, Mr. Stoppable, just a moment…" the reply.

"Ron? What's the stich?" Wade's voice. "Did you by any chance lose your communicator?"

"Threw it onto the Drakken van…And Rufus with it, I think, by accident…"

"Ah, that explains it…Yeah, I think he's there." Wade noted. "I'm pretty sure I can hear him."

Squeals and traffic noise over the loudspeaker. "I'm patching you through, Ron…" Wade called.

"Ruf?! Ruf?! Can you hear me? It's Ron!"

Angry squeal, followed by return to more desperate ones…

"I didn't know you were hanging on to the communicator, Ruf. Are you ok?"

Angry squeal implying the idiotic nature of such a question…

"Ok, well, try to hang on…We're just a few cars behind you…Get off as soon as they stop. And Ruf? Don't let go!"

Audible frustrated…"Grrrrrrrr…"

UN HQ…Prisoner detention area…

"Drs. Possible…" "Miss Rothsweig", currently strapped to an exam table, several scientists examining her, four guards watching, nodded to them as best "she" could as the Possibles entered her cell with two additional guards… "Is there any word?"

"Only that Dr. Drakken's place has been destroyed, but all personnel including Drakken and Shego seem to have escaped." Dr. Mrs. Possible noted. "We were hoping you could tell us more? You said Kim would be released."

"That's my understanding of the Creator's intentions, yes."

"Then tell us where…We'll get her." Dr. Mr. Possible urged.

"I honestly don't know, Doctor." The droid sighed. "That wasn't necessary knowledge for me."

"But you must have been in communication with your home base…With Dr. Drakken or his people." Dr. Mrs. Possible noted.

"Periodically. But I've had no communication since my last transmission about three hours ago…Oooh…" slight giggle as one of the examining scientists passed an instrument over her forehead. "Sorry, that tickles."

"We can confirm that…There's been no microwave or radio or laser transmission since she's been in custody." One of the scientists noted.

"But you could reach Drakken, couldn't you? If you wanted to?" Dr. Mrs. Possible pressed.

"If the Creator or our people still live and their equipment is functional, it's possible." The droid eyed her. "I've no orders not to try, though I must protect the Creator's existence, you understand?"

"Call them…And you tell Drakken!" Dr. Mr. Possible began…Then calmed. "Tell him, I'll do anything…I'll speak for him…And his 'daughter'… for amnesty, anything…If my daughter's returned safe. Please." He pleaded.

"If he really cares for the clone, as you say…If he really was trying to stop the Throwback for her sake." Dr. Mrs. Possible, urgently. "Make him understand this is the best chance he'll ever have to save her. Otherwise…" she eyed the droid calmly. "I'll insist it be destroyed."

Dr. Mr. Possible eyeing her. She staring calmly back at him.

"I can send out a general message…I can't guarantee the Doctor or our people will reply." "Miss Rothsweig" noted.

Bortel by Avairius' bedside…Avairius heavily sedated, swathed in bandages, monitors and IV lines hooked…

"Alan, my poor boy…" Bortel, gently.

"Cyrus…" Avairius opened eyes, staring. "The girl?..."

"I may be able to save her…We'll try." Bortel nodded.

"And Lindendon, no doubt…"

"Yes." Bortel nodded. "Alan, why did you stay? I know how you feel about the Colonel…You know I've promised, when we've learned all we can and Drakken is defeated…"

"Always the game, eh, Cyrus…?" wan attempt at a smile…Sigh. "I couldn't let it be stained with her death…Whatever she is, she's innocent…I won't have this done improperly, not if I can help it."

"I see…" Bortel nodded. "I will keep my promise regarding the Colonel, Alan…Whatever happens, I know what it means to you, my poor boy."

"I won't die yet, Cyrus…I've got this to do..." he stared at Bortel. "Will this?..." he indicated the bandages… "Have I less time?"

"No, it won't speed things…So far as I know. Alan…It's not just der game, my son…You know that. My only hope to save you is to learn Lindendon's secrets…How they changed him…Revenge can…"

"What matters, Cyrus…" Avairius put up a hand. "Is that the man sees justice. I don't want revenge…I almost feel sorry for him at times…But justice must be done and he must not get away…Again."

"He will not, my boy. I've promised and I will keep my promise. He is out from his safe prison now and is vulnerable. Once I have fully studied him…Whatever happens, Justice will be done, I swear Alan…My son."

"What about Drakken?"

"I still don't know…" Bortel shrugged. "He might have been trying to destroy Lindendon for his own ends…But I still can't believe he'd abandon the girl…She was a daughter to him, I'm sure of that."

"Shego saved him…Perhaps the Colonel's right and it was merely jealousy…Do you have any idea where Drakken escaped to?"

"None…Drew ist rather good at covering his tracks but…" Bortel, faint smile. "I believe he will show up, sooner or later…I think he will come for his daughter."

"Cyrus?" Avairius eyed him. "If I die…You must keep your promise…Lindendon must be destroyed. Drakken and your game with him has to take second place."

"I swear, Alan…My poor boy…I swear… But you will not die today, my brave boy." Bortel smiled.

Faint, rather delicate tapping at the room's door…Bortel eyeing Avairius as he signaled for the henchthug in attendance, Wendy, to open…Lindendon standing respectfully.

"May I?"

"Yes, come in, Colonel…" Bortel waved. "Alan is doing very nicely…"

"Colonel, thank you for stopping by…" Avairius looked up at the hideous yet oddly human face.

"Friend Avairius…" Lindendon, entering carefully. "I'm very pleased to hear you are recovering."

"Not quite your regenerative abilities, Colonel, but I'm told I'll live to fly again…"

"Excellent…" rather charming smile. "And one day we shall soar again, together, my friend."

"How is the girl?" Avairius asked, a bit urgent.

"Poorly but surviving for the moment. The Professor seems to feel his people can do something for her…" Lindendon eyed Bortel who nodded.

"We hope so…We shall see."

"Colonel…" Avairius eyed him. "I must ask…You will spare the girl, whatever must be done with Drakken…As a friend…"

Lindendon, with his strange delicacy, waved a hand… "No need, my dear friend…I have pledged to spare her…I do not hold her guilty, she was a victim like us of Drakken's treachery. She only wished to save her father. I respect such loyalty."

"Thank you…" Avairius nodded. Twisting a bit…

"I think we must let Alan rest now…" Bortel noted. "And his medications should be renewed…" he turned to Wendy who nodded and went out…

"Yes. I will return, my friend, when you are better. Till now, accept my thanks and my true friendship…Alan." Lindendon smiled, rising. Gently touching Avairius' bandaged hand, then leaving followed by Bortel who gave a last look back…Nodding.

Poor fellow, Avairius sighed, drifting off to sleep…If only he could have died with the crowds cheering him…Still a hero…

"Ron?" Wade's voice on the patrol car's radio…

"Yo!"

"Still got them in sight?"

"They're staying in the speed limit. I'd guess they haven't caught on to us yet but sooner or later, they're sure to notice this thing keeping near."

"We've got a lock on Rufus and state copters in pursuit…And drones and our force should be there in a bit, including Team Go…"

"Ok, but lets not panic them into disappearin'…Drakken's guys are good at that." Ron told his microphone.

"We'll keep our distance as much as possible…We have an unmarked car coming…It will rendezvous with you about one mile up. Tell your friends to pull over a speeder just past the next exit so you can get out and transfer."

"Ok…Ummn, Roger…Oh, Wade! How's Ruf? Over."

"I still hear him squealing so he's hanging in there."

"Good…Tell him to keep on keepin' on…We'll get him soon. Over."

"You don't have to keep saying 'Over', Ron. I get you. Keep in touch."

"I think you're doing it just right." The female officer, kindly smile. "Ok, Fred…You heard…Lets find us another speeder!"

"Just take a pick, Susie…" Officer Fred nodded at the group of cars ahead.

"Ehnie…Meaney…Miney…Moe…" she grinned, tapping the windshield with her forefinger.

"Really?" Ron stared. "That's how you do it?"


	66. Chapter 66

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LXVI…

The new Drakken lair…

Actually a former lair, underground, underwater…Still a bit flooded in areas from a previous debacle but usable thanks to the efforts of the team.

"So Stoppable got away?" Barclay at the main control console queried by Sally, she engaged in doing an inventory of equipment brought away…

"Looks like it. The kid slipped out a side door and rolled down a hill."

Sally, blanching a bit… "On the freeway?"

"Sal…Ron Stoppable?" Barclay eyed her. "The kid may stumble around but he's indestructible. Besides, our agent at the UN confirmed he survived and is in pursuit with the state police. They let her broadcast and she got out a bit more than they'd planned."

"Pursuit?" Sally stared.

"Don't worry…They'll lead 'em on a wild-goose chase and shift designs before they come…The real concern is the Boss and the Missus." Barclay sighed. "They're nearly at the last solid coordinates approaching 'Lost' Island…After that…Given Dementor's jamming and shielding, Dementor and the Throwback could be anywhere, waiting for them."

"What about Kimberly?" Sally, carefully. "Has the Boss said anything…?"

"He's kinda busy and can't risk a long transmission…" Barclay, a bit hastily. "I'm sure she's with them and ok."

UN HQ…

News report of the devastating escape of notorious war criminal Colonel Lindendon from the secure facility in which he had been held for decades on one screen…Secretary General Sinclair from the UN in New York with the US President and other world leaders, separately in secure locations, on various other screens attempting on various media to explain the disaster and the link to the terrifying explosion at Middleton.

"It was bound to leak out…Five thousand murdered military personnel can't be concealed for long, even at a top-secret secure facility. Especially after Drakken's place went boom on top of that." Wade sighed, eyeing the screens. "But this will make it harder to search for them."

"Has there been any reply from Drakken to the synthodroid's message?" Dr. Mrs. Possible asked.

"Not a peep so far…But Ron and our people are still following the van…And they've got a tracker on it."

"Are we just going to sit here?!" Shego, pacing the small control room of the Drakken craft, now hoving at 25,000 feet near the last known location of "Lost" Island.

"Sweetheart…" Drakken sighed. "We've tried microwave sweeps, radar, infrared, sound wave detection…Walter even used a jet pack to hover around on his own. So far there's nothing."

"So Dementor fooled you again?" glare… "Typical…"

"Afraid so…" wan smile. "You joined the wrong team, Shego."

"Don't be that way…" she growled. Shaking head… "Don't be kind to me, Drew…" she teared up. "Tell me I'm unbearable and leave me…I don't deserve…" she wept. He went to her…Hugging, then pulling away.

"We're going to find them…And you have a job to do Ms. Go-Drakken." He eyed her.

"Maybe…" she looked at him… "Maybe we should just give it up…" she stared at him. "Drew? When did you go all beige?"

"What? Oh…Lord knows…Something to do with my emotional motivations affecting skin color ever since that Tuesday…"

"Oh…I miss your blue a little…" she gave wan smile… "Drew, maybe we should just go and leave this to the UN fellas. They can stop Lindendon…I don't want you hurt, I couldn't bear it."

"If we can't find him, they can't. He'll come looking for us…I prefer to meet him." Drakken, set look.

"And do…What?"

"20 megatons should just about fetch him." Smile.

"You have nukes?" she blinked. "You had nukes all this time? And you never…"

"Shego…Power-mad, megalomanic-bordering…But not completely insane. I wanted to rule over a better world, not radioactive ash. But a little nuclear material to spare, I couldn't resist the challenge and I figured I could always use it as a good bargaining chip to get you out of stir…Though somehow, you nearly always did manage to keep out of prison or get out quickly."

"Is it…Here?" she looked round.

"Don't be ridiculous…" he frowned. "It's in orbit…Concealed as space junk. But once we know where Dementor's little island paradise is, we send the coordinates and down it comes. But that's a last resort…I'm hoping we can just let the UN use conventional weapons, plus maybe some of mine may work."

"Ok…" sigh. "So, I'd best stop whining and start pulling this show together in my capacity as Number two…The admin brains of the outfit." She nodded, pausing… "Drew…You've arranged that Kim will be ok, if…?"

"The moment Lindendon is finished…Or we are…" he nodded.

"Ok…You know I know she'd probably kill us but I wouldn't mind seein' her again…Nice kid, all-in-all."

She frowned as he looked eager… "I don't mean I'm willing to leave you here…I'd just like to see her again, when things allow." She put up a hand to his ready-to-argue expression… "I won't go…So no 'you should go protect her' arguments…"

"Fine…Then shall we get to work?…It's time you earned that high salary of yours…" Drakken, sternly.

"High salary…Dementor'd pay me four times as much…And actually pay me…" wan grin…

"Can't put in a resume till you find him…" Drakken noted.

"Now, a little incentive at last…Drew…?" Anxious gasp… "It was quick, wasn't it? You're sure…?"

"Yes." He lied. "I'm sure…"

Nod…Smile… "Drew, that's the most beautiful lie you've ever told me…Thank you." She kissed him.

"So, moron? Can't find a whole island?" she eyed the scanners. "What does that tell you? Walter?" she turned to where Walter sat at the controls. "Our glorious leader being numb in the brain, how about you? If it won't show up?"

"It's either there, ma'am…Or it isn't…" Walter shrugged. "But it's not there…"

"Then…It's not an island…" Drakken eyed Shego… "Though it may look like one…And Dementor may exploit the legends of a 'lost' island."

"Now we're getting somewhere…" she beamed.

"Walter…Do we have sonar maps of the sea bottom around here? From a few years ago?"

"Aye, aye boss…Everything's on Google." Walter noted.

"Then lets do a full sonar trace and draw up a new map…I think it might be interesting…" Drakken smiled. "Start with this area…" he tapped a screen on which a large stretch of the sea bottom, looking perfectly normal, was displayed.

"Take days, Boss…" Walter eyed him…

"Let it…Have to hand it to Dementor…He does lair on the grand scale." He noted. "Island-sized, that is…"

"I definitely should polish up my resume…" Shego beamed.

"Lost Island"…

Currently 14,000 feet below the surface of the Pacific…

"So 'Lost Island' doesn't exist at all…A deception…?" Lindendon addressed Bortel in the main lair hall…As they watched the ocean above via a vast ceiling portal…

"The little volcanic rock did, decades ago…About ten miles from our position now. But it sank under the sea just after I discovered it while mapping for a new undersea lair. It then occurred to me…What better place to advertise as my main base than a place which in fact no longer exists…Though, certainly our base deserves the title…" Bortel beamed.

"A shape-shifting mobile base…Brilliant…" Lindendon nodded. "An island on the surface, the sea floor below…"

"And the largest aircraft-carrying platform ever conceived when air-borne…" Bortel, proudly. "We can do everything but blast into orbit…And we have escape rocket shuttles, just in case."

"Dr. Bortel…" an aide in surgical gown… "The girl is prepped and ready…"

"Excellent…" Bortel nodded. "And the analysis…?"

"As you expected, Doctor…There is no hope for the legs, and one arm…And over a large section of the torso…That unusual suit of hers…" pause…

"Fused?..."

"Some sort of molecular protective binding but the damage has caused a permanent fusing…We can't separate it from her without severely injuring her…It would certainly kill her…However the suit could be adapted as you suspected…An artificial skin layer…"

"Internally?" Bortel asked…

"No serious damage…"

"Can she…" Lindendon cut in, anxiously… "Could she bear…Offspring?..."

"Colonel?" the medical aide stared…

"Well?"

"Technically?...If she survives the adaptation and the surgery to remove the limbs…Yes. I believe so…"

"Good…" Lindendon nodded.

Bortel shrugging to the aide's stare…

"Not that I would require it of her…" Lindendon, quickly… "But I'm sure she'd be pleased…"

"Uh…Yes…" the aide nodded… "Doctor, the team is ready, if you are…Oh, doctor…"

Bortel eyed him…

"She's conscious and has asked for her father…Demanding in fact and also insisting he not be harmed…"

Lindendon regarding…

"You may assure her her father lives and will not be physically harmed if that is her wish." He noted, precisely. "Tell her we are doing all we can to help her."

Bortel nodding, the aide saluted and hurried off…

Offspring?...He blinked…

"Colonel?" Bortel addressed Lindendon, who shrugged.

"It's only natural she'd still protect him, admirable in fact." Calm smile… "And there are many ways to revenge, Professor, without the need for direct physical harm…"


	67. Chapter 67

Part LXVII…

UN HQ…

On the various screens, a plethora of global media outlets giving opinions and reports on the escape of the infamous Lindendon…Ranging from concern and analyses to loud-mouthed ranting to You Tube conspiracy insanity, including even a few fervent American Nazi pro-Lindendon videos…Dr. Mrs. Possible pausing to focus on several deplicting the loading of countless military coffins at the prison facility…Its location now a former well-kept secret.

"He murdered most of them for no reason…" she eyed Dr. Mr. Possible… "Stopped in his escape to do it…And Kim…? She's their prisoner…With him?"

"If Drakken's not lying via his droid, Dr. Mrs. P, Kim should be…" Wade tried…

"You want me to put my trust in that crazy maniac?!" she shrieked at him, startling him.

"Honey…" Dr. Mr. Possible, carefully…

"I'm tired of sitting here, waiting to hear Kim's dead!…And now this little fool wants me to…!" she raged, red-faced. Calming at the sight of Wade's stricken face…

"Kim's not dead…" Dr. Mr. Possible said, firmly. "I don't believe in Drakken's promises, but I believe in Kimberly…She'll get through this somehow."

"I mean what I've said…If my girl is dead, I'll have that thing torn limb from limb…" Dr. Mrs. Possible, grimly. "It hugged me…It made me believe…" she trembled.

"You didn't betray Kim…The clone knew everything about you and her. I'm the one who wasn't paying…Dear?" Dr. Mr. Possible stared at his wife's sudden look.

"Knew everything…" she nodded. "She knew everything…Because she's a clone…And whatever else Drakken pumped into her, she has Kim's memories."

Uh…Dr. Mr. Possible nodded… Yeah.

"And she has Kim's DNA…Our DNA…Even Kim's brainwave patterns…"

"That would be the definition of a clone of our daughter…Yes..."

"Then, if she's alive, some part of her'll see me as her mother…Even if she sees Drakken as her father."

"Are you thinking you can appeal to her?..." Dr. Mr. Possible eyed her.

"No…I'm thinking I can lure her in. And once we have her, Drakken will bargain, whatever his real plans are."

"Uh…HI…" Ron greeted the rather hulking driver of the transfer car…In standard office suburbanite garb of collared shirt, slightly loose tie, slacks, sunglasses.

"Yo…" From the back where the Wego's in t-shirts and jeans grinned at him.

"Ron…" Hego, turning to give smile from driver's seat, raising sunglasses. Quick thumb's up… "Lets roll…"

"Igo got the motorcycle…" one of the Wegos frowned. "We could've done the Hells Angels. Wanna see us fill up the car like one of those clown cars?"

"Boys…" Hego... "This is important, no time to fool around. We're tryin' to save Kimberly and stop a trio of madmen…"

"And we're not buyin'…Don Drakken…" Wego#1, mock stern look…Chuckle.

"Fellas…" Hego sighed, watching the road… "Ron, can you keep contact with Wade?" he handed a communicator over. "We're still getting good signal from your tracker, he says."

"Ok…"

"And you better put this on…" Hego offered a hat… "Less chance they'll recognize you when we close up…"

"Right." He put on Hego's rather large hat…To the Wegos' chuckles as it slipped down…

"Try folding some newspaper inside…And boys…Knock it off!" glare at rear-view mirror. "Ahh…Igo…" he frowned at Igo on cycle in flashy sunglasses, flowered shirt, grinning at their car as he passed… "Pardon me…" He took the communicator from Ron. "Helmet, moron! And keep back before they spot you!"

"Sometimes I get why Shego couldn't take us anymore…" he sighed to Ron, returning communicator.

"Boys, I said no clown car!" he yelled at the giggling, multiplying Wegos… "I will pull this car over at the first chance…!"

New undersea Drakken lair…

Various droids and henchthugs scurrying about, still engaged in heavy pumping and critical repair of previous damage…

"The Boss isn't calling back-up?" Sally to Barclay at the main control console…

"Flooding again in section nine!...Teams to the breech…" Barclay called to his microphone.

"No, not yet…But he must be hunting for Dementor at these coordinates…" Barclay pointed to a map of the Pacific. "He seems to be sweeping around, doing a full search…Doesn't want too cooks spoilin', I guess. He'll call us when he needs us."

"No word on Kimberly…?" Sally asked.

"I'm sure they're all ok." Barclay, firmly… Slight grin… "And if you really want to know about Walter, sorry, Sal. No word out from him either, yet. But the Boss would call, you know that."

"Sure…" she sighed. "What about the team and Stoppable?"

"They lost the patrol car, they've shifted theirs, they'll be heading for the docks."

"Kinda wish they could've let him know, that she really will be ok."

"We woulda brung him…He ducked out…And we've said so, multiple times." Barclay shrugged. "Not much more we can do except actually release her and I agree with the Boss' last word. Too dangerous for her, with Lindendon's blood up."

"Somehow I never saw us as the protectors of Kim Possible." Sally, wan smile.

"Things change in this business…" Barclay shrugged.


	68. Chapter 68

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LXVIII…

Avairius and Lindendon in a conference room, now serving as waiting room…

"If the girl lives, Alan…All will yet be well…" Lindendon paced.

Really? Avairius eyed him…Lindendon catching his stare.

"She is essential now that Drakken cannot be trusted…The key to the future of our master race…"

Our?...Avairius pondered.

Well, either his branch of the Nazis have become more inclusive with time…Or, I guess I just don't look it…

"Professor…" Lindendon addressed the video screen in the room where a weary Bortel with one of the medical staff had come over to the camera.

"Ve've saved her, I believe…" Bortel nodded. "But…As I feared…"

"The legs and arm, Cyrus…?" Avairius, carefully…

"Yes…Though we haf replaced those with suitable bionic limbs. It's the torso that's most affected…As expected ve could not unfuse the suit. As for the upper body…Der was scarring and other damage."

"But…If you can't unfuse the suit…" Avairius paused.

"It will function as un artificial skin…" Bortel nodded. "But…"

"Will she suffer?" Avairius, anxiously…

"Yes, though ve can contain der pain…The worst however…"

"I will take her as she is…" Lindendon noted. "If, as you hoped…?"

"Yes, Colonel…It may be possible for her to have offspring…Though only under the most careful conditions…"

"Excellent…" Lindendon beamed. "And her recovery?"

"To the maximum ve can hope, a few weeks…She may be up and around in a few days."

"A triumph, Professor…My congratulations."

"Cyrus?" Avairius eyed him. "'The worst'?"

"She has no sensation in most of her body…" Bortel sighed. "Der ist nothing we can do about that. The peripheral nerves are too damaged."

"Free of most of the pain of human existence? A blessing…" Lindendon shrugged.

"She's resting now…" Bortel noted. "Though her recovery seems quite rapid, she will need time to readjust. Hopefully ve can be able to provide it."

"Thanks to your brilliant deception, Professor." Lindendon smiled. "Again, congratulations. When may we offer our best wishes for a speedy recovery to the lady?"

"A few hours…All continuing to go well." Bortel nodded. "We will join you shortly."

"Indeed, Professor…We must celebrate this success." Lindendon noted. Turning to Avairius as the screen went blank. "The plans of Drakken for betraying us are defeated. His instrument is now ours."

"She's already said, even when she thought she was dying, that she wanted Drakken spared…"Avairius, hesitant.

"And he will be…Physically…For the sake of his genius as well as her wishes…" Lindendon noted. "But as our prisoner and after paying the price of his betrayal. We shall be as 'merciful' to him as the world was to me."

Within the operating area…

"I want my father…" Potential murmured, insistently.

"Soon, my girl…" Bortel, soothingly…

"Where is my father?!" harshly as she eyed him as well as she could…Her head currently clamped in a vise to hold it fixed for healing.

"Ve don't know for sure…But he will surely come…" Bortel, quietly. "I believe it's inevitable."

"It was her…Shego…" she twisted in the bed slightly, though restrained… "She betrayed me…Tricked him into abandoning me…I…Professor?"

"Please stop, my girl…You vill only injure yourself…"

"Why can't I feel anything?...I can't feel my legs or…" she tried to reach up with her free, human arm… "I can't feel my body…I can see my hand touching it…Why can't I feel it?!"

"My dear, there was extensive nerve damage…And your current 'skin' in most places…Isn't…"

"Isn't what?! I want a mirror, now! Keep that stuff away!" she glared at a figure in nursing garb bearing what was clearly a syringe of sedative. "Mirror! And I want something to counteract the drugs you've giving me."

"No, that would too much pain for you…" Bortel noted.

"I'm the best judge for me…" she frowned. "I want to feel my skin again…"

"My poor girl…" Bortel sighed. "Cutting the drugs will only increase your suffering…Young lady, ve couldn't save most of your skin and the nerves bound to it. As for der legs…Und your right arm…"

"They don't feel…They're not mine…" she stared… "Where's that mirror!" she glared at the nurse.

"They vill be, in time…They vill be better than the old…Bionic…"

She eyed him coldly… "You did this to me? Experimented on me? On the clone freak?!"

"It vas der only way to save your life…" Bortel shook his head. "You remember the explosion, der vas too much damage."

"Give me that!" she grabbed for the mirror…Right hand, Bortel noted with satisfaction.

The systems are already adjusting well…

"Don't be discouraged, Kimberly…Your facial burns will heal…Your hair will grow back…As for the skin color…"

She touched her burned face, burned brown and red…Raw red in places…Touching with the one part of her that could still feel, her left hand…

"…Permanent tan, huh…" she said, calmly…

"We can adjust it in a few days, graft and color the skin to normal…Where the artificial skin…"

"Artificial?..." she looked down, pulling at her gown…Uh…She eyed the silver sheen of her lower body…

"There was no way to unfuse your battle suit without killing you, Kimberly…But it will serve and in time we can try to grow skin over…"

"Color?" she eyed him, cutting him off. "Could you color me blue? What's left of me?"

"Blue?" he stared.

"I'm a Drakken…It's time I made it clear who I am and who my father is…" she insisted. "Blue goes so well with this silver…" she tapped the fused suit "skin".

"I…" Bortel starred…

"You've been so good to me, Professor…You and your friends who saved me…Just this one little thing more." She beamed at him, coyly. "Think how impressed Dad will be…"

"At last I'll have realized my full potential, as a true Drakken…" she grinned.

He eyed her but sighed at her attempt at a winsome look…Especially pathetic in her condition…

"Ve vill do what ve can, my dear…" he patted her gently on the left hand…She touching his gently…

"Really, thanks…" smile. "I'll take that shot now…" He nodded and moved to the nurse who stepped to her…

True blue at last…Yeah, it'll be nice to finally be a true Drakken on the surface as well as beneath…she thought.

At least until Daddy finds me…And saves me…The one way he can…And the fitting end to his little cloning experiment. The final defeat of his…Our…Archenemy…His daughter realizing her full potential and taking the life that should be hers by default. It was inevitable, really…There can only be one in the end. And why waste a perfectly good body keeping it forever frozen?

After all, it'll be the easiest organ match ever and I'm sure Dad's always wanted to try brain transplantation.

"They're heading for the coast…The dock area of the seaport here, I'd say…" Hego noted. "I think we've got a lead at last as to their base…It must be at sea."

"Should we call in the UN force?" Ron asked…Staring ahead at the van shifted in color and shape yet again…Brown and rather sporty now.

"Not yet…Lets get to the docks and see where they go…If that thing isn't amphibious, they'll have to board a freighter or something. Tell Wade to get their people to find a cargo ship in the area and arrange for it to be ready to take us on and follow the other ship. I'll have Igo summon our own craft from Go City to follow just in case we need it instead, but lets try to keep hidden a bit longer…"

"Yeah!" cheer from the Wegos in back… "Boat ride!"


	69. Chapter 69

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LXIX…

Aboard a cargo ship secured for "special operations"…

Hego, still in civilian outfit, on deck with Ron…As the Wegos chase each other about the deck…

"Lets make a chain on the anchor rope…" one suggested… "Cool!"

"Boys!" Hego hollered, turning back to Ron, with sigh…

"So far, so good…They don't seem aware of us in pursuit. I think they believe they lost us."

"Lets hope so…" Ron sighed. "At least Rufus is a little more secure on their van now they've gone shipboard. Any word as to their finding the others…Dementor or his new partner?"

"Nothing yet. But if Drakken's people weren't lying to you, we're on our way to Kimberly. And we will get her back, Ron." Reassuring hand on shoulder.

"They seemed sincere enough." Ron pondered. "Though why they should want to bring me to Kim and let her go…"

"Drakken could've planned to use you to control Kim…Or maybe…" Hego paused.

"Kill me in front of her to make her suffer?" shrug… "Not quite his style, I have to say…Besides, I really believe his henchlady meant what she said. They wanted to stop the Throwback for their Kim's sake."

"Maybe they succeeded." Hego shrugged. "It was an awfully big hole back there."

"I don't think so…If Drakken were gone his people would give it up…And if Drakken's not gone…The Throwback and Dementor probably made it as well, since we found no traces."

"Well, if it wasn't a trick by the three of them…God help Drakken and his people if the Throwback made it. He has a rep for dealing with people who cross him." He looked out to sea…Hands a bit clenched.

"I'm sorry about Shego…" Ron noted quietly.

"She made her bed…She has to lie in it." Hego sighed.

"Why did she go off with Drakken of all villains? She was smart enough to set up shop for herself, if she had to go Evil…She's always seemed so…"

"…In love?" Hego, wry smile. "You don't have to be cautious, Ron…I know she loves him. She has since the moment she ran off from us and he took her in. Something about him appealed to her right away, maybe that air of hapless incompetence. Truth is, Shego needs to be needed. She can even deal with being taken for granted but she has to believe the people she's with, her family, need her. The boys and I let her down on that score, I'm afraid. We stopped needing her. And she was angry with us about Mom and Dad. We got over and forgot them, she thought, too quickly. I tried to explain to her that the boys were young and couldn't brood all their lives but she wouldn't accept it. She finally found someone who supported her better."

"But Drakken?..." Ron shook his head.

"He has a sentimental side, even I have to say. You must have seen it…When you and Kim were trapped with him that Christmas? She told me about that. Yeah, we do talk…Every now and then…She leers and rants of course, but I know she's checking in…And letting me know she's ok. In her way, she's been happy with him. Else I'd've hunted him down and killed him years ago." Hego noted, matter-of-factly. "Of course there's nothing to do but kill him now…If he doesn't give it up. And Shego…Well…She knew what she was getting into."

"I hope it won't come to that."

"It may have already, Ron…You know that." Firm stare. "But this clone of Kim's interests me…From everything I saw when she slipped into the UN meetings with you, she seemed a perfect copy…Was she?"

"Almost…But there were differences…It's hard to explain…" sheepish look. "Harder to explain to Kim, I guess."

"She won't blame you, Ron."

"I nearly…Well…She might forgive, but she'll be hurt." He sighed. "I would be…"

"Nearly is still better than…Did…" Hego, kind smile. "She'll appreciate it."

"Hope so…"

"Drakken and She…They almost seem…" Hego paused… "They almost seem to care for the clone…"

"I think they do…I believe they were actin' to save it from the Throwback…"

"Her…" Ron corrected sheepishly…But corrected… "I can't help thinking she deserved that much…Not to be considered an 'it'."

"That much like her, eh?" Hego, kindly. "No wonder She loves her…Kim's always been the little sister/daughter she wished for…"

"She was very nice…That time Electronique altered her…"

"Yeah…" Hego nodded. "But there was always a restlessness in her. She was annoyed at being increasingly shunted out of my decisions, I know but it wasn't just that that drove her to the other side. And she blames the world for Mom and Dad…If they'd lived, it would have been different." He smiled at Ron. "If you're wondering, yes…It's because I could have gone the same way…But one of us had to look after the boys and it was my turn." Frowning as he looked over the ship railing…

"Wego!" he hollered. "Off that anchor chain! Right, now!"

Aboard the Drakken craft…

"That's sector 10…" Walter noted, eyeing the map on screen. "Nothing unusual."

"Lets keep on…" Shego pointed at the next square. "Drew's right, there's got to be something here…Dementor didn't disappear into thin air and there's a diffused energy output coming from something big around here."

"Coffee?" Drakken offered, holding tray with mugs.

"Thanks…" Shego took one, Walter the other.

"Cookies in the oven…We need something to keep going and I like baking when things are tense, you know that." He smiled at Shego's frown, she finally relenting with wan smile.

"Lets have a look…" he sat… "Sector 10 mapped, good."

"Nothing there…" Shego frowned at the screen.

"Elimination, Shego…It's also the way Science works. We eliminate the impossible and the improbable remains."

"Wish the improbable would show faster…" she sighed.

"It will…Soon enough." Drakken, serenely.

"Ummn…" Walter cleared throat. "Speaking of when we find the improbable, boss? What then? We can't take on Dementor and his pal single-handedly…"

"Really?" Shego frowned.

"I've no intention of taking Cyrus and Lindendon on, Walter. Shego…" he eyed her look. "We simply transmit their location to the UN and keep doing so until they decided it could be for real and check it out."

"I want to speak to them…To Dementor, at least…Before we turn them in…" Shego noted.

"I need to know…For sure…" she looked at Drakken.

"Even Cyrus may not be willing to talk, Shego…But you can try, certainly."

"If she's dead, Lindendon will enjoy telling me…" Shego noted quietly… "And I won't worry she's still there, in the rubble, dying…"

"Sheila…" Drakken urged…Putting hand on her shoulder which she took…

"I suppose I know she's dead…" she nodded… "But until they tell me…However much gloating they do…"

"Of course, Sheila…" he nodded.

"But I don't want you and Walter to risk anything…I'll go out in a jet pack…Tell them you were killed…"

"They won't believe you flew out alone, sweetheart…And they won't be able to trace us."

"Just me on the radio, at least…" she urged.

"They know I'm alive, Shego…"

"Please…" she put up a hand… "I need to feel like I'm protecting someone I love…"

"As you like…" he nodded.

"Beginning Sector 11…And I think your oven timer's buzzing, Boss…" Walter noted.

"Hello, boys…" cooing voice…

Lindendon, Bortel, Avairus in conference eyed the figure before them…An apologetic Wendy in nurse mode behind her… "Professor, I couldn't stop her…She insisted."

"Ms. Drakken." Bortel stared at her, in robe…And likely, nothing else… "You mustn't be up and about so quickly. You don't realize the potential damage, the drugs are masking the pain…"

"I waved off the last round, Prof…" Potential grinned…The three staring at the burned, scarred face…Healing rather rapidly, however, Bortel noted.

Amazing regenerative properties, even if she can't quite regrow new limbs and peripheral nerves…

And…One must admit…

"How'd you like the new tone?..." she grinned. "I had Nurse here start the coloriziation…What do you think, Colonel? Birdman?"

I think…It's…Blue…Avairius stared at the bluish face before him…And…

"I decided to leave the bionics mostly silver like my new coat of suit skin…" she grinned at the stares.

Actually…Avairius noted, eyeing the mix of blue and silver showing from above and under the robe…It does match up rather…

Horrible as the thought of that fused suit may be…

"Beautiful, Miss Drakken…" Lindendon had risen, offering a slight bow. "And may I say, you show a remarkable adaptability…You have adjusted to the new limbs very well."

"Getting there…But think I need to redo my hair…" she peered into a blank monitor to scan her reflection… "Could use a bit more intense red with the light blue. Cyrus? You said the face would heal more…?" she turned to face him.

"It's already showing remarkable progress…" Bortel nodded. "Of course…" he paused.

"You mean the nerves are shot…" she nodded. "Yeah, Wendy and I ran a computer model just now of how things should go based on what seems to be healing…I may be a little frozen-faced in the end, but you guys know how much I love you." Mocking tone. Tight…Very tight, just the lips moving…Smile.

"At least I'm not Freddy Krugger." She noted. "Nice job, Cyrus, thanks."

"You should rest, my dear…You're still adapting to the new limbs and while the healing process may be proceeding ahead of our estimations but there will continue to be a deal of pain for some time."

"I want to get back on my new feet asap, Cyrus." She shook her head. "I'm anxious to see the…Potential…For development with all the new parts. I'll bear up."

"One learns through pain, Professor…" Lindendon noted calmly. "Isn't that right, Miss Drakken?"

"Absolutely, Colonel…And please, call me Kimberly…We're all friends now." Tight smile. Slight wobble.

"You must rest, Kimberly." Bortel frowned. "Wendy? Escort Miss Drakken back."

"In a mo…" she waved the 'nurse' off… "What about my father?"

"We've no word as yet…" Lindendon noted.

"I got that…You know what I mean…" she eyed him.

"If you will join us…Freely…" Lindendon replied, calmly. "He will come to no physical harm. His intellect after all is still of great value. And…" pause.

"I never kill immediate family…" he smiled. Pleased by her steady, calm return smile.

"Of course, he will have to pay a penalty…Besides the loss of his freedom…" Hard stare.

"Well…" Potential nodded, considering… "StepMom's not exactly immediate family…In my book anyway."

Avairius repressing blanch…

"I guess we understand each other, Colonel…" she smiled again…Tightly…But slight groan at the pulled skin.

"Call me Marlon, dear." Lindendon smiled.


	70. Chapter 70

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LXX…

UN HQ…

"Rufus? This is Wade again…" Wade told his microphone…

Sighing hum from receiver…

"Just wanted to let you know Ron and the Go Team are in pursuit by ship. Hang in there…Oh and Dr. Mrs. Possible wants to speak to you?"

Huh?...Squeak.

"Rufus…" Dr. Mrs. Possible took the mike… "If you understand, you're our best hope for reaching Kimberly…Please don't let that van leave you and that communicator behind!..."

Uh-uh…Determined squeak…

"Thank you…" she handed the mike back to Wade.

"Good job, Ruf…Keep it up."

Cut to shot of Rufus on the communicator, scanning the horizon…Nothing ahead, the shore fast vanishing behind, fortunately the reconfiguration of the van to a more classy suburban family type of vehicle having only improved his cubbyspace, making it a bit more sheltered.

"If you can hear or see anything with those guys or concerning Kim, try and let me know. Wade out." Wade concluded…

"Well, that's some good news…" Dr. Mr. Possible noted, eyeing his wife who nodded.

"And now we put our other plan into effect…" she said, quietly.

"As I was out walkin' down Paradise street,

To me way, hey, blow the man down!

A pretty young damsel I chanced for to meet,

Give me some time to blow the man down!

She was round in the counter and bluff in the bow..."

"Boys!" Hego cried at the singing Wegos…Multipled to a chorus, engaged in various tasks about the ship…Hego having given reluctant acquiescence to their desire to take on sailors' chores…

"So I took in all sail and cried 'way enough now'...

I hailed her in English, she answered me clear...

'I'm from the Black Arrow bound to the Shakespeare'...

So I tailed her my flipper and took her in tow..."

And yard-arm to yard-arm, away we did go..." "Avast, there! Look sharp, yer scurvy knave!…" one cried at Ron in his path as he carried several boxes too many…Stumbling…

"Knock it off, Wego!" Hego frowned… "Be careful…Wego, tell your brother to be careful!"

"Aye, aye, sir! Look sharp there, you worthless lice-ridden barnacle!"

Hego rolling eyes…

"Well, they seem to be having a good time…" Ron noted.

"Too good." Hego, grimly.

"We're off to sink Drakken and send 'im to Hell!, hey, ho, blow the man down!

As for our sister, we'll leave 'er to drown!..."

"Wego!..." Hego, glaring. "That's enough…!" shaking head…

"They've no idea what they've saying…" he sighed… "This is all a joke to them."

"I'm sure they're worried about Shego." Ron began. "But they are just kids…"

"If only we could settle for 'worry'." Hego rubbed his forehead. "They still don't understand what a final confrontation with Drakken…And his allies…If they are his allies…Could mean. If she's still…"

"Shego's tough to kill, Hego…" Ron smiled…

"I hope I won't have to prove that, Ron…" Hego gave him a hard stare.

Sound of roaring motor…The ship struck a modest, glancing blow…Hego frowning over the railing at the smaller craft circling them…

"Igo! Watch what you're doing! This isn't water sports!" Igo, visible through front window of the craft in sunglasses and shorts, offering nonchalant wave from the pilot's cabin.

"Knew I shouldn't have let him take the hovercraft…" Hego sighed.

The Possibles, now in military transport en route back to Middleton…Behind them, scattered in traffic, various disguised UN military and scientific personnel. The twins in back, just a bit subdued for once…It made clear to them that the strange and slightly threatening sister of the past few days was not only a clever fraud but now a clear and present danger to the real Kim.

"Are you sure about this, dear?" Dr. Mr. Possible…

"I'm sure…" Dr. Mrs. Possible, grimly. "Drakken stole my daughter…Now, I'm going to steal his…She's alive, out there…I can feel it…And she'll come to me. She can't help herself…He miscalculated there. There's…" she broke down a little… "…Too much of our little girl in his copy…She'll trust me." Grimly determined look… "Are we ready, Wade?" she spoke into her headset.

"Every frequency we know Drakken and Dementor have used and then some…" his reply on the radio. "Go ahead…"

She paused, then clicked the microphone to her headset…"Kimberly? Kimberly, this is your mom… Kimberly, I need to see you…I know what Dr. Drakken's done and I know it wasn't your fault. I afraid for you, Kim…I know Drakken's lab was blown up…I'm afraid for you both, honey. Please, just call me and let me know you're ok. Dad and I will be back at home. Kimberly, please." She told the microphone. "You're my daughter…Too…" her voice broke… "And I'm…Worried for both my girls…" she clicked off, red-eyed.

"I've never lied to her before now…" she said, quietly…Staring at Dr. Mr. Possible…


	71. Chapter 71

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LXXI…

Drakken undersea lair…Under renovation…About 400 feet down.

"Can we get some power going for the pumps in section four?" Barclay called into a radio transmitter. "The water's knee deep in there."

"Section four?" Sally eyed the map of the facility on screen, which flickered…Barclay giving a whack…It steadied… "Isn't that the main reactor area?"

"It would be…" Barclay sighed…Turning to several synthodroids awaiting instructions… "Fellas, better get to section four and help out with the flooding containment…And be ready to route auxiliary power to Ms. Possible's containment chamber if we lose main power." They nodded, hurrying off.

"Any word?" Sally asked.

"Nothing…But no rants of triumph by Professor Dementor or the Throwback's a good sign…" he noted kindly. "I'm sure the Boss and Shego and Walt are fine."

Another alarm buzzing on the control console caught his attention…

"God, the Boss really got taken on this place…" he sighed.

Hospital clinic on board "Lost Island" submarine platform…

"You wanted to see me…?" Avairius eyed Potential, back in bed…Cushioned in a total body gel wrap…IVs back in place…Wendy hovering on nurse duty.

"I hear you saved my life…" Potential eyed him. "Just wanted to say, thanks."

"It was the Colonel's incredible body structure that saved you, I just provided a getaway vehicle…" Avairius shrugged.

"You could have left me." She eyed him. "You had cause, knowing what my dad did…"

"Maybe I just wanted to be known as the junior villain who saved Kim Possible's dark side…" he smiled.

"When things go bad…I'll try to let you know." She eyed him carefully. "I may not be able to do more, so…"

"Thanks…" Pause… "Will things go bad?" he asked, lightly. "We seem to have the ball in our court…Cyrus and the Colonel, anyway…"

"You know better …" hard stare. "Why are you here, Avairius?"

"Where else would I go? Cyrus is all the family I have." He replied, carefully. "I'm protecting him as you're protecting your father."

"I'll try to give him a chance…No guarantees…But that's not all, is it?"

"Lindendon has his ideas about you, you know…" Avairius noted. "And, no…It's not just Cyrus…" calmly…

"He's welcome to them…If they fit mine, fine…" she shrugged. "But on my terms…I owe him too, you know. So long as he keeps his word."

"In his way, he will…And he'll hold you to yours..."

"I get that, too." Wan grin…Groan…

"Wendy…" Avairius looked over…

"I'm fine…Like dear Marlon says, pain's a great teacher…" she noted grimly, waving Wendy off. "It helps me to focus. So, I sense I've made a romantic conquest?" sly grin…

"I wouldn't put too much stock in that…" Avairius cautioned. "He won't lose sight of his goal."

"Oooh…Mother of the Master Race, eh?" she grinned. "I could deal…"

He stared…

"Evil side, Alan…" she grinned. "Don't you get thinkin' you're dealin' with sweet lil' Kim your ole foe. I'm her but not the side of her you want to stake your life on."

"And yet…" he regarded her… "I just have, I see."

"I like it when I find I'm dealin' with smart people…" she beamed. "Who get when they're under obligation to me…Anyway you don't care if I mess with the Master Plan to my good, so long as Cyrus lives to die in a supervillains' retirement home and…" grin…

"…Justice is finally done?" she smiled innocently.

He gave a noncommittal look…

"I see we understand each other too…" she beamed. "So, what's the latest news? Dad's not been taken, the UN isn't on to us yet…My original's still unaccounted for, suggesting Team Drakken is still kickin' to some extent…And my lovable, if dunderheaded sidekick?"

Hard stare belying her light tone…

"Drakken's people got him away before the explosion, I'm sure…" he noted…Rather kindly.

"You're sure…" she eyed him intently.

"I can't be…But…"

"He's hard to kill and Daddy was looking out for him…He's alive, I know he is…I'd know if he were dead." She said, calm tone but burning stare.

"You know Lindendon will kill him if he can get hold of…"

"No, he won't. He wants my willin' coop…He knows Ron is part of the price, as much as Dad…" she shook her head. "At least he won't until he's sure it's safe to do it, or I agree…And he'd like to get me to agree…Typical guy. "

"Competitive…?" Avairius, thin smile.

"He wants what you all want…To be loved for yourselves. And that's something only I can give him now."

"Lindendon? He hates women."

"He hates them because he fears them…You all do. Even he knows he can't get the one thing he wants, with all his power and brutality…He can't make a woman love him for himself. One did choose to, once…But she learned the hero image wasn't the real man and she dropped him. But somewhere in him…He's still a farm boy with romantic notions."

"He'll know you're lying, Kim…Don't try to fool him that way…He'll kill you…"

"Never said I'd lie…" she eyed him. "I get honesty is the best policy with him…But he'll hope, I think…And I could be nice to someone who spares my dad, can come to an understanding about my boyfriend…And gives me the life I want as a wedding present…Which includes makin' me Queen of the Earth." Smile, hard stare. "I've warned you, Alan. I like to pay my debts…And I may need your help at some point…But I'm not the girl you seem convinced I am and if you have any gallant, noble ideas about protecting that girl..." cold smile. "That's all the warning you'll get, Avairius."

Knock at the clinic door…Rather hesitant…

"That'll be my beau…" she smiled. "Say, I hope you'll agree to be best man…He really likes you, you know."

Avairius, staring…

"Hey, Colonel, come in!" she called. "Alan and I are done talkin' and I'm fine."

"Pardons, Ms. Drakken…" Lindendon entered with apologetic air… "Avairius." He nodded. "Not wishing to interrupt but we're receiving a curious signal…"

Potential, immediate and intent focus… "Father?"

"Actually, no…" LIndendon, an almost concerned(?) look, Avairius noted…

"Your mother seems to be trying to reach you…"

Aboard Drakken's craft, still surveying the sea floor…Walter, monitoring UN broadcasts, had also picked up Dr. Mrs. Possible's message…

Shego and Drakken listening now…Shego absently rubbing her head, Drakken eyeing her, concerned…

"Poor woman…" Shego murmured, finally… "We have to let her know Kim is still safe…I understand what she's…" she eyed Drakken.

"Isn't there a way, Drew…?" pleading look… "If we could just let her know we're trying to keep Kim safe…Not…Oh, please…?"

"Shego, if we transmit, now…" he paused.

"I know…I know…" she nodded. "She's trying to help our baby, Drew…In spite of…" she closed her eyes. "I want her to know..." pause...

"I could go…Take a suit to the surface, send her a message…If Dementor finds me, you'll be able to finish…" she eyed him.

"Lindendon would kill you…" Drakken, shaking head.

"He could try…" she gave a wan smile… "Don't sell me short, Dr. Drakken. I'm family now."

"Sheila…No." he said, firmly. "Please, I couldn't bear it…He'd enjoy making you suffer for my sake."

"I can't let that poor woman suffer, Drew…I've done enough to her…I know what she's going through but at least her baby is still alive…" earnest stare. "There must be a way…You can find a way…I know you can."

Potential, ignoring doctor's orders, out of bed in robe, in the Dementor platform's control room, listening intently to Dr. Mrs. Possible's broadcast…Her blue and silver skin shimmering a bit in the light…

Mom…Yes…

She'd take me…She'd be my mom, just as it should be, if…

"But not like this…" she whispered, glancing in the window to see her reflection… "Not like this…No…"

No, I'll give her her baby back…The best of both of us…She'll believe…And I'll have the life I want…I just have to hang on a little longer…Find Dad and persuade him…He'll help me, he loves me.

Shego's anxious face before her…No…

"Not you…You're not my mother…No…" she whispered. "I'll have the life that should be mine…Mother, father, boyfriend…I'll have it all…The Drakken way…"

And it will be me she calls for…Sincerely…

Because I'll the only daughter she has left…The one true Kim…And I'll be that Kim, for them...

Just as if there'd never been two...The ultimate finale to Dad's little project...

"Kimberly?" Lindendon entered the control room, Avairius following…Both with such identical concerned looks that she couldn't repress a smile…

My two Evil Fairy Godfathers…Or my two dwarves, tending their Snow Blue and Silver?

"You should be in the clinic, my dear." Lindendon noted. "You'll jeopardize your recovery."

"Learning from pain, Colonel…" she smiled.

He eyed the speaker from which Dr. Mrs. Possible's message issued…Repeating again…

"Your mother seems concerned…I'm sure she'd prefer you rest…"

Avairius, watching…

"She's trying to smoke me out, of course…" Potential noted quietly. "I suppose the whole UN is waiting to come in the moment I send a message."

"That would be a sensible stratagem…" Lindendon nodded. "But if you wish…"

She eyed him… "You'd take that risk?"

"I'm sure the Professor could provide a way to contact her without giving us away, apart from of course revealing that you survived." He noted.

"Still a risk…I appreciate the offer…" she nodded, wan smile… "But I prefer to wait until the call's sincere. Avairius?" she looked over. "No offense but the Colonel and I need a moment?...You don't mind?"

He blinked, then nodded…

Amused to note that Lindendon seemed even more perturbed than he as he left the room.

"Miss Drakken?" Lindendon eyed her.

"Lets talk wedding presents, Marlon…Dowry, I guess is the better word?" she smiled coolly, wave of hand. "I know you've already saved my life and agreed to spare Dad, which I appreciate…But you've picked a demanding girl...I'll make no bones about that...And there's something else I want…And Mommy's message might help me…Or rather, you, get it for me." Careful stare.

"Miss?"

"You want more than my genes, Colonel…" she grinned. "And I'm not sayin' no…Long as we can come to a sensible agreement about my Ronny boy…But there's one last deal-clincher…" she eyed him.

"Indeed…?" he replied, careful stare which could not fully mask his earnest anxiety…

(I'll have to remember that look when I do the eulogy…She noted…Give me as noble Kim, defeater of the Throwback just that sincerely tragic note. "He was a tragic figure, Colonel Lindendon, in a way…And we mourn what he might have been…")

"Yeah…Marlon…You know in the end there can only be one Kim Possible…" she eyed him.


	72. Chapter 72

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LXXII…

The UN freighter shadowing the ship bearing Drakken's staff…

Hego regarding Ron as they sat, listening at the radio in the transmitter room…Dr. Mrs. Possible's broadcast replaying…

"Not a bad idea, if the clone's alive…" he finally noted after a pause following the end of the broadcast…To repeat shortly.

"I guess…" Ron, troubled look… "I don't know if Kim would be happy about it."

"Her mother's desperate, Ron…" Hego noted. "Anything that gets her a line on Kim she'll try…She's not the first mom with a missing daughter I've dealt with…" wan grin. "Wish I could say all those tales had happy endings."

"She's Kim…" Ron shook his head… "And if she hears this, she may come out…But she'll know…And it's not her fault, she didn't ask to be born."

"It's my sister and her beau, yes…" Hego nodded. "But if the clone knows what they know…Where Kim is…"

"It's a terrible thing to be an outsider, in your own family…I feel like that sometimes…Mom and Dad try…" Ron sighed… "But I'm different…I don't fit quite right with them."

"You're a teenager, kid…" Hego grinned. "You don't fit anywhere…Give it time."

"But she…She'll never fit…" Ron eyed him… "And she knows what this broadcast means…That Dr. Mrs. Possible will use any trick…That she doesn't…It just seems…Cruel…She is Kim, after all…"

"Ron…" Hego sighed. Hand on his clenched fists. "You're not to blame for loving her…She is, as you say, Kim…But Dr. Mrs. Possible is Kim's mother and that's a different thing…"

"I don't know if I can bear up to this…" Ron looked at him. "I know there can only be one in the end…At least, one free in the world, even if we manage not to kill her."

"That's not your responsibility, Ron…It's my sister's…And Drakken's…"

"Isn't it? I told her I loved her…" long look. "How is that not my responsibility? She loves me, Hego. And I believe that…It's the one thing about her I don't doubt."

"She'll use that, Ron…And Drakken, that son of a bitch, counted on it when he created her…He knew she would."

"And fell into his own trap…" Ron smiled wistfully… "He loves her too, his daughter…I never realized till now how much he loved Kim all these years. How proud he was of her every time we beat him."

"Then, at least she has that, maybe…" Hego noted, wry grin. "More than a lot of supervillainness get, really…And I should know."

"I hope they get away…" Ron sighed. "Get away and take her somewhere, anywhere she might be happy…"

"If they're alive…" Hego, ruefully.

Ron eyeing him… "Sorry…I forgot we aren't sure about Shego…"

"Eh…If anyone survived it was my sis…" shrug. "Green-eyed cat with nine lives…" smile.

Buzz from transmitter…

"Hey, Wade!" Ron called into the microphone. "We're still following them, on course. Anything new?"

"As a matter of fact…Yeah…" Wade's voice. "Ron? We have a 'call', sorta…For you…"

UN HQ…

"So we can't trace this?" Dr. Mrs. Possible eyed the monitor…On which a calm-faced Dr. Bortel smiled…

"No." Wade shrugged. "Dementor's droids aren't quite as versatile as Drakken's synthodroids but they're very well shielded and encrypted…Still…" he looked at both Possibles and the others clustered round his area…The Secretary General, General Masters, assorted troops, and the Drakken synthodroid agent, Ms. Rothsweig, brought in at Wade's suggestion to see if she could offer any insight.

"I'm waitin'…" the Bortel droid, seated before the computer screen in Bortel's apartment, noted… "Is Ron there or no?"

"Kim…" Dr. Mrs. Possible addressed the screen…

"Mom?" the droid smiled faintly. "Got your message, thanks. Love you too. Sorry about the white lies, I hope you get it was necessary."

"Kim…Please…You know where…Your sister…Is…"

"Not exactly…Sorry, Mom…" calm look. "But I'm here to be your little girl…"

Dark look on Dr. Mrs. Possible's face…Dr. Mr. Possible put hand on hers…

Don't…His look said…

Sweetheart, for Kim's sake…Don't…

She calmed… "Kim, if you are my girl…If you love me…Please tell me where your sister is…"

"I got a little banged-up in the explosion but I'm fine now…" the droid noted.

"Good…That's good." Dr. Mrs. Possible nodded. "I'm glad you're all right…"

"My legs got blown off, Mom…" the droid said…Slight quaver… "Mom? Mom? Please say you're sorry…Lie to me…I don't mind…"

"I'm sorry. Kim, my poor Kim… I'm sorry…"

"Thanks…" wan tone. "Is this neat how the Professor set this up? Sorry we have to be so cautious…You wouldn't want to see me now, anyway…But I'm getting better…I'll be fine soon…" brightening tone.

"Couldn't you tell me…Anything…Kim?"

"One of my arms went too…" the droid replied. "But the new one is even better…And I still have one…Tell Ron there's still one hand to touch him with…"

"Kim…" weeping…

"Dad? That you? Hey?" the droid smiled. "I'm ok, being a lil' dramatic to get Mom's attention…The dark one has to try harder, you know."

"Kimberly, please come home…" Dr. Mr. Possible choked out… "Help us find your sister and come home, we love you both…We'll find some way…"

"Thanks, Dad." The droid stared…A tear running down the false Bortel's cheek. "But it's not my home and I know Mom doesn't want me…Thanks, though…My sis is lucky…Though my real daddy's pretty great too. Let me speak to Ron, willya?"

"Not unless you tell us where my daughter is!" Dr. Mrs. Possible cried.

"Fair enough…" the droid nodded. "But I'll only tell my honey…Put him on…"

"That's not my daughter…" Dr. Mrs. Possible, tensely to the others, transmitter mike off… "My daughter could never do this to me…Tear my heart out like this…"

"We're tearing her heart out, too…" Dr. Mr. Possible said quietly…She staring at him.

"Put Ron on…" he turned to Wade.

"Kim…" he turned on his transmitter… "Wade's putting Ron on."

"Thank you…" the droid said quietly.

"And you're still my daughter too…" he said. "And I want to help you, Kim. Please let me help you."

"Just turn off that computer some night when we pass by your office…" wistful grin. "That'd be plenty."

"So, I'm speaking to Dr. Bortel's droid?" Ron eyed Wade on the monitor Hego had had brought over to the transmitter room.

"Though him, really. Dementor has an ultrasecure microwave link to it…The other Kim's using that to reach us through him…It…" Wade noted, shrugging.

"Ok…" Ron stared…

"Guess she really wanted to talk to you…" Wade, grinning faintly… "Try to keep her talking, see if you can get her to spill anything…"

"Right…"

"Patching you in…"

"Ron…" the face of Cyrus Bortel on screen… A strange expression on the droid's face…

"Ron, you're alive!…You're ok…!" tears running… "I was sure you were but…Ron…Ron…" the droid's hand touched the screen…Weeping groans…

"Nice job, Stoppable…" wan grin… "Have you been getting some sun?"


	73. Chapter 73

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LXXIII…

"Lost Island" platform control room…

Lindendon, Bortel, Avairius, all seated watching Potential, in special chair with gel wrap from the clinic…She with electrode covered helmet strapped on, talking while watching a rather stunned Ron Stoppable on monitor…

"Remarkable work, Professor…" Lindendon noted… "She is really operating the android from here?"

"Ja…Und on an undetectable wavelength…She's receiving and transmitting direct sensory feed and operational commands…A system I developed years ago for times when I wished to keep a Bortel in the office while Dementor had to be busy elsewhere."

"I see…" appreciative nod. "No wonder your other career was so well-concealed for so long…" smile. Slight, apologetic shrug… "I regret you had to be exposed for my sake, Professor."

"Inevitable, my dear Colonel…I would have been found out eventually…Ms. Possible had her doubts about me I'm sure." Bortel noted.

"She's upset…Is that good for her…?" Avairius, a bit concerned as Potential's sobs could be heard…Stopping almost immediately…

All three eyed her…

Wendy in her henchthug suit, watching from next to Potential's lounger, repressing a stunned amusement…

The Three Fairy Godfathers…Protecting their girl?

Drakken and Shego…Now our guys?...What has this kid got? Faint shake of head…

Possible's heart, I guess…And yet…Involuntary shudder…

She could betray them all without hesitation…I heard her with Alan…

But listen to her talk to that boyfriend of hers…She's so in love…My God…

Whatever you've created here, Dr. Drakken…It's as terrifying as it is beautiful…

"Ron…" Potential chuckled… "Guess you weren't expectin' to hear from me again, huh? You are ok, right? Nothing broken?"

"I'm fine…Kim…Is that really you?" Ron eyeing screen.

"Think of it as just a transmitter, kiddo…" she beamed. "I'm so glad you're ok…I knew you were alive, I knew I'd know if you weren't but…Are you with the UN boys? Is that Hego with you? Hey!"

"I'm with them…" Ron nodded.

"Searchin' for me and co, eh?" grin, matched on the Bortel droid. "Or is it someone else you're huntin'?" careful stare.

"You have to give this up, Kim…You and Drakken and the others…" Ron, insistent… "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Too late, lover…" she sighed. "I took some collateral damage getting out of Dad's place…But, not so bad…Still kickin'…" pause… "You wanta ask the question you wanta ask?" smile…Copied on the droid's face.

"When did you go bald?" he asked.

"Ha, ha…Ron!" she laughed… "Thanks… But don't make me laugh too hard…I'm still regenerating the facial muscles…"

"I'm sorry you were hurt, Kim." He replied. Pause…"Kim…Will you tell me?"

"I'm not sure…I mean both ways…" she hastily added. "Dad and I aren't together now…He blew the place deliberately to take out the Colonel and his partners. I got word a bit too late. I can't really say where she is…Except that she's also right here, Ron." Mock innocent blink but a pleading in the light tone…

"I know." He eyed her. "And because she is, you'll help me find her."

"Ron…" sigh… "You think we're not capable of defending our own interests…That we're utterly unselfish, minus Dad's manips? You know me better, Ron." She eyed him. "At least be fair to this me…You know me better. There's nothing in this me you haven't seen, somewhere in me before. You of all people know what your Kim is capable of…When no one is lookin'…" smile.

"I do…" quiet tone. "And you're only human, Kim…"

"Thanks." Nod. Warm smile, rather bizarre on Bortel's face… "That was kind. I love you, Ron. You know that."

"I know that, Kim…"

"And if I said…For love of you…I could help you find her…" pause…Noncommittal look… "Would you think kindly of me, visit me in whatever prison they put me?"

"I wouldn't need that…I love you Kim…" he said simply. "I won't deny it, even if it hurts her. You're Kim, too and I love you."

"Whoa…" she blinked. "My God…Ron…" stare…

"That I wasn't expectin', Stoppable…" rubbing at tears… "I figured you'd just…"

"I've never lied to you, Kim…I won't now. But I can't abandon original Kim either…I'm going to find her and set her free. I love her and I want to be with her. But I won't deny I love you…I have to, you're Kim too."

"Sure…Ron…I'll never forget this…" she eyed him. "I'd die for you, Ron Stoppable…"

And I'll kill for you, too… She did not say…

"Then help me…" he eyed her.

"Or else?" she returned the stare…

"No…I understand why you wouldn't want to…But I'm hopin' you love me enough to try and see past that…"

"And do something even Kim Original, that noble America's Sweetheart might not be able to do?" she smiled.

"It's one way to beat her." He noted, calmly.

Bortel's face staring back… "You are a dangerous man, Ron Stoppable…And you really do know me…" wry grin…

"There's darkness in me too, Kim…" he nodded. "I've always known you and I were never more than a step away from the guys we fight…I didn't need my session with your dad's attitudinator to make me aware of it."

"Our own little love which bears no name…" she grinned. "If the world knew it was our dark sides calling to each other first…" smile.

"It always is, I think…" Ron eyed the smiling Bortel face…

Dementor, listening with the others, eyed Lindendon, then Avairius…

Hmmn…

Perhaps we should consider…

On the UN freighter, in the transmitter room, Hego for his part, equally concerned…

She has an even stronger hold than I could've guessed…

"You still have Daddy's spy handy? The droid he had embedded at the UN?" Potential asked suddenly.

"Spy?" Ron blinked at the screen.

"The Swiss lady…Our synthodroid?...Dad planted her a while back to monitor things…Is she still kickin'?"

"Sure…" he noted carefully.

"Have her call Dad…On her secure wavelength…He won't respond of course but…Have her tell him I'm alive but lost both legs and an arm…Most of my skin was burned off…And I'm in agony, though Dementor's doing what he can, to be fair…Tell her to let him know that."

"Kim…" he gasped…

"Thanks for not doubting me…I'll deal, Ron. I have wonderful new legs and a spanking new arm…And a very interesting substitute for skin till we can do something about that."

"Kim, get out of there…Let me help you. You can't trust those people, they're just using you…"

Hego staring at him…

"It's worth losing two legs to hear you say that…" Bortel's face, calmly. "But, I'm ok for now, don't fret. You know Dementor is still part Bortel and even Lindendon finds me of some use, the clone thing and Possible genetics and all that jazz. Well? That's my offer…"

Long pause…

"You can't tell me more? What good will that do?"

"I won't. See, I'm not lying to you either…" faint smile. "Though I can't promise I'll never lie to you, I have before…"

"I know…" he nodded. "And I know you mean, before, before…"

"Thank you." Beam… "As for what good…You know why it'll work…" she eyed him. "And while Dad may be cautious about coming out…StepMom…Well…Mothers…" she shrugged. "Look at mine…" smile… "Ready to lure me out anyway she can so she can use me as a hostage to get my better half back…"

"She's frantic, Kim…"

"I know…I'm sorry. I'd do as I suggested, Ron…It's a chance and it can't do her any harm."

"Kim…What about you?" he asked. "Please, won't you let me help you?"

"I will…Soon enough…You take care, Ron…Watch it on the heroics, neither of us need to be impressed…You're the best thing I got left." Blown kiss… Smile…The screen went blank.

"Kim…" he touched the screen.

Hego staring…

"Ron?"

"It's my fault…If I'd been there…Stayed by her…" Ron stared at the screen. "She needed me…I could have saved her."

"Ron…What about Kim? The real Kim…" Hego, anxiously.

"Hego, there's no difference…They are Kim…" he eyed him. "And I've let her down…I've let down the part of Kim I could most help. The part that needs me most."

"Ron? There can't be two…" Hego, stunned. "You know, in the end…"

"And which one do you want me to kill?" Ron, angrily eyeing him.

"Lost Island" platform, control room…

"So you think they'll try the transmission?" Avairius eyed Potential in her lounger, wheeled to face them…

"Why not? It can't hurt." Potential shrugged. "Though they have another ace up their sleeve…Ron was holding back…He'll go with this if only to try to convince us he hasn't' got anything else."

"You believe they've located Ms. Possible?" Dementor stared.

"He knows more than he let on…He can't lie to me and he can't even keep things well, though he tried hard to hold it back…They have some line on her, I know it…He would have tried harder…Even if…" pause, tears welling…

"You saw…" she eyed them, focusing on Avairius, who nodded…

Yes…I did…

Poor kids…Damned poor kids…And I mean damned in the full Biblical sense.

"Now I have to settle this…" she murmured… "I can't let him suffer…I can't let him have to make the choice."

Avairius, eyeing her…Then the others…

We never should have agreed to this…But we didn't really understand…We were all fooled…We all had the same fool idealistic notions about Possible. That she really was the image we'd all…Foes and friends alike…Created. That this one wasn't the real…Couldn't be…

We never understood she really is Kim Possible until now…Just flipped to show the poor girl's hidden side to full view…The side we've all let loose for years in ourselves to varying degrees but she couldn't…Until Drakken forced it out of her.

That poor kid…Oh, God…There's no way for him now…

Either way he kills the girl he loves. Just by being alive…

"And Drakken?" Lindendon, carefully… "You believe he'll come out of hiding…"

"God, I hope Dad has more brains than that…" Potential, wry grin. "But he'll want to…He'll try to think of something…But Shego's the weak link here…She won't be able to wait…She'll come running for me, poor StepMommie. And once you have Shego, you have Dad…"

"…Alive." She eyed Lindendon, who nodded.

"Meanwhile…I have to rest up and practice a bit more with my new legs…I have a date." She beamed.


	74. Chapter 74

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LXXIV…

"Fifteen minutes, not a second more…" Drakken eyed Shego. "I swear I'll stun you if you even hesitate…"

She, in deep diving suit, oxygen/helium tank strapped, nodded. Offering a thumb's up…Smiling through the mask at his worried face.

"Are you receiving me?" her voice, through the radio receiver. Drakken and Walter nodding…

She put a hand out which Drakken took.

"I'll be back…I promise…" she grinned. "Thanks, sweetheart…" warm beam. "You're a miserable excuse for a world conqueror but the best husband a girl could have…Drew. And I will come back, for your sake…Even if she's really gone."

"Please do…I mean it about stunning you and you'd be furious with me."

Grin as she entered the airlock, Walter sealing the hatch behind her. Water filling the chamber, the outer hatch opened and she swam out…

"Keep a lock on her at all times, Walter." He noted. "Take us up to 150 feet slowly behind her, and hold."

"Aye, aye, Boss…" nod.

"Blast her if she stays one second overtime on the surface."

"Targeted and locked, mon captaine…"

Shego moving to the surface as they watched on camera...

"The new suit's terrific, Boss." Walter noted. "No decompression problems at all…"

"A necessity when you deal with Kimberly…" Drakken smiled… "How many times we've had to flee an undersea vessel or lair…The bends becomes a real occupational hazard."

The UN freighter…

Hego offering a mug of cocoa to Ron in the radio room…

"They're making for the edge of the continental shelf and just cut speed. Drakken's new lair must be close."

"Right…" Ron nodded, taking sip…

"I suppose…" he eyed Hego… "You were a little shocked just now…"

"I'm sorry for what you're going through, Ron." Hego shook head. "I can't say I've been there exactly but I do love someone who's gone over to the other side."

"Yeah…" Ron sighed. "Do you ever think…What could happen…?"

"That I might have to kill my own sister? Or she might kill me or the boys?" Hego, carefully…Pausing…

"Every time I get an emergency call…" wan smile. "And I'm afraid I'll find it hard to ever forgive Drakken for that."

"What do I do, Hego? I mean, I know I have to free Kim, that goes without saying…But…"

"This isn't your fault, Ron. You didn't cause this…"

"She needs me…I might very well be her only chance…"

"Kim…Real Kim…Needs you too, Ron. And not just to save her from Drakken."

"She'd get by…I'm just old Ron…She has her family…I'm probably just a passing thing…"

"Ron?"

"We'll be off to college soon…She'll be the great KP, I'll be the dorky high school sweetheart, and kinda an embarrassment…In the end, she doesn't need me, I know that."

"Ron. If this girl really is Kim, just flipped Kim…Then you're seeing just how much Kim loves you. Don't sell the original short…Ron, she told you herself…You know what Kim is capable of…"

"Her legs, her arm, Hego." He stared at Hego.

"You didn't cause that…You don't owe you her, Ron. And Kim needs you as much as she does. You can't abandon her without even giving her a chance…Ron, don't underestimate even original Kim's dark side. I made that mistake once and pay for it every day." Mournful look…

"If this girl is just what Kimberly is capable of…The last thing you can do to original Kim is abandon her now, Ron."

"I'll see this through…But…"

"Ron…If anything would turn Kim, this would. Even if she doesn't go Evil…It'll hurt her soul. To lose you to her own darkest side? At least give her a chance…"

"I can't let her kill her…Either one…And I can't be her killer, either one…"

"I know…Ron, I'll do what I can for her…If we can get her away, I'll help you do that…But only if you promise to give Kim her fair chance. She loves you…I don't think you realized how much until this one showed you…But it's Kim's love you're seeing…Don't throw it away."

"All the things I've ever wished Kim would do and say…She does…" Ron said, simply. Eyeing Hego… "I can't say I don't want that…I've seen what we could have…"

"What Kim wants to give you…Be patient, Ron. It's all there in her, the same love." Wan smile. "Don't let the Dark Side of the Possible seduce you, Stoppable. You've no idea what the consequences could be…"

"Ron?..." Wade's voice on the radio…

"Yeah…" he clicked the transmitter's button. "What's up, Wade?"

"We've considered the clone's suggestion and we're gonna have the droid transmit her message." Wade said. "What's your sit, over?"

"Drakken's people must be near their lair, they're slowing down."

"Do you want support, over?"

Hego shook head at Ron's look…

"Not yet…We'd best go in quiet…Uh, over…"

"Ok…But don't take any chances…We can have our forces there in twenty minutes…Or move in closer, over."

"We'll call you in as soon as we need you…Tell the Possibles we'll get her back, over."

"Lost Island" platform, corridor…

Potential retired to the clinic for much-needed rest therapy, Avairius had nervously followed Lindendon who'd expressed a desire to use the well-stocked library for some reading.

Time to catch-up a bit on the past few decades…

"Colonel? A moment?"

"My friend…" calm smile, pause. "Are you perhaps concerned about my reaction to our young charge's little romance? You may rest easy."

"She loves that boy, Colonel."

"A young girl must have her sentimental attachments…And even I was young once, Alan." Bizarrely warm smile on the hideous features.

"You won't harm him…?"

"Avairius…The little fellow is merely mortal…Our dear girl, thanks to the treatments saving her life is more and more like me…Her life will of necessity be extended…And I'm a more patient man than I've been given credit for, in some concerns…I can wait for her feelings to change. And over time, as she finds herself apart from the common herd, and the little Hebrew boy meets his natural fate…" shrug.

Why does this not reassure me?...Avairius eyed him.

"Thanks, Colonel. I appreciate it, for the girl's sake."

"Certainly, my friend…" smile. "Her continued well-being and happiness is, after all, essential to me…And my plans…"


	75. Chapter 75

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LXXV…

UN HQ…

"Ms. Rothsweig" eyeing the group before her…The Possibles, Wade, General Masters, several staff and technicians and military personnel.

Startling them with her anxious stare… "Is this true?..." she eyed the monitor they'd brought her near…On which a playback of Potential's android broadcast had just played.

"Was she…Really hurt so badly?" the droid asked, sad-eyed stare.

"There's no way to be sure…" Wade noted. "She said so, so we have to assume it's true."

Dr. Mrs. Possible frowning at him…

Now is not the time to worry whether that thing is being honest or no…

"If you want to save her, for your creator, you'd better let him know…" she insisted. "He'd want to know if he really does care about her…"

"I can transmit but I doubt he'll reply…" the droid stared at her. "He'll know you're seeking him."

"I don't give a damn where he is, I just want to know where my daughter is." Dr. Mrs. Possible replied, harshly. "If what you said before was true about Drakken betraying his partners but you want to leave your master's little girl with Dementor to suffer at the Throwback's hands, go right ahead…Otherwise tell him…Tell him his clone's been hurt, thanks to him…Tell him if he cares anything for her and wants our help to get her back..." she paused. "But he probably couldn't care less...So long as he could use her to betray his partners, she's worth no more to him than my Kim, right?"

"Doctor, you don't understand…I understand, as much as I can, your feelings, but I assure you Dr. Drakken loves the second Kimberly…Yes, I'll transmit." Sigh. "I'll need to be in an interference-free area…?"

"We'll take you…" General Masters signed to two military policemen…

"Wait…" Dr. Mr. Possible sighed…

"Tell Drew…" he paused… "Tell him I'm sorry for the girl…And that if he cares for her, to try to understand what we're going through. And that if he'll just tell us where Kim is and return her safe, we'll try to help him."

"I will…" the droid nodded… "Thank you…"

Dr. Mrs. Possible, bitterly. "That's more than he deserves, tell him that too."

"She is human, Doctor…" the droid eyed her sadly.

"That's a matter of opinion…" grimly. "In any case, let him know…And let him know as well, if he wants to save his copy with any help from us, he's got to return our daughter…Otherwise the Throwback won't be the only threat she faces."

The UN freighter pursuing Drakken's team…

Hego taking a report from the captain called in from the bridge…A combination of report and plea…

"Boys, stop bothering the captain!…" he called into the phone…

Collective sigh of the Wegos audible…

"We've slowed because they've stopped…" he noted to Ron's question as to their remaining at very reduced speed for nearly ten minutes now.

"They must be headed down…" Ron looked at the charts in the radio room…Maps of the seafloor beneath their ship.

"This must be the place Hego…"

"Seems likely, Ron…" he nodded… "The continental shelf keeps the bottom fairly close here…Lets give them a minute to confirm they're not just pausing to check for pursuit and then go down…We can use suits…It might be better than using a submersible, even beyond the wait for one to be brought."

"I might need a refresher course in scuba, it's been a while and I never really was much good at it…" Ron noted.

"Fortunately, though I don't dive often, I keep in practice…" Hego smiled. "You never know when it may come in handy in our business…"

"We'd better not wait too long…" Ron noted. "If this is the place, they've must know our ship's here and they'll get suspicious."

"I've tole the captain to resume normal speed, take us close in…We'll send a message, as if we're concerned about their stopping and hold for a minute, which should give us enough time to head down." Hego smiled.

"Nice…" Ron nodded. "Uh…What about Rufus? He's still aboard that ship of theirs."

"Long as he stays on board we can have the UN fleet stop and seize the ship later…They'll be coming in as soon as we're sure and call them or the captain gets anxious about us."

"Tell him not to get anxious too quick, this may take a little time…I don't want any chance of them harming Kim or trying to get her out."

"He'll wait as long as he feels is reasonable…I don't want to face the wrath of either Kim, Ron…" wry smile… "And I can imagine what either would do to me if I took chances with you."

Drakken lair, 500 feet below, 50 of which underneath the seabed…

What?...Sally at the main control console eyed Barclay's frown…

"The guys have arrived but there's another ship not too far off…Looks like another freighter…Moving slow, too slow…" he pointed to a second blip on his console radar screen.

"You think…?"

"Could be nothing…Could be something…We'd better keep an eye on them. Wish we could risk launching a few drones, I'd like a better look." he sighed as yet another drop hit him squarely on the head.

"Guys? Will somebody try and seal up that bulkhead up there?!" he called to the teams making hurried repairs.

"What if they are…Somebody?" Sally asked, eyeing the radar screen…

"We vamoose out the back way…"

"What about…?" she looked down the hall to where Kim and Sydney's respective tanks stood…

"My orders right now are to take them along, if we can…" Barclay, troubled. "But…Exactly where…Is a question…It won't exactly be easy to conceal those tanks."

"Maybe just…Leave her?" Sally suggested.

"Sal, she's all we got for Kim's protection…The Boss' last bargaining chip…Besides…Look at this place…" he waved an arm. "The UN guys come storming in and the place could collapse."

"Thaw her?" she eyed him. "We could drug her and take her…It's safer than trying to take the tanks…"

"So much for Sydney's Star Trek era multibillionaire dreams…" he grinned. Sighing again… "Well, we'll see…"

"They're moving again…" Sally noted. "Maybe they're just another freighter, it was a shipping lane both were on…"

"Lets hope so…"

At surface, the captain of the UN freighter cheerfully acknowledged the thanks of the other ship's captain for his concern…No problems, just dumping some, authorized, of course, garbage…

Not that far off, really…The other captain thought…Glad to have his "special passengers and cargo" off his ship at last.

Rufus, on top of the van in his once secure flange spot, standing on top of the communicator, said van now transformed yet again as a small submersible…Lowered by crane into the rather swelling sea…Staring up at the freighter moving away. It now quite clear to him that the craft he was on was about to make a submarine decent.

Yep…Ye ole submarine controversy as Ron would say…

What would Indiana Jones do?

Meanwhile, half a world away…

A numb Shego on the surface, listening intently to "Ms. Rothsweig"'s broadcast…

She's alive…My baby is alive…Focus on that…Everything else can be fixed…Drew can fix her, I know he can…

She closed her eyes. What have I done? Oh, God have mercy on her...God, she's not responsible…Oh, why don't you punish me…

But you have, haven't you? And it's just beginning…My punishment…

Ok…Sigh… Ok, I came here to do one thing…And Drew is sure to keep his word about stunning me if I take more time than allotted…She turned on her long-range transmitter.

"Ms. Rothsweig? This is… Sheila Drakken…" she began. "I have an urgent message for the Possibles."

Aboard the "Lost Island" platform…

"Sir…?" a henchthug technician had come to Bortel as he sat with Avairius in the main conference room…

"We have something."

Lindendon, in the main library, quietly reviewing his "reading material"…

Excellent…He nodded…

Nothing has not gone as I'd hoped during my incarceration…Humanity's folly has proceeded right on schedule…And the world is ripe for the Dawn of a New Era and my…Well…

Smile…

"Neat" Solution…


	76. Chapter 76

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LXXVI…

UN Headquarters…

On the roof, outside of the main facility…The interference-free area "Miss Rothsweig" had required…

"Repeat…" the droid, taking on Shego's voice… "This is Sheila Drakken…I have an urgent message for the Possibles. Kimberly is alive and under protection at a safe location. She'll be returned to you as soon as we're sure it's safe to do so. Please, if you have plans to try and locate her, her life is in danger from the Throwback. I promise I'll get her location to you as soon as it's safe…"

Dr. Mrs. Possible eyed Dr. Mr. Possible…He nodding…Faint smile…

"Go on…Tell me…" she urged the droid.

"Message aborted…I'm sorry that's…" the droid cut off as Dr. Mrs. Possible grabbed her… "For God's sakes, tell me where my daughter is!" Shaking it…

"Sweetheart." Dr. Mr. Possible urged. "You'll only damage the thing…Miss Rothsweig? Can't you tell us any more?"

"I'm sorry…The message aborted during the repeat…" "Miss Rothsweig" shook her head. "But I'm sure Kimberly is alive as Miss Shego noted."

"Tell her, I'll have that thing of hers killed if she doesn't release Kim at once!" Dr. Mrs. Possible insisted, harshly. "I'll dissect her myself if I have to!"

"Please don't send that…" Dr. Mr. Possible cut in…

"Damn you!" Dr. Mrs. Possible glared at him… "You couldn't care less about Kim! You're doing nothing to help her!" Trembling…He put a hand on her shoulder…She sighing…

"We've got to do something…" she looked at him, wearily…

"We are…" he noted…Glancing at the droid briefly… "But if we want to get anything more out of Shego…"

"Mrs. Drakken…" Dr. Mrs. Possible, bitter chuckle… "Well, if she takes as loving care of our Kim as she did her own…"

"I believe the girl means something to her and Drew…" he noted.

"She means a great deal…" "Miss Rothsweig", gently. "And I believe it is the Creator's desire not to let your daughter come to harm."

"Course not, he needs a template now…To replace his clone, now she's damaged…" Dr. Mrs. Possible shrugged.

"Just tell Shego that we must know where Kim is…If she truly wants us to believe she's protecting her and wants our protection for her …For the clone…" Dr. Mr. Possible.

"Yes. I'll try." The droid nodded.

"Lets get back to the control room…General?" Dr. Mr. Possible turned to Masters… "Can you and your people see to the droid?"

The general nodded…Indicating to his men to bring "Miss Rothsweig" back to her examination cell after her follow-up broadcast of Dr. Mr. Possible's reply.

"Sorry…" Dr. Mrs. Possible as they entered the stairway…Out, hopefully, of the droid's hearing range.

"I know…But we mustn't let the android learn about our alternate plan."

"Right…" she sighed. "I'm sorry I…"

"I know…" he nodded. "And I know I haven't been what I should've been to Kim recently. A little embarrassing to find Drew Drakken a better father…" wan smile.

"I meant every word, you know…About dissecting that thing If I have to…"

"I know…" he nodded.

Aboard "Lost Island" on the sea floor, main control room…

"What is it?" Bortel, to the technician/henchthug reporting "something"…Who by way of explanation set his receiver to speaker output.

"This is Sheila Drakken…Repeat…I have an urgent message for the Possibles…Kimberly is alive and safe…" the message cut off suddenly.

"Shego." Avairius gasped.

"She must be on the surface…I can't get a radar blip but our patrol craft should be able to locate the transmission source. There!" the technician pointed on screen…

…to an empty spot of sea.

"She's headed back down, probably to Drakken!" Bortel noted, eagerly… "Send out pursuit craft, at once!"

Avairius eyeing him…

"Is it wise to give our position away like that?" he asked. "She or Drakken could be assisting the UN."

"They're shielded…And I doubt Drew hast joined the UN ranks just yet. No, I believe they're still as or more interested in him and his guest Ms. Possible than even us."

"Cyrus…"

"Alan, my boy…I understand your concern for Ms. Shego but we must find Drakken and gain the secret of his cloning technique. And the Colonel will no doubt agree…" he eyed Avairius. "I vill see that the woman is unharmed, you haf my word, Alan. Drakken must not escape us."

"She was trying to reach the Possibles? Why?"

"Drakken must be trying to deal with the UN…But no deal is yet made." Bortel smiled. "Miss Kimberly Original is his remaining bargaining chip, naturally. The game goes merrily on, my dear boy…And Drakken has made der gamble, a poor one."

"It's strange she'd broadcast from here…Why not somewhere secure, if he wants a deal?"

"He's probably hoping to set the UN upon us…They are sure to try and trace Ms. Shego's broadcast. Are the pursuit craft underway?" Bortel turned to several technician/henchthugs at consoles.

"Three are sweeping for the target now…" one reported.

"Maintain a watch for a larger craft as well as Ms. Shego." Bortel cautioned. "Drakken is out there, I know it."

Eager henchthugs scurrying about the control room now…Bortel clearly in his element, monitoring the pursuit craft…

Sheila Drakken…Avairius pondered, watching the bustle.

So, they're official now…Rueful shrug.

Well…I blew my chance a long time ago.

But that wasn't the voice of a scheming partner…There wasn't triumph or threat in that message. It was more like…Reassurance and pleading…

One mother to another…

A Shego torn between gasping and fury…And wry amused affection…Drew, you little overconcerned…Struggling with the cable round her legs, a grappler cable fired from Drakken's vessel, as it pulled her down.

Lucky I didn't open my helmet…But he no doubt figured he could even revive me if that were the case, so long as he got me.

Of course I'll have to give him the ole Hell, for form's sake…And he'll be expecting it…Reassured by it even, that I'm not completely over the edge over Kimberly. But it's nice to be wanted…And not so bad to have an overprotective husband at that, she beamed.

Half a world away, more or less…

Jaws theme…An isolated speck on the surface of the sea…A floating piece of what might have been almost any bit of metal and plastic junk, but had until a few seconds ago been a working communications device of the highest tech. But of vastly more importance to the possible predators at hand…Was manned…Or, moleratted to be more precise…By a most tasty morsel. The gallant Capt (by default) Rufus, now preparing to go down with his minute ship as it began taking on water. Left floating when the larger mother craft, the converted submersible van, had dived a moment ago.

He gave a squinting view to the horizons…Nothing…Except…

Jaws theme, stronger…

A large black thing just breaking the surface…And now heading in his direction…

Well, not much point in trying to paddle…Would only sink the thing faster. And it's possible the large creature now picking up speed, was predatoring on something else.

Though, what? As he scanned the empty sea.

Well, better to go down fighting…He prepared to abandon ship, waiting for the last possible moment…

Always the chance the thing would either miss him in going for the communicator…Or choke on the darned thing…

Ah, a second black shape…Parallel, though just behind the first…Either the thing is quite massive and bearing a lot of humpish areas or there are two or more…

Jaws theme reaching crescendo…The first one closing fast now…

The gallant Capt bid his fair vessel a sad farewell, tensing…And…

"Ruf!" Ron's head broke water, just behind the Hego, likewise in black scuba suit and black tank, who'd grabbed the communicator vessel just as the gallant Capt Rufus had been about to scuttle and swim…

Squeal of delight…Immediately muted…

A captain must maintain dignity…And refuse to abandon his vessel if it retains any hope of seaworthy…Hmmn…

The communicator sank beneath his feet as Hego grabbed him now, holding him above the waves.

"Come on, lil' fella…" Hego smiled. "Thanks for staying with them…Above and beyond the call…"

Proud, yet restrained nod of acknowledgement…Likewise to the newly arrived Ron's happy "Good job, Ruf!"

Hego pulling a bag from his belt…An inflatable raft which he inflated from the CO2 canister attached. Rufus nervously dodging the fast rising craft by hopping back on Hego's head.

"Gottacha, Ruf!" Ron scooped him up and set him on the raft. "We don't have a suit for ya, Ruf, so you'll have to hold the fort here while we try and get Kim, ok?"

The captain surveyed his new vessel…A fitting promotion, he accepted the new command with restrained pleasure.

"We'll drop the anchor and head down…Here's the radio…" Hego set the raft's radio by Rufus. "It's set to Wade's frequency, just press this to transmit and he'll reply. Wade? This is Hego, are you reading me, over?"

"Getting you, over. Is there anything to report?"

"We're at the point Drakken's people made their dive, we've secured Rufus."

"He's fine, Wade!" Ron called.

"Good to hear, guys. Are you going down?" anxious voice.

"Right away…" Hego told the radio. "My brothers are with the freighter, continuing on course for the moment. They'll await your call after I reach you via this link from below."

"I wish you two would let me call in support." Wade, concerned. "Ron, you know Kim'll have my head if you get hurt."

"I'll be fine…Hego'll take care of me." Ron replied. "Any word at your end?"

Hmmn…Can you get seasick in a scuba suit? He pondered. Still, holding on to the raft here, I suppose I'm sorta on a vessel at sea.

Capt Rufus making careful survey of his craft…Radio, paddles (bit useless to him), water and (yea!) food supply…Excellent. Although cannon and someway of steering and propelling the thing might be nice, too.

"We just heard from Shego…She says Kim's alive…"

"Is Drakken releasing her?"

"Not yet, she says…She seemed to be claiming it was for Kim's protection, that they weren't letting her go yet…"

Ron eyed Hego…

"Wade, it's Hego again…Do they want us to abort?"

No…Ron shook head…Hego putting up a hand.

"No…No one trusts the Drakkens that far…" Wade noted. "But be careful going down…She's probably Drakken's last chance to negotiate and I doubt he'll give her up easy."

"The Drakkens…?" Hego asked…Ron echoing, in his thought…

"She called herself Sheila Drakken…" Wade replied.

"I see…" sigh… "Were you able to get a fix on her location?"

"Afraid not… But she sounded sincere, Hego…For the little time she was on…"

"Lets hope so…We'll head on down now, Wade. We'll be in touch."

"Hello?! " Dr. Mrs. Possible's voice… "Boys? Have you found Kim?!"

"Ma'am…" Wade's slight sigh… "Please be careful with the equipment…"

"Sorry…Ron? Are you there?"

"Right here, Mrs. P!" Ron called into the radio.

Rufus frowning…Communications on my ship should go through senior command.

"Get her back for me, Ronald. Please." Pleading tone.

"I'll do my best, Mrs. P!"

"And be careful…" her voice a bit shaky.

"Be very careful, Ron." Dr. Mr. Possible's voice cutting in.

"Will do, sir, ma'am… Stoppable over and out. All yours, Ruf." He addressed Rufus who nodded. Protocol properly restored, at last.

"Lets do this." He turned to Hego, who nodded.

Both leaned back from the raft, and dived. Rufus watching anxiously, perched on the side of his noble flagship, proudly acknowledging the small UN flag painted on the front right side.

Perhaps time to make that "United Nations and Species" he noted, proudly.

Three hundred feet beneath the sea, about one hundred feet more or less directly over the new/old Drakken lair.

"Ron? Are you receiving me?" Hego addressed his transmitter. Ron, next to him, nodding…

"Loud and clear."

"Good…Just watch your rate of descent. And keep your eyes open! We can't count on this sonar masking to pass us off as fish much longer."

"Always wanted to impersonate a great white…" Ron noted. "Once we get down, how do we get in, assuming we are at the right place…?"

"That van dived here…They must be…Ah, there!" he gripped Ron's arm, pointing to where the submersible, formerly a van, was showing its lights about thirty feet below them. The lights glimmering through the depths, shadowy.

"There's our way in…" Hego noted. "Lets just keep after them, but not too close…"

The undersea Drakken lair…

Barclay eyeing screens with Sally beside him…

"Our people are back…The other ship's moved on. They claimed to be concerned about our ship's stopping."

"Could be…" Sally noted.

"Yeah." Barclay frowned. "But…We might wanna be ready for them to come back."

"Anything following our people?" Sally eyed the screens.

"Nothing but a few big fish in the area…" Barclay noted. "Sonar says sharks…Great if we have to evacuate."

"Are they following our guys?" Sally asked.

"Doesn't seem like they are…Holding back a bit. Maybe we should get a looksee at them, you think?"

"Couldn't hurt." Shrug…

"Hey, guys…Barclay at the site here." Barclay spoke into a microphone. "You wanna see if you can get a gander at some sharks or something behind you. Just to be on the safe side, ok?"

"Right." The reply.

"Uh-oh…They're turning our way." Hego noted to Ron.

"You think they've spotted us?!"

"Maybe…Act like a shark and keep out of their lights!"

Hmmn…Ron blinked.

Act like…?

"The school of fish there…" he pointed, grabbing Hego's arm.

As the van turned their way, lights moving…

Hego nodding, they swam fast for the immediately panicked school…

"Looks like sharks chasing some fish…" Barclay's receiver crackled. "Shall we get in closer?"

"No, you'd best get in quick before anything else happens." Barclay replied.

"Roger that, coming in!"

"Keep after the fish and watch for any real sharks!" Hego urged to Ron. "There…" he pointed, to the large hatch door now opening…

"There's our doorway!"

"Shouldn't we follow them?" Ron asked over his microphone.

"Let them get in…We couldn't keep up with them anyway. Lets head for the bottom and make our way along there."

"But how do we get in once they seal the door?"

"We knock, naturally." Hego, pleasantly.


	77. Chapter 77

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LXXVII…

"Lost Island", main control room…

Lindendon, attracted by the sounds of activity, entering to see Bortel busy at the console, henchthugs eagerly dispatching reports and monitoring their own screens… Avairius watching the goings-on from his seat, a bit glumly.

"Friend Alan? Bit of a ruckus?" LIndendon, pleasantly as he came to Avairius…Requesting his own special chair politely from a passing henchthug who hurried to comply.

"Looks like we have a lead on Drakken…Shego was at the surface nearby, making a transmission to the Possibles." Avairius explained. "Seems she wanted them to know Kimberly was still secure."

"Drakken making an attempt to bargain? Or bring the UN down upon us?"

"Probably both, Colonel." Bortel had come over.

"Professor…Excellent work as always, I see…Do we have anything solid yet?"

"Drakken's maintained his shielding from our tracking systems but we are sweeping the transmission area and…"

"Professor!" a technician/henchthug called… "On screen!"

"Main screen." Bortel commanded.

An image of Shego in deep diving suit, being pulled down by cable…No longer struggling, resigned to be reeled in…

Rather occupied trying to maintain a sour expression, unable to repress the occasional beam of pleasure…

"We have them." Lindendon beamed. "Follow her!"

"What's up, boys?" Potential had quietly entered the room, Wendy tending her.

"I'm fine…Thanks." To Avairius' worried expression as she took a seat next to him, Wendy standing by.

"Well, well…If it isn't EStM…" she smiled at the image of Shego being pulled down.

"Just as you predicted, Miss Drakken…" Bortel, smiling at her.

"And your father is no doubt at the end of that cable…" Lindendon added.

"Great…Our deal is still in effect?"

"Without reservation, dear." Lindendon nodded. "So long as the good doctor surrenders…"

"Fire on her…" Potential commanded.

All three looking at her set face…

"Miss Drakken?" Bortel stared.

"At this depth a near miss…" Avairius noted.

"You want Dad to surrender fast, fire." Potential grimly. "And aim close…Don't worry, she's not easy to kill. I oughta know."

"Excellent notion…I concur." Lindendon beamed. " With your permission, Professor?"

"Uh…Ja…Tell #2 to fire…But don't hit her." Bortel turned to a technician/henchthug.

Avairius, anxious look…

"You might wanna let me handle the surrender negotiations…" Potential noted calmly. "My dad is full of tricks and he naturally will trust me before any of you."

"By all means, dear." Lindendon, pleasantly. "Shall I maintain a threatening air or do you prefer I be gracious?"

"Threatening but still capable of reasoning…Thanks." She smiled.

Suddenly blanching with tight grip on chair as a torpedo whizzed by Shego…

Mom…OH…

Avairius catching her expression…She immediately calming and glaring at his pleading look…Don't, her expression grimly replying…

"Keep firing…You got anything besides torpedoes?"

"Use the lasers…" Bortel commanded.

Ninety feet below, Drakken's vessel…

"They're firing on her, Boss!" Walter urgently…

"Take us to her, Walter, full speed!" Drakken commanded.

Hmmn…He and Walter watched as Shego unleashed a carefully timed plasma bolt at a just-fired torpedo…

Explosion rocking the vessel…

Walter looking at Drakken…Drakken eyeing the screen…

Gasp from all at the Lost Island control room…

Potential on her feet, trembling…Avairius rising with her…

"She's ok…She's ok…" mumble…Sudden turn to stare at Avairius…Desperate look…

"The #2 craft is damaged, pulling back…#3, 1, and 5 are closing, others in support moving up…" a technician/henchthug called out.

"She's gone…" Bortel stared.

"What?!" Potential looked over… "I said fire, not…! You…!" tensing…

"She detonated the torpedo with her plasma…She's slipped away…" Bortel clarified. He and LIndendon staring at her.

"Just like her…" Potential, calmly now. "She's still around and so is Dad, keep hunting."

"Kim…" Avairius hissed to her as the others engaged themselves in watching, giving orders, or carrying orders out. "I know you don't want to do this…"

"Quiet. It was only a little moment…I was thinking of Dad…Don't make me do something you'll regret, Avairius." She eyed him.

"The woman has nine lives…At least…" Lindendon noted with smile. "We really must retrieve a sample of her tissue…"

Half a world away, on the sea bottom, moving toward the Drakken lair entrance, just resealed following entry of the submersible…

"We should be ok, if we hug the bottom…" Hego noted on microphone, Ron nodding. "Lets get to that door…Watch out for cameras."

They swam carefully…Keeping as close to bottom as possible…Ron grabbing Hego's arm…Camera…He pointed.

"Ok…Well, it's time to let them know they have guests anyway…" Hego rose, swimming directly over door.

"Barclay!" Sally called, catching the sight on screen…As Hego delivered a mighty smash to the main sealock door.

Oh, Lord…Barclay looked up…Feeling water drops…As the sound of pounding echoed through the lair's main hall.

"Is that He Go?" she asked, pointing…

"Oh, and I think that one must be Ron! He did make it." she noted, rather pleased tone.

Drakken's vessel…Not far from the seafloor resting place of Dementor's "Lost Island" base…

"Shego!" he pulled her shuddering form into the airlock…Immediately signaling Walter to dive and pump out the sealock…Drakken in his own deep diving suit.

The craft made an immediate crash dive…As air entered the lock…

"Sheila! Sheila!..." Drakken, helmet off now in the vented sealock… Shaking her…

"Ok, ok…" she gasped… "Don't kill me after all the trouble I just took to get away, for you." She opened eyes, smiling at him.

"Sheila…Sheila…" he embraced her… Pulling back with firm stare. "Don't you ever…!"

"Never again till I have to…" sly grin… "Thanks, sweetie." She beamed.

"I can't believe Dementor fired on you. " he frowned…

"We both know it wasn't Dementor who ordered that…" she eyed him. "But it's only what I expected…Electra Potential, bigger chip on her shoulder than ever, out to finish me off…" grin.

"She must be feeling better…" she beamed earnestly to his worried face.

"Yes…She must…" he nodded after a bare second, realizing immediately…

"Boss…I think we'd better get out of here!" Walter called. "Five more craft heading this way from what I can make out."

Half a world away…The Drakken undersea lair…

Currently undergoing stress it simply was not up to…Barclay sighing at each of Hego's poundings…

"Any short range weapons on line to stun or stop him?"

"We've been too busy to get anything but the longer-range stuff up, sir." A synthodroid noted apologetically.

"Can we send a team out to fight him?" Sally asked.

"The Boss wanted defense only…And they couldn't get out there in time now…Well, better let him in before he destroys the place…Set up a defense in the main entrance, all non-essential personnel." Barclay sighed to several henchthugs and droids in attendance. "Stun weapons only, no guns!"

"Gas?" one asked.

"If you all have masks and it's not lethal." He nodded.

"We'd best send out an emergency message to the Boss that we've been breached." Barclay noted to Sally. "And I think…"

"I'll need the codes…" Sally eyed him. He nodded.

"Keep her sedated…For her own safety as well, she'll need most of a day at least to recover. And expect her to be confused and come out slugging, as much as she can." He noted. Glancing down toward the tank storage area as he took out and opened a securely locked box stored under the main console. "And don't forget to let Syd out as well."

"Right…" she took the code lists from him.

"If we have to surrender, take her out the emergency airlock to one of the subs. Get her to the Boss if you can or some safe location and contact him. Good luck, kiddo." He smiled at her. "And tell Walt I said to treat you right…Or he'll have competition." Firm nod.

"That I'll do…Thanks…Temp Boss." She grinned, hurrying off.

As the pounding sounds resumed, then halted with the sound of the main sealock opening…


	78. Chapter 78

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LXXVIII…

The Drakken sealair…Hego and Ron staring into the open sealock…

"Well, the direct approach worked…" Hego grinned… "I had a feeling…"

"They'll be running or fighting in a minute…" Ron noted. "We'd better get inside before they take Kim out some back way."

"Don't worry about that Ron…" Hego, pushing off the sea bottom… "Just watch out for any booby traps and that fighting you mentioned." Both now swimming into the open maw of the sealock…Swimming upward into an air-filled docking basin…Lights now clicking on as they broke surface.

"Polite bunch to turn the lights on for us." Hego noted. "There's the submersible, docked." He waved at the submersible secured in its mooring. "Good. We may just possibly need a getaway boat, once we get to Kim."

"Stop where you are!" a voice, from the dock, commanded. "We have you covered!"

"No problem…" Hego called. "We're here to negotiate. Is Dr. Drakken and his…Missus…Available?"

Negotiate? Ron blinked. I'm here for one thing and one thing alone…

"Where's Kim Possible?!" Ron called, insistent.

"She's perfectly safe, Stoppable. Now just come out and lets 'negotiate'." Barclay stepped forward, several armed henchthugs at his sides. "We're not your enemies…This time."

Ok…Sally eyed the tank console controls…Enter activation codes…Done…

Select desired action…Remove cylinders 1 and 2, begin thawing process. She pressed the required buttons.

Good…Easy as pie…

A large mechanical claw extended from the wall and dipped into the main freezer tahk, locking onto cylinder 1 and lifting the metal tube out…Carrying it over to a second, larger, hollow cylinder into which it was dropped. Then returning for cylinder 2…Likewise lifted out and deposited in a second larger, hollow cylinder.

Sorry, Sydney…Maybe we can refreeze you later…She sighed at the second cylinder.

I've a feeling yours might have been the right way to go…Freeze up and wait for a better world to emerge in a few centuries. And keep that interest compounding…

"Thawing sequencing initiating…" a computer voice spoke. "Life signs are stable…Have medical team standing by."

"Such as we are, yeah…" Sally eyed the two medically-programmed droids by her side.

"This will be a marvelous demonstration of the Creator's abilities, ma'am…" the "female" to her left noted. "Though regrettable our human coworker Sydney could not have continued his long-term program."

"Yeah." Sally nodded. "But lets just make sure they're both ok, ok? And keep an eye on Possible…She's gonna be disoriented and pretty pissed when she comes out."

"Sedatives are standing by, ma'am." The "male" droid noted calmly. Displaying syringes…

"Barclay…?" Sally opened her radio… "How's things?"

"Better than expected so far…We seem to have taken them…" Barclay, cautiously. "Negotiations are in prog…But continue as planned."

"Ok…They're in thawing mode now. My med team is ready."

"Right…Gotta go play negotiator. Good luck, kiddo."

"Ma'am?" the "female" droid, politely… "We're ready to open the view port."

"Ok…" Sally nodded…

God, let her be ok…I'm still nervous about this whole process, even if the sensors say she's…

Oooh…Oh… She eyed the frozen Kim…Hands clasped, eyes frozen open…In mute appeal…

"Kid, I'm so sorry…No one meant to scare you like that."

God, no wonder Shego's been so angsty…Seeing the kid like that…

The Fates have a way of exacting retribution, after all…

She stepped over to cylinder 2 where the "male" droid was opening its view port.

Well, Sydney seems pretty content…She eyed the calm, rather pensive figure, eyes closed as if in sleep.

But, voluntary choice…Makes a big…

"She seems a bit agitated…Ma'am?!" the "female" droid summoned her back…

Kim in tank…The freezing solution liquid now…Kim struggling, a terrified look…

"Can we talk to her?"

"The transmit, here…" the droid indicated a button and speaker.

"Miss Possible?! It's alright, you're not going to drown! The solution is oxygenated…You can breathe…Just relax and we'll bring you out in just a second…"

Kim, struggles calming, staring at the viewport…Forming words… Pointing at her…

Did she call me "Sally"? Sally stared…

When did Kim Possible ever…?

"Can you tell what she's saying? Can you lip read?" she turned to the "female" droid.

"Sally? What am I doing here? Where's Dad?!" the "female" read… "It's me…Get me outta here?! Dad!"

Sally staring in open-mouthed shock…

The docks section where Temporary Supervisor Barclay was in negotiation with the UN team…Of two…

"We're prepared to surrender almost unconditionally, Mr. Go…" he eyed Hego… Both Hego and Ron still in the water, covered by the various henchthugs and droids clustered about the dock area. "But Dr. Drakken isn't with us. He and Shego are monitoring Professor Dementor and the Throwback…And trying to rescue the other Kim."

"We want Kim, here, now!" Ron demanded.

"She's safe, Mr. Stoppable…But where she is, I can't divulge right now. For her own safety as well as ours…" Barclay, calmly.

"She's here…" Hego eyed him… "You people wouldn't be here unless you had her here."

"Unless we're a decoy, Mr. Go." Barclay noted. "But even if you're correct, I say again…For her safety…And that's not a threat, just a statement of fact…I can't reveal her whereabouts."

"She's alive?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Stoppable. Look, we are not the enemy here, amazing as that maybe…Dr. Drakken only wants to negotiate his daughter's safety and help you stop the Throwback. The Throwback is the menace here…And he threatens both Kimberlys."

"If that's true, surrender Kim…We can protect her." Hego noted. "And if she's really ok, we'll consider Drakken's proposals. No one wants to harm his clone unless it becomes necessary."

"We want to help her too, if we can…" Ron chimed in…

"I know you do, Ron…" Barclay nodded. "But until Dr. Drakken tells me our Kim is safe…Or gives me new instructions…"

"There's nowhere for you and your people to go…" Hego noted calmly. "This base is surrounded now."

Ron eyeing him…

"I'm willing to believe that…" Barclay nodded. "But we still have Kim Possible…And while we'd never harm her…We have to insist on safe passage out for our people. I might note we also have the two of you…Though again, we're negotiating…Fairly." He put up a hand. "No threats intended beyond that bit necessary…" faint smile.

"Barclay?" A henchthug came to him…"Sally…She says it's urgent!" the man handed him his phone.

"Sal? What's…? What? What do you mean something's wrong?"

"Kim…" Ron eyed Hego… "It's Kim! She's in trouble!"

"Stay ready…" Hego hissed…

Half a world away aboard the "Lost Island" platform…

"Kim? Kimberly?" Avairius, anxiously patting the unconscious Potential's hands… "Professor?! We need a doctor here, immediately!"

"What's happened to her?!" LIndendon had hurried to her side.

"I don't know, she just passed out…" Avairius… "Kim?! Wendy? Can you get her to the clinic?"

"I'll take her…" Lindendon, reaching for the limp body…Rising…As Bortel came over, anxious look…

"We'd better prepare for surgery…Alan?! Keep an eye on things here and have der medical team assemble at the clinic asap! Come, Colonel!"

"Do you have any idea, Professor?!" Lindendon, cradling Potential in his arms as they hurried along.

"Exhaustion, reaction to the treatments…The girl was pushing too hard…We'll take care of her, Colonel, don't worry, my friend, just get her down to the clinic. Miss?" Bortel summoned Wendy…Issuing medical orders as Lindendon hurried along. Avairius watching anxiously…

The henchthugs at their various screens and consoles eyeing each other…

Our brutal and ruthless world conquerors?...

"Sir?" one addressed Avairius…Guy in charge at last…

"Orders?"

"Uh…Just keep on looking for Drakken's ship." He noted. "And have a direct line open to the clinic for me!"

Bortel, leading a group to the surgical prep section, nodding to Lindendon as they parted…

"Sally?" Potential, in Lindendon's surprisingly gently grip… Moaning…

"What the hell am I doing here?! Get me outta here?! Dad!" she cried.

Wendy at her side keeping up as she transmitted Bortel's orders to the clinic proper by cell, startled by Lindendon's questioning, anxious look to her…

"I don't know, sir…She may be hallucinating. But the Professor will take care of her."

"Yes, certainly…Forgive me if I hurry, miss…" Lindendon sped off, bearing Potential as she twisted slightly in his arms.

Wendy blinking after them…

The tank facility at the Drakken sealair…

Where a stunned Sally was staring at an increasingly frantic and somewhat furious Kim Possible…

A Kim Possible who knew her? And wanted Dad? Presumably…The Doc?

"1174?" she turned to the "female" droid… "What's going on?!"

"Ma'am?" the "female" shaking head… "I've only been reprogrammed with the basics of medical technical care…337?" she turned to the "male" who looked over.

"I'd say offhand the original and our Kimberly are in telepathic link, ma'am…" 337 noted quietly. "Original Kim's brain must still be in a comatose state and our Potential is somehow linking to her…"

"It's Potential in there?" Sally staring at the gesticulating Kim in tank…

"GET ME OUTTA HERE! GET MY DAD!" clearly readable even without a lip-reading data base handy.

"In a way…Transmitting somehow. My guess is, what with the clone's body being so damaged, she's naturally linking to her undamaged identical genetic copy…Instinct of a sort…" 337 nodded. "There are a few undocumented cases amongst twins and triplets."

"Can we let her out?" Sally eyed the droid.

"I'd recommend heavy sedation, as planned." Stern look, suiting "his" extensive medical programming.

"Kim? Kim? Uh, Miss Drakken?" Sally spoke to the speaker, pressing button… "Please calm down, you'll hurt yourself. I'm going to drain the tank in a minute, then we have to get the fluid out of your lungs…Just try and calm down, it'll be fine. Uh, Kimberly."

Kim staring, then nodding…Looking round the tank, at her hands…Pulling up a leg…

Sudden beam on her face…A smile breaking…

"What's she saying?" Sally turned to 1174…

"'Did Dad do this?'…" 1174 read. " 'Where is he?!'"

"She thinks…" Sally stared. Ok…One thing at a time…

"Can I drain the tank without hurting her, like this?" she turned to 337.

"I'd recommend it. She should be sedated as soon as possible…The link is transitory, I'm sure, and could be severed at any time…It could lead to serious mental trauma." 337 urged.

"Right… Kim?" Sally turned back to the speaker, pressing. "I'm going to drain the tank…It may cause you some distress but we'll take care of you…Just hang on, ok?!"

Nod…Still looking about urgently…But calmer…As the fluid began draining…

"Where's Mom?..." her last mouthed words…As she collapsed, held in standing position by a harness secured around her, the fluid draining away.


	79. Chapter 79

Kim Potential…

Summary: A desperate Dr. Drakken has sensibly reviewed his Files of Past Plots to find the most effective weapon yet used on KP and improve it with unexpected results. Ron and company find they have a new partner.

Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Part LXXIX…

Dementor's "Lost Island" base, on the Pacific seafloor…

"Readings?!" Bortel in surgical gown, team assembled about the gurney on which the unconscious Potential lay, shaking as if suddenly, intensely cold...

"Blood pressure is elevated…Heart rate is elevated but stable…Temperature…Doctor?" Wendy eyed him.

"How is dis possible?" Bortel stared at the readout she pushed into his field of view…Temperature of 78 degrees?

"Initial blood work shows no significant changes except elevated adrenalin!" one technician called…Wendy pausing to wipe a bit of sweat from Bortel's brow.

"Danke…" he nodded, eyeing the readouts and presented blood work…Moving quickly to the ultrasound image now before him…

"Can't see any new damage, Doctor…!" a surgeon at his side noted…

"I concur…Ve must focus on the brain…Lets have a full neuro workup…Get an MRI and Vascular study…Ve must get her blood pressure down and review for possible stroke, perhaps on the microlevel…PETT scan as well…!"

Wendy catching sight of Lindendon watching from outside…She gave a quick smile to which he nodded. Bortel, likewise seeing him, a quick wave.

Sudden gasp from Potential brought their focus immediately back… "Dr. Bortel!" cry…

"Ahhhh….Uhhh!" Potential, suddenly awake, struggling… "What?! Where am I? Sally!" she cried. "Get me outta here…Who?!" she looked round wildly…

"Kimberly! Kimberly!" Bortel reached for her. "It ist I, Dr. Bortel! You are safe in our clinic! Calm yourself, child! Ve are here to help you!"

"No!...I was…" She looked round…The clinic…Bortel…The nurse Wendy…She saw Lindendon's hideous yet somehow gentle face staring through the clinic glass.

"No! No!" she cried…Clenching, unclenching… "DADDY! MOM! Help me! I can't feel myself!...You won't keep me here!" she eyed the group wildly. "It's my body! It's mine! I'll stay…I won't be trapped…!"

She collapsed…

"…Here!" Sally and the med droids 1174 and 337 grabbing at the suddenly trashing Kim Possible…

"Yes! I'm back! I'll stay!" Kim cried, jubilantly… "Get my Dad!" she eyed Sally… "He can help me stay! No!" she jerked her arm away from 1174's grip as the "female" droid attempted an injection. "Don't you put me under! I can stay! DADDY! No!" she howled as the droid injected her. She calming, then closing eyes…

"Lost Island" med clinic…

"She's stabilizing!" one of the techs called out. "Another 100ccs!" Bortel called.

Potential unconscious again, her convulsive movements calming…Settling into a heavy sleep…

"She's under…" Wendy noted. Looking at Bortel who was reviewing several readings at once.

"Doctor?"

"A moment…" Bortel put up a hand… "Well…She seems to be sedated at last…Mine Gott…Phew." Faint smile…

"What just happened?" Wendy stared at the unconscious Potential… "Was it a psychotic state? Hallucination?"

"No idea, dear…" Bortel shook his head. "But lets continue the workup…We must know if her brain has been injured…"

"It's been a terrible strain for her…Maybe too much?" Wendy suggested.

"Perhaps…" Bortel, wearily… "Let us focus on obtaining der data for now…And keeping her calm and sedated."

In the control room, Avairius monitored the progress of the Drakken pursuit…

Drakken's shielding eluding most tracking but given the close range, close mass detection and good ole visual was still picking up his vessel at moments…

However, not allowed to directly fire anything but the lasers, to disable, was making it rather difficult for the pursuit craft to deal with their prey…

"There!" cry on the speaker from the leading vessel…Drakken's vessel briefly on screen, a laser bolt just missing the stern…

"Sir, recommend we try concussive charges!" the commander of pursuit vessel #5, just behind the lead ship #2, noted over the speaker.

"Only if you're sure it won't sink them." Avairius replied… "We want them alive."

"We can't keep up with him much longer!…" lead vessel #2's commander noted.

"Try a charge but no closer than 1000 feet…" Avairius commanded.

"Firing charge…! Brace for detonation!" #2's commander cried.

Drakken undersea lair…

Where Barclay with henchthug and droid support was confronting Hego and Ron at the dock area as negotiations continued. Hego and Ron still in their suits and remaining in the water, Hego preferring their current position to placing themselves in the Drakken team's hands on the dock.

"Our people will be moving in shortly." He noted. "If Possible is here, bring her, and we can discuss allowing your people safe conduct out. But I'll proceed no further without proof she's ok."

"Can't bring her, Mr. Go…" Barclay shook his head… "But I can give you some proof of her safe condition… 223?"

A droid stepped forward, open laptop in grip. Image of a Drakken agent in trademark red outfit on screen, a woman Ron recognized.

"Sally? Can you show us Possible?" Barclay spoke to the laptop's microphone.

The screen moved to show an unconscious Kim Possible, twisting slightly in 1174's firm grip.

"There…" Barclay noted. "As you can see, she's alive and in one piece. She is sedated but she'll be fine."

"Bring her here." Hego commanded. "Now. Or these negotiations are at an…"

Kim on screen twisting again…Ron looking anxiously at her as she suddenly opened eyes, breaking from 1174's grip.

"Kim! We're here!" Ron called to the screen… "Get to the dock area, we're waiting for you!"

"Ron!" she eyed what was clearly the monitor there. "Oh, Ron! You came! I'm ok!" she waved.

"Kimberly…" Sally's voice. "You're still recovering…We don't know how this…"

Sudden cry, shorting out of image and voice on screen…Very much as if someone had thrown something or someone at the camera…

"Sorry…" Kim eyed the startled Sally who gazed at the dripping remains of what had been 1174. 337 keeping a discreet and respectful distance. "But Ron can't know just yet what's happened." Narrow stare.

"At least not till I'm sure I'm here for good. I…Oh…" she passed out, still in harness support.

Sally eyeing 337 who gave a shrug.

This is a job for the Creator, I'd say.

Sighing at the remains of his colleague…

At the docks…

"What happened?!" Barclay, echoed by Ron and Hego…

"Something cut the transmission at the source, sir."

"Is this some kind of trick?" Hego, sternly…

"You know as much as we do, Mr. Go." Barclay replied. "Get a team back there to help Sal, right now!"

"I want Kim Possible…Here…Now…Or talk is over." Hego noted sternly.

"Mr. Go, we have the weapons…And even if you might get past us…" Barclay eyed Ron in the water…

"Team Go! Go!" Hego cried suddenly…

Ron staring…Looking round.

Igo suddenly appearing, expanding back to normal size, next to the sealock main control panel…Reopening the portal's main hatch…

"Get him!" Barclay called, pointing as Igo again shrank, dodging stun fire.

Hego, followed by Ron, emerging as a horde of Wego suddenly emerged from the dock's waters, several taking stun gun hits as the startled Drakken team began firing at the huge force now in their midst.

"Come on, Ron!" Hego helped him up on to the dock…As Barclay and most of his people fell back into the main complex, firing sporadically.

"Careful, Wegos!…You're not invulnerable you know!" Hego cried to the charging Wegos…Several collapsing as stun blasts hit them…

"He'll have a hell of a headache for the rest of this week." He noted, with grin, to Ron.

"Gos! We still have Kim Possible!" Barclay called from just inside the main entrance. "I'm still willing to negotiate…"

"Too late!" multiple Wegos called, a bit mockingly as they raced for the entrance to the complex.

"Boys! Be careful!" Hego cried.

At the clinic…The calm before yet another storm had seen Lindendon, after checking in with Bortel, head back for the control room to see if Avairius required any assistance…

Wendy, Bortel, the assistant surgeon, and techs all shocked by Potential's sudden reawakening just moments later… Oh!

"Damnit!" she looked round… "I almost had it! Ron's there! Put me back under! Now!" she twisted at the group around her. Grabbing for a scalpel in metal basin by the side of her bed… "I said, put me back under!"

"Wait!" Bortel shook his head. "We can't risk more medication, you've had a heavy dose already. What's going on, Miss Drakken? What are you talking about?!"

"I was there! In her! Possible!" Potential eyed him frantically. "I can stay, I know I can…Ron's come for me…Send me back! Now!"

"In Possible?! Impossible!" Bortel stared.

"Possible…" she eyed him… "I said put me back under or…" she swayed a bit…Wendy careful taking the scalpel from her wavering hand…

"Tell Daddy…Put me back in there…" Potential gasped…

"It must be some sort of delusion?" the assistant surgeon eyed Bortel…Who was eagerly examining the first brain scan and EEG readings…

"No…More than that…Much more…" he shook head. "Ms. Drakken…Kimberly…!"

She stared at him.

"It's too dangerous to try and send you back this way now. Der drug levels are getting too high…But can you remember where you were?"

"Dad's other place…I think…No…" she eyed him… "I didn't wanna tell you that. Damn…" sigh…

"Where the real Kim is, ja?" he eyed her sternly. "And where Ron Stoppable ist, now…?"

"Yes…Ron! You've gotta get me there! We've gotta get to her before she comes back and takes him!…And my body!" She eyed him.

Her body? Wendy stared…

"Dad can help me…" Potential noted, wavering a bit… "Ok, maybe more drugs aren't such a good idea…Get me outta this…" she frowned, shaking her arms. "Come on…If you don't want Kim Possible free and kickin' yer ass in a few days, maybe hours…Get the drugs outta me and get me there…And what about Dad? Do you have him?"

"You're not fit…" Bortel began. Waving in his techs…All of whom now found themselves hurled back against the clinic walls. As Potential struggled to her feet, stepping off the gurney.

"Either help me or don't, Professor." She eyed him coldly. "Either put me back under or get me to Possible before she recovers…Or our alliance is over, for good. And you'll be dealing with two Kims who wanna kick your ass. And one of whom you've made practically bullet proof…" she patted the hard "skin" of her abdomen. Sigh at Bortel's frown.

"Sorry, Cyrus…Desperate times, desperate measures. But this is the end game, Possiblewise… And I'll give you the coordinates if you promise to bring me there…One way or the other…Asap."


End file.
